New World
by Alice Uchiha 26
Summary: Al estar al borde de la muerte, sasuke se encontró deseando tener otra oportunidad para vivir sin sufrimiento, alejado de toda oscuridad y vivir feliz. ¿Quién diría que en verdad podría cumplirse aquello? Aunque el mundo en el que debía hacerlo no era lo que esperaba… ¿Qué demonios era un Black Berry? Universo Alterno.
1. Chapter 1

**New World**

**Autor/a:** Luu-chan  
**Género:** Hurt/Comfort. General. Romance. _Travel Fic._  
**Clasificación:** +13

**Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece pero Naruto y sus personajes son pertenencia de Masashi Kishimoto.**

_**Capitulo 1: Absolución.**_

_**.**_

La lluvia caía sobre su cuerpo que se hallaba sin capacidad alguna de movimiento sobre el lodoso suelo. Jadeó con dolor mientras sentía como la sangre que salía de su ceja derecha le empañaba la vista. Entorno con esfuerzo sus orbes en dirección a su compañero de sitio.

El rubio contenedor del kiuuby estaba en las mismas condiciones, aunque era mas probable que se salvada gracias al chakra de "Kuruma" como había llamado a la bestia de nueve colas. Aunque a él le daba igual si tenia nombre o no. Sintió a la lejanía varios chakras acercándose a ellos, seguramente los shinobi de la alianza estarían por llegar a su ubicación para auxiliar al ninja de la hoja.

La guerra por fin había terminado. 

El esfuerzo de naruto por conseguir la paz había tenido éxito una vez que derrotó no solo al impostor enmascarado de akatsuki sino también al resucitado Uchiha Madara al cual muchos pensaron era invencible. Había que mencionar que para impresión de todos, sasuke había ayudado a naruto a combatir al Uchiha mayor y no era porque hubiese dejado su instinto de venganza contra konoha, sino porque estaba decidido a ser el mismo quien matara al uzumaki.

Decir que su batalla había sido de magnitud épica era tan solo describirlo en palabras. Su ardua batalla termino cuando nuevamente sus ataques más poderosos –Chidori y Rasengan– chocaron creando una inmensa onda expansiva que termino por destruir parte del terreno y dejarlos bastante mal heridos. Y aunque parecía que no había ningún ganador, al final resultaba ser Naruto el único en ganar porque aunque no lo admitiera el jinchuriki había alcanzado su reconocimiento como _ninja de elite_.

Sasuke inhalo aire con dificultad al tiempo en que su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse completamente, su vista se volvió nublosa. **Moriría**. El momento estaba cerca.

Y en su mente; la confirmación de ese hecho inevitablemente le hizo recordar todo lo que había vivido. Las decisiones equivocadas que había tomado y todo lo que había perdido a causa de ello. Se encontró deseando tener una familia, una vida plena en la hermosa aldea de konoha cumpliendo misiones, siguiendo su extraña amistad y rivalidad que mantenía con el Dobe de naruto uzumaki. Tal vez hubiera podido echarle una ojeada al _Icha Icha Paradise_ de Kakashi, solo para saber que era lo que realmente los impulsaba a comprar esas cosas. O moler a golpes al molesto de su reemplazo "sonrisas fingidas". Podría haber estado con la mujer que lo había amado más que nadie.

_Haruno sakura._

Miro una última vez el cielo nublado. Parecía como si el cielo llorase su muerte pero eso no era más que un lastimero pensamiento pos-muerte. Su destino era estar solo; incluso en su fallecimiento. Ojala pudiera ver a la pelirosa una vez mas, decirle que sentía mucho todas las veces en que la había lastimado y escuchar de sus labios un "_sasuke-kun_" o si es que tenia suerte un "_te amo_". Así no se sentiría tan **vacio**.

_-_D-Desearía, tener_…-_Susurro lo que serian sus últimas palabras mientras cerraba sus ojos dándole paso a la oscuridad de la muerte.- _…_Una ultima o-oportunidad….

Entreabrió sus ojos ligeramente y una destellante luz comenzó a aparecer cubriéndolo totalmente. La inconsciencia le llego de golpe, su fallecimiento era inminente y sin embargo logro escuchar una extraña y última frase rezumbar en sus oídos con eco.

_Deseo concedido._

.

.

_-¡Hey!_ _Despierta._

Sus sentidos estaban aun adormilados, pero sus oídos lograban captar a lejanía un débil susurro. La sutil caricia que recibía en su mejilla era bastante relajante y familiar. Entreabrió sus ojos dificultosamente y no pudo definir que demonios era lo que había a su alrededor.

_-¿Estas bien?_ –Escucho decir nuevamente, pero se sentía tan fatal que no pudo contestar. Seguramente iba a desmayarse.- _No te preocupes, yo voy a ayudarte_.

El conjunto de varios sonidos y voces a su alrededor estaban norteándole con rapidez. Le mareaban. Intento identificar quien era la persona que le hablaba en su agonía, pero lo único que logro ver antes de volver a caer en la inconsciencia fue…

-_Todo va a estar bien._

Un colorido borrón_**Rosa.**_

**New Word**  
**Summary: **Al estar al borde de la muerte, sasuke se encontró deseando tener otra oportunidad para vivir sin sufrimiento, alejado de toda oscuridad y vivir feliz. ¿Quién diría que en verdad podría cumplirse aquello? Aunque el mundo en el que debía hacerlo no era lo que esperaba… ¿Qué demonios era un _Black Berry_? Universo Alterno.


	2. Chapter 2

_**New World**_

_**Capitulo 2: En otro tiempo.**_

.

Sasuke se removió sutilmente sobre lo que estuviera recostado. Demasiado cómodo como para decir qué era el suelo donde había terminado su batalla con naruto pero demasiado material para pensar que eso era el infierno. Porque alguien como él no iría al cielo. Escucho unos cuantos susurros inentendibles para sus oídos, aunque si pudo notar que era la voz de una sola persona.

Seguramente algún ninja de la alianza.

Dedujo que no había muerto como había pensado, algo que más que tenerlo aliviado o contento le tenia con un terrible sentimiento de frustración esparciéndose en su cuerpo.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente acostumbrándose a la iluminación del lugar y miro con dificultad la espaciosa sala en la que se encontraba, supuso que estaría en alguna sala de hospital aunque eso no era precisamente lo que habría en esos lugares. Se parecía mas a su departamento en konoha pero con ciertas cosas que le eran extrañas.

¿Por qué lo habrían llevado a un departamento en lugar de encerrarlo en una celda?

Se incorporo ligeramente mientras hacia una mueca de dolor ante sus heridas e iba a ponerse en pie pese al mareo que sentía. Pero fue detenido por una mano que se apoyo en su hombro derecho y cuyo dueño se postro frente a él con rapidez.

-Espera, no te muevas. –Los ojos oscuros se encontraron con un color jade. Sasuke quedo atónito.- No debes sobre esforzarte, aun estas herido.

_-Sakura…_

-¡He! –La chica se arrodillo en el suelo mirando al moreno con sorpresa y desconfianza que era notable por el gesto de desconcierto en su rostro.- ¿C-Como es que sabes mi nombre?

Sasuke no podía creerlo. ¡Ahí estaba la molestia! Con su cabello de peculiar color rosa cayéndole sobre los hombros, con sus ojos verdes fijos en él, acompañados de una sutil preocupación y… ¿Extrañeza? Como si fuese un _desconocido_. ¿Por qué sakura le miraba así? Realizo una mueca de fastidio, era molesto que sakura se hiciera la desentendida después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos.

-Deja de jugar, molestia… -Ordeno con voz ronca. La pelirosa le miro molesta.- Si se trata de alguna artimaña de los líderes de la alianza shinobi, puedes ahorrártelo. No funcionara.

-¿Molestia? ¡No soy ninguna molestia! –Exclamo fuertemente pero sin llegar a aturdirlo mientras se ponían rápidamente en pie y apuntaba al pelinegro.- Y no se que demonios será la _crianza_ _shibobi_ pero esa no es manera de tratar a alguien a quien no conoces.

Ok, ahora si que estaba confundido. ¿No lo reconocía? ¡Era absurdo que no lo conociera! ¿Quién olvidaría a la persona a la que mas amo? ¿Quién olvidaría a la persona que intento asesinarte más de una vez? Aunque…

-Hn…-Su atención fue llamada por la vestimenta de la haruno.- ¿Qué es eso que traes puerto?

-¿Esto? –Le respondió mientras observaba sus piernas.- Es un pantalón.

-Tsk, eso ya lo se. ¿Pero que material es este? –Sus manos tocaron la pierna derecha de la chica a lo que recibió un manotazo.- ¡Ouch!

-¡Óyeme, no me andes tocando! Y esto…-Apunto sus pantalones.- Es un _Jeans_. Esta hecho de mezclilla.

A juzgar por la extraña ropa que la chica usaba, sasuke pudo deducir que algo no estaba bien. Se puso en pie rápidamente y observo con mas detalle lo que había a su alrededor. Sus ojos se encontraron con un enorme aparato que parecía un espejo pero con botones en donde se veía a una mujer cantando y moviéndose de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué demonios es esto…? –Dijo acercándose al objeto luminoso.

-¿Te refieres al _televisor_? –Sakura observo como el Uchiha golpeaba sutilmente la tv.- Eso es algo normal, una de 8 pulgadas ¡¿No es linda? Me costo mucho comprarla.

- ¿Q-Qué clase de Jutsu es este?... ¡Encontré los conductos de chakra! –Sasuke arranco los cables que salían del aparato, sakura soltó un grito mientras corría y lo alejaba de su televisión de pantalla plana.- Extraño, no ahí chakra en estas cosas.

-¡Por supuesto que no, baka!

Un pequeño aparato capto su vista. Con algo de nerviosismo lo tomo de la mesa de vidrio frente al sillón donde había estado reposando mientras lo escudriñaba con la mirada. Sakura seguía lamentándose de su amada televisión hasta que sasuke se dirigió a ella con el aparato en mano.

-¿Qué es esto? –Pregunto.

-¡Dame eso! Antes de que lo rompas. –Sakura arrebato el objeto. Sasuke seguía esperando respuesta.- Es mi celular y que te quede claro que no dejare que lo dañes.

-… ¿C-Celular?

-Si, un _Black Berry_.

-¡¿Qué demonios es un Black Berry?

-¡¿Qué? ¿No sabes…? ¡Tu…! –Sakura guardo silencio al tiempo en que sus ojos se ponían en blanco.- Me temo, que tu problema es más serio de lo que pensé.

Sasuke le miro sin entender a que se refería. Ella lo guio nuevamente al sillón y le miro fijamente mientras suspiraba con aire profesional.

-Tienes un serio problema de _amnesia._ Has perdido gran parte de la memoria, por lo que veo. Aunque es extraño. Tal vez el golpe que sufriste te hace pensar que eres de otro sitio.

-Hn, yo no sufro amnesia. Eres tu la que esta extraña. ¿Cómo demonios conseguiste esas cosas? ¿Y tú traje ninja? Según recuerdo estabas en medio de una batalla con uno de los zetsu de Madara. –Sakura abrió sus ojos con impresión.- Además la guerra acababa de terminar y ustedes los de la alianza habían ganado.

-¿Ninja? ¿Guerra? Lo siento, pero eso paso hace muchos años.

-Eso es imposible. Hasta hace un momento estaba ahí…

-Pues déjame decirte que estas equivocado porque te encontré en un callejón abandonado y herido. Los únicos ninjas que encontraras actualmente son los de las películas de acción. Lo mismo con la guerra y eso porque aparece en los libros de historia…–Sasuke frunció el ceño confundido.- Aunque no recuerdo que mencionaran algo sobre ninjas. Según recuerdo hablaba de los nazis y el bastardo de Hitler.

-No entiendo nada…. ¿En donde estamos?

- Tokio, Japón.

-¿Tokio? Hn, jamás escuche de una aldea con ese nombre. –Mencionó a lo que sakura se masajeo las sienes.- Pensé que estaríamos en konoha.

-No existe konoha.

El silencio se propago con intensidad. Sasuke entrecerró sus orbes con desespero mientras sostenía con sus manos su cabeza. Por su parte sakura se dedico a tomar las cosas con calma para lograr saber hasta que punto de gravedad se encontraba su _nuevo _paciente.

-Mira…Te encontré hace unos par de horas bastante lastimado en un callejón cerca de mi trabajo, cuando te vi y revise me di cuenta de que no eres de por aquí a juzgar por tu… -Dudo en hablar.-…Em…extravagante ropa. Además tus heridas eran de muerte y eso fue raro.

Sasuke no pudo evitar alzar ambas cejas con escepticismo ante el comentario que sakura había dado sobre su ropa. Nadie había comentado algo al respecto, de hecho lo consideraba muy normal en el mundo ninja. Lo mismo iba con las heridas. ¿Para algo eran ninjas no? El herirse y vestir de esa manera no era algo de otro mundo para un ninja.

-Digo no es normal que alguien traiga ese tipo de ropa y mas cuando sujeta a ella trae un espada de _verdad_. Al principio creí que serias algún delincuente. –Comento a un confundido sasuke que analizaba todo lo que comentaba.- Pero al verte tan herido, no se, tenia que ayudarte. Así que te traje a mi departamento y te auxilie.

Repentinamente en la mente de sasuke pareció escucharse un "Clic" al analizar nuevamente lo que la haruno decía. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al comprender con detalle lo que sucedía. Sakura se inclino nuevamente para estar a una altura similar a la del Uchiha que estaba sentado con el cuerpo tenso.

-No se porque pero pareciera que no perteneces a este tiempo, hablando de ninjas y todas esas cosas. –Carcajeó ligeramente mientras se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo. Sasuke levanto el rostro y la miro.- Se que es algo tonto, pero no pude evitar pensarlo.

-De hecho…e-eso es lo que sucede. –Siseo con voz nerviosa.

-¿He? ¡Ha, ha! Lo siento, no escuche bien. –Replico con algo de incomodidad.- ¿Estas diciéndome que eres algo así como un viajero del tiempo? ¡Por favor!

-Exacto.

Con algo de tiempo, sakura comenzó a realizar un análisis sobre las acciones que ese tipo había tenido al despertar y como si un foco se encendiera en su cabeza logro entender lo que significaba. _¡Santo niño del cacahuatito!_ Guardo repentinamente silencio mientras lo observaba con un gesto de clara incredulidad. El pelinegro se reclino ligeramente hacia el frente con la intención de estar mas cerca de la haruno que dio un respingo ante su cercanía.

- Tú no eres de este mundo. –Afirmo. Sasuke afilo su mirada.- Imposible…

-¿En que fecha estamos? –Sus manos temblaron de anticipo.- ¡¿Qué puto año es?

-13 de agosto del año 2012. ¿Es seguro que lo sepas? Tómalo con calma. –Comento ante el rostro descolocado del muchacho.- Si te apresuras podrías caer en pani….

-¿2012? ¡2012! –Sakura suspiro con frustración, demasiado tarde.- ¡¿Cómo demonios es que termine aquí? ¡Maldición! ¡Esto no puede ser cierto!

Sasuke pareció tranquilizarse tan sólo un poco aunque por el sudor que había adquirido su frente, la agitada respiración que tenia y la palidez que se había apoderado de su rostro daba indicios a la pelirosa de que no estaba nada bien. Aunque ella probablemente estuviera rayando en lo frenético. _Casi en lo sicótico_. Aunque como medico sabía como controlarse algo que, a su compañero, le estaba costando bastante.

-No me estas mintiendo ¿verdad? Dime que es una broma…

-Lo siento, pero es verdad.

Sakura sintió que era mejor bromear un poco para despejar la histeria de su cuerpo. Y de paso también la del pelinegro.

-¡Pero bueno, quita esa cara! Este lado del vecindario es mejor que el mundo de ficción de donde vienes ¡Podrás conocer a _Justin Bieber_! –Sasuke inhaló aire con fuerza en un intento por mantener la calma.- ¿O eres fan de _lady gaga_? ¡En fin! Bienvenido al siglo 21: el mundo moderno de la tecnología.

Sasuke le miro con los ojos bastantes desorbitados, eso fue el punto clave para desatar la histeria en el muchacho. Sakura se dio cuenta de que tal vez no había sido nada sutil con su chiste. Tras un ligero silencio, sonrio con nerviosismo.

-Uhm… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Y ahí fue donde sasuke se dio cuenta de que REALMENTE no estaba en su mundo ni en su tiempo. Por razones desconocidas sasuke había logrado viajar a otro universo.

_Mierda._

_**Estaba jodido.**_

* * *

_**Hola!**_** publicando el segundo capitulo de este corto fic. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero les guste. Como siempre las actualizaciones de este fic seran unicamente los martes. Asi que nuevamente, si tienen una sugerencia, queja u opinion ya saben que pueden rejarme un review !Bye, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**New World**_

_**Capitulo 3: Atreverse a vivir.**_

_**.**_

Sakura caminaba de un lado a otro en la cocina, de vez en cuando se detenía y miraba el inicio de las escaleras que daban al segundo piso donde se encontraban las habitaciones. Suspiro y volvió su atención al onigiri que preparaba. El muchacho al que había acogido llevaba dos días encerrado en su habitación.

Y aunque ella no sabia quien era, le preocupaba el hecho de que no hubiera comido nada en todo ese tiempo. Parecía que le había agarrado _cariño_ a ese desconocido. Y pese a que en un principio su razonamiento le decía que no había sido buena idea llevarlo a su departamento, la otra parte a la cual denominaba _"Innert"_ le decía que debía ayudarlo.

**Que tenía que estar con él y no dejarlo solo, a pesar de todo.**

Con algo de nerviosismo subió a la segunda planta acompañada de una charola que contenía un plato con onigiri, un vaso lleno de jugo y una que otra rebanada de pan tostado. Para cuando llego a la puerta se atrevió a dudar ligeramente entre dejar la charola fuera o entrar y hablar de la situación en la que el pelinegro estaba.

"_¡Shandaro, entra de una vez! Valor, sakura, valor…"_

Y siguiendo la sugerencia de su yo interno, tomo la perilla y abrió la puerta. Sus ojos jade encontraron al moreno sobre el barandal del pequeño balcón de la habitación, ante eso y con el corazón latiéndole a mil dejo la bandeja con rapidez sobre un mueble y se lanzo al chico que en ese instante parecía decidido a saltar. Sakura lo tomó de la cintura y lo jaló hacia atrás logrando que cayera sobre ella.

-¡¿Que demonios querías hacer he? –Sasuke le miro con sutil sorpresa mientras ella respiraba agitadamente contra su pecho.- Idiota, no vuelvas a darme un susto así.

Sasuke se incorporo poniéndose en pie y estirando su mano para ayudar a la pelirosa.

-Hn, no estaba intentando suicidarme si es lo que pensaste.

Cuando ambos estuvieron de pie, sakura se sintió un poco intimidada por la estatura del muchacho, aunque el susto no le dejo reparar mucho tiempo en ello.

-¿Entonces que hacías sobre la baranda? ¡Disfrutar el paisaje!

-Solo quería salir de aquí.

-Pues existe una puerta por la que puedes salir, por si no lo sabias.

-Tsk, tu no entiendes…Quería irme, sin que tu te enteraras. Comprobé que aquí no puedo hacer alguna de las acciones que hago en mi mundo, ya que cuando realice sellos para lanzar un katon no sucedió nada. -Sakura guardo silencio manteniendo fija su mirada en sasuke, quien miraba el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante.- Quería llegar a ese edificio y huir pero por lo que veo ni eso puedo hacer.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron con frustración al tiempo en que fruncía el ceño fuertemente. La pelirosa dio un pequeño salto por el repentino susto cuando sasuke levanto la vista con rapidez para escudriñarla con la mirada.

_Miedo._ Eso había conseguido impartir en el cuerpo de la haruno, miedo a esos ojos vacios y llenos de la nada que acompañaba su existencia. El muchacho de cabello azabache quería dejarle en claro que debía temerle, que debía estar lejos de él. Debía estar solo.

_¡Valor!_

Nuevamente y tomando en cuenta el grito de su Innert, recupero la decisión con la que había entrado y sorprendiendo al Uchiha, lo tomó de la muñeca y lo arrastró a la cama, obligándolo a sentarse ahí mientras ella le miraba aun de pie.

Sasuke le miro con irritación mientras fruncía el ceño con molestia. La observo relajar su postura para después inclinarse y tenderse en el suelo de rodillas sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente. No pudo evitar enarcar una ceja con curiosidad, ¿Qué estaría pasando por la cabeza de esa _otra_ sakura?

-Se que tu situación es difícil, muchacho. Pero…Yo estoy aquí para ayudarte.

-¿Enserio? Vas a decirme que puedes devolverme a mi mundo. –Rió con algo de desdén. Esa mujer no ayudaba en nada.- No seas tonta.

-¿Quieres dejar esa actitud tan arisca? Es molesto…-Su tono de voz resulto sonar bastante irritada.

Y es que hablar con ese extraño era bastante difícil, siempre mostrando esa mascara de frialdad y desinterés, mostrando lo orgulloso y poco paciente que era cada vez que hablaba. Ella no solía tratar con personas como esas. Ese chico tenia algo diferente en su interior, algo oscuro y doloroso.

Soltó un suspiro mientras entrecerraba sus ojos y tomaba algo titubeante las manos del pelinegro entre las suyas. Sasuke abrió sus ojos con algo de sorpresa intentando desprenderse del agarre al que, después de unos minutos de forcejeo, termino aceptando a regañadientes.

-Quiero ayudarte. Pero me es imposible si no se nada de ti ¡Ni siquiera se tu nombre! –Levanto la vista y la enfoco directamente en los ojos oscuros. Sasuke entendió que no buscaba irritarle.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Por favor…

-Sasuke Uchiha. –Respondió a tono medio.

- Ok ¿Edad?

-Diecisiete, aunque en este mundo parece que tengo veintidós. –Recordó que el día anterior se vio en el espejo y descubrió que su cuerpo había cambiado. Ya no era un adolecente.- Es extraño todo lo que esta pasando.

-Bueno, a mí también me pareció extraño que supieras quien era. Supongo que en tu mundo, ahí alguien con ese nombre.

-De hecho, eres idéntica. –Sakura abrió sus ojos asombrada mientras emitía un pequeño grito.- Aun no estoy seguro si eres la misma, no te conozco. No se si deba confiar en ti.

-Yo tampoco te conozco, pero que tal si intentamos conocernos mejor ¿Qué te parece?

La sonrisa que sakura esbozo hizo sentir a sasuke un poco de nostalgia. Por su lado, la pelirosa sintió que el muchacho no estaba dispuesto a hablar con ella del todo, era clara la desconfianza que sentía hacia ella, pero aun así estaba dispuesta a mostrarle que no planeaba hacerle algún daño. Algo que tal vez no podía presumir de él. Aun así, sentía que no debía desconfiar de ese hombre frente a si.

- Bueno, pues ¿sabes? Yo tengo veintiuno y a decir verdad aun me siento de quince aunque eso no me quita que yo sea más joven y tú seas más anciano.

El pelinegro alzo ambas cejas con incredulidad ante el "chiste" que sakura había intentado, para después ladear un poco su rostro sin mostrar alguna reacción al mismo. Ella carcajeó nerviosamente, parecía que el muchacho no era tan hablador ni fácil de hacer reír.

-Que me cuentas de ti. –Para la siguiente vez diría algo más chistoso para ver si así conseguía sacarle alguna sonrisa.- Ahí algo más, además de tu nombre.

-Hn, En algún tiempo fui un ninja fiel a konohagakure. Pero…

Sasuke entrecerró sus orbes mientras en su mente la idea de querer alejarla seguía en pie, estaba dispuesto a hacerle ver que **no** era una buena persona. _Al igual que con la otra sakura, le haría temer de su persona. _Le diría la verdad sobre si y esperaba que esa mujer reaccionara y lo mandara fuera de su vida. Así el podría morir como debía en cierto inicio.

-Mi familia fue asesinada en mi mundo. Por manos de mi hermano, itachi.

-_Sasuke…_

-Mi hermano fue condenado a sufrir por una orden, se sacrifico por una aldea que lo llamo traidor cuando era un héroe. –Comento seriamente, casi en un susurro.- Me hizo ódialo toda mi vida hasta que logre matarle…Poco después me entere de la verdad. _Todo lo hizo por mí_.

-Lo siento… ¿Y que ahí de ti?

Sasuke levanto la vista manteniendo contacto con los jades de ella. Sakura lejos de parecer asustada parecía que estaba a triste. Como si entendiera su dolor. _Comprensión._ Eso era lo que sus ojos transmitían.

- Corte mis vínculos con todos, con el _Dobe_ y…contigo. Me convertí en un traidor, un vengador. Soy un asesino. –Sakura cerró sus ojos mientras fruncía el ceño. Sasuke sintió que apretaba su agarre mientras la veía ponerse en pie.- Desperdicie toda mi vida y ahora no tengo ningún propósito.

Sakura le miro en silencio ya estando de pie, no parecía que el Uchiha mintiera pero tampoco estaba abriéndose del todo. Resumió todo, en simples palabras. Aunque a leguas se notaba que el asunto era mucho más grave. Sasuke había sufrido mucho en su mundo.

-No me has dicho todo ¿verdad? No necesitas decírmelo a detalle. –Sasuke se mantuvo callado, no sabia como pero sakura siempre era así de perceptiva. –Pienso que si estas aquí…es porque alguien te ha dado otra oportunidad para vivir.

-Hmp ¿y con que intención?

-No lo se, tal vez intentar ser feliz.

Un bufido por parte de sasuke se dejo escuchar mientras cerraba sus ojos con molestia y frustración. _Maldita molestia_. Se había dado cuenta de que la sakura frente a si, no era tan diferente a la de su mundo.

-No se nada de este sitio, como se supone que sobreviviré.

-Eso es fácil. –Comento sakura alegremente mientras se acercaba mas al Uchiha que se mostro sutilmente alterado por su cercanía. La haruno se apunto a si misma.- Para eso estoy yo aquí.

-No eres la sakura que conozco. –Lo que dijo no era del todo cierto.

-Es posible, yo tampoco se quien eres y aun así nos encontramos. De todas las personas fue a mí a quien encontraste. –Los ojos oscuros le miraron fijamente con algo de desconcierto.- Yo voy a ayudarte, estaré contigo.

El desconcierto paso a convertirse en asombro. La pelirosa le prometía estar con el, como tantas otras veces, sakura estaba dispuesta a ayudarle, le había comprendido y le decía sin ningún ápice de duda que no lo abandonaría.

Que le ayudaría a ser feliz.

Eso ultimo le dio algo de rabia, seguía sin comprender a la haruno y esos pensamientos respecto a el. Recordó que la persistencia de naruto y sakura siempre fue impulsada por los lazos de amistad que supuestamente tenían y a los cuales tanto el uzumaki como la haruno se aferraban a mantener unidos, pese a que el los había "roto".

¿Hasta cuando ambos dejarían de creer que el era alguien bueno? ¿Qué podía ser feliz?

-Confías mucho en mí, a pesar de no saber absolutamente nada. –Comento con seriedad. ¿Hasta cuando podrían darse cuenta de no merecía nada? –Soy peligroso, sakura. Seria mejor para ti que nunca me hubieses encontrado.

-Eso no lo sabes. Tal vez era parte del destino encontrarte.

Cerró sus ojos una vez mas, a lo que sakura aprovecho para deslizar sus manos a su rostro y acortar completamente la distancia que los separaba. Contrario a lo que hubiese esperado, el Uchiha no parecía molesto o irritado con su acción, por lo que se permitió descansar su mentón sobre la cabeza de sasuke.

-Debí haber muerto en ese día. Todo debía terminar.

-Pero aun así, estas aquí ¿no? –Levanto el rostro de sasuke para que la mirara.- Vivo y con la oportunidad de rehacer tu vida.

Beso su frente sorprendiendo al Uchiha. _Cálido._ Sakura le miro fijamente mientras le regalaba una ligera sonrisa. _Sakura es cálida_. Un extraño sentimiento nació en su pecho.

- No deberías enfrascarte en la oscuridad del pasado, _sasuke-kun_. –Comento sosteniendo ahora la mano del Uchiha y guiándolo a la pequeña terraza.- Ahora que estas en este mundo ¿Por qué no intentas iniciar de nuevo? Olvida el odio y busca vivir otra vez.

Los ojos jade de sakura miraron al Uchiha mantener su vista fija en el hermoso cielo azul que cubría la cuidad en esa mañana. Pudo ver a plenitud un extraño brillo aparecer en sus melancólicos ojos, sonrio alegre, sabia que ese brillo era de esperanza.

¿Hacia cuanto que sasuke Uchiha no sentía alguna esperanza?

No lo sabia, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que sintió ese tipo de sentimientos. Pero estando ahí, escuchando cada palabra de sakura y viendo en sus verdosos ojos la constante promesa de la felicidad, supo que esa esperanza **siempre** estuvo ahí. Por mucho que se hubiese empeñado en alejarla.

-Tu objetivo debe ser, vivir para ti mismo, busca y alcanza esa felicidad que perdiste. –Escucho decir a sakura, a la cual miro instantáneamente.- Intenta hacer y consigue vivir lo que Itachi y el _"Dobe"_ de tu amigo, deseaban para ti.

¿No era demasiado tarde para remediar? Tal vez naruto tenia razón, podía salvarse.

Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar que, ahora que estaba con sakura, podría volver a sentirse vivo. Muy en el fondo, la salvación que naruto le había mencionado una y otra vez en su mundo parecía referirse a una persona.

La pelirosa suspiro con alegría observando la nueva meta que el Uchiha estaba decidido a volver realidad. Aunque no estaba muy segura de que se especificaba aquello, probablemente seria con respecto a lo que ella le había mencionado.

-¡Bueno! Ahora que has decidido comenzar esta nueva vida. Me presentare correctamente…-Carraspeo ligeramente, estirando su mano al moreno.- Sakura Haruno, medico en el hospital general de Tokio, un placer conocerte Sasuke-kun.

-Hmp…-Siguiéndole el juego estrecho su mano con fuerza.

La sonrisa –Bastante imperceptible – que compuso sasuke, atrapo a la pelirosa totalmente, quien no dejaba de escuchar el fuerte latido de su corazón. El incesante susurro de su Innert repitiéndole lo _sexy _y_ atractivo_ que se veía no contribuía a contralar su ritmo cardiaco.

Sakura supo que, algo había despertado en su corazón con ímpetu. Un sentimiento bastante fuerte hacia su nuevo compañero, sasuke.

Por su lado, el Uchiha no podía parar de repetirse lo linda que sakura se veía con el sonrojo sobre sus mejillas blancas. Ella era una destellante luz. Y aunque no lo admitiera ni en su otra vida ni en esta a plena voz, el siempre lo había sabido. Sakura era hermosa por dentro y por fuera, y que pese a sus defectos tenía más virtudes.

_Puedes salvarte._ Otra vez las palabras de su amigo retumbaron en sus oídos. _Tienes otra oportunidad_. Miro una vez más el cielo con una nueva convicción para nuevamente fijar su vista en la pelirosa que sostenía su cabello ante el aire matinal. Su concepto de salvación no era muy extenso, pero siempre había dado como resultado a una persona. _Su salvación._

Y para él, esa persona resultaba ser, Haruno sakura.

¡Hola! Un gusto saber que esta historia ha llamado su atención. Agradezco sus comentarios (Aw son mi vida) y mas a los que han colocado a "New World" en sus favoritos. He de confesar que no creí que tuviese esta aceptación. ¡Soy feliz, mega feliz Shandaro!

Leí cada uno de sus comentarios y en serio que me dio un paro cardiaco, por cierto, tal vez a alguno no le gusto que agregara en el fic a Justin Bieber (o que lo mencionara) ¡Aclaro! No soy fan pero tampoco tengo nada en su contra, digo, ahí personas que si les gusta y ahí que respetar sus gustos ¿no? Otra cosa, Carlie-chan es posible que si sepamos que paso con todos los que se quedaron en el mundo "ninja" XD Aunque eso aun no lo decido. Otra cosa (¿mas? Jajá) Creo que hare el fic corto, tal vez no pase de 10 o 12 capítulos. Todo depende.

Hm…Creo que seria bueno preguntarlo de una vez por todas, así que ahí va: ¿Quieren que sasuke regrese a su mundo? ¿O que se decida a quedarse en este nuevo mundo? ¡Ha! Se que es muy pronto pero quiero saber la opinión de ustedes con respecto a esto y así me decidiré por algo importante con respecto al curso del fic.

Por ultimo, reiterando el enorme agradecimiento a todos ustedes al igual que si tienen alguna opinión, comentario, sugerencia u queja pueden dejarme un review ¡Nos vemos el próximo martes, Bye Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

_**New World**_

_**Capitulo 4: Conociendo el nuevo mundo.**_

_**.**_

-_God morning,_ -Sakura canturreo entrando a la sala.- Vamos despierta…

Sasuke emitió un ligero bufido a lo que sakura realizo una mueca de disgusto mientras le observaba removerse ligeramente pero no despertaba.

-¡Oe, sasuke-kun…!

Suspiro mientras él seguía en el quinto sueño acostado sobre el sillón. Milagrosamente parecía que el Uchiha se había acostumbrado rápidamente a dormir sobre el mismo. Y eso que era su segunda noche durmiendo ahí. Aunque al inicio parecía bastante molesto por ello, y en cierto modo término aceptándolo por la gran barbulla que sakura había armado cuando le dijo que quería dormir sobre una cama.

Específicamente, la única cama que había, la de sakura.

Y aunque en el fondo era tentativo el dormir con semejante hombre –_Adonis_– como le llamaba su Innert, ella aun guardaba cordura, castidad y respeto de si misma y de su espacio personal.

-¡Sasuke Uchiha!

Ante semejante grito, el pelinegro despertó apresuradamente cayendo abruptamente al suelo, ganándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Para cuando levanto la vista y se encontró con los ojos jade de la pelirosa, pensó que si estuviesen en su mundo, seguramente sakura ya estaría a miles de metros bajo tierra o en alguna ilusión del Sharingan sufriendo por su osadía.

-Joder sakura, ¿Qué pretendes? ¡Deja de joder!

-¡Que te levantes maldito Uchiha infeliz!

-No. –Se recostó nuevamente.

-¡Que te levantes, ahora! –De una patada volvió a tumbarlo.- ¡Mueve tu culo fuera de ahí!

-¡Déjame dormir, maldita molestia!

-¡Que no me llames así, baka-suke!

Sakura no puedo evitarlo y como acto reflejo soltó un golpe. Sasuke se sobo ligeramente la cabeza por el repentino capotazo que la haruno le acento. _Mierda._ Para cuando sakura comprendió que había hecho, se mostro bastante asustada, seguramente sasuke explotaría y estaba segura que nada terminaría lindo.

-Hn, de acuerdo.

Para sorpresa de sakura, el Uchiha solo se puso en pie y con una sutil sonrisa –Que parecía mas una mueca– acaricio su cabeza, revolviendo su cabello. ¿Desde cuando ese chico podía sonreír? Avergonzada, solamente atino a bajar la vista mientras se sonrojaba haciendo consiente a sasuke de su reciente momento de "debilidad". Viendo eso, el rostro de sasuke volvió a su inexpresividad de siempre, retirando su mano.

-Hm…Arréglate un poco. –Comento la chica mientras tomaba de la mesa un bolso.- Iremos de compras.

-Hn.

-¿Sabias que eso no es una respuesta? –El pelinegro se encamino al baño para obedecer a la haruno. Suspiro.- Alguien necesita enseñarle modales.

Para cuando bajo, sakura le dio un rápido vistazo con algo parecido a la inconformidad. _Que asco de atuendo._ Sasuke alzo una ceja con escepticismo. Sakura se giro y abrió la puerta rápidamente para salir siendo seguida del Uchiha.

-Hmp, ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

-Al centro comercial, bobo. –Comento.- Necesitamos hacer algo con respecto a esa ropa tuya.

-Tsk ¿Centro que…?

-¡Ugh! Lo olvidaba. –Presiono con urgencia el botón del ascensor.- Bueno, digamos que es como un mercado…Encuentras de todo. ¿Si sabes que es un mercado, no?

-Claro. No soy tan estúpido.

-Si, claro. Señor sabelotodo.

Abordaron el ascensor con rapidez, sasuke se agazapo con fuerza a una de las esquinas cuando comenzó el ascenso hasta el primer piso mientras repetía constantemente que se trataba de un posible _genjutsu_. Sakura carcajeó ligeramente, parecía un gato temeroso de las alturas. Una vez en la primera planta, sakura observo con algo de timidez a las personas a su alrededor que observaban con rareza al Uchiha.

No solo por su ropa, sino también po el constante alboroto que estaba haciendo al comenzar una pelea con el elevador. _Estúpido sasuke. _Con algo de dificultado saco a sasuke del sitio antes de que los oficiales le detuvieran por el uso de armas tan peligrosas y extrañas que tenia. Sakura lo guio a el estacionamiento para poder usar su auto.

-Oye, ¿no dijiste que iríamos al centro no se que? –Sakura asintió.- Entonces ¿porque estamos aquí? los arboles están allá afuera.

-¿Arboles? Para qué diablos necesitas arboles.

-Obviamente para saltar sobre ellos, así llegaremos mas pronto que si seguimos por esta extraña cueva.

-Primero, esto no es una cueva. Y segundo, no saltamos por los arboles, sasuke-kun. - El Uchiha enarco una ceja con asombro y altivez. Sakura se detuvo y apunto hacia el frente.- Conducimos _automóviles._

-¿Qué mierda es esa cosa…?–Sasuke observo con cierto nerviosismo el pequeño_ mini Cooper._

-¡Mas respeto! Es mi adorado auto, Cooper-chan.

-Ni pienses que voy a subirme a ese… monstruo.

-No es ningún monstruo, no ahí nada de peligro. –Abrió la otra puerta y comenzó a empujarlo dentro del auto.- Amenos que choquemos y quedemos aplastados. O si se incendia el combustible o si caemos por un barranco u puente.

Sasuke se sostuvo de las orillas del automóvil impulsándose lejos de este mientras sakura lo empujaba hacia el lado contrario, los últimos comentarios con respecto Cooper-chan acabaron de convencerle de que absolutamente esa _cosa_ no era para nada segura. _**Esta loca.**_Eso pensaba mientras se imaginaba a si mismo dentro del Cooper con una sakura ante el volante escupiendo fuego con su cabeza acompañada de 2 cuernos mientras caían al infierno.

-¡Me-tete al au-to! –Con algo de dificultad saco una aguja de su bolso.- ¡Entra!

-¡NO!

-¡Tu lo pediste! –Con un rápido movimiento incrusto esa aguja en el trasero del Uchiha que grito y cayo dentro del Cooper.

-¡Y una mierda…! –Sakura no escucho el resto, pues cerró la puerta en sus narices.

-¡Listo! Al centro comercial.

.

Sakura esperaba impaciente a que sasuke saliera del probador, si bien había llegado al centro comercial hacia ya un par de horas, hasta ese momento tuvieron la oportunidad de buscar ropa para el Uchiha. Sonrio ligeramente, mientras recordaba lo que habían pasado juntos horas antes.

Primero, al inicial la marcha hacia ahí, sasuke había observado todos lo que los rodeaba, había preguntado algunas cosas como que eran las gasolineras, los cines, alguno que otro ciber. También detecto que podía llegar a ser bastante infantil, mira que sacar la cabeza por la ventana como si fuese un perro mientras gritaba "¡Mira otro aparato con cables de chakra gigante! ¿Por qué no se mueve?" cada vez que veía un espectacular si que fue raro.

Pasado eso y ya estando en el sitio que querían, sakura se dedico a guiarlo a través de un sinfín de tiendas del centro comercial. Sasuke estaba maravillado. Parecía tan atraído por todo que incluso le comento que en konoha no había sitios como ese y que las veces que había salido a realizar alguna compra de alimento u otra cosa necesaria para su casa/persona no tenían nada de entretenido como eso que aparecía en las tiendas.

Escucho unas cuantas maldiciones venir desde atrás de la cortina, parecía que sasuke tenía ciertas dificultades. _Irónico_. Tenía problemas con eso pero no tuvo ningún problema con devorarse los 3 conos de helado sabor vainilla con chocolate amargo que le compró en la nevería. Ni tampoco cuando le compró los zapatos y tenis que él mismo había escogido, claro, ella también había influido en el modelo. Y que decir de cuando entraron la tienda de lociones, si mato a más de una mujer en el lugar.

¡Recordarlo le daba nauseas! Esas malditas…

-Hn ¿Y que tal se ve?

Detuvo sus pensamientos al verlo salir ya vestido como se debía en ese mundo. Sasuke vestía un pantalón de mezclilla negro acompañado por un cinturón, una playera blanca de manga larga, sobre esta una chamarra negra y esos converse negros de edición especial.

_¡Dios, esta hecho para comerse, Shandaro!_

Sakura no puedo evitar concordar con la voz que retumbaba en su cabeza, si ya de por si sasuke Uchiha era bastante guapo ahora ya vestido de esa forma, prácticamente, el apodo de _adonis_ le quedaba a la perfección. Para su mala suerte, sasuke pareció notarlo y sonrio seductoramente mientras caminaba hacia ella, era casi como una pantera a punto de atrapar a su presa. _¡Joder, que deje de ser tan sexy! . _

-¿Qué sucede, sakura…? –Le cuestiono en un tono grave, incitante.- ¿Te gusta verlo puesto? O es que ya me imaginaste sin esto.

-¡Cállate, pervertido! - La pelirosa se sonrojo sin dejar de mirarlo nerviosamente.- No te creas gran cosa, he visto mejores, idiota.

-Hmp…-Por el tono, sakura pudo notar que no le gustaba que le dijeran que era inferior a alguien, o que existía alguien mejor que él.- _Molestia…_

-_Emo_. -Siseo poniéndose en pie.

-Infantil. –Contesto, siguiéndola.- Caprichosa.

-_Metrosexual_. –Se detuvo en la caja y pago toda la ropa que habían comprado.- Egoísta.

La vendedora les miro con bochorno, mientras les entregaba sus paquetes. Sakura los tomo uno por uno y se los dio –Arrojo– a sasuke; para después salir de ahí sin dejar de insultarse. Durante el trayecto, sus insultos habían ido subiendo de tono, logrando la atención de más de una persona. _Estas alucinando_. Un par de ojos negros los miraron ya a la lejanía, en un intento por saber si estaría alucinando.

-¿Sucede algo, itachi-kun?

El hombre, de perfecto rostro marcado por unas largas ojeras y de cabello atado en una coleta, miro con cierta tristeza a la pelinegra de ojos morados.

-N-No, nada michuru. –Ella le miro dudosa, el sonrio ligeramente y beso su frente.- Es solo que creí verlo. Vámonos. Estoy algo cansado, tal vez sea eso.

.

-¡Por fin, llegamos!

Sakura arrojo su bolso rápidamente en la mesa junto a la puerta, mientras corría y se dejaba caer sobre el sillón con cansancio. Sasuke le miro frunciendo el ceño, al tiempo en que cerraba la puerta y dejaba las bolsas sobre el suelo. Se encamino al otro sillón individual, tomando asiento para descansar.

-Oe, sasuke-kun… -Sasuke la observo en silencio, haciéndola saber que tenia su atención.- ¿Qué te a parecido?

-Hmp, ¿Qué cosa?

-Me refiero a el mundo, ¿Qué te a parecido? –Se incorporo lentamente.

Sasuke permaneció brevemente en silencio, analizando las palabras correctas para decir lo que quería. La pelirosa no pudo evitar sentirse ansiosa.

-Es…raro. –Comento, por un momento sakura se decepciono.- Pero, es interesante.

-¡He! E-Eso significa que… ¿Te la has pasado bien? –Sasuke asintió. La boca de sakura embozo una sonrisa complacida.- Me alegro.

Con energía renovada, la haruno se puso en pie y cogió la mayor parte de las bolsas y las llevo a un tipo de ropero que tenia en la sala. Acomodo algunas de las ropas dentro tarareando una canción, bajo la atenta mirada del Uchiha. ¿De donde sacaba tanta energía? Sasuke suspiro de cansancio. Esa mujer siempre le había parecido demasiado extraña, incluso a pesar de no ser su mundo, reconocía que la haruno era exactamente igual en todo que la otra. Aunque claro, esta sakura parecía no estar enamorada de el.

Y no supo porque, pero esa idea le hacia sentirse extrañamente decepcionado.

-¡bien, termine! Vamos a cenar. –Dijo ella caminando a la cocina.- ¿Me ayudas?

Sasuke no contesto nada, pero se puso en pie y le siguió. Cuando ambos estuvieron en la cocina, sakura le indico que le pasara algunas cosas, como la cacerola y el aceite. Para después, pedirle que se ocupara de acomodar la mesa mientras ella se centraba en la preparación de los alimentos.

-Por cierto, sasuke-kun…Si lo de hoy te ha gustado, me gustaría saber si estarías dispuesto a salir mañana para que conozcas más cosas. –Sasuke se giro con algo de sorpresa.- Digo eso te ayudaría bastante a adaptarte mas rápido.

-¿Qué no tienes trabajo que hacer…? –Volvió a su actividad, pero logro oírla reír.

-Ne, me ha dado unas vacaciones, así que ¡Aprovéchame, antes de que vuelva a trabajar! –Comento acercándose para servir.- Entonces que dices… ¿Si o si?

-Hmp

Sasuke sonrio torcidamente mientras se sentaba a la mesa, al igual que la pelirosa para empezar a cenar. Sakura bufo con diversión, ese chico no cambiaba en nada.

-Oye, ya hemos hablado sobre eso de los monosílabos. –Le recordó.- Eso no cuenta como palabras ¿entiendes?

-Hn

-Lo sabia, debí haberte traído un diccionario… -Sasuke le miro con el ceño fruncido.-Tal vez tenga que comprarte ese disco de _"¡Aprendiendo a hablar, con Mickey!"_

-Tsk, no empieces, Molesta.

-Ok, ok, ya me cayo…Me pregunto si funciona solo con niños. ¡Decidido! Desde mañana escucharas a _Mozart_ y repasaremos palabras del diccionario.

-Joder…

Solo esperaba que el día de mañana, no fuera tan agotador y cansado como ese. Aunque por lo que la haruno le comentaba sobre _"Chozart"_ y "_Vicky_"….Mierda. Estando con esa molestia de mata rosada, sabia que todo, seria bastante fastidioso y cansado. Molesto.

_Ugh… ¿Porque a mi kami-sama?_

* * *

_Hey people! Un gusto presentarles el cuarto capitulo, espero sea de su agrado. Miles de abrazos y agradecimientos a todos ustedes que hacen que "new world" sigua publicandose XD _

_Sobre lo de si sasuke regresa o no a su mundo, se que fue apresurado asi que esperare para hacer la encuesta mas adelante, asi ustedes podran decidir que sera lo que sasuke decidira al final. Muchas gracias por leer, ya ya saben si tienen alguna queja, opinion, sugerencia u aportacion !Pueden encontrarme en un review! XD _

_!bye,bye!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**New World**_

_**Capitulo 5: Lazos.**_

_**.**_

Ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde que sasuke había llegado a su mundo, y la relación que mantenían era llevadera. Mucho mejor que los primeros días. Sakura le había ayudado bastante para adaptarse a la sociedad moderna, ahora sasuke sabia manejar un celular, una computadora o el DVD. El microondas, poco sobre navegación en internet y alguna que otra cosa destacable de lo tecnológico.

¡Incluso podía conducir!

Aunque para sakura no fue nada lindo saber que había logrado obtener su licencia el primer día de prueba cuando ella tuvo que realizar el examen 4 veces para conseguirla. _Talento Uchiha_. Eso le había dicho el pelinegro componiendo una sonrisa arrogante, a lo que respondió haciendo un puchero. Durante todo ese tiempo, sakura se había encargado de él, preparándolo para poder existir en el siglo 21. La haruno estaba complacida de su resultado, estaba realmente feliz de ver que en tan poco tiempo, sasuke ya era todo un hombre moderno. Bueno, casi. Aun le faltaban muchas cosas que ver y descubrir.

Si no supiese la verdad, el Uchiha parecería una persona normal, común y corriente. Y para ser honestos, sasuke ya se estaba acostumbrado a todo ese lio. Parecía estar bastante centrado en lograr su objetivo de comenzar otra vez; de ser alguien nuevo.

-Sasuke-kun ¿has pensado en trabajar?

-Hmp, por supuesto. –Contesto sin despegar la vista del frente.- ¿Alguna idea?

-Siendo sincera, tienes aire de ejecutivo. _Un ejecutivo bastante sexy…-_Susurro lo ultimo para si misma.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas? –Sakura abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, había alcanzado a escucharla.- ¿Qué soy _sexy_?

La cara de sakura se volvió roja como un tomate a lo que sasuke soltó una carcajada. Y pese a la vergüenza que sentía, la pelirosa no pudo evitar seguir mirándolo ahora con un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos. Era la **primera vez** que veía al Uchiha reírse a pleno pulmón. Su corazón latió desbocadamente cuando al detenerse en un alto, los ojos oscuros del moreno se entornaron a ella, mirándola fijamente con un extraño brillo en ellos.

Lo observó acercarse, logrando ponerla bastante nerviosa y atenta a cualquier cosa que pudiese querer hacer. A los ojos de sasuke, era bastante lindo verla con ese sonrojo acentuando sus mejillas. Y más si era él quien se lo provocaba. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de sakura pudo notar el ligero temblor de su cuerpo.

-Esta desabrochado. –Le dijo, mientras sonreía divertido. Sakura observo como abrochaba su cinturón para después alejarse.- ¿Qué pensaste que haría? Sakura…

-Maldito bastardo…-Murmuro mientras se giraba molesta dándole la espalda.

-Vamos, no te enojes conmigo. –Comento sin dejar de sonreír mirándola levemente mientras ponía nuevamente en marcha el auto.- Si quieres después podemos divertirnos como tu gustes, _a solas_, claro esta.

-¡Ni loca! –Grito aun mas roja.- ¡Eres un pervertido!

-Hn, no soy yo la que pensó e imagino cosas indecentes conmigo hace unos instantes ¿o no?

-¡Cállate! –Sasuke siguió sonriendo, le encantaba tener a la haruno bajo su influencia.

Molestarla, hacerla enojar y poner tan roja como una cereza, se estaban volviendo un pasatiempo para sasuke. Aunque debía admitir que al principio el comentario que soltó le había tomado desprevenido, también había hecho que su pecho se hinchase de algo sumamente grande e indescriptible. Sin contar de que su de por si ya grande ego, se había inflado aun mas.

_Hn, como si eso fuera posible. _

Por su lado, sakura no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera en la _atractiva_ sugerencia que sasuke había dado. Se golpeo mentalmente mientras jugueteaba con sus manos. ¿Desde cuando pensaba en esas cosas? _Joder, tengo que alejarme de Ino-puerca._ Sus ojos miraron de reojo al Uchiha que seguía viendo al frente. _Apuesto_. Sasuke tenía un hermoso perfil, de un rostro masculino y rasgos finos. Su pálida piel era bastante peculiar, pero si había algo que lograba llamar totalmente su atención –Además de su perfecto físico y rostro– eso eran sus hermosos y profundos ojos negros.

-Entonces, con respecto a lo del trabajo…

-Hum, primero tienes que obtener tu certificado que acredite que puedes ejercer como ejecutivo en finanzas. –Comento ella sonriéndole anchamente.- Y conozco el lugar y la persona indicada para eso.

.

Ambos entraron a la amplia escuela donde sasuke comenzaría a estudiar para obtener un titulo. "_Academia Colmillo Blanco_" era un sitio en el cual, toda persona que no había concluido sus estudios podía terminarlos en cuestión de un año. Obviamente eso dependía del aprendizaje y carrera que la persona buscaba. Para el caso de sasuke, ella había tenido que pedirle a su hermano que se encargara de crearle unos documentos especiales para el Uchiha, que por lo menos acreditaran que había estudiado hasta la secundaria. Eso facilitaría los trámites. Aunque conociendo al pelinegro, no seria nada difícil que le aceptasen ya que su conocimiento –Que de por si ya era grande y gracias a su ayuda – era amplio y suficiente para que representara una joya académica.

Un genio, tal vez.

Sakura sonrio con algo de nostalgia cuando visualizo al final del corredor un salón, había tantos recuerdos de ese sitio. Aunque con la persona con la que los había compartido no era alguien a quien quisiera recordar. _Lo odiaba_. Agito su cabeza para despejarse de ese mal recuerdo enfocándose de lleno a la nueva situación que sasuke enfrentaría, se alegro de que estuviera tan entretenido observando las aulas a su alrededor como para reparar en su pequeña decaída.

_O eso fue lo que ella creía._

Ambos se detuvieron ya estando frente a la puerta corrediza. Algo lenta, sakura toco la puerta solo para saber si les era permitida la entrada, aunque conociendo al profesor que daba esa materia, no contestaría nada y vendría el mismo ha abrir la puerta para saber quien molestaba en su clase.

-Ahora que… -Sakura rió cuando el profesor le miro con asombro.- ¿Sakura-chan? ¿En verdad eres tú…?

-Hola, Kakashi-sensei.

-¡Esto si que es una sorpresa! No pensé verte aquí de nuevo, pasa.

Kakashi, un hombre de cabello plateado y extraño gusto por los libros_ Icha Icha Paradise_ (pornográficos) se adentro en el aula que estaba vaciándose en ese momento, la pelirosa observo a sasuke con algo de rareza y preocupación. Sus ojos oscuros no dejaban de mirar fijamente al profesor con incredulidad. Como si estuviese viendo a algún fantasma, casi de la misma forma en que le había mirado la primera vez que se conocieron.

Sakura suspiro y con algo de nerviosismo lo tomó de la mano. Sasuke enarcó sus orbes a ella con un gesto de sorpresa, a lo que sakura solo respondió con una sonrisa para guiarlo al interior del aula. A través de sus ojos, sasuke leyó _"Tranquilo, estoy aquí"_ y se permitió relajarse totalmente y descubrir a este nuevo Kakashi, su antiguo sensei, el ninja copia.

-Y bien, ¿que te trae por aquí? pequeña sakura.

-¡No soy tan pequeña! Se que soy baja de estatura pero no es para tanto. –Murmuro fulminándole con la mirada.- Y si estoy aquí, es por que necesito que acepte a un alumno nuevo, su nombre es sasuke…Uchiha sasuke.

-¿Uchiha? Hum, no se pero ese apellido me suena. –Comento para después alzar los hombros.- ¡En fin! No lo recuerdo.

Kakashi observo calculador al pelinegro que se mantenía indiferente ante su mirada, entrecerró su único ojo visible y de su escritorio saco una hoja impresa pasándosela al Uchiha junto a un lápiz.

-Bueno, sasuke…Para ser aceptado debes contestar esto y sacar por lo menos un 80. ¿Lograras hacerlo?

-Hmp –"Respondió" para comenzar a contestar el examen.

-Parece que el no es muy comunicativo ¿ne? –Le susurro a la haruno que solo atino a reír avergonzada.- Me alegra mucho verte otra vez, sakura. Realmente había perdido la esperanza de verte nuevamente…

-¿Por qué dice eso?

-Me entere de lo que sucedió entre tú y Hayato….

Sakura le miro con algo de pánico, y sasuke solo detuvo brevemente el movimiento de su lápiz. _¿Quien demonios es Hayato?_ Siguió escribiendo agudizando sus sentidos para seguir de lleno la conversación que Kakashi y sakura mantenían. La pelirosa mantuvo su rostro caído, dejando que su mirada fuese ocultada por los mechones de su cabello. Kakashi se quedo serio pero dispuesto a aclarar sus dudas con respecto a lo que la chicha había tenido que soportar con ese bastardo de Hayato.

-Me entere de lo que te hizo, lamento mucho no haberte ayudado… -Su voz tenia un rastro de culpabilidad.- Jamás creí que fuese a lastimarte de esa manera. Yo…

-Basta de esta estupidez. –Soltó con tono frio.- Eso quedo atrás, es algo que ya olvide y usted debería hacer lo mismo ¿no?

-Si, es lo mejor. –Kakashi prefirió dejar el tema totalmente, a leguas se veía que a sakura seguía afectándole.- ¿De donde lo sacaste?

-¿sacar que, Kakashi? –Lo observo apuntar al pelinegro.- ¡Oh! ¿Se refiere a sasuke-kun?, pues es un buen amigo…Se esta quedando en mi casa y bueno, digamos que tuvo ciertos problemas y no pudo hacerse de una carrera.

-No me parece que sean tan amigos. A mi me da la impresión de que sientes algo **más** que simple amistad por ese chico. –Sakura se sonrojo y Kakashi sonrio debajo de su cubre bocas.- ¡Oh! Ósea que ustedes son…

-Termine.

Sasuke entrego el papel a un asombrado Kakashi que noto con interés que el Uchiha tenia un gran nivel de conocimiento. Había alcanzado un 100. Sakura le sonrio con alegría ante su resultado a lo que sasuke respondió con una sonrisa arrogante típica de él. _A mi me da la impresión de que sientes algo mas que simple amistad por ese chico._ Sakura no puedo evitar preguntarse a si misma si eso que Kakashi había dicho era algo cierto, estaba bastante confundida. Y si, tenía mucho miedo de _volver_ a caer.

-Te felicito, muchacho, te aceptare en mi clase…Sakura, ¿podrías dejarlo un par de horas? Le daré un pequeño repaso de lo que he visto, así se agrupara más fácilmente con los demás y podrá venir a partir de mañana.

-Por mi no ahí problema. ¿Tu que opinas, sasuke-kun?

-Hmp –Asintió.

Sakura se dispuso a salir, pero fue interrumpida por un joven rubio que entró al aula a toda velocidad tirándola al suelo. Kakashi y sasuke fueron más rápidos y lograron detener su caída. Sasuke levanto la vista y se encontró con unos ojos azules _bastantes familiares_.

-¡Discúlpame, soy torpe! –Comento el rubio ayudando a la pelirosa a ponerse totalmente en pie.- ¡De verdad, lo siento `tebayo! Pelirosa-chan

-N-No ahí problema…Bueno yo vendré por ti en cuanto termine el repaso, llámame. – Sakura sonrio ante el apodo del desconocido, y aunque Sasuke se sintió levemente molesto, asintió. Sakura salió del aula.- ¡Nos vemos luego, y gracias Kakashi, adiós sasuke-kun, rubio-kun!

-De nada pequeña, bien…Ustedes dos tendrán la oportunidad de estar en mi clase y para evitarme retrasos molestos, hoy tendrán un ligero repaso de lo que he visto con los de mi clase. -Suspiro y miro a ambos jóvenes. Con un movimiento de mano le pidió al rubio que tomaran asiento.- Esto será difícil tomando en cuenta que estoy cansado y en cima tengo que tratar con ustedes y aun mas, no se me pagan horas extras…Creo que ya los odio.

Ambos jóvenes lo miraron con aura frustrada. _Parece que no cambio mucho_. Sasuke no pudo evitar recordar que el día en que se formo el equipo 7; el ninja copia había dicho algo similar con respecto a ellos, sus alumnos. Entorno sus orbes al rubio a su lado, que estaba más entretenido en ver una mosca que pasaba a su lado que en prestar atención a las palabras de Kakashi. _No ahí duda, el Dobe sigue igual de Dobe._

-Empecemos con las presentaciones, yo soy Hatake Kakashi…No les diré lo que me gusta, ni lo que me disgusta. Tampoco mis sueños o metas.

-Si que ese viejo es algo raro `tebayo…-Le susurro el rubio al pelinegro.

-Tú eres el siguiente. –Apunto al ojiazul, que sonrio y se puso ligeramente en pie.

-¡Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto! Me gusta mucho el ramen y no me gusta esperar los 15 minutos que se necesitan para que este listo… ¡Y mi sueño, es convertirme en un gran empresario y demostrar que existo!

Sasuke suspiro con nostalgia, por un momento pensó que diría: _"¡Y mi sueño es convertirme en hokage y demostrar que existo!"_. Eso había sido como un baldazo de agua fría ¿Qué aun no le quedaba claro que ese **no** era su mundo? Aun así, le resultaba imposible pensar que era así, cada vez que encontraba en ese extraño mundo a personas que existían en su universo.

-Y ahora tu. -Comento Kakashi.- ¡Sin vergüenza muchacho!

-Hmp, Uchiha sasuke…

El silencio los acompaño por largo rato, a lo que naruto puso los ojos en blanco con desesperación. _¡Y este tipo que onda, dattebayo! _Naruto se puso justo frente al Uchiha, quien solo levanto una ceja con escepticismo.

-¡Oe, que clase de respuesta es esa!

-Hmp

-¡Deja de ignorarme y responde!

-Jodete, inútil. Vuelve a tu lugar.

-Chicos, seria bueno que iniciáramos porq…

-_¡What!_ ¿A quien llamas inútil, sasuke? –Grito el rubio.

-¿A caso ahí algún otro idiota aquí que se parezca a ti? –Respondió arrogante.

-¡Eres un bastardo, teme!

-Y tu un Dobe.

-¡Teme!

-¡Dobe!

-¡Teme!

-¡Usuratonkashi!

-¡Y una mierda, ya veras maldito, Dattebayo!

Kakashi suspiro mientras sacaba su libro y comenzaba a leerlo, dejando que sus alumnos siguieran con su tonta pelea verbal. Sonrio, ese pelinegro resulto ser mas agradable de lo que hubiese imaginado, un repentino sentimiento de alegría y nostalgia se instalo en su cuerpo. Miro a los jóvenes frente a si, esos dos se llevaban bastante bien para ser la _primera vez_ que se conocían.

-Que lindo equipo me tocó… -Regreso su vista al librillo naranja.- Esto parece un _**Déjà vu**_.

Y así, el equipo 7 se había reunido una vez más. Rememorando el tiempo que había pasado y que sasuke había perdido enfrascado en su venganza. Los gloriosos días del gran equipo 7.

* * *

Hola, hermosas personitas de fanfiction! Temprenito como siempre, aqui les dejo el quinto capitulo ojala y sea de su agrado. !Muchisimas gracias por los comentarios! Recuerden que son ustedes lo que impulsan a que uno siga escribiendo :) Sobre lo de hacer los capitulos mas largos, nose, es probable que si pero no creo que se note diferencia. Nuevamente, mil gracias por seguir a new world y ya saben, si tienen un comentario, sugerencia, opinion u queja pueden hacermela saber con un review.

Se les quiere mucho, nos vemos en la siguiente semana. !Bye, bye!


	6. Chapter 6

_**New World**_

_**Capitulo 6: Sasuke ¡Al extremo!**_

.

El despertador sonó, molestando a un dormido pelinegro que se encontraba echado sobre el sillón. Gruño y apago perezosamente el aparato tirándolo con fuerza al suelo. Sonrio y volvió a recostarse. _Últimamente me he vuelto un perezoso. _Pero bueno, en su mundo pocas veces se permitió dormir al estar atento a cualquier ninja que pudiese atacarle mientras dormía y que decir de las constantes pesadillas con respecto a su hermano…

Ahora que tenía la oportunidad de dormir pacíficamente, lo haría tanto como desease ¿Quién se lo impedía?

-¡Levanta el culo, Shandaro!

O si, lo olvidaba… Esa molestia de sakura.

-¡Joder, deja de tumbarme del sillón!

-¡Cállate y alístate que ya se nos hizo tarde bello durmiente!

Sasuke maldecía constantemente a la haruno mientras se encaminaba al baño para vestirse para salir. Y mientras lo hacia, se recordó no volver a caer en las invitaciones que el Dobe de naruto le hiciese ¡Por eso ahora tenia un tremendo dolor de cabeza! _Tsk, estúpido Dobe y sus entradas al parque. _Domingo en la mañana, el día en que podía levantarse por lo menos hasta medio día y todo se iba a la mierda gracias a que exactamente ese día tanto él como sakura irían a un parque de diversiones acompañados del uzumaki y varias personas mas –Que no conocía ni tampoco deseaba saber quienes eran-. Aunque según lo que naruto se había pasado la mayor parte de la semana diciéndole –Gritándole– no eran nada desagradables, que hasta se llevaría bien con ellos.

Recordó que sakura había soltado una carcajada irónica cuando escucho eso. _¡Si claro! Sobre todo por lo social que es. _No era que le diera la razón a la pelirosa, pero era cierto. Si lo pensaba con anticipación, las únicas personas con las que había mantenido una semi-conversación-normal; eran precisamente naruto, sakura y Kakashi. Y eso que casi no participaba en la conversación, pero viniendo de Uchiha sasuke…

Algo era algo ¿no?

Se sintió algo nostálgico una semana después de entrar a las clases con Kakashi, tanto naruto como sakura y él, ya tenían nuevamente ese lazo de amistad que en algún tiempo, el quipo 7 tenia. Además resultaba que los amigos de naruto también eran amigos de la pelirosa, ¡Y eso que no se conocían! _Par de bakas._ En fin, ahora después de salir de casa se encontraban por fin fuera de la maldita entrada al parque de diversiones, sasuke compuso una mueca de enfado. _¡Joder, ahí mucho ruido! _Sakura lo miro de reojo, aun con el rostro de pocos amigos, seguía siendo apuesto. A la distancia lograron reconocer a un rubio gritando constantemente sus nombres, a sasuke le cayo una gota de sudor al reconocer a todas las personas alrededor del uzumaki. _Ugh, esto no puede estar sucediéndome. _Ahí frente a él, estaban los novatos de los exámenes chunnin.

-¡Hey, sakura-chan, llegan tarde!

-_Sorry_, es que cierta personita se quedo dormido mas de lo que planeábamos.

-Vaya, vaya ¿Quién diría que sasuke-cubito de hielo-Uchiha fuera un _oso dormilón_?

-No digas estupideces Dobe. –Respondió sasuke propinándole un golpe.

-¡Ouch! Hey maldito teme bastardo… -Se sonrojo ante la risa de sus compañeros.- ¡¿Y ustedes de que se ríen dattebayo?!

-Oye, frentona, porque no nos presentar al _osito pachoncito_ ¿ne? –Sasuke arqueo una ceja con extrañeza.

¿Osito pachoncito? _¡Decidido! Yanamaka se ha ganado el primer lugar en mi lista negra. _¿Desde cuando parecía un osito pachoncito? Si antes pensaba que la rubia estaba loca, ahora definitivamente lo había confirmado. _¡Shandaro, la matare!_ Sakura tuvo un tic en la ceja derecha, no le gustaba que Ino-puerca llamara a **su** sasuke-kun de ese modo tan…_insinuante._

-OK, amigos el es Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, ellos son Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, –Comento a media voz, apuntándolos uno a uno. –Chouji, Shino, kiba, lee y tenten.

Todos le saludaron ligeramente y después se encaminaron al interior del parque conversando animadamente. Sasuke bufo, desviando su vista de los demás. _¡Maldición, ¿Por qué están todos aquí?!_ Se sentía extrañamente nervioso rodeado de tantas personas conocidas que, de alguna u otra manera, había considerado importantes en su mundo.

Sonrio sin ser visto por nadie, era irónico haberse encontrado con todos ellos después de tanto tiempo. _Amigos_. Recordó al naruto de su mundo, ¿Cuántas veces no le había dicho que todas esas personas lo consideraban su amigo? ¿Qué se preocuparon por él? _Soy un bastardo._ Se sintió como un mal agradecido por haberlos rechazado y dañado tanto cuando ellos simplemente habían tratado de ayudarlo y hacerle comprender que no estaba solo.

**No **se merecía esa nueva oportunidad que le habían dado. No los merecía a ellos, ni a naruto, ni a sakura. Él **no** merecía absolutamente nada.

-Hey, estas bien ¿sasuke-san? –Lee le observaba atentamente.

-Hn, si. –Contesto sin llegar a ser borde.

-¡Oh! Me alegro, es que parecía que la llama de tu juventud se había apagado repentinamente, colega… -Sasuke se quejo débilmente, cuando el animado chico lo tomó por el cuello.- ¡Ahí que vivir la vida, que la llama de la juventud arda siempre en ti!

-¡Lee! Deja a sasuke-kun en paz ¿quieres? –Grito tenten jaloneando a lee de la oreja.- Perdónalo, él siempre es así.

-Hmp, me lo imaginaba.

Se detuvieron unos instantes frente a un enorme mapa expuesto para los visitantes, el Uchiha no presto atención a eso, estaba bastante entretenido intentando ignorar los gritos de los niños y el chirriante sonido de quien sabe que cosas. Sintió un sutil jalón en su playera y vio que era la pelirosa quien lo jalaba para llevarlo junto a los demás a alguna zona del parque. Sasuke observo el gran monte Fuji alzarse imponente, a varios metros de ahí.

-¡Es lindo ¿verdad?! _El monte Fuji _esta cerca de Tokio… -Sakura fue observada por sasuke, mientras caminaban un poco detrás de los otros.- "_Fuji-Q High Land_" El nombre del parque esta inspirado en él.

-Hn –Comento viendo a lo lejos a naruto y a lee discutir.- Tsk, ¿y ahora que les pasa a esos dos?

-Quien sabe… Seguramente están eligiendo a que juego mecánico subir. –Carcajeó.- Este parque tiene excelentes atracciones que hacen que tu corazón casi salga de tu pecho.

-¿Juegos Métricos?

-_Me-ca-ni-cos_, sasuke. –Acoto, recibiendo un bufido de respuesta.- Te hubiera traído antes, pero el trabajo me regreso muy pronto.

-¡Vallamos al _Dompa_! –Grito naruto.

-¡Na, na, na estas tonto! –Respondió lee.- Todos saben que el mejor juego es el _EEJANAIKA._

-Pues dirán lo que quieran pero yo quiero entrar al ¡_The Haunted Hospital_, será alucinante!

-Querrás decir espeluznante ¿no? –Comento sakura, sintiendo un escalofrió.- Aviso, si van a ir ahí, yo los esperare fuera.

-¡Hay frentona! Es algo cómico que prefieras subirte a una montaña rusa a entrar a una atracción de terror. –Ino miro a sasuke intensamente.- ¿No lo crees, sasuke-kun?

-Hn

Ino se sintió ignorada. _Típica contestación indiferente marca Uchiha. _Sakura sonrio.

-¡Hey tengo una idea! Que el nuevo decida… -Kiba y los demás se giraron a sasuke. _¡Oh, oh!_ Trago en seco.- ¿Qué opinas, a que juego subimos?

-Me da igual. –Todos cayeron al estilo anime.

-¡Esa no es una respuesta, teme! No es lo mismo. –Uzumaki se vio indignado. _El teme es extraño_. Se dijo.- ¡Deberías saber las diferencias tebayo!

-Hmp ¿Y como pretendes que las sepa, si es la primera vez que vengo a un lugar como este?

El enorme grito que todos soltaron en coro logro aturdirlo de sobremanera, sakura mantenía una mano en su frente con un aura frustrada. Seguramente todos querrían saber la razón por la que el Uchiha jamás había ido a un parqué, y es que en ese tiempo todo el mundo había ido a una ¡Incluso el aburrido de shikamaru y el frio antisocial de Neji! Por su lado, sasuke recordaba que los festivales a los que había asistido en konoha –Que habían sido pocos– eran entretenidas y tenían juegos pero no era algo tan extraño y subnormal como todo lo que había en ese sitio. _Por lo menos mi integridad física no se veía en riesgo ante semejantes monstruos. _Si le preguntaban, el prefería seguir con las tradiciones de konoha.

-Uhm, Y si…–Llamo la atención Hinata.- ¿V-Vamos al g-gran _Takabisha_?

-¡_Yeah, good idea_, Hinata-chan! –Apoyo sakura.

A sasuke se le antojo graciosa la palidez que los rostros de sus acompañantes compusieron ante la mención. Pero, a diferencia de los demás, la pelirosa estaba que le brillaban los ojos de emoción y un toque de malicia. Mientras avanzaban hacia el Takabisha –Los demás más a fuerzas que de ganas, a excepción de Hinata, sakura y él– se encontró preguntándose porque demonios parecía que le temían aparentemente a un juego. _Menudo grupo de gallinas. _

-¡Aquí esta! –Escucho decir a la pelirosa.- ¡Bienvenidos a la montaña rusa más famosa y veloz de Japón: El gran Takabisha!

Los ojos de sasuke se abrieron con asombro y horror cuando frente a si, se alzo una majestuosa construcción metálica que además de la altura estaba hecha de varios carriles/vías por donde transitaba una serpiente platinada a una velocidad impresionante, cayendo por las miles de picadas, subiendo y bajando, girando y curveando peligrosamente.

Sakura tenia fija su vista sobre él para después dar una mirada al "juego" y después regresarla a él. No pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco mientras se ponía rígido al entender la insinuación de la pelirosa. _¡Y una mierda!_ Se giro en busca de ayuda más sin embargo los demás habían desaparecido dejándolos solamente a ellos dos. _¡Bastardos, hijos de puta!_ Sakura tiro de él para formarlo en la fila, pero el Uchiha estaba poniendo resistencia.

-¡Omg! Vamos sasuke-kun ¡Sera divertido! –Sasuke le miro como si estuviera loca.

-¡No voy a subirme a esa cosa! –Comento a medio grito, avanzando forzadamente en la fila.- ¡Subirse a esa cosa significa suicidio! ¿Quieres morirte? Pues hazlo tu sola.

-No seas exagerado. Estos juegos están equipados con seguridad.

El joven frente a ellos y que formaba parte de la fila, se giro con una sonrisa típica de los amantes de la adrenalina.

-De hecho, todos los juegos lo están. –Sakura miro al Uchiha con cara de "te lo dije".- Pero ahí evidencia de que en muchos casos falla y las personas tienen un destino trágico.

-¿Algo así como, _destino final_? –Pregunto.

-Si, algo así. Aunque en vida real, claro. –Sasuke palideció, no sabía que era _destino final_, pero por la pinta sádica de sakura supo que no era algo lindo.- Pero no se desanimen, es poco probable que eso suceda.

-¡Lo vez! Anda subamos. –Rogo componiendo cara de perrito.- ¿_Plis?_

-No. –Estuvo a punto de salirse de la fila.

-¡Oh! Así que el gran Uchiha sasuke tiene miedo. –Observo con satisfacción como se detenía en seco.- Que lastima, pero te entiendo…Solo los cobardes y miedosos como naruto le temerían a esta clase de pruebas.

-Te mostrare lo contrario, molesta. – Por fin se les permitió subir al juego. Sakura se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa.- Eres insufrible…

-Solo un poco… -La maquina avanzo, subiendo de a poco, alejándolos del suelo.

Sasuke apretó las manos al tubo de seguridad mientras observaba como se elevaban a varios metros sobre el suelo. _Joder, esto no es como volar en alguna invocación. _Absolutamente nada de eso era seguro, quería bajar y mantenerse sano y salvo pero eso significaría humillarse y él nunca se permitiría ser como el Dobe. _No el gran Uchiha Sasuke_. Antes muerto, aunque por la altura que llevaban eso seria bastante pronto.

-¿Sabes? Debo decir que esta es la segunda vez que me subo a este juego. –Le comento intentando relajarle.- Al principio da miedo, pero después no se siente nada. Así que tu _¡Relax! _

-H-Hmp

-¡Ha! Te apuesto a que gritas como nena.

-En tus mejores sueños haruno.

Cuando estuvieron en la punta y comenzaron a descender, la pelirosa alzo sus manos mientras sasuke sentía su corazón salirse de su pecho, su rostro se puso pálido/azulado y sus ojos se abrieron al punto de parecer salirse de sus cabales, desprendiendo unas cuantas lagrimas. Velocidad y vueltas, se volvió insoportable para el Uchiha. Sus labios que estaban en una forzada mueca se abrieron abruptamente.

Y sakura carcajeo mas, cuando el grito de sasuke se extendió por sobre todas las demás.

¿Quién diría que un Uchiha no fuera rival para una montaña rusa?

* * *

Hola, muchas gracias por los comentarios, los amo!

Disculpen el retrazo, lo que pasa es que, al igual que muchos, he vuelto a las clases wiiii ¬¬ Por lo cual, los capitulos podrian retrasarse, espero lo comprendan, pero intentare seguir de puntual por lo menos en el dia de la publicacion de capitulos :)

Otra vez, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y recuerden, si tienen una queja, duda, sugerencia u opinion, pueden encontrarme a un review. !Bye, bye!


	7. Chapter 7

_**New World**_

_**Capitulo 7: Haruno vs Uchiha.**_

.

Sasuke gruño al escuchar por segunda vez el incesante toqueteo que alguien hacia en la puerta de entrada. Suspiro, fastidiado. _Mierda, ¿Por qué nunca pueden dejarme terminar mis cosas?_ Se puso en pie dejando inconclusa su presentación –Tarea de Kakashi– para atender el molesto llamado; jurándose que si se trataba de un jodido vendedor o una mocosa exploradora vendedora de galletas, los mataría. Nuevamente el toqueteo sonó y sasuke perdió la poca paciencia que tenia.

-¡Quien! –Grito.

-¡Saku-chan!

Sasuke se sintió asfixiado cuando repentinamente un hombre unos años mayor, se había lanzado a abrazarle fuertemente, mientras nombraba a la dueña del apartamento. El incesante movimiento del desconocido se detuvo, instante que sasuke aprovecho para zafarse del agarre que ejercía.

-¡Oye! Tú no eres saku-chan. –Afirmo. Sasuke se encontró con unos vividos ojos verdes.- Disculpa, creo que me equivoque de apartamento.

-Hn, no lo hiciste. –Respondió, el hombre le miro desconfiado.

-Busco a sakura haruno. ¿Vive aquí?

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos ante el serio tono en aquella frase. _Me entere de lo que paso con Hayato._ El recuerdo de aquel comentario hecho durante su examen de admisión se acentuó con fuerza dentro de su cabeza, frunció el ceño, ¿seria posible que ese tipo, fuera Hayato?

-Hmp –Asintió, al tiempo en que se ponía rígido. Desafiante.- ¿Quién eres y que porque buscas a sakura?

-Eso no es de tu importancia, mocoso. –Respondió tajantemente, al tiempo en que se metía a la casa, hasta quedar a unos metros frente de sasuke.- ¿Dónde esta saku-chan?

-Eso, no es de tu incumbencia. –Su gesto se volvió amenazante, al igual que su fiera mirada oscura. El de ojos verdes hizo lo mismo.- Lárgate…

-Oblígame.

-¡Llegue! Traje las casas que me pediste, sasuke-kun… -Abrió lentamente la puerta y sus orbes jade se abrieron de impresión al reconocer al hombre que estaba frente a Uchiha.

-¡Saku-chan! –Grito el de cabello fiusha.

-¡H-Hermano! –Sakura se lanzo a abrazarle.- ¡Nii-san, nii-san!

Sasuke abrió sus ojos impresionado _¿Hermano? ¡Sakura tiene un hermano! _Algo en su interior se sintió algo amenazado por ese tipo. Como si fuera una amenaza entre él y sakura. _Tsk, que mierdas estoy pensando._ El hermano de sakura, de nombre Tetsuya Haruno, era por lo menos 1 cabeza más alto que sakura y de una altura similar a la de sasuke. Una buena fisonomía por su gusto a ejercitarse diariamente y la dedicación de tener una vida saludable, cabello corto pero abundante de un color fiusha y unos ojos de un verde poco más claro que el de sakura. _¡Aw que chulo se ve mi hermanote con esa ropa casual!_ Tetsuya en esta ocasión no vestía la típica ropa empresarial con la que siempre le había visto –Claro, años atrás– a ella nunca le había gustado ese aire serio que su hermano tenia cuando usaba esos trajes, además a leguas se veía que le incomodaban.

En fin, su conjunto de jean azul marino, playera morada y converse negros le sentaba mucho mejor, lo hacían ver mas como…Él. Alegre, jovial, amable y protector.

-Oye, no a ruges la ropa que me costo. –Replico el haruno, desprendiéndose un poco del agarre de su hermanita.- ¡Mira que grandota estas! Has crecido tanto, saku-chan.

-Hermano, ¿Cómo me encontraste? –Cuestiono.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, digamos que aun tengo la grandiosa habilidad de colarme en cualquier tipo de información referente a ti, preciosa…Aunque a decir verdad, tus constantes mensajes mandándome tu nueva dirección fueron de gran ayuda. –Sakura se sonrojo por su torpeza. Sasuke bufó, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.- Y sobre lo segundo… ¡Puff, me siento ofendido!

_¡Tsk, menudo mocoso!_ Sasuke observo con una gota de sudor cayendo por su cien al hermano de la haruno postrarse en una esquina mientras hacia espirales sobre la alfombra rodeado por un aura depresiva. _No cambio nada._ Sakura sonrio, su hermano solía ser bastante infantil pese a que tenia 29 años, seguía teniendo la sencillez y mentalidad de un chico y aunque algunas veces esa actitud lograba sacarla de sus casillas, también era otra de las cosas que amaba de su hermano mayor.

-¡Porqué me castigas asi, kami-sama! Yo solo quería ver a mi adorada e inocente hermanita ¿y como me paga? ¡Esta juventud tan malagradecida! –Grito armando un drama. Sakura rio, le recordó a naruto.- ¡Yo que le limpie las pompis cuando se hacia del baño! ¡Yo que le llevaba a sus obras de teatro vestida de patito! ….

-¡Oe, ya basta! No me hagas recordar los traumas que tuve en mi niñez ¿quieres? –Le levanto, jalándolo de la playera y mirando de reojo a sasuke. Tetsuya sonrio.

-¡jum! Ok, ahora dime…–Volvió a abrazarla observando cauteloso al Uchiha.- ¿Quién es _este_?

-¡Oh! Perdón, hermano, el es Sasuke Uchiha y es un amigo que se esta quedando a vivir aquí. –Comento en voz media. Ambos hombres se miraban fijamente.- Sasuke-kun…El es mi hermano mayor, Tetsuya.

-Un placer, _cabeza de loro_. –Sakura abrió los ojos de vergüenza.

-¡Nii-san, no digas esas cosas!

-Ok, una disculpa…Un loro no es lo mismo que una _cacatúa_. ¿O si? –Sonrio arrogante.

Sasuke enarco una ceja con molestia, _¿Quién se cree para llamarme asi?_

-Hmp, disculpa aceptada, _betabel ambulante_. –El de ojos verdes se molesto.

Sus orbes se enfocaron en sakura que le miraba tímidamente, sin soltarse del enorme abrazo que su hermano tenia sobre ella. _¡Y porque no se suelta! Tsk molestia._ Tetsuya le observo fijamente, como si hubiese descubierto algo muy importante en la cara de sasuke. Sakura estaba nerviosa. _Mierda, estos dos serán un problema._

_-_Uhm, Tetsuya ¿porque estas aquí? –Volvió a cuestionar, ahora que los tres estaban en los sillones en un intento de lograr que sasuke y su hermano dejaran de matarse con la mirada.- Es algo raro verte después de tanto tiempo. Te extrañe.

-¿Es tan malo que venga a visitar a mi linda hermanita? –Ella negó. Sasuke rodó los ojos.- He de admitir que, enterarme de que tienes a una mascota aquí cuidando tu departamento fue una sorpresa.

-Hn –Frunció el ceño, sabía que se refería a él.

-¡Oh! El _pequeño lorito_ no sabe hablar ¿ne? –Siguió picando. Sakura se puso tensa.- Pobre, es _tan patético_.

-Hn, será mejor que no tientes tu suerte. –Advirtió.- Que tengas a tu hermana aun lado y que seas un _cobarde_ de primera, no significa que pueda protegerte.

-Chicos, paren….

-¡Oh vamos, saku-chan! Nos la estamos pasando muy bien, ¿no es asi?

-Hmp, cierra la boca, estúpido.

-Esto… ¡Mira Sasuke-kun! Esta sonando tu celular. –Sakura le observo sacar el aparato y leer algo.- ¿Qué es?

-Un mensaje del Dobe. –Respondió, guardando nuevamente su celular.- Me voy.

-No te vallas, si _cotorreas_ bien _chido_. –Ironizó. Sasuke se giro al haruno, irritado.- ¿Te llamo _tu novio_? Seguramente esta urgido.

-No se que demonios tengas contra mi, pero si te apetece, podemos seguir con esto todo el tiempo que quieras…– El ojiverde quería jugar, pues bien, sasuke Uchiha jugaría.- Solo abstente a las consecuencias que puedas acarrear, _marica_.

-¡Eso es un reto!–Sonrio torcidamente.- Acepto, _princesa_, esto apenas comienza.

Se miraron fijamente, en una batalla visual. Sakura se había puesto en pie, interceptando su ardua pelea. Sasuke la observo ligeramente, sin dejar de prestar atención al hermano.

-¡Ya basta! Ya están lo suficientemente grandecitos como para andar peleándose. –Dijo, tomando a sasuke de la mano y acompañándolo a la puerta.- Nii-san, sasuke-kun es alguien importante para mí y te voy a pedir de favor que no lo ofendas.

-¡Que! Pero si él también lo hizo… -Sasuke noto la furia que Tetsuya expresaba a través de sus ojos, cada vez que miraba su mano aun unida a la de su hermana.

-¡Si, pero tu empezaste, baka! –Grito y se giro al Uchiha.- Y tú, intenta llevarte bien con mi hermano. ¿Ok? Yo….No quiero tener problemas ¿sabes?

-Hmp, eso díselo al _impotente._ –Susurro.

-¡Lo vez! El _transexual _me provoca a golpearlo. –Reclamo Tetsuya, haciendo que sakura empezara a tener dolor de cabeza.

-¡Cállate, nii-san! Y tu ya vete, que naruto te a de estar esperando para hacer no se que cosa. –Sasuke bufó mientras lo empujaba.- Ya, enserio, sasuke-kun. Una disculpa por lo de Tetsuya el es algo, espacialito. ¿Entiendes?

-Hn Yo no hare nada si él no lo hace. –Suspiro largamente, algo fatigado.

-¡Bah! Ahora yo soy el malo de la historia. –Escucho decir al haruno.- ¿Quién es el cobarde marica ahora?

-¡Eres un…! –No termino su frase, porque sakura había arrojado sus llaves a la cara de Tetsuya dejándolo fuera de combate, para después darle a él un golpe en la cabeza.- ¡Ouch!

-¡Ya basta, estoy harta! No han pasado ni 10 minutos y ustedes ya me están volviendo loca. ¡Se los advierto, si siguen asi me veré obligada a molerlos a golpes! –Ambos sudaron frio, sakura podía llegar a ser más peligrosa de lo que aparentaba.- Anda, vete. Pero…Promete que intentaras llevarte bien con nii-san.

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua, sakura seguía mirándolo, anhelante. _¡No hagas eso, molesta!_ Se dijo, en un intento por reprimir el repentino impulso de besarla. Y no era precisamente porque no quisiera o porque le preocupase llegar tarde a su reunión con el Dobe para ir a la casa hyuuga, sino más bien porque no quería ver a sakura en su modem "Asesino" después de la escenita de celos que seguramente su hermano haría si lo veía besándola. Suspiro derrotado, asintiendo. Rápidamente el desconcierto llego a su mente. _¿Desde cuando yo quiero besarla? _Sakura sonrio anchamente y el Uchiha no pude resistirse mucho._ Mierda…_

-Lo intentare… -Dijo, al tiempo en que dejaba un beso en la frente de sakura. Eso compensaría su loco impulso, por ahora.- Regreso después.

Tetsuya miro calculadoramente a sasuke, quien solo seguía fulminándole con la mirada. _¡Lo mato! _Si, tenía el típico síndrome de "Hermano mayor sobre protector" y bueno, no iba a negarlo, era demasiado celoso para con su hermana. Pero admitámoslo, ¿quien no lo tendría si encontrara a un sexy pelinegro viviendo con su hermanita? _¡Y para colmo han estado sabe cuanto tiempo solos, SOLOS!_ Tetsuya gruño, al intuir que el Uchiha tenía otras intenciones con su hermana con solo ver esa estúpida sonrisa arrogante –Que compuso después del ligero beso– y autosuficiente que le daba a sakura antes de irse, al ver lo que prácticamente había provocado al ponerla bastante nerviosa y sonrojada. Aunque sasuke justificara esas acciones como simple cariño, y sakura como acciones de agradecimiento, para Tetsuya que solo llevaba minutos ahí, esas cosas no era otra cosa mas que inicios de sentimientos más profundos.

_¡Ni de mierda permitiré que se quede con mi onee-san!_

Por su lado sakura suspiro algo aliviada de que la tensión entre sasuke y Tetsuya se cortara con la partida del primero. _Esto es problemático._ Ahora entendía como se sentía shikamaru cada vez que hablaba sobre Gaara, su cuñado, aunque su situación era diferente no dejaba de ser algo semejante, después de todo, ella estaba empezando a sentir algo mucho mas fuerte por el Uchiha como para seguir considerándolo únicamente un amigo. Aunque eso, seria un secreto entre ella y su Innert. Cerró la puerta y miro a su hermano.

-No me agrada que ese tipo este cerca de ti, onee-san. –Comento después de un tiempo, sakura se acerco.- ¡No me da buena espina!

-Sasuke-kun es una buena persona, y yo me la paso muy bien a su lado.

-¡Eso no es suficiente! Seguramente no lo conoces lo suficiente. La gente tiene varias caras, sakura-chan. No quiero que vuelva a pasarte algo malo por confiar en gente desconocida, no quiero que _aquello_ se repita otra vez. –Tetsuya se puso serio de repente.- Lo que paso te dejo muy lastimada, tanto sentimental como físicamente y yo no quiero volver a verte herida. ¡No quiero que me alejen de ti otra vez!

-_Sasuke __**no**__ es Hayato_. No quiero que vuelvas a compararlos. –Respondió, sabía a lo que su hermano se refería.- Sasuke-kun jamás me lastimaría como ese pedazo de animal lo hizo conmigo ¡Asi que te prohíbo que vuelvas a compararlos!

-Pero… -Sakura le acalló con una fría mirada.- Lo siento, solo me preocupo por ti.

-Lo se, y te lo agradezco. Quiero seguir adelante e intentar abrir mi corazón otra vez, pero no puedo si siempre siguen recordándome el pasado que tanto me cuesta olvidar. -Sakura bajo la vista recordando ese mal tiempo.

Su hermano se maldijo a si mismo. _¡Joder, ¿tenias que recordarle a ese bastardo?!_ Su Innert le golpeo con justa razón, siempre tenia que regar las cosas. Se acerco a ella, le abrazo y volvió a disculparse. Pero su hermana seguía con esa careta de melancolía. Suspiro y le dio un beso en la frente mientras hacia ruiditos, como los que le hacia cuando era bebe, logrando hacerla reír. _Hasta que haces algo bueno. ¡Hacerla reír la hace ver mas feliz, Shandaro! _Sonrio arrogante ahora escuchando a su yo interno aplaudir su acción reparadora, mientras seguía a su pelirosa hacia la cocina. Tomaron asiento en el comedor devorando un par de _galletas maría_ mientras carcajeaban y se contaban sus experiencias.

-¡Y luego yo dije: "Eso no es jabón es shampoo"! –Sakura rodó los ojos.

-Eso no tuvo nada de gracioso.

-Lo se, pero tenia que intentarlo. –Carcajeo, algo irónico.- ¿Desde cuando_ sasuke-princesa-cubito de hielo_ vive contigo?

-¡No le digas asi!...Hum, pues apenas un mes…. O algo asi. ¿Por qué? –Se levanto y recogió el plato de las galletas.

-Curiosidad.

-No mientas, te conozco. Tú no eres de los que "Preguntan" cosas solo por "simple" curiosidad. –Tetsuya sonrio torcidamente, delatándose.- ¿Qué es lo que te traes entre manos?

Él se puso en pie y su sonrisa se volvió enigmática mientras salía a paso lento hacia la sala, dispuesto a dejar a su hermanita con la duda. Sakura desde la cocina, lanzo solamente un bufido de resignación. Tetsuya encendió la televisión –Que era nueva claro esta, después del incidente de sasuke– y se dedico a mirar el partido de futbol. A su mente acudió la jodida y repugnante imagen de Hayato, que después fue sustituida por la imagen de ese serio pelinegro, sasuke. _Es diferente. _Se dijo, al comparar mentalmente a ambos tipos. Se prometió conocer más al Uchiha, asi sabría si era bueno dejarlo estar cerca de sakura, y de paso saber si era digno de ella.

Pero aun asi, no podía evitar sentir que ese tipo tenía algo que ocultar, algo fuera de lo común. Lo que no le gusto de ese chico era haber visto lo vacio de sus ojos, tenia algo de oscuridad dentro de si y ciertamente, ese desagradable descubrimiento no lo hacia sentirse cómodo. _Pero fue extraño, porque sus ojos reflejaron algo de alegría cuando leyó el mensaje de su novio y después al mirar a mi onee-san, en especial con ella._ Ese acontecimiento de corto lapso fue algo bastante intrigante, en alguien como sasuke Uchiha que tenía complejo de antisocial, esas acciones u reacciones eran muy notorias. Bueno, para todos menos para alguien tan despistada como su hermana.

Era como poner un foco rojizo entre miles de linternas blancas.

Y pese a que era algo extraño ver ese brillo en los fríos ojos del Uchiha, se sintió algo feliz de que su hermana representaba luz en algo de semejante aura de oscuridad como la que rodeaba al moreno. Ella siempre era alguien capaz de repeler cualquier tipo de tinieblas. De lo que si era consiente era que, por mucho que el loro de pacotilla –Como lo llamaba ahora su Innert– intentara ocultar, él sentía algo por su adorada hermanita.

_Aun no es suficiente, debe ganársela._

-Estúpido Uchiha… -Susurro para si, había notado que a ninguno de los dos, le era indiferente el otro.- No te la dejare tan fácil.

Tetsuya haruno se encargaría de saber si sasuke era el hombre adecuado para su hermana.

.

Uchiha sasuke, suspiro aliviado de encontrar el apartamento vacía. _Por fin algo de relajación._ Apenas habían pasado unos días y ya odiaba al haruno mayor con todas sus fuerzas.

¡Y es que joder se la pasaba insultándolo cada 5 minutos!

El día de su llegada, Tetsuya había anunciado que planeaba quedarse los días que quedaban de la semana y asi, disfrutar de sus cortas vacaciones con su linda hermana que no había podido negarse a la petición de "posada" que había declarado. _Tsk, Genial. Apenas es lunes y tendré otro Dobe que soportar. _Había soltado al aire, iniciando una breve pelea en la que Tetsuya termino con un ojo morado y el labio reventado mientras él termino con la nariz rota y una buena regañiza de parte de la pelirosa.

El martes y el miércoles, fue lo mismo.

Aunque ahora no solo habían salido afectados sus rostros sino también sus cuerpos ya que su pelea había pasado a convertirse en _lucha libre triple A_, golpeándose contra las paredes y arrojándose alguna que otra cosa que estuviera sobre mesas o estantes. Bueno, el hecho era que habían terminado siendo revisados en el hospital por una medico bastante eficiente ¿Y saben quien los atendió?

_¡Brutos animales, ¿Qué ustedes nunca se cansan de pelear? Parecen un par de niños, Shandaro!_

¡Acertaron, fue la ya enojada chica de mata rosada!

Que al inicio en lugar de curarlos, contribuyo al montón de golpes que ya traían enzima. Y que decir del discurso que les contrajo limpiar y reponer todo lo que habían destruido u ensuciado, además de un día entero sin una comida preparada por sakura. _Definitivamente, el ramen es mejor que la sopa maruchan. _Ambos habían acordado no volver a romper cosas dentro del apartamento, coincidiendo en la idea de que si volvían a probar esa asquerosidad de sopa instantánea, terminarían muriendo de una diarrea o indigestión estomacal.

Se alegro de que siendo viernes, pronto, Haruno Tetsuya dejaría de joderle la vida.

Ahora, estaba en la cocina, devorando ansiosamente de la ensalada que sakura había hecho para él. Si había algo mejor que comer de lo que preparaba la pelirosa, eso era que cocinara alimentos que llevaran su más grande adoración: Tomates. Suena raro, pero esa ensalada llevaba muchísimo tomate y eso a sasuke le encantaba. Sakura se tomaba muchas atenciones con él, y muy a su pesar, sasuke empezaba a hacer lo mismo con la haruno.

Suspiro, sintiéndose algo débil.

Últimamente, se había convertido en una maquina tipo "osito cariñosito" con la pelirosa, aunque según naruto era mas bien que se estaba convirtiendo en un idiota enamorado. Se carcajeó mentalmente, ¿sasuke Uchiha enamorado de sakura haruno? Bueno, si estuvieran en su mundo donde todos los ninjas de las naciones sabían lo frio que era con haruno, seguramente, esa idea sonaría ridícula. Imposible. Pero si lo inspeccionaba con detalle, su estadía en ese mundo, con cada experiencia que había vivido, sin estar atado a una venganza y con esa sakura con la cual parecía encariñado… Bueno, esa posibilidad no parecía tan descabellada.

Y eso que venia de la boca de naruto-traumado mental-fanático del ramen-uzumaki.

Escucho a alguien adentrarse a la cocina, y frunció el ceño al encontrarse con Tetsuya haruno que había llegado de hacer las compras en el centro comercial –Orden de la hermana menor–. El haruno le miro con fastidio y sasuke a su vez, se dedico a ignorar se presencia tanto como podía. Pues sasuke Uchiha, intentaba cumplir –Sin éxito– con su promesa de tolerarlo y si aun procuraba guardar paciencia con el haruno, era solo por sakura. Le debía mucho. De algún modo, sasuke sentía que debía compensar todo lo que la pelirosa había hecho y aun hacia por él.

Pero muy en el fondo, sabia que sus acciones eran algo más que solo compensar.

Aunque sasuke se negara a si mismo a descubrir esos sentimientos, e intentara solaparlos con escusas baratas. Un tenso silencio los acompaño por largo rato, hasta que Tetsuya se acerco a sasuke y robo una parte de la ensalada especial. Uchiha se molesto, odiaba que tocaran lo que era suyo. Y Tetsuya, estaba realmente disfrutando de la cólera que el mismo había provocado en sasuke.

-¡Hey! No me mires con esos ojos _niño Emo_. Solo e tomado la porción que me corresponde.

-¿Porción? Hn, sin duda eres como _un perro hambriento_, haruno. –Sasuke alzo una ceja con ironía.- Déjame decirte que esta ensalada fue preparada solo y exclusivamente para mi consumo.

-Oh, disculpa. No sabía que estabas a dieta _princesita_. –Acoto con el ceño fruncido.- Debí pensarlo, _un rarito_ como tu debe de cuidar de su "escultural" figura. Dime, ¿Cuándo te harás _los implantes de ceno_?

-Hn, el día en que tú tengas un pene, idiota. –Siseo.

-¿Qué intentas decir, _maldito travesti?_ –Tetsuya empuño sus manos, molesto por el insulto.

Sasuke se puso en pie, avanzando con furia hacia el haruno que no retrocedió ni un pasó.

-Que eres poco hombre, imbécil.

-Repítelo si te atreves, Uchiha. –Amenazo.

-Que eres poco hombre, im-be-sil. Me das lastima. Sakura debió haberse sentido algo mal por tu impotencia, seguramente necesitara consuelo. –Sonrio macabramente, el haruno frunció el ceño.- Pero no te preocupes, Tetsuya-chan, yo voy a darle _ese _consuelo que necesita. Y te aseguro que estará _deseosa de más_. _Mucho más._

Sus ojos se conectaron en una de sus tantas peleas visuales, de esas en las que se mataban –Imaginariamente- de las peores maneras posibles. Aunque usualmente, era una táctica que ambos tenían para intentar adivinar los movimientos que el otro realizaría cuando comenzasen con la pelea –Que ya eran inevitables cuando se miraban asi-. Tetsuya maldijo en un grito y tomo sasuke del cuello de su playera en un intento de propinar un fuerte golpe sobre su rostro. Sasuke calculador como siempre, logro esquivarlo y tomando ventaja del impulso lo levanto y lo hizo estamparse contra la puerta de la cocina dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

Dominado por la furia, el Uchiha se lanzo directamente a propinarle una patada en el estomago al haruno que, ante el incesante golpeteo, empezó a escupir sangre. Rápidamente y sujetando con fuerza la pierna de sasuke, logro sacarlo de balance haciéndolo caer al piso. Se trepo sobre él, y comenzó a repartir puñetazos por la cara y pecho del Uchiha con una monstruosa fuerza –No tan espantosa como la de sakura- en respuesta, el moreno le dio una patada con la que se lo quito de enzima. Ambos se pusieron en pie y comenzaron a tironearse.

Se aventaron contra las paredes, algunas mesas y repisas a su cercanía.

Sasuke gimió adolorido cuando en un descuido, el haruno mayor le rompió un florero sobre la cabeza, haciéndolo sangrar. Vengativo y con el orgullo impulsándole, decidió levantar uno de los espejos de la pared y rompérselo de igual modo a Tetsuya, para después correr a él con toda la velocidad que sus piernas le dieron y arrojarlo hacia la puerta de salida derribándola en el proceso.

El escándalo fue tal que los vecinos salieron a ver lo que sucedía, pese a eso, la pelea no dejo de ser brutal y casi animal. Muchos hombres de los apartamentos contiguos intentaron separarlos, pero estaban hechos una fiera que incluso fueron victimas secundarias de su enojo. No fue hasta que ambos, listos para soltarse un fuerte y terminal puñetazo directo al rostro, fueron detenidos por la chirriante voz de una mujer.

-¡Uchiha, haruno! ¡¿Qué mierda están haciendo par de idiotas?! –Ambos se tensaron ante la voz de sakura. Ella se encamino hasta ellos.- ¡Puta suerte, ¿que ustedes son animales o que fregados?! ¡Mírense, bakas!

-¡Pero sakura-chan este idiota de uchi….!

Sasuke observo sorprendido como sakura le daba un golpe en la mejilla a su hermano, con tal fuerza que logro hacerlo caer sentado hasta el suelo. Estaba dispuesto a darle un cumplido por su excelente trabajo de defenderlo, hasta que el mismo golpe se presento para él. Sé toco la mejilla y sintió un tremendo dolor que incluso lo hizo escupir aun más sangre de la que ya tenia. Sin duda, se anoto a si mismo no hacerla llegar nuevamente al punto de golpearle. Aunque… En lugar de sentirse ofendido u molesto, se sintió especial, era la primera vez que sakura haruno le golpeaba como dios mandaba.

_Mierda soy algo masoquista._

Sakura por su lado, parecía estar al borde de un llanto inconsolable similar al que la mocosa rubia de esa película infantil: _Alicia en el país de las maravillas_, había tenido cuando se había vuelto inmensamente grande. Aunque ese gesto no era de tristeza sino de pura frustración y coraje. Coraje contra ellos y sus idioteces. Ambos se miraron algo arrepentidos por hacerla ponerse asi e intentaron remediar las cosas.

-Molestia, no es para que te lo tomes tan ape…

-¡Quiero entender este odio que se tienen, pero no lo entiendo! ¿Saben? ¡Parecen retrasados mentales! Estoy harta de ustedes, ¡Harta! –Para su mala suerte estaba tan molesta que ni tiempo de hablar les daba.

-Pero saku-chan nosotros no que….

-¡Cállate! –Tetsuya obedeció.- Creí que habías madurado, nii-san, pero sigues igual de tonto que siempre. ¿Tanto te cuesta comportarte? ¡Ya sabes que odio cuando eres asi!

-Hn, sakura deja de ser molesta y escúchanos.

Sakura levanto la puerta de su apartamento reacomodándola, después se giro con furia al Uchiha.

-¿Disculpa? –Sasuke trago saliva.

-Hmp, lo que queremos decir es q….

-¡Ni me dirijas la palabra, Uchiha de mierda! –Gritoneo, acallando sorprendentemente a sasuke.- Confié en tu palabra, pero me mentiste. ¡Le seguiste el juego a Tetsuya! ¿Qué un Uchiha no se rebajaba a un nivel inferior? ¡Ha! Que idiota suena ahora eso ¿no?

_Estamos fregados. _Se dijo Tetsuya encogiéndose en su lugar. Sasuke hizo una mueca, al recordar que había sido precisamente él quien había dicho eso. Sakura seguía molesta, su mano derecha se poso sobre la perilla de la ya reacomodada puerta y sus ojos se enfocaron en ambos con furia. _¡Que paguen su traición, Shandaro!_ Grito la sakura interior.

-¡Háganse a la idea de que esta vez no les perdonare tan fácilmente, los odio, par de bakas! –Siseo.

Sakura cerró la puerta, dejándolos fuera del apartamento acompañados de los vecinos que se habían echado toda la historia. Sasuke y Tetsuya comenzaron nuevamente a gritonearse, hasta que la gente, harta de ellos los sacaron a la calle a patadas y palazos. Ambos estando bastante golpeados y adoloridos se sentaron en una banca del parque, suspiraron y miraron el cielo nocturno que retumbo y dejo a la lluvia caer sobre ellos.

-Mierda…

-Esto si que a terminado con una serie de eventos desafortunados. –Sasuke gruño ante lo que Tetsuya dijo.- Ni modo, tendremos que dormir aquí. ¡Lo bueno es que no esta…!

Y ante sus ojos, las gotas de lluvias se convirtieron en pequeñas bolas de hielo.

Sasuke rodo los ojos protegiéndose con un cartón que había encontrado en el cesto de basura al lado de la banca. Tetsuya rio nervioso, y bastante frustrado apegándose a sasuke para compartirlo.

-Esto… ¿Mencione que era bueno que no estuviera granizando?

-Cállate idiota.

* * *

Up! Hola muchas gracias por todos sus hermosos comentarios, !Ya revasamos los 50 review! En verdad muchisisimas gracias a todos ustedes que siguen a new world. Sobre lo reviews, gracias por la sugerencia de Disney Tokio, ya lo estoy tomando en cuenta para un episodio que a mi parecer, sera de los mas importantes en la historia. Eso lo veran mas adelante. Y en cuando a si apareceran los Sabaku No: la verdad no pense en ello, je, queria centrarme mas en los representativos de konoha pero estoy trabajando en un capi donde aparescan, aun no es oficial pero si lo logro !Estaran aqui PRONTO! :)

Nuevamente gracias, y perdonen los retrasos, ya saben escuela ¬¬

Los quiero mucho, ojala me acompañen en el siguiente capitulo. !Bye, bye!


	8. Chapter 8

_**New World**_

_**Capitulo 8: Arena y mar.**_

.

-¡Todos abordo! –Grito Tetsuya.

Sasuke suspiro con frustración mientras terminaba de subir la inmensa hielera al Cooper y cerrar la cajuela. Suspiro, sería un largo sábado. Sakura por su parte estaba muy entusiasmada de salir junto a sus dos _chalanes_ personales –Soborno que impuso para que los perdonara –Y pasar el día en la hermosa playa después de una fatigosa semana de aguantar las constantes peleas de sus dos hombres favoritos. Tetsuya abrió la puerta del conductor dispuesto a ser él quien condujera pero no contaba con que sasuke se quedara con las llaves impidiéndole así, encender el auto. El haruno entrecerró los ojos con molestia empezando a sentir esa incontrolable ira que lo hacía sentirse tentado a golpearlo incontrolablemente hasta dejarlo medio muerto. Sasuke estaba por la misma situación, no soportaría mucho tiempo.

-¡Dejen de mirarse así, o juro que no será solo un día de servidumbre! –Grito. Ambos dejaron de mirarse, incluso sasuke le cedió las llaves a Tetsuya.- Asi está mucho mejor, ¿ven que fácil es llevarse bien y en paz?

_¡Para nada!_ Se dijeron ambos mentalmente, al tiempo en que fruncían el ceño y gruñían con inconformidad.

- Ahora vamos, naruto debe estar esperándonos.

Una vez con todos dentro del Cooper, el haruno encendió el motor y emprendió marcha hacia su destino.

-Hn, ¿y a que playa iremos?

-Iremos a la playa de Odaiba, sasuke-kun… –Sasuke asintió, mientras Tetsuya ponía una mueca de desinterés.- ¡Seguro no la pasaremos súper genial!

-Pregunta: ¿Por qué precisamente a Odaiba? Habiendo tantas playas artificiales ha las que pueden ir…A mi parecer, odaiba está pasado de _onda_.

-¡Porque se nos da la gana y punto! No tienes derecho de opinar, después de todo tu te regresaras a casa. Ahora; céntrate en tu tarea de chofer y deja de cuestionarme. –Tetsuya hizo un puchero y siguió la orden.

-¿Es artificial? –Sasuke observo a la pelirosa con curiosidad.

-Mira aunque Odaiba es una isla construida por la mano del hombre es muy cool y tiene un aura especial que pocos sitios tienen. –Sakura se reclino contra el sillón mientras cerraba los ojos, sasuke giro a la derecha donde un letrero indicaba los kilómetros faltantes.

-Suena bien…

- Imagínatelo, el sol imponiéndose en el cielo mientras nosotros nos introducimos en las aguas cristalinas, divirtiéndonos. Para después esperar el hermoso atardecer, observando el puente _Rainbow,_ sintiendo como tu mente flota al mismo ritmo del oleaje. –Susurro la pelirosa.

Sasuke sonrio muy ligeramente, sin ser detectado por la pelirosa. Si lo que había mencionado sobre la playa era asi de relajante, entonces, con gusto participaría en cualquier actividad que se le impusiera. La carretera estaba algo congestionada, pero con forme se alejaban el camino comenzó a volverse ameno y la carga vehicular había bajado notablemente. Algo raro considerando que era Japón ¿no? _¡Aw a que si no kami-sama esta recompensándome!_ Sakura sonrio, todo estaba yendo a la perfección. _Despistada molestia._ Se dijo sasuke mientras la observaba desde el asiento de atrás y con apoyo del retrovisor. Se sentía algo tonto pero le era imposible separar a sus ojos de esa linda sonrisa que componía sakura. _¿Qué es lo que me pasa últimamente?_ Se pregunto, devolviendo totalmente su atención a las afueras de la ventanilla, intentando buscar una respuesta algo lógica a ese extraño sentimiento que se había estado produciendo en su corazón.

_¡Jo, me la queme toda! Ya me siento todo un agente 007._ Tetsuya suspiro con expresión cansada. Negó con la cabeza al tiempo en que miraba a sasuke con fastidio para después medio sonreír divertido. _Baka, le gusta hacerse el despistado._ Sakura salto de alegría al ver como a la lejanía el lindo paisaje del agua azulada extenderse por quilómetros. Una vez que el auto estuvo totalmente estacionado, se despidió brevemente de su hermano, saliendo disparada hacia la barricada que daba a las escaleras cuyo destino terminaba en la arena de la playa. El aire golpeo su rostro sacándole una hermosa sonrisa. _Sin duda necesitaba salir. _Sasuke cargo todo lo que la pelirosa llevaba consigo, para después, encaminarse hacia la playa.

-¡Aquí, sakura-chan, teme! –Gritoneo naruto.

Ambos se acercaron a donde uzumaki los esperaba en compañía de una sombrilla y un par de toallas. Estando ya reunidos, comenzaron a andar sobre la arena buscando un sitio donde quedarse.

-¡Aquí dattebayo! –Suspiraron ante el anuncio.

-Hn, ya se me hacía que el tiempo seria eterno, Dobe. –Comento sasuke, dejando las cosas en el suelo.

-No fue para tanto, 20 minutos no es mucho tiempo. Además ¡Miren la hermosa vista que les he conseguido! Malagradecidos…

-Entonces esos minutos no fueron una pérdida de tiempo. –Sakura carcajeo, tomando una bolsa.- Voy a los vestidores, ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo.

El trió se encamino cada quien a su respectivo vestidor. En cuestión de minutos ambos jóvenes estaban arreglados y de regreso en su sitio de reunión no sin antes sacar más de una mirada y comentarios de las mujeres en la playa. Naruto solo llevaba unas bermudas naranjas con bordes azules y Sasuke vestía una camisa azulada de estampado tipo hawaiano –Blanco- dejando al descubierto parte del torso además de sus bermudas color beige. Si las mujeres ya habían suspirado de lo guapos que eran los anteriores, ahora viendo al último de ellos, todas estaban simplemente babeando.

-Hum, ¿o soy yo o sakura-chan está tardando demasiado? –Se recostó en una toalla.

-Tsk, es una tardona.

-¡¿A quién llamas tardona, Emo?! –Escucharon gritar a sakura.

-¡Vaya por un momento pensé que te habías ido! –Naruto se sonrojo sin desviar la mirada. Sasuke no supo que decir.- E-Estábamos por ir a buscarte.

El Uchiha quedo sorprendido de lo linda que sakura se veía con ese vestidillo blanco de tirantes y suelto por debajo del busto. La luz del sol dejaba ver que por debajo traía un bikini de dos piezas color negro y al mismo tiempo admiro su cabello sujeto en una coleta de lado. _Lo sencillo es lo más hermoso._ Naruto sonrio zorrunamente, tomando desprevenida a la pelirosa y cargándola mientras corría en dirección al mar.

-¡Y que esperamos, todos al agua dattebayo!

-¡Ah, suéltame naruto! –Carcajeó al sentir el agua mojándola. Observo a uzumaki burlarse.- Pagaras tu osadía, ¡toma!

Sasuke rodo los ojos con diversión, era algo entretenido observarlos mojarse e intentar sumergir al otro._ Sakura hizo bien al despertarnos temprano._ Sasuke observo como la playa comenzaba a ser invadida por más personas y eso empezaba a incomodarle. No estaba acostumbrado a tanta gente. Ignorando al resto del mundo se recostó dispuesto a disfrutar de esa ligera paz que tenia, suspiro, sin duda el aire de ese lugar era relajante. Sintió un par de gotas de agua caerle en el rostro, abrió los ojos y se encontró con sakura.

-¿Porque no estás en el agua, sasuke-kun…?

-Hn –Se incorporo.

_Mierda, estúpido bikini._ Sasuke desvió la mirada intentando ocultar el ligero sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas, no entendía como sakura se atrevía a ponerse esos trajes tan reveladores. No era que se quejara, pero se sentía algo avergonzado de verla tan al descubierto. _Aunque; se ve __**muy **__bien. _Sakura se sentó a su lado y comenzó a rebuscar algo dentro de una bolsa.

-¿Y bien? Exijo una respuesta, sirviente. –Comento, sasuke bufo.

-Tsk, o me digas asi….es molesto.

-Tengo derecho a llamarte como quiera, ¿acaso olvidaste que eres mi chalan personal? –Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, en un gesto de frustración.- Asi que al igual que mi hermano, no tienes ni voz ni boto si es que no quieres terminar otra noche fuera del apartamento.

-Hmp, ¿y tú qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, prefiero hacer un castillo de arena. –Comento sacando unos botes y palas.- ¿Qué dices?

-Paso. –Observo a naruto salir del agua y caminar a ellos.

-¿Harás un castillo sakura-chan? ¡Yo adoro los castillos de arena! Veras como el mío será mejor que el tuyo sakura-chan. –Reto, tomando material.

-¡Sha, voy a demostrarte lo contrario baka!

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, observando con nostalgia a sus dos compañeros para después recostarse y cerrar los ojos. _Tantos buenos recuerdos._ Se dijo, siendo atacado por miles de vivencias que había experimentado junto a su equipo Gennin. La misión en la que habían tenido que atrapar al gato "tora" en la que naruto había salido todo rasguñado por el torturado gato. _Éramos unos malditos._ Se carcajeó recordando aquella ocasión en la que habían seguido a Kakashi por toda la aldea intentando descubrir que era lo que ocultaba debajo de su máscara sin éxito alguno.

-¡Ah, mi bello rostro de actor porno! –Escucho gritar al Dobe. Sakura carcajeaba a pleno pulmón.- ¡Eso es trampa, sakura-chan!

-¡En la guerra todo se vale!

-¡Todo menos arrojarme un cangrejo a la cara! ¿No sabes que una belleza como esta es irremplazable? –Sasuke se incorporo para ver la escena.

- Omg, que nena eres. ¿El pequeño naruto está dándose por vencido? ¡Pobre cachorrito!

-¡No soy un perro!

-Eso lo dirás tú, pero la realidad es otra, Usuratonkashi. –Proclamo sasuke.

-¡Tú no te metas en esto, maldito baka-suke! –Le arrojo arena.

-¡Joder, estúpido Dobe!

-¡Quiero que se detengan ahora! –Les soltó un capón. Sasuke y naruto se quejaron.- Son peores que niños de primaria.

Ambos planeaban replicar pero fueron acallados por la aparición de dos personas. Sakura sonrio al reconocer a Kakashi y a sai acercarse a ellos, sasuke y naruto los saludaron brevemente. Hasta hace poco que sai se había unido al grupo de Kakashi por lo cual no era muy hablador, aun asi, el rubio adicto al ramen había hecho amistad con él y pues por consecuente, sasuke había hecho lo mismo. Aunque sai y sasuke no se llevaban muy bien, podían tolerarse y cooperar entre ellos si era necesario.

Kakashi miro a sus alumnos y sonrio debajo de su cubre bocas. ¿Quién demonios lleva cubre bocas a la playa? _Sin duda esa es cosa única de Hatake. _Se dijo sasuke observando curioso –Al igual que los demás –Como el sensei sacaba de una enorme bolsa una enorme sandia y 5 globos que simulaban una junto a 5 palos. Sakura, naruto y sai sonrieron reconociendo el juego que Kakashi planeaba realizar. Hatake explico –Para alivio de sasuke –Que el juego consistía en una competencia de habilidad y destreza. Cada uno tendría que usar uno de los globos-sandia sobre la cabeza, el objetivo era reventar el globo de los demás contrincantes sin perder el suyo. El único que no reventara su globo ganaba la sandia. _Hmp, Menuda tontería. _Sus orbes miraron de reojo al uzumaki que hacia le devolvía la mirada con desafío.

-¡Oh yeah, dattebayo! Voy a patearles el trasero a todos, en especial a ti ¡Teme!

-Hmp, eso ya lo veremos. Perdedor.

-Sería bueno que no se confíen. Kakashi-sensei es muy bueno en este juego. –Comento sakura, siendo observada por los demás.- Además aun estamos sai y yo dentro de la competencia.

-No todo se limita a ustedes. –Apoyo sai.

Los cuatro jóvenes observaron al peli plateado dejar la sandia real en una canasta. El sensei se incorporo e indico a sus alumnos hacer un círculo. Muchos de las personas que estaban cerca de ellos, observaban con atención la futura competencia que harían. La guerra de sandias era una tradición cuando se hablaba de actividades de playa. Todos se miraban con reto, ansiosos por comenzar el juego.

-¡Listos para la guerra de sandias! –Grito Kakashi. Los demás asintieron.- Muy bien. En cuanto yo dig…

-¡Aquí voy! –Naruto se arrojo a Kakashi interrumpiéndolo.

-¡Hey! Todavía no digo "Ya".

Todos retrocedieron al ver como fácilmente, Kakashi derribaba al hiperactivo uzumaki, reteniéndolo contra la arena. _Curioso que pase una segunda vez_. Sasuke sonrio, rememorando el suceso tan similar que había vivido en su niñez. Kakashi soltó a naruto y estuvo a punto de indicar el inicio cuando fue nuevamente interrumpido. Los ojos oscuros de sasuke se encontraron con unos ojos verde/agua marino. _Hn, asi que nos volvemos a ver, Gaara. _Al igual que otras veces, el antiguo kazekage estaba acompañado por su hermano, kankuro, pero además de él, a su lado derecho, observo a un miembro de akatsuki.

-Disculpen la molestia, mi nombre es Sasori. Ellos son mis primos… -Comentó mirándolos con algo de aburrimiento.- Y bueno nos preguntábamos si podíamos unirnos a su competencia.

-¡Claro! Mientras más seamos mucho mejor ¿supongo que ya saben las reglas no? Aclarando, esta será una competencia de individualismo, nadie ayuda a nadie. –Los tres jóvenes asintieron colocándose la sandia sobre la cabeza. Kakashi suspiro.- Ahora sí, ¿listos?...

Todos se inclinaron ligeramente, preparados para empezar. Kakashi grito el tan ansiado "ya" y todos se arrojaron contra todos teniendo como único objetivo conseguir la tan apreciada sandia. Como siempre, naruto y sasuke se encontraron en batalla esquivando ágilmente los golpes del otro sin dejar de mirarse desafiantes. Kakashi se encontró algo presionado por los constantes ataques de Gaara y sasori que parecían ser buenos competidores en ese juego.

-¡Son muy buenos! Me tienen algo preocupado.

-Lo sabemos. Aunque me pregunto cuánto resistirá la chica pelirosa… Kankuro no es piadoso con nadie en cuanto se habla de competencias. –Sasori sonrio al igual que Gaara.- Deberías preocuparte más por ella, que es una mujer.

-No es bueno subestimar a los rivales, sakura es una chica muy fuerte y aseguro que derrotara a su compañero. –Kakashi apunto a los susodichos.

-¡Quedas eliminado, Shannaro! –Ambos pelirrojos vieron asombrados como sakura tronaba el globo de kankuro y al mismo tiempo el de sai.- ¡No hay quien pueda vencerme, ah, ah, ah! Baile de la victoria en ON ¡oh si, oh yeah!

Sakura dejo de carcajear cuando su globo fue repentinamente tronado por el golpe de sasori que había aprovechado su distracción. Sakura se frustro y se fue a sentar resignada junto a kankuro y sai. En cuestión de tiempo, los tres observaron como naruto tronaba el globo de sasori y sasuke el de Kakashi; dejando como único obstáculo al Sabaku no, quien mostraba una gran agilidad para bloquear y esquivar los intentos que ambos habían tenido por reventar su globo.

-¡Es fuerte dattebayo! –Sasuke le observo de reojo.- Ni siquiera he podido estar cerca de rozar su globo.

-Hn, debemos encontrar una manera de acercarnos y sacarlo de la competencia, Dobe. –Naruto asintió empezando a pensar en una estrategia.

-Es inútil. Nunca podrán reventar mi globo, soy un experto en la guerra de sandias. –Gaara hablo por primera vez.

Sakura observo como naruto le susurraba unas cuantas cosas a sasuke, para después chocar sus manos como siempre hacían cuando trabajaban en equipo. _¿Por qué siento tanta tristeza? _Exhalo aire, sintiendo como su corazón se oprimía con dolor sin dejar de observar a sus dos amigos. _¿Simple coincidencia?_ Gaara volvió a la carga y naruto se encamino para enfrentarlo. Sasuke reconoció que todo empezaba a recordarle a las batallas ninja que alguna vez sostuvo en su mundo.

-¡Hagámoslo teme! –Grito uzumaki, siendo seguido por detrás de sasuke.- ¡Te venceré Gaara!

-¡No podrás!

-¡Ahora! –Ordeno sasuke.

Para sorpresa de todos, el uzumaki –que estaba a centímetros de Gaara- se deslizo por la abertura de los pies del pelirrojo arrojando su palo a sasuke quien lo tomo y lo arrojo con fuerza hacia el globo de Gaara. El Sabaku maldijo y se agacho, esquivando el palo, corrió hacia sasuke dispuesto a dejarlo fuera de competencia. Naruto sonrio al pasar desapercibido.

Gaara lanzo su golpe y fue eludido por la rapidez del Uchiha que alzo su brazo advirtiendo que golpearía la falsa sandia. Con algo de dificultad, el pelirrojo se inclino dejando que el palo de sasuke saliera volando por el impulso para después impulsarse hacia el frente y derribar al pelinegro. Gaara sonrio por haberse salvado, levanto su palo y se sorprendió cuando su mano fue sujeta.

-¿Qué…? –Naruto golpeo con fuerza el globo tronándolo.- ¡En qué momento!

-¡Se acabo dattebayo!

-¡Buen trabajo chicos! –Grito Kakashi, observando celebrar a la pelirosa. Gaara fue ayudado por su hermano y primo.- Fue muy divertido, ojala en alguna otra ocasión volvamos a jugar.

-Claro, vámonos Gaara. Nos vemos. –Comento kankuro.

Los tres jóvenes se disponían a marchar cuando Kakashi se interpuso en su camino y les extendió la sandia ante los ojos sorprendidos y confusos de sus alumnos. Gaara la tomo algo dudoso y busco una explicación.

-Ganaron. –simplifico.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso está mal, Kakashi-sensei, el teme y yo fuimos los ganadores! –Gritoneo naruto siendo acallado por un golpe de sakura.- ¡Wa! ¿Y ahora qué diablos hice dattebayo? ¿Estás a favor de Kakashi? ¡Traidora!

-¡Cierra la boca pedazo de idiota, no estoy traicionando a nadie, baka! –Naruto recibió otro golpe.

-¡¿Entonces porque nos quitan nuestro premio?!

-Eso se debe a que violaron una de las reglas de la competencia. –Explico Kakashi. Naruto lo miro sin entender.- Olvidaron la parte de: "Esta será una competencia de individualismo, nadie ayuda a nadie".

_¡Y una mierda, fuimos descalificados!_ Sasuke y naruto pusieron los ojos en blanco mientras se les salía el alma en un grito frustrado. Sakura carcajeó mientras se despedía del trió de jóvenes al igual que Kakashi y sai. El sol comenzó a ocultarse tras el horizonte. Sai se había despedido hacia unas horas atrás, dejando únicamente al antiguo equipo 7 observando el atardecer.

-Bueno jóvenes yo me retiro.

-¿Tan pronto Kakashi-sensei?

-Lo siento, sakura-chan. Pero tengo que irme para seguir leyendo mi edición especial del icha icha paradice. –Comento rascándose la nuca. _Debimos imaginarlo._ Se dijeron los otros tres.- En fin… ¡Piérdanse en el camino de la vida!

-¿Para quedar tan pervertido como él? No gracias, prefiero no perderme ni nada. –Comento sasuke viendo partir a Kakashi.

-¡Hey! Vallamos a comer ramen `tebayo.

-Buena idea, naruto. –Apoyo sakura poniéndose en pie.

-Genial, otra adicta a la que soportar. –Siseo, frustrado.

Sasuke al igual que naruto se puso en pie, empezando a caminar hacia las calles de la ciudad en busca de una parada de autobús.

-¡Genial! ¿Tú qué dices teme? ¿Te unirás al club de los adictos al ramen?

-Ni loco, no planeo quedar tan idiota como ustedes.

-¡Eso lo serás tú baka-suke/teme! –Sakura y naruto gritaron al mismo tiempo

-Hmp –Sonrio arrogante.- De acuerdo, solo esta vez.

Sakura grito emocionada mientras se colgaba del brazo de sasuke quien no la alejo sino que contrario a todo pronóstico, le giño un ojo mientras sonreía de medio lado. Naruto notando como sakura se sonrojaba; choco su puño con el Uchiha sonriendo ampliamente recibiendo una mirada cómplice al pelinegro mientras se encaminaban hacia el puesto más cercano de ramen, antes de partir a casa. Sin percatarse mucho, tanto naruto como sakura pudieron sentir como en su corazón se instalaba un extraño sentimiento de frustración y anhelo mientras observaban a sasuke acompañándolos

Dicen que el cuerpo recuerda lo que el alma olvida… ¿Cuan cierto podría ser?

.

Tetsuya se sentó en el sillón del vacío apartamento de sakura, mientras veía _Furia de titanes_ en la presentación especial de la televisión por cable. Incrustó el tenedor dentro del la sopa instantánea –Que no era maruchan, sino ramen– y comió energéticamente hasta terminarse el contenido. Escucho el timbre y de una cartera, extrajo unos billetes para después, encaminarse a la puerta, abrirla y recibir su pizza.

-Gracias chico, quédate con el cambio. –Cerró la puerta y regreso a su lugar.

Tomo una rebanada y la comió sin dejar de sonreír. Levanto la rosada cartera y carcajeó sin remordimiento.

-Sí que son un par de distraídos. –Dijo refiriéndose al Uchiha y a su hermana.- Me pregunto hasta cuando se darán cuenta de que les he robado la cartera…

* * *

Hola! Retrazada !Lo se! Pero me han cortado la linea y he tenido que venir a un ciber ¬¬ Ademas las tareas no me dejan respirar mucho, en cuanto a lo del capitulo, espero sea de su agrado. Aunque siento que no es uno de los mejores, aun asi, es su opinion la que cuenta. !Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Yo me despido, dejandoles el capitulo y esperando contar con su asistencia en la siguiente semana.

Los quiero, bye, bye! Y recuerden: si tienen quejas, sugerencias, opiniones u aportaciones, pueden dejarme un review. n_n


	9. Chapter 9

_**New World**_

_**Capitulo 9: Promesas por cumplir**_.

.

Sasuke suspiro fastidiado desde el balcón del departamento de sakura, observo la noche extenderse silenciosa sobre la ciudad, mientras las personas seguían dormidas esperando el pronto amanecer. _Ese maldito vegetal con patas… _El muy bastardo les había robado la cartera y por su culpa no solo habían tenido que lavar trastes para pagar su deuda sino que también habían tenido que regresar caminando hasta el departamento. Ese había sido el peor día de todos. Primero fue obligado a dormir bajo el agua, después ese día por la mañana sakura los volvió sus _chalanes personales_ para asi ganarse el perdón y aunque haber pasado el día en odaiba fue fascinante, la parte en la que se habían visto carentes de dinero –tanto de ellos como de naruto que esperaba que fuesen ellos quienes pagasen todo– había arruinado completamente la alegría que ese día había adquirido.

Y asi, ambos habían tenido que soportar varias horas lavando trastes por culpa del estúpido hermano mayor de sakura quien milagrosamente no recibió castigo alguno más que un ligero zape. _Bendito kami-sama que mañana será domingo_. Recordó que ese mismo día, Tetsuya regresaría a estados unidos para continuar con su trabajo. Se sintió algo aliviado de deshacerse del haruno, ya que debido a su presencia, sakura le ponía menos atención además de que pasaba más tiempo junto a su hermano que con él. _Humillante._ Para Uchiha, era demasiado frustrante que la chica que se había pasado una vida entera siguiéndole los pasos babeando amor sincero, ahora le estuviera ignorando olímpicamente y pasando de su persona para atender a su molesto hermano, frustrando sus ligeros intentos de llamar su atención con _frases bonitas y acciones tiernas_.

¡Si, como leyeron!

Aunque, todas y cada una de ellas no le habían traído los resultados que esperaba. Aunque debía admitir que, después de ese día sus peleas habían terminado solo en palabrerías. Nada de golpes. Además, había notado a Tetsuya algo raro con cada día que pasaba, como si le estuviera comenzando a caer bien. _Hmp, estoy alucinando_. Sasuke aseguraba que necesitaría volver a nacer para que Haruno Tetsuya lo considerara tolerable.

-¿Qué puede ser más humillante que no ser tomado en cuenta? –Susurro para sí mismo.

-¿No ser tomado en cuenta por alguien con el cabello fiusha? –Se giro y a su lado, Tetsuya se postro mirando al igual que él, la noche.- ¿No puedes dormir, _princesa?_

-Hn, no. Y veo que tu tampoco, _cabeza de nabo_. –Lo escucho reír, eso no se lo esperaba.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras tanto? Acaso… ¿Quieres besarme, niño bonito? –Cuestiono al verse siendo mirado muy fijamente por sasuke.

-Tsk, no seas estúpido. –Gruño.- Normalmente comienzas una pelea cuando te hablo asi.

-Digamos que hoy estoy algo benévolo con mis semejantes.

-Ni de loco quisiera ser tu semejante, eso significaría ser tan estúpido y baboso como tú… Asi que mejor déjame como estoy, yo si quiero conservar mi cerebro. –Sasuke busco molestarlo.

-No importa lo que hagas, no funcionara. -Tetsuya le miro brevemente, pero sin dar pelea alguna.

Intrigado, sasuke decidió seguir mirándolo haber si lograba sacarle el motivo de ese extraño comportamiento que estaba teniendo. Ambos sabían que su relación –Si asi lo podían llamar– no era para nada buena, sakura los había definido como "la mosca y la araña", algo que había copiado de la película de _sherlock Holmes: Juego de sombras_, con la cual la pelirosa se había medio traumado. Aunque aún no se decidía por cuál de los dos animales quería hacerse pasar.

_Hn, como diría sherlock, "no soy una mosca, soy un gato"_

O una serpiente, tal vez, si tomaban en cuenta que había sido alumno de orochimaru. En fin. Lo que si era notable, era que no podía soportar estar mucho tiempo juntos sino era peleando o insultándose, por lo cual, le era bastante raro que repentinamente el hermano mayor de la pelirosa viniera voluntaria y pacíficamente a donde se encontraba, sin continuar –O iniciar– con una de sus ya comunes peleas verbales.

-Ganaste. –Sasuke le miro sin entender.

-Tsk, ¿de qué estás hablando?

-De que ganaste, he perdido la batalla idiota. –Respondió en tono frustrado mirando a sasuke fijamente.- Te permitiré quedarte con ella.

-Hn, no necesito permiso de nadie para hacerlo.

-Lo sé maldito arrogante de mierda, pero aun asi, quiero creer que decírtelo aliviara un poco mi herido ego. –El haruno sonrio torcidamente, y se giro nuevamente a ver el cielo.- Ugh, esto merece ser un _Record Gindenss_. Pese a que eres el segundo chico que logra soportarme, eres el primero en lograr que no lo aleje de mi onee-san.

-Hmp

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un par de minutos más.

Tetsuya suspiro algo molesto por ablandarse con el _roba hermanas_, pero no podía evitarlo, había llegado a la conclusión de que aunque sasuke fuese frio y hasta cierto punto amenazante, era el único que podría proteger a su hermana. Y le dolía admitirlo, pero estaba seguro de que podría cuidarla mucho mejor de lo que el mismo podía.

Por su parte, a sasuke no le había pasado desapercibido eso de ser el segundo.

Ya se imaginaba quien sería el primer chico al que se refería Tetsuya. Aun asi, no iba a negar que se moria de ganas por saber qué relación había tenido con la molestia y lo que había ocasionado su vida como para que tanto para ella y otras personas –Como lo eran Kakashi y su propio hermano- se convirtiera en un tema _tabú_.

-¿Sabes? Hace un tiempo, sakura conoció a un muchacho algo serio, como tú. Pero era más hablador, agradable y menos arisco. –Comento algo ido.- Aunque eres menos animal que él.

A sasuke le broto una venita en la frente, incluso con ese tema, el haruno no podía dejar de insultarlo. Tetsuya ignorando ese hecho, continuo con su monologo.

-Cuando lo conocí, ya estaban saliendo. Eso me molesto, "yo debo ser el único hombre en la vida de saku-chan", eso pensaba como el hermano celoso que soy. Aunque mis ojos veían lo bien que la trataba simplemente no podía evitar estar furioso. –Suspiro con pesadumbre. Sasuke seguía atento.- Hice de todo para que se alejara de ella, pero al final no pude y decidí que si sakura era feliz a su lado, yo no haría nada para entrometerme.

-Hmp, espera… Porque dices que soy el único que no alejaste, si estás diciendo que dejaste a Hayato seguir junto a sakura. –Interrumpió.

-¡Sabes de Hayato! ¿Qué tanto sabes? –Cuestiono algo sorprendido.

-No mucho. Solo se su nombre y que según parece, le hizo daño a sakura.

-Supongo que lo escuchaste de alguien más. Sakura no habla de ello. –Chasqueo la lengua con ironía.- Ese vejete desgraciado… ¿De casualidad lo oíste de Hatake Kakashi?

Sasuke asintió. Tetsuya bajo la vista intentando no exteriorizar su enojo, recordar lo que había hecho ese maldito de Hayato con su hermanita lo hacían ponerse furioso. Sasuke supo que el aparente daño que le había provocado a la pelirosa, no era algo tan simple como en un principio había imaginado. Por la fría mirada de Tetsuya, dedujo que se trataba de algo muy grave. El haruno apretó sus manos sobre la baranda, tomando aire para continuar.

-En un inicio sakura quiso saber si su destino era ser una especialista en finanzas. Erizawa Hayato, era un chico de la clase de Kakashi, lo conoció durante el tiempo en que formo parte de sus tropas. Mi hermana dijo que eran muy similares y que se llevaban de maravilla. –Comento tomando ligeras pausas.- Y que por eso había aceptado ser su novia. Muchos decían que eran la pareja ideal, incluso Kakashi y yo lo creímos…Cuan equivocados estábamos.

Sasuke observó a Tetsuya fruncir fuertemente el ceño mientras sus manos aplicaban fuerza, logrando que sus nudillos se volviesen blanquecinos. El aura de odio puro que rodeaba al haruno le hizo preguntarse si en algún momento también llego a irradiar ese nivel de odio. Aunque suponía que él transmitiría mil veces más de ese aura. Ahora entendía de porque lo tomaban por peligroso a pesar de no estar en su modo amenazante.

-Hayato era un lobo que se ocultaba bajo un disfraz de cordero. Un día le propuso a sakura mudarse de a su apartamento y ella accedió. Creo que fue ahí donde todo comenzó…

-¿Qué fue lo que le hizo?

-Nadie se espero que ese tipo fuera un monstruo. –Hablo delirante.

-Tsk, contéstame. -Susurro con enojo.

-¿Sabías que muchas mujeres sufren de violencia por parte de sus parejas?

Tetsuya guardo silencio, era obvio que sasuke entendía a lo que se refería. Se sintió algo aliviado, pues a él no le correspondía hablar sobre ese trágico tiempo y tampoco quería profundizarse en el tema. Observo de reojo a sasuke, que mantenía su rostro tenso. _Lo sabía, es el indicado._ Sonrio imperceptiblemente, no se había equivocado al dejar a sakura a su cargo. A leguas se notaba que la quería y sentía una gran responsabilidad de protección para con ella. Suspiro, no había necesidad de decir algo más; dejaría que el tiempo se encargase del resto.

-No soy la persona que debería decirte esto, ¿entiendes? Asi que valoraría que no dijeses absolutamente nada de esta charla.

-Hmp –Sasuke asintió.

-Me han llamado del trabajo y debo estar ahí antes, asi que me iré por la madrugada. –Ingreso al apartamento y de una de sus maletas saco una nota.- Dejare esto para saku-chan, no tendré tiempo de despedirme como se debe…

-Va a matarte cuando se entere.

-¡Lo sé! Pero dicen que es mejor pedir perdón que permiso ¿ne? Además, sakura ya está acostumbrada a mis desapariciones. –Carcajeó.

Sasuke sonrio ladinamente, al tiempo en que cerraba las ventanas que daban al balcón. Tetsuya se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un café, miro de soslayo el reloj y suspiro.

-Deberías dormir algo baka-suke. Quedan pocas horas para que amanezca. –Aconsejo. Sasuke bufó y se encamino al sillón donde solía dormir.- Recuerda que nadie debe saber que te hable sobre Hayato ¿Entiendes?

-Hmp

-No me digas "Hmp" yo no hablo ese jodido idioma tuyo. ¡A mi háblame concretamente! –Sasuke enfureció.

-¡Que si ya entendí!

-¡Mierda, no grites, saku-chan nos escuchara!

-¡Eres tu él que ha comenzado! –Arrojo una almohada a Tetsuya que la esquivo.- Mejor cállate y déjame dormir.

-Ok, ok, ya cásate. Amargado… -Hizo un puchero.

-Hn, Lo hare con _sakura-chan._

-¡Y una mierda hijo de…! –Sasuke sonrio al intuir que Tetsuya se había tragado su furia.- Ugh, realmente, eres un bastardo infeliz…

Se dejo caer totalmente sobre el sillón, dispuesto ahora si a dormitar aunque fuese unas cuantas horas. Después de todo, seguramente sakura le despertaría temprano como todos los días para salir a pasar el rato. Ya llevaban un gran tiempo en silencio, y sasuke estaba a pocos segundos de caerse dormido cuando escucho la puerta del apartamento abrirse. Se incorporo ligeramente para ver irse a Tetsuya. Lo vio dudar.

-Sasuke… -Llamó. Inclino la cabeza dándole a entender que lo escuchaba.- Prométeme que vas a cuidarla, que la protegerás…

Tetsuya le miro fijamente casi de la misma manera en que alguna vez naruto le había mirado cuando le prometió traerlo de vuelta a konoha, una mirada decidida y anhelante. Sasuke asintió, con la misma determinación que él había tenido al jurarse vengar a su hermano mayor. Tetsuya se giro para salir, aunque se detuvo muy brevemente antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-Pero más que nada, prométeme que vas a estar con ella siempre. Que le darás la felicidad y el amor que le hace falta y que tanto se merece.

-Hn, palabra de Uchiha. –Aseguro firmemente.

Con esa última frase, el haruno mayor abandonó el apartamento y sasuke se dejo acunar por el sueño, convencido de que encontraría alguna manera de cumplir lo que había prometido.

Esta vez no planeaba huir de nada.

.

Sakura bostezo muy lentamente mientras se incorporaba en su cama. Suspiro y se dirigió al baño para arreglar su desalineada imagen. Cepillo su cabello y lo ato en una coleta baja, al salir, se coloco un short de mezclilla que conjugaba con el suéter negro que traía como piyama y salió de su habitación para preparar el desayuno. Cuando llego al primer piso se extraño de que sasuke se encontrara durmiendo solo en la sala.

-Hum ¿Acaso será…? –Se dijo al mirar que no había ni rastros de las maletas de Tetsuya.- Ese baka, se ha ido otra vez sin avisar.

Se encogió de hombros y siguió con lo suyo. Estaba bastante familiarizada con esas improvisadas idas, aunque muy en el fondo, se entristecía de Tetsuya se fuera nuevamente sin siquiera poder despedirse correctamente. Era por eso que siempre lo extrañaba.

-¡Listo, almuerzo terminado! –Exclamo cuando hubo terminado de cocinar.- Ahora a despertar a sasuke-kun.

Cuando se giro encontró pegada sobre la puertecilla que conectaba la cocina a la sala una nota. Se acerco y la tomó, sonriendo al reconocer la letra inconfundible de su hermano sobre el papel. _Qué más da._ Tomo asiento a la mesa y comenzó a leer. Al principio su sonrisa había acompañado su rostro, hasta que de un momento a otro, su faz tranquila cambio a una de sorpresa y pánico. _Debe ser una broma_. Se dijo, sin dejar de leer las líneas que su hermano le había dejado mientras se preguntaba el porqué la vida era tan injusta con ella.

-¡Maldición! –Arrojo el papel todo arrugado al cesto de basura.- ¿Por qué?

-¿Que sucede? –Sakura alzo la vista y se encontró con sasuke.

-¡S-Sasuke-kun! No te escuche, ¿Cuánto llevas ahí? –Cuestiono al verlo despegarse de la pared contigua a la entrada.

-Hn, poco. ¿Se ha ido? –Sakura asintió. Se detuvo al quedar frente a la silla donde se encontraba.- Supongo que el bastardo no se despidió, aun asi, no estás asi de nerviosa por eso.

-¿D-De que hablas sasuke-kun? Yo estoy normal. –Sonrio y se puso en pie. Sasuke le miraba fijamente.- En serio, no pasa nada.

-Mentirosa.

_¡Joder, mil veces maldito! _Odiaba que sasuke pudiera ver tan perfectamente su interior, se maldijo, era bastante débil como para impedirle conocer su corazón. El Uchiha lo observo bajar la vista y morderse el labio con fuerza, intentando reprimir las lágrimas sin éxito. Frunció el ceño, algo no andaba bien. Sakura se giro y levanto del cesto la nota que había encontrado, pasándosela a sasuke quien la leyó rápidamente. _Asi que era esto lo que te inquietaba, cabeza de betabel._ En la hoja, el hermano de sakura le comentaba que Hayato saldría de prisión dentro de unos días ya que su condena ya había sido pagada. La arrojo nuevamente al cesto y observo a sakura que seguía sin mirarle.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que sucede, sakura? –Debía fingir que no sabía absolutamente nada.

-Tengo miedo, sasuke-kun…

-¿A que le temes? –Susurro acortando la distancia entre ellos.

-A que vuelvan a hacerme daño…

Las fuertes manos del Uchiha se enroscaron en su cintura muy lentamente, al tiempo en que la acercaban a su pecho. Sakura suspiro abrazándose fuertemente al pelinegro, intentando sentirse protegida entre sus bazos. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con determinación. Retirando una de su manos de su cintura, la encamino a sujetar su mentón para que lo mirara, sakura seguía llorando y con las mejillas bastante sonrojadas. _Hn, es linda. _Y por dios que juraba que no podía dejar de mirar sus labios, respiro hondamente, lo haría, la besaría.

Solo una vez, una nada más y se olvidaría de la tentación.

Inclino su rostro deleitándose con la vista que le ofrecía sakura, quien estaba siguiéndole el juego, cayendo junto a él. Sonrió ladinamente al verla cerrar los ojos, a la espera de sus labios y ya solo le faltaban pocos centímetros de unirlos. _¿La amas? ¿Por qué lo haces?_ Sasuke abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y confusión. _¿Lo hacer por amor, por deseo? _Se detuvo ante eso que su mente le decía, seguía a poco de sus labios pero no iba a avanzar, no podía. _¿O solo porque te sientes en la responsabilidad? _Ahora su decisión se había convertido en un torbellino de sentimientos incomprensibles para él. No sabía a ciencia cierta lo que le pasaba, había tantas cosas que sakura le despertaba pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptar que eso era amor por miedo a perderlo todo nuevamente y había una razón aun mayor para no dejar a ese sentimiento quedarse en su corazón…

Él no tenía derecho a amar, no se la merecía.

_**No debía.**_

Las manos de sakura se empuñaron con frustración cuando al abrir los ojos después de un tiempo, vio a sasuke correr su rostro y depositar sus labios solamente sobre su mejilla derecha, cerca de su boca. Pese a sentirse algo mal por no poder besarlo, su cuerpo no pudo evitar ponerse sulfúrico con el gesto de cariño que le había dado. Se apretó a él, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho y aspirando su fragancia masculina, sonrio, sasuke le estaba respondiendo con torpeza.

-No sé lo que sucede, pero nadie va a lastimarte mientras esté aquí. Yo voy a protegerte, sakura. –Prometió.

-Gracias, sasuke-kun…

-Hn

En su corazón creció la posibilidad de poder iniciar una hermosa vida al lado de sasuke Uchiha. La persona que con su llegada había dado un drástico cambio a su vida y que con un simple gesto, había robado su corazón eternamente.

* * *

Hola, aquí dejo el 9no capitulo de new world. Ojala y sea de su agrado. ¿Sobre el capitulo? Pues, revele un poco sobre la historia de hayato. Muy poco, lose, pero mas adelante se vera a fondo. He leído comentarios donde me sugieren que aplique mas sasusaku y he de decir que me encantaría, mas sin embargo, creo que aplicarlo al sopetón seria algo muy fuera de lo comun. Digo, sasuke pese a estar en otro mundo, no deja de ser sasuke. Y pues, el es algo cerrado. Pero prometo ir compensándolo, ojala lo entiendan.

Sin mas, agradesco como siempre sus hermosos comentarios que son lo que impulsan a este fic a seguir siendo publicado -Pese a los contratiempos que me a impuesto la preparatoria-. Muchas gracias por leer, espero contar con ustedes la siguiente semana. !Y recuerde, comentarios sugerencias, opiniones u quejas a un review de distancia!


	10. Chapter 10

_**New World**_

_**Capitulo 10: Fiesta de cumpleaños.**_

_**.**_

Hinata y sakura se mantenían encerradas en la habitación de la hyuuga, planeando que hacer para la fiesta de cumpleaños número veintidós de Uzumaki naruto. Y estaban presionadas porque estaban a un día de la fecha y bueno como toda mujer organizada, ellas querían que la fiesta estuviera en perfectas condiciones. Sakura bufó cuando por fin hubo terminado el sinfín de llamadas que había hecho. Hinata le miro y sonrio.

-Todos irán. Mañana por la mañana estarán aquí trayendo las cosas para arreglar el salón principal de tu casa. –Comento sakura con cierto cansancio.- Aun me pregunto cómo fue que conseguiste que Hiashi-san te diera el permiso.

-B-Bueno, al principio batalle mucho, pero Neji-kun hablo con él y p-parece ser que lo convenció. –Sakura carcajeó.

-¿Neji-frívolo-amargado-hyuuga? ¿Ayudando a celebrar a naruto? ¡Eso si es de sorprenderse! –Se inclino e hizo reverencias al cielo.- ¡Alabado seas, kami-sama!

Hinata rio ligeramente para después seguir viendo la lista ya terminada de cosas por hacer que ambas habían escrito. Por fin habían terminado después de tanto trabajo de planeación. Repentinamente la peli azul se giro a sakura mirándola con curiosidad.

-Hum, oye, sakura-chan… ¿Qué día cumplió años sasuke-kun? ¿O va a cumplirlos? -La ojijade le miro.

-Ahora que lo dices, en una de nuestras "platicas" salió el comentario de que su cumpleaños era el 23 de julio. –Comento, recordando que la información le costó un kilo de tomates.- Ósea que ya paso.

-N-No me lo tomes a mal, sakura-chan…pero me preguntaba si lo celebro. D-Digo, antes de mudarse.

Sakura abrió los ojos con asombro, seguidamente de entrecerrarlos con frustración.

-Ahora que lo dices, no. –Suspiro, a decir verdad ni siquiera se imaginaba algo asi. Después de todo sasuke llego a su mundo tiempo después.- Es decir, más bien, que no lo sé.

-Y-Ya veo.

Sakura se mantuvo en breve silencio, para después con algo de convicción levantarse de un salto de la cama de Hinata. Algo apresurada, se despidió de la hyuuga excusando que tenía que realizar la compra del regalo de naruto. Hinata la observo salir a prisa de su casa y sonrio, sabía que no le mentía en eso del regalo. El que sakura no quisiera decirle que también planeaba comprar algo especial para su huésped azabache, no significaba que no se diera cuenta de que lo haría. Aunque sakura no le dijera nada al respecto.

.

10 de octubre del 2012, siendo las 8:00 de la noche en punto, y él estaba esperando con bastante molestia a que el estúpido del Dobe se dignara a salir del baño de su apartamento. _¡Porque siempre me toca soportar lo peor del Dobe! _Sasuke había accedido a ayudar con la fiesta que se había organizado, más no se esperaba que le tocara la parte más difícil. Entretener y guiar a naruto hacia la fiesta. Desde el amanecer hasta ese momento, estuvo obligado a estar con el uzumaki, yendo y viniendo de varios lugares como el súper mercado y la tienda de revistas cómicas; jugando _God of war o FIFA._ Aunque debía admitir que lo ultimo no fue tan malo, había vencido a naruto en ambos juegos hasta que al uzumaki se le ocurrió poner un juego llamado _Halo _y bueno, parecía que era bastante experto en aquel videojuego por lo cual se vio derrotado por única vez.

Pero también había sido humillado, cuando mientras jugaban _Twister_, el muy tonto del Dobe se movió bruscamente y al estar ambos enredados cayeron al suelo en una posición comprometedora. ¿Qué porque se sentía humillado? Eso era porque, en ese preciso momento, el pervertido de Kakashi –Que había decidido a hacer una visita a su alumno para felicitarle– los había visto en aquel problema insinuando cosas con respecto a su gusto sexual. _Muchachos que no les de pena, la homosexualidad ya es permitida. _Eso le molesto, no porque tuviera algo contra los _gay_, sino porque él se consideraba muy hombre y pues si hipotéticamente fuera homosexual con quien menos estaría seria con el Dobe de uzumaki.

¡Solo si lo fuese HIPOTETICAMENTE! Algo que jamás pasaría.

-¡Listo, dattebayo! –Grito naruto saliendo de su hogar.

Naruto llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla acompañado de unos converse azules y una playera de manga corta del mismo color de los tenis –Solo con los bordes de las mangas y cuello negras–. Contrario a él, sasuke llevaba puesta una playera branca de manga que se arremangaba sobre los codos y de cuello similar a las camisas. Pantalón de mezclilla negro y zapatos a la par.

-¡Oe, teme! ¿A dónde vamos?

-Hmp, cállate y camina Dobe.

-Hey ¡Recuerda que soy el cumpleañero! Debes tratarme bien `tebayo.

-Me vale una mierda que seas el cumpleañero o el impotente más grande del mundo, solo apresúrate que ya quiero deshacerme de ti. –Naruto comenzó a gritar.

-¡¿Sigues molesto por lo de Kakashi?! ¡Yo qué culpa tengo, también fui víctima de su morbosa imaginación!

-¡Ya cierra la boca o lo hare yo con un golpe que te juro jamás olvidaras! –El uzumaki trago saliva. Sonrio, ante la efectividad de su amenaza.- Lo único bueno es que Kakashi no dirá ni una palabra de lo que paso a nadie de nuestros conocidos.

-Tienes razón, buena idea la de quitarle a la fuerza su tan preciado _Icha Icha Paradise_ amenazándolo con quemarlo si lo decía. –Termino naruto midiendo sus palabras para no ser golpeado.

Caminaron un par de minutos hasta que se detuvieron en la entrada principal de la mansión hyuuga, naruto miro interrogante a sasuke quien solo emitió si tan típico "Hmp", abrió la puerta y entró en ella como "_perro por su casa_".

-¡¿Cómo es que te metes asi en casa ajena, teme?! - Naruto se introdujo segundos después; incapaz de ver algo gracias a la falta de luz.- ¡Hey, bastardo donde estas! Mierda… No veo nada.

-¡Sorpresa!

La luz se encendió y naruto vio con asombro como todos sus amigos estaban en aquel salón lanzando confeti y serpentinas. Miro a su alrededor y se encontró con globos y letreros de felicitación. Sonrio anchamente, con una felicidad tan radiante como el mismo sol. Cada uno de sus amigos le dio su respectivo abrazo y uno que otro le dio un regalo que después pasaron a estar en una mesa. ¡Incluso sasuke le había felicitado! Aunque había sido un leve choque de puños, para él, ese era un gesto de amistad bastante importante viniendo del Uchiha. Era casi como un tabú.

_Como si ese gesto tuviese un significado antiguo y simbólico en sus vidas._

La música comenzó a sonar, siendo combinada en varias formas por el DJ contratado por ten-ten. Muchos bailaban y otros simplemente se dedicaban a cotorrear en las mesas bebiendo sake o simple refresco. Sasuke era uno de esos. Después de todo él no era fanático a las fiestas, tampoco le gustaba la rara forma en que se bailaban esos extraños ritmos electrónicos. _Joder ¡Solamente está brincando de un lado a otro! ¿Desde cuándo eso es un baile?_ Además, no era que él quisiese –O supiese– bailar. Prefería quedarse ahí, observando con aburrimiento el alboroto que sus compañeros hacían.

Pasado un rato todos volvían a la mesa y conversaban animosamente sobre alguna anécdota pasada o "x" cosa, como solía decir sakura. Sasuke sonrio muy ligeramente, aunque no lo admitiera, se estaba divirtiendo en compañía de todos a pesar de no estar muy activo. La voz del DJ pidiendo a las chicas que pasaran a la pista de baile resonó en las bocinas, logrando con efectividad su objetivo.

-¿Qué les pasa? –Le dijo a naruto que comía una botana.

-Difamos qep ef alpo nornal–Sasuke le dio un capón en la cabeza, haciéndolo escupir las frituras.- ¡Agh, maldito teme! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-No hables con la boca llena, Dobe. Y contesta a lo que te pregunte. –Contesto, escuchando al "señor de las maquinas" hablar por un micrófono decir que realizaría un concurso.

-Dije que digamos que es algo normal. En toda fiesta hay algún concurso.

-¡Bien señoritas, las reglas son fáciles! Quien deje de bailar o se retire de la competencia pierde. La ultima en quedar sobre la pista sin dejar de bailar ¡Gana y se lleva dos discos originales de _Miss A_! –Las chicas gritaron ante el anuncio.

-Ugh, creo qué mejor paso. –Le susurro sakura a Ino.- Me siento incomoda sabiendo que los chicos nos verán.

_En especial frente a sasuke-kun ¡Shannaro, qué vergüenza! Huyamos._

-¡Vamos frentona! Olvídate de ellos. ¿Recuerdas como era cuando competíamos de niñas?– Sakura asintió.- Pues, imagina que es exactamente eso, tu y yo de a solas. ¡Sera como en los viejos tiempos!

-¡De acuerdo, Ino-puerca, voy a patearte el trasero! –Dijo con decisión y confianza.

-¡Demuéstralo, frente de marquesina!

-Muchachos apoyen a su favorita con gritos y chiflidos, ¿_Ready__ girls_? ¡Suena la música!

La música comenzó a expandirse por toda la estancia más sin embargo los jóvenes estaban más entretenidos en su conversación que en el concurso.

-¡Estoy seguro de que ganara la novia de mi amigazo Neji! –Grito lee, parándose sobre la mesa.- ¡Tú puedes ganar, tenten-san!

-Tsk, que problemático…

-Yo le voy más a Ino. Ella es del tipo de mujeres a las que les gusta ser vistosa, como estas cosas. –Dijo choji devorando el plato de botanas.

-Es raro ver que Hinata-chan se involucre en estas cosas. –Neji miro a naruto con advertencia.- D-Digo, no es muy común en ella.

-¡Ni se te ocurra poner tus pervertidos ojos sobre mi prima mientras baila!

-¡Oh vamos! Sabes que eso es imposible, contando que Hinata tiene sus atributos muy a la vista con esa camisa. –Kiba carcajeó.

-¡Deja a mi prima/Hinata-chan en paz! –Gritaron naruto y Neji.

-Hn, si estuvieran más atentos a los movimientos que hacen, seguramente se daría cuenta de que ninguna puede pasar desapercibida. –Hablo sasuke, con tono ronco.

Todos miraron asombrados a sasuke que mantenía la vista fija en la pista sin darle importancia a las miradas de los demás ¿Desde cuándo él hacia ese tipo de observaciones? _Parece que el Uchiha si tiene hormonas_. Se dijeron todos mentalmente. Algo motivados por la gran atención que sasuke mantenía sobre las chicas, dejaron su discusión de lado para verlas y justo como el pelinegro había dicho, todos se quedaron prensados de ellas que se movían con la energía del momento y la sensualidad natural de sus cuerpos; dejándose llevar por el ritmo de la música a tope.

Y con el pasar de los minutos, los chiflidos y gritos de los jóvenes comenzaron a ambientar el lugar, soltando ligeros suspiros, uno que otro gruñido de los más reservados y varios piropos de los más entusiasmados. _Testosterona. _La canción cambia a un ritmo más lento, más fuerte. Y ellas obedientes a los cambios musicales acentuaban sus movimientos de cadera. Se les veía agitadas y acaloradas también, el sonrojo de sus mejillas y sus constantes jadeos lo evidenciaban a todos los espectadores. _Lujuria. _Una a una comienza a desertar del constante baile, uniéndose a ellos en las porras cada quien apoyando a las dos únicas y eternas rivales sobre la pista, sakura e Ino.

Yanamaka se movía de manera constante con una perfecta acentuación de caderas que se movían de arriba abajo, lado a lado dejando a su rubio cabello moverse con gracia. En su rostro las gotas de sudor comenzaban a hacer estragos en su maquillaje. _Ansiedad. _Y pese a que la rubia se movía bastante bien, los ojos oscuros de sasuke solamente la miraban a ella, a sakura, que dejaba expuestas totalmente sus piernas a través de esa corta falda fiusha que le dejaba poco a la imaginación cada vez que se levantaba por el constante movimiento de caderas. _Deseo_. Con deleite inimaginable, sasuke la observo recorrer con sus manos su cuerpo, lenta y cadenciosamente, provocándole e incitándole a recorrer su delicado cuerpo con sus propias manos. Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sakura se seguía moviendo sin percatarse de que ahora estaba totalmente sola en la pista con la mirada de todos sobre ella.

Sasuke gruño posesivo, no le gustaba que los demás la miraran como si pudieran tenerla.

Eso era algo que no iba a permitir nunca.

La música dejo de sonar y las felicitaciones se escucharon por todo el lugar, sakura había terminado de bailar y estaba recibiendo gustosa su premio. Verla con las mejillas encendidas, el cabello algo desordenado y con la respiración agitada que era acompañada por las gotitas de sudor que caían de su frente y alguna que otra resbalaba por el escote de su playera blanca, fue algo que le provoco excitación. ¿Cómo sería tenerla debajo de su cuerpo, explorando su expuesta piel con sus manos mientras la escuchaba jadear su nombre con fuerza y deseo? En sus ojos apareció un brillo decidido provocado por el deseo que en una noche había despertado por la pelirosa, la cual estaba ya frente suyo con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Sasuke-kun, vallamos a casa ¿sí? –Asintió.

Ambos se encaminaron a la salida. Sakura caminaba por delante hablando y hablando como siempre y sasuke iba siguiéndola por detrás con una sonrisa de satisfacción y malicia sobre sus labios. _Inocente e ingenua_. No sabía a lo que se había metido al provocarle ese sentimiento de necesidad, y ahora él también le daría su premio. _Tendría que ayudarle a saciar esa necesidad._ Una vez en el elevador, sasuke se pregunto a sí mismo si sería capaz de forzarla o si podría aceptar el rechazó. Era claro que la pelirosa sentía algo por él aunque no sabía con exactitud si era amor o simple cariño… Aun asi, algo le decía que nada había cambiado, estaba seguro de que seguía amándolo, **debía** amarlo.

Hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que en su interior había aparecido un sentimiento confuso hacia la pelirosa, y a cada instante se volvía más intenso. Pese a sus dudas, estaba dispuesto a saber si ese sentimiento era amor, haciendo suya a la mujer que durante todo ese tiempo había estado a su lado, cuidándole y apoyándolo. _¿Y si ella no quería, si no lo amaba, si lo rechazaba? _La observo abrir la puerta del departamento sin dejar de hablar. _¿Si sakura se negaba a entregarse a él? _Se introdujo al apartamento y cerró la puerta tras de sí con seguro sin dejar de mirar cada movimiento que ella hacía_. Definitivamente, eres mía_. No importaba, estaba arto de auto controlarse. Estuviese sakura de acuerdo o no, aclararía sus propias dudas y le dejaría en claro que le pertenecía, la obligaría a admitir que lo amaba tanto como él parecía amarla a ella. Iba a ser suya y de nadie más.

-Oye, sasuke-kun tengo algo para ti. –Se giro a un cajón de la mesita de noche.- ¿Sabes? Me costó mucho encontrar a alguien que lo hiciera como yo quería.

-Hmp –Se acerco silenciosamente, hasta casi tocarla.

-¡Taran!

Sasuke estuvo a centímetros de tomarla por la cintura cuando la pelirosa se había girado y le mostro una pequeña caja azulada de moño rojizo. Aunque sakura se había sorprendido de encontrarlo tan cerca, en ese momento decidió pasarlo por alto. El Uchiha enarco una ceja con curiosidad al no entender que era esa cosa, la pelirosa tomo una de sus manos y deposito la caja sobre ella.

-Es tu regalo de cumpleaños. Alguien me recordó que tu cumpleaños había pasado ya y pues… –Respondió con voz suave y demasiada timidez.- Por lo que me dijiste de la guerra en tu mundo, supongo que no pudiste celebrarlo como debías. Asi que, _happy__birthday__ late_, sasuke-kun…

Los ojos de sasuke se abrieron atónitos. Sakura rió y se levanto de puntitas para poder dejar un rápido beso en su mejilla para después salir corriendo con un inmenso sonrojo y una gran sonrisa sobre el rostro. Por su lado, sasuke tenía la mente en blanco mientras observaba esa pequeña caja._ Soy un bastardo. _La excitación y el deseo que tenía desaparecieron para ser sustituido por ira, una ira contra sí mismo. Se sentó con frustración en el sillón, se sentía tan miserable de haber pensado en siquiera forzarla a tener relaciones con él. _¿Dónde había quedado su promesa a Tetsuya, cuando estuvo a punto dispuesto a hacerle daño a sakura? _Una vez más se sentía como un monstruo y lo peor de todo era que sakura le mostraba de nueva cuenta que tenía un enorme corazón como para seguir confiando en él.

Abrió lentamente la caja después de un largo rato insultándose a sí mismo, y con sorpresa, descubrió que en el interior había un collar de plata que sostenía el símbolo Uchiha. _Me costó mucho encontrar a alguien que lo hiciera_. Sin evitarlo, sonrio por el hecho de que se tomara tantas molestias para darle un regalo tan espectacular como el que ahora colgaba de su cuello.

Se recostó en el sillón dispuesto a dormir, cerró los ojos y toco el pequeño abanico del colguije. Volvió a sonreír, ahora arrogante, no había duda de que sakura lo amaba. El extraño sentimiento en su pecho –Y que hacia un par de minutos había despertado a sus hormonas– había vuelto, pero no era el mismo, no era salvaje ni posesivo. Ni tampoco lo hacía pensar en el sexo. Ese sentimiento, se había vuelto más bien cálido, indescriptible y…molesto. _Tan molesto como sakura._ Sasuke suspiro con cansancio, ya no tenía remedio. Se dejo dominar por el sueño y de durmió con una sola cosa clara en su mente.

_Este sentimiento, me traerá muchos problemas._

* * *

__Hola, hola! Hoy me adelante poquito en la publicación ¿porque? Es debido a que mañana tendré una salida estudiantil al museo y aunque casi no me gustan esos lugares, es obligatorio para un proyecto ¬¬. Asi que por esa razon no estare practicamente todo el dia de mañana y me seria imposible subir el capitulo. En fin, espero el capitulo sea de su agrado. !Omg, yase que muchos querrán matarme y lo entiendo! Ugh...Aun no es tiempo de ver ese tipo de "escenas" en el fic jaja perdón si al final logre que se arrancaran el cabello o algo similar. (Risa nerviosa, mientras me escudo detrás de un enorme tablon). ¡Agradezco sus hermosos comentarios, gracias, gracias, gracias! Se que muchos tiene muchas dudas al respecto al comportamiento bastante contradictorio de sasuke pero creo que esta seria la actitud mas cercana que adoptaría después de todas las cosas horribles que hizo y paso en su antigua vida ¿no? Seguro tendría muchas inseguridades que, como siempre, nunca demostraría sino es en sus pensamientos.

Otra cosita...en un review se planteo la idea de que significaba la aparición de itachi y eso de que fue lo que le sucedió al sasuke del mundo moderno. Así que la respuesta a eso la encontraran mas adelante, jaja, siento no poder decirlo pero les dejare con la duda. A partir del siguiente capitulo las cosas irán tomando una relevancia más importante... Sin mas que decirles, nuevamente agradezco que sigan a new world y espero contar con su presencia en el siguiente capitulo.

Y recuerden que si tienen quejas, sugerencias, opiniones y comentarios son bien aceptados a través de un review. Los quiero mucho. !bye, bye!


	11. Chapter 11

_**New World**_

_**Capitulo 11: Conversación de amigos.**_

_**.**_

Sakura bostezo por enésima vez, mientras observaba con aburrimiento total la programación de canal 5. _Sin duda, como odio esto._ Miro el reloj, y suspiro con derrota. _Las 8:00 pm y él aun no llega._ Hacia un tiempo que no se divertía con sasuke y es que parecía como si estuviera evitando toparse con ella…Como si la repudiara. _¡Deja de pensar boberías Shannaro!_ Se tumbo en el sillón distinguiendo el típico aroma que sasuke siempre desprendía, lo extrañaba tanto. _Lo quería tanto. _Y le dolía que la tratara tan mal, como había venido haciendo desde la fiesta de naruto. Se puso en pie, decidida a saber qué era lo que le sucedía como para querer alejarla. Si sasuke quería sacarla de su vida entonces sakura haruno daría guerra con tal de quedarse a su lado. Aunque sentía que los fantasmas de Hayato podrían aparecer, ella estaba segura de que sasuke podría borrarlo todo. _Lo harían juntos._

Apago la televisión y salió disparada hacia el centro comercial. Tal vez, si hacia una cena especial, sasuke volvería a ser tan _buena onda_ como en un principio y dejaría de ser un jodido Emo.

-Solo espero que no esté de mal humor, bueno…más de lo normal. –Siseo.

.

-¡Bien! Aquí termina la clase. No les dejare trabajo de casa, ya que hoy sale mi programa favorito _Doctor House_ y la verdad… Me molestaría mucho si no viera el capitulo y también, me daría mucha pereza levantarme temprano para calificar una tarea en la que la mayoría sacaría 70. –Kakashi abrió la puerta corrediza y realizo una despedida con su mano.- ¡Mejor nos veremos el lunes!

Sasuke suspiro mientras llevaba sus manos y masajeaba con fuerza sus sienes. La clase había sido demasiado tediosa, incluso para alguien como él, había sido algo pesado seguirla de corrido. _Hn, que fastidio. _Comenzó a guardar con apuro sus cosas observando el salón de clases por fin vacio, asi se evitaría la fatiga de estar siendo aventado por sus compañeros al salir. Naruto grito su nombre apresurándole. Una vez fuera de la institución, un enorme grito de satisfacción salió del uzumaki.

-¡Que alivio! Te juro que estar en esta clase fue de las peores cosas he tenido que soportar en la vida `tebayo… Kakashi-sensei es un maldito sádico. –Sasuke sonrio de medio lado, asintiendo.

-Hmp, por esta vez tienes razón, Dobe.

-Teme, admitámoslo. YO siempre tengo la razón. –Proclamo alzando las manos al aire, desentumiéndose. Sasuke rodó los ojos con ironía.- Ya sabes que mi genialidad no está atada a ningún límite terrenal. ¡Mi sabiduría es eterna dattebayo!

Naruto subió sobre la banca que estaba en una parada de autobuses, llamando la atención de las personas que transitaban por el lugar. Sonriendo anchamente, coloco una de sus manos en su cadera y levanto la otra realizando la señal de victoria.

-¡Desde ahora, todos ustedes seres inferiores, deberán llamarme: Naruto-sama! ¡ALABADME! –Grito.

-¡Bájate de ahí, estúpido! –Le ordeno sasuke, bajándolo de una patada.- Por dios, me pregunto si en verdad esa idiotez que tienes es consecuencia de algún trauma o por un defecto desde el nacimiento…

-¡_Te pasaste de lanza, we!_ Ahora si me dolió… Pero te perdono. Porque sabes que me adoras, estúpido arrogante infeliz. –Sasuke simplemente le dio un ligero golpe en la coronilla, naruto carcajeó con diversión.

_El Dobe tiene razón, esto da miedo._ Se dijo, a sabiendas de que pese a lo mucho que pudiese llagar a ser molesto y fastidiante, uzumaki naruto siempre seria su mejor amigo. Y la verdad y siéndose sincero consigo mismo -Porque jamás lo diría abiertamente- nunca renegaría de haberse encontrado con ese inútil del Dobe. _Hmp, puede que le tenga algún cariño._ Un cariño de hermanos. Pero eso tampoco lo diría pero sospechaba que de algún modo y como siempre sucedía, naruto lo sabía sin necesidad de que él lo revelara. _Su conexión, siempre seria única._

El trayecto al apartamento de sakura fue algo entretenido, naruto como siempre hablaba sin parar. Y sasuke participaba muy de vez en cuando o interrumpía a gritos cuando le propinaba algún golpe por sus boberías. _Aun asi, no deja de ser divertido. _Sonrio sin ser visto por uzumaki. ¿Cuántas veces había extrañado el golpear a su colega ninja? ¿Cuántas veces había tenido el impulso de gritarle como alguna vez había hecho cuando eran solo Gennin? Muchas, no iba a mentir, demasiadas para alguien tan frio y con tendencias vengativas como lo era él. Y pese a su traición, era consciente de que el supuesto lazo que había roto con sus compañeros de equipo había logrado dejar huella a pesar de haberse auto convencido de que había "desaparecido".

_Que idiota soy._ Sin duda, había pasado una vida mintiéndose a sí mismo. Tanto o más que lo que le habían mentido. Su odio y su meta de venganza jamás habían sido lo suficiente como para borrar ese diminuto pero fuerte lazo que lo unía a sus… ¿Amigos? _Hn, si lo fueron._ Porqué tanto Kakashi, sakura y naruto formaron parte de su familia en algún momento de su vida. _Tal vez, aun lo hacen. _Sasuke comprendió que esa extraña conexión siempre había guiado sus vidas, acompañándolos en las buenas y en las malas. _Uniéndolos._ Incluso a través de la distancia, del tiempo. De sus posibles existencias y diversos mundos. _Aun asi, tengo miedo. _Porque ahora que volvía a tener todo lo que había deseado y que por fin se había enamorado…_sentía que los fantasmas de su pasado lo seguían._ Temía acercarse a sakura y lastimarla como tantas otras veces había hecho. Temía llegar un día al apartamento y encontrarse con sus seres queridos nuevamente muertos.

Temía seguir siendo el mismo monstruo que fue durante la guerra ninja.

-Teme… ¿te encuentras bien? –Escuchó decir a naruto.

-Hmp –Exclamo afirmativamente, tocando la puerta del apartamento. Naruto le miro brevemente con cierta preocupación.- Tsk, no me mires asi. Ya dije que estoy bien, Dobe.

-No te creo. Últimamente he notado muchas cosas… Has cambiado.

-Me descubriste, soy el hada de los dientes. –Comento con hastió e ironía, para después volver a su tono seco.- No he cambiado nada, Dobe, deja de decir sandeces.

-Sabes que eso es una mentira, dattebayo. Tal vez tu actitud no ha cambiado con los demás, ni siquiera conmigo…sino con sakura-chan. –Aseguro uzumaki.

Sasuke gruño al no recibir respuesta y comenzó a buscar sus llaves. _Tsk, estúpido_. Se dijo, ignorando el último comentario de naruto y al mismo tiempo demostrando que no quería ni deseaba hablar al respecto. _¡Bingo!_ El uzumaki entrecerró los ojos con audacia, sabía que no se había equivocado al deducir aquello. Después de todo, no era el único que había notado el cambio tan radical de actitud que sasuke tenía para con sakura.

-No sé de que hablas… -Incrusto sus llaves en la cerradura y abrió la puerta.- ¿Vas a quedarte a cenar?

-No. Pero eso no significa que dejare inconclusa esta conversación, teme. ¡No tienes tanta suerte dattebayo! –Gritoneo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sasuke se revolvió el cabello con frustración, había pensado que se salvaría.- Vamos, no puedes mentirme. Es evidente que estas evitando tener contacto alguno con sakura-chan…

-Y si fuera asi, ¿a ti qué? –Respondió agresivamente.

-Me interesa… Sakura-chan es muy importante para mí. Y no quiero verla sufrir a causa de tus estupideces.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, de repente naruto se había puesto muy serio y eso significaba que la conversación había pasado de un grado "0" a un grado "5" de dificultad. Sabía que naruto no estaría dispuesto a ceder pero si algo identificaba a los Uchiha era que jamás daban a torcer su brazo antes que su rival. Incluso si se trataba del ex jinchuriki, no se dejaría vencer.

- Jamás le he dado motivos como para que cualquier cosa que sea provocada por mi humor le haga daño o la preocupe. –Siseo, irritado.

-¿Ósea que te vale un puto bledo lo que pueda sentir por ti? –Sasuke guardo silencio, asiéndose el desentendido.- Y no intentes hacerte el idiota conmigo…Porque estoy seguro de que estas consciente de que sakura-chan no te ve como un amigo. Ella te quiere.

-No. No lo había notado y si eso fuera cierto…no cambia las cosas. Yo no siento lo mismo.

-Mentiroso. Deja de intentar engañarme. Deja de engañar a los demás… –Naruto frunció el ceño, molesto.- ¡Deja de engañarte a ti mismo `tebayo!

-Es la verdad. Es solo una amiga, y la respeto como tal. Pero nada más… –Siguió en su negación.– Además es bastante gruñona, enfadosa y mimada.

Sasuke se sintió el peor bastardo del mundo, pero era lo correcto. Nadie sabría de esa estúpida inclinación suya por la pelirosa y si para eso tenía que ser cruel, lo haría. La protegería de todos…_Incluso de él mismo._ Sonrio torcidamente, de manera burlona e irónica logrando que su amigo comenzara a sentir la furia corriendo por sus venas.

-En palabras simples, sakura es…Una molestia. ¿Has escuchado bien? O es que necesito seguir con más…

-No necesitas decir nada mas, sasuke-kun… –Escucharon una voz entrecortada. Ambos chicos miraron a sakura, parada en el marco de la puerta.- Has dejado todo claro.

_¡No escuche cuando entro! _Naruto se regaño a sí mismo por no haber sido capaz de sentir su presencia. Por la careta que sakura traía dedujo que llevaba el tiempo suficiente como para escuchar lo más feo de su conversación. _Mierda, esto no debió ser asi. _Sasuke observó con cierta frustración las consecuencias de sus despectivas palabras en sakura quien tenía el cuerpo tenso, al igual que el rostro en un intento por ocultar sus emociones. Sus ojos estaban algo cristalinos y mostraban un gran dolor, una inmensa furia y… ¿Decepción? _Es contradictorio. _Se dio cuenta de que pese ha haber dicho toda esa sarta de cosas con el propósito de alejarla…Ahora se sentía desdichado. Enojado consigo mismo por no poder aceptar lo que sentía y verse obligado a herirla y mentir a los demás.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escuchando…? –Susurro sasuke.

-El necesario…

Sakura bajo el rostro y sin una palabra se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse.

-Hn, es muy tarde como para que vuelvas a irte… - Sasuke dio un paso al frente, en un impulso por detenerla. Eso no paso desapercibido para naruto.

-Se cuidarme sola, Uchiha. Además… ¿No soy solo una molestia? –Se giro y compuso una sonrisa rencorosa mirándole con dolor.- Deja que me largue a donde se me dé la gana. Tú estarás más que feliz por mantenerme lejos de tu "Superior persona" con eso de que mi actitud gruñona, enfadosa y mimada podría causarte nauseas o algún sarpullido.

-No es lo que parece… Lo que dije… -Por primera vez, sasuke estaba mostrando indicios de contradicción.- Yo…Yo no…

-¡No quiero escucharte, no más!

Sus palabras habían sorprendido tanto a sasuke como a naruto, que seguía expectante de la conversación entre sus dos mejores amigos. El ambiente estaba bastante tenso. Sakura empuño sus manos entrecerrando los ojos con tristeza.

-¿Qué no te cansas de hacerme daño? Primero eres la mil maravillas conmigo y después, sin motivo u razón…tú… Te alejas y me muestras que me detestas. –Sintió que el reclamo no era para sasuke, sino para ella misma, por haber vuelto a confiar.- Prometiste que no me lastimarían…Y sin embargo… eres el primero en dañarme. ¡Qué clase de estúpida ideología es esa!

-Sakura… -Susurro débilmente.

- Te odio… Te odio. -Siseo ella en respuesta. Sasuke abrió los ojos con impresión.- ¡No voy a perdonarte!

Ante sus ojos, sakura salió corriendo del lugar dejando tras de su marcha los rastros de sus lagrimas. _Ella…me odia. _Y sin duda, eso era lo que menos quería desde que había vuelto a sentirse vivo. _Desde que la tenía a ella. _Sasuke se quedo estático, deseando correr tras ella pero siendo imposibilitado por su confusión. _¿Tenerla? ¡Qué iluso! _Por su miedo a tantas cosas, miedo de perderla. _¿Qué no te das cuenta de que la has perdido ya?_ Le dijo algo en su interior. Improvistamente, cayó de bruces al suelo al recibir un puñetazo en la cara. Naruto jadeó bastante furioso mientras bajaba su puño y observaba a sasuke sangrar del labio inferior.

-Eres un bastardo…hijo de puta. ¡Tan estúpido eres! –Le grito.

-Cállate, Dobe. –Se limpio la sangre, sin levantar la mirada.- No sabes nada…

-¡No fue suficiente para ti herirla, sino que ahora has logrado que te odie! ¿Eso era lo que querías? ¡Pues bien, lo lograste imbécil, sakura-chan te odia! Y tu mismo lo has propiciado, estúpido teme.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, deseando ser sordo y no escuchar las verdades que naruto decía. Le dolía. Y mucho. Más de lo que el mismo había llegado a calcular y que creyó poder soportar.

- ¿Satisfecho? ¿Te gusta ver lo que has logrado? Si sigues asi; lo único que conseguirás es quedarte sólo.

-Lo sé. –Aseguro, confundiendo a naruto.- Aunque… yo siempre he estado solo…

-No es asi. Nos tienes a nosotros ahora y siempre…Eres tú el único que no se da cuenta.

Naruto se sentó resignado en el suelo y frente a sasuke, que seguía observando el suelo como si fuera lo más importante en el mundo. _Está sufriendo. _Notó viendo las facciones tensas y arrepentidas en su cara, observo sus ojos y se encontró la nada en ellos. _Vacios._ En el tiempo en que llevaba conociéndolo, jamás había visto esa faceta. Aunque siéndose sincero se extraño de no sentir nada más que una muy ligera sorpresa, casi nada, como si estuviera acostumbrado a ello. _Como si sasuke siempre tuviera esa mirada._

-Que miserable y cobarde resulte ser… -Susurro sasuke, llamando su atención.- Yo… Nunca he merecido nada de lo que tengo, de lo que ustedes y de lo que sakura me ofrece.

-¿De qué hablas `tebayo? –Cuestiono sin entender.

-No soy una buena persona, Dobe. –Aseguro.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Yo te conozco.

-No. Tú no me conoces… No del todo… -Naruto entrecerró los ojos con curiosidad.

Por su parte el pelinegro cerro sus orbes, sujetando con su mano se frente. _Deplorable, bastante deplorable._ Su cabeza estaba empezando a ser taladrada por los recuerdos de su antigua vida como ninja. Las llagas estaban abriéndose un poco, arruinando lo que había conseguido ahora que estaba existiendo en ese nuevo mundo. Y la verdad, pese a querer evitar recordar sentía que era necesario. _Debía recibir ayuda._ ¿Quién mejor que uzumaki para hacerlo? Tal vez y solo asi, podría decidirse a seguir sus impulsos o a continuar con esa negación de sus sentimientos. _Saber si podía atreverse a vivir._

-En algún momento de mi vida, ame a las personas que me rodeaban, era feliz y jamás espere que la tristeza me alcanzara…Pero me fueron arrebatadas y yo perdí la luz, naruto. Decidí vengarme y al final encontré que me habían mentido…Y odie a todo lo que alguna vez sentí importante, no me importo hacerlos sufrir. Solo quería destruirlos, hacerlos pagar. –Susurro mostrando un poco de su agobio.- Y lo conseguí, dañe a muchas personas. Pero eche a perder mi vida en una tontería… Al final de todo, cuando creí que todo terminaría con mi muerte… Descubrí que aun vivía, y que sakura estaba a mi lado.

-Teme… Tú… ¿Estás hablando enserio? –Sasuke asintió.

-Fui un monstruo al que no le intereso nada más que cumplir su propio deseo. Cuando desperté y me encontré en esta realidad tan alejada de mis sufrimientos, creí que no lograría sobrevivir. No tenia propósito, no tenía nada a lo que aferrarme. _Hasta que sakura se convirtió en mi propósito… _–Descubrió su rostro y observo a naruto con un sutil brillo de alegría cruzar sus orbes.- Siempre estuvo a mi lado, apoyándome, aceptándome y queriéndome sin temer que pudiera dañarla o pedir algo a cambio.

-Entonces no entiendo qué demonios pasa contigo. Por todo lo que me dices, yo en tu lugar ya estaría teniendo una relación con sakura-chan…Se nota que te gusta y que la quieres tanto como ella a ti. –Siseo algo confundido.

-Tsk, lo sé. Al principio no quise aceptar que este sentimiento fuera amor… Pero cuando lo supe, me dije a mi mismo que no permitiría que mi monstruosidad pudiera surgir y lastimarla. –Naruto estuvo a punto de replicarle que en ningún momento el podría convertirse en una criatura como la que tanto se aferraba a adjudicarse.- Yo…Maldición, tengo miedo, Dobe.

Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa, en su vida se hubiera imaginado que el arrogante y frio sasuke declarase sin ningún pudor que sentía miedo. _Aunque más bien parece terror._ El abatimiento del rostro de su amigo, confirmaba que aquello no era una broma. Que en verdad su amigo temía en gran medida a su propio ser.

-¿Exactamente a qué? Ya sabes que a mi tienes que explicarme todo con detalle que soy de efecto retardado.

-A volver a amar y perderlo todo en un instante. –Sasuke suspiro y cerró sus ojos con frustración.- Soy consciente de que yo no podre vivir sin sakura. Ella ilumina mi oscuridad… Pero no soy capaz de superar ese temor y yo…Solo quiero alejarla de mi, y que este segura.

-Ya veo… Aunque, pese a tus esfuerzos, sakura-chan sigue aquí ¿no? -Se cruzo de brazos, haciendo un gesto pensativo algo forzado.- No pretende dejarte solo sin importar cuánto daño le hagas.

-Hmp, eso ya no será asi. Ahora me odia y yo debo aceptar la consecuencia de mis acciones.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué crees que es lo correcto? ¡Puff! Tremendo _Loser _resultaste ser, teme. ¡Estás haciendo lo opuesto teme! –Comento, logrando que sasuke le observara con atención.- Lo correcto sería armarte de valor y enfrentar ese temor… Y conseguir la felicidad.

-Hn ¿Y de donde saco ese valor? –Siseo.

-De la voluntad de tu deseo de seguir adelante. Si no eres capaz de vencer tus miedos y aceptar tus errores ¿Qué te hace pensar que estás viviendo? ¡Todos cometemos faltas, y dañamos a otros! Sería injusto el querer vivir de deferente manera pues en esta vida siempre ha existido el dolor. Si te pasas la vida auto convenciéndote de que eres un monstruo, terminaras creyéndotelo. Creerás en una mentira. –Comento con voz segura al tiempo en que sonreía con seguridad.- Recuerda que lo que conforma la vida de un individuo no son los errores que cometió en el pasado, sino las acciones que realizara en el presente y que influirán directamente en su fututo…

Naruto se puso en pie y extendió su mano derecha hacia sasuke, ofreciéndole su ayuda para ponerse en pie. Sasuke sintió algo de confianza y una vez de pie, ambos se miraron fijamente, como tantas otras veces habían hecho. _En esa vida y en la otra._

-Lo que arruina la vida no es el acontecimiento, sino la interpretación que uno mismo le da. ¡Asi que escúchame con atención, baka-suke! De ahora en adelante dejaras de pensar en el pasado y empezaras a vivir a plenitud el presente. Por sobre todo… Sobrepasa tu temor y se feliz con sakura-chan. –Susurro lo ultimo con firmeza, sasuke sintió que sus dudas se despejaban y sonrio de medio lado. - ¡Ya verás que serán muy felices juntos dattebayo!

-Hmp, tienes razón… –Susurro.

-Ya lo había dicho una vez y volveré a repetírtelo ¡Naruto-sama siempre tiene la razón `tebayo! –Gritoneo estando trepado sobre el sillón. Sasuke bufó sin dejar su sonrisa.- Sería bueno que fueras en busca de _Julieta_ para disculparte, intento de romeo.

-Eres todo un Usuratonkashi… -Susurro más cansado que molesto por la comparación.

Al instante sintió a su celular vibrar indicando que tenía un mensaje, de un movimiento lo saco y se sorprendió de que fuese precisamente la pelirosa quien mandara el mensaje. _Extraño._ Leyó el mensaje con urgencia y sus ojos se ensancharon. Poco le intereso dejar sólo a su amigo para salir corriendo del apartamento.

-¡Hey ¿a dónde vas? teme! –Grito el rubio, que contra penas había visto salir en plena carrera a sasuke. Suspiro, pensativo.- Hum… ¿Y a este que le pico?

Sasuke corría bajando con prisa las escaleras del edificio, no tenía tiempo de detenerse y esperar el elevador. _¡Sakura!_ Grito su mente. Ella le necesitaba, estaba en peligro. Solo esperaba que nada le pasara en lo que llegaba en su ayuda. _¡Espera un poco más!_ Apresuro su paso, deseando poder correr como cuando era un ninja y llegar en menos de un santiamén hasta donde sakura estaba. El mensaje que le había mandado estaba causando que sus nervios estallasen sin limitación alguna.

"_Sasuke-kun… Estoy a tres cuadras del apartamento… Necesito tu ayuda._

_Alguien esta siguiéndome._

_Por favor, ven pronto."_

Chasqueo la lengua, comenzando a sentir una incontrolable ira de solo imaginar que podían herirla. _No voy a perderla, no a ella._ Y se prometió, matar a cualquier persona que fuese capaz de tocarla. Lo juraba, pagarían muy caro la osadía de meterse con lo que era suyo. _Cambio de obra, Dobe. _Se dijo sin detener su marcha mientras sus ojos adquirían un singular brillo de sadismo.

Romeo se había convertido en Hamlet, un frio vengador.

* * *

Hola, retrazada como se me ha hecho costumbre, pero como siempre algo puntual ¿no? XD espero sea de su agrado, por cierto creo que el fic ya ha avanzado lo suficiente como para que ustedes decidan entre estas dos opciones disponibles:

-Sasuke regresara a su mundo.

-Sasuke debe quedarse en este nuevo mundo.

Me despido de todos ustedes, agradeciendo de todo corazon su apoyo y sus hermosos comentarios. Nuevamente los vere en la siguiente semana, nos vemos, los quiero !bye, bye!

Y recuerden opiniones, comentarios, criticas u sugerencias !A un review de distancia!


	12. Chapter 12

_**New World**_

_**Capitulo 12: Sentimiento de protección.**_

_**.**_

Sakura avanzaba lo más rápido que podía por las ya vacías calles de la ciudad, mirando de vez en cuando hacia sus espaldas, poniéndose a cada instante más nerviosa por continuar siendo seguida por aquel desconocido sujeto. _No debí alejarme tanto. _Después de haber salido corriendo del edificio en que vivía, se había encaminado lo más lejos que pudo sin mirar atrás y sin preocuparse de que en poco tiempo, la noche se haría más profunda. Para cuando su frustración y dolor por los comentarios de sasuke desaparecieron y se encontraba regresando a casa, se percato de que no iba sola. _Ayúdame, kami-sama…_ En cuanto se dio cuenta, intento de varios modos perderlo. Pero nada funcionaba. Ya estando completamente segura de que ella era el objetivo y de que no sería capaz de huir por mucho tiempo, no encontró más que pedir ayuda a la persona con la cual se sentía segura y que a pesar de sus palabras, seguía queriendo.

-Sasuke, por favor, ven…por favor. –Susurro con ansiedad.

Faltaban dos cuadras para llegar a su hogar, aun asi, sabía que ese tipo estaba ya bastante cerca de su persona. En cualquier momento le atacaría. Lo peor de todo era que no sabía cuáles eran sus jodidas intenciones, lo único seguro, era que estas no le traerían nada bueno. Repentinamente sintió que una mano le tapaba la boca y al mismo tiempo, era arrastrada a un callejón. Intento gritar pero su voz era interrumpida por la mano de su opresor que la acorralo entre la pared y su cuerpo.

-Es un poco tarde para andar sola por las calles ¿no crees? –Le dijo.

Su rostro estaba oculto bajo una máscara tipo militar que solo permitía verle los ojos y parte de la boca. Asustada, se removió constantemente intentando zafarse del agarre pero sin duda el hombre era más fuerte de lo que había pensado. El enmascarado apretó más la mano que tenía en sus labios arrugando muy levemente el entrecejo.

-Deja de hacer eso. No lograras nada, muñeca. –Su voz era fría igual que sus ojos. El hombre miro a sus lados asegurándose de que nadie los descubriría.- Escucha con atención, estuve observándote y por lo que veo, eres de esas mocosas con cierto dinero ¿no? Pues bien, quiero todo lo que traigas contigo… También ese collar y el brazalete.

Sakura asintió efusivamente entregando sus pertenencias, además de abrir su bolso con nerviosismo y sacar su billetera extendiéndosela al hombre que no conforme con eso, le arrebato la bolsa también. _¡Ya vete, ya vete! _Pedía constantemente que ahora que le había entregado lo que tanto buscaba le dejase libre. Contrario a eso el delincuente le observo de pies a cabeza logrando sacarle un escalofrió.

-¿Sabes? Yo solo te había seguido para sacarte todo el dinero…Pero viéndote mejor… -El hombre sonrio de una manera sugerente, que hizo que sakura abriera los ojos con horror.- Creo que podría sacarle un provecho a tu lindo cuerpo también, muñeca.

Con fuerza y brusquedad fue arrojada al suelo, sakura se arrastro en un intento por huir de su agresor que prontamente ya estaba sobre de ella. _¡No! _comenzó a golpearle el pecho con desesperación intentando vanamente sacárselo de encima y sintiendo como las manos de aquel tipo comenzaban a tocar su cuerpo por sobre la ropa. Se asqueo cuando su lengua recorrió parte de su cuello, al tiempo en que sus grotescas manos se colaban debajo de su blusa.

-¡Basta! ¡Déjame, déjame! –Grito, soltando lágrimas. Para ese momento, su atacante ya estaba restregándose contra ella con bastante necesidad.- ¡No, aléjate!

-Grita todo lo que quieras ¡Nadie va a venir a salvarte! –Le respondió, levantándole la falda y admirando con morbosidad sus piernas.- Eres muy linda… Y la verdad no quisiera hacerle daño a una hermosura como tú.

_Eres muy linda, sakurita. _Ensancho los ojos, deteniendo sus movimientos. El delincuente sonrio pensando que había consiguiendo tranquilizarla para que le dejara hacer lo que planeaba con más calma y facilidad. _Y la verdad, no quiero lastimar tu hermoso rostro. _Comenzó a temblar, aunque no sabía si era por los voraces besos que sentía en su cuello o por la constante voz de Hayato taladrándole la cabeza y los oídos. _¡No quiero, esto no debe ser asi!_ Escucho su propia voz responderle en gritos a Hayato, recordando ese momento. Se removió inquieta sintiendo como sus muslos eran tocados. _No...No, ¡No!_

-¡Aléjate de mi! –Su grito fue algo desgarrador. Comenzó a moverse nuevamente pero con más brusquedad.- ¡Vete, vete! ¡No otra vez! ¡Lárgate!

-Estate quieta, joder… -Siseo intentando seguir.

-¡Suéltame, suéltame! ¡Quiero que me dejes en paz, lárgate, aléjate!

_¡Basta Hayato, basta!_ Los recuerdos de su mente se confundían con la situación de momento. Sakura ya no era consciente de que trataba con un delincuente cualquiera, sino que su mente le hacía creer que ese tipo no era otro sino Hayato. _Quédate quieta. _Le había escuchado decir y era algo irónico, porque incluso esa situación presente estaba tomando el curso de aquella vivencia pasada.

-¡Ya cierra la boca! –Le ordeno el sujeto colocándole la mano nuevamente en sus labios pero sakura logró zafarse mordiéndosela.- ¡Agh, estúpida!

-¡Auxi…!

Fue silenciada con una bofetada.

-Te lo advertí… -Susurro con peligrosidad. Sujeto con fuerza sus cabellos, haciéndola quejarse.- ¡Te dije que te quedaras callada!

_¿Qué no entiendes? Yo no quería hacerte daño, sakura._

Haciendo caso omiso volvió a gritar, tan fuerte como sus pulmones pudieron, recibiendo de nueva cuenta un golpe en su otra mejilla. El hombre estaba furioso e irritado por la persistencia que la pelirosa había estado mostrando. Y mientras tanto, los recuerdos del pasado seguían entremezclándose con la realidad presente.

_¡¿Por qué no puedes simplemente disfrutarlo?!_

-Estúpida… Te di la oportunidad de elegir y escogiste el camino difícil. –Le dijo.

_No me dejas otra opción._

_¡Detente! _

_¡Eres una maldita perra! _

_¡No, por favor!_

_¡Cállate! Tú misma lo has provocado…_

Sus ojos jade observaron con miedo como su atacante levantaba su mano ahora hecha puño, dispuesto a golpearla. Seguramente buscaría dejarle medio inconsciente para que dejara de resistirse. El golpe seria más fuerte y duro de lo que habían sido los otros dos y eso podía saberlo con solo observar la furia que transmitían los ojos de aquel individuo.

_Yo te lo advertí, sakura. Si no es por las buenas…_

_-_Tendrá que ser por las malas. –Aseguro.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, a la espera del inevitable golpe. _Pero nada llegó_. Sakura no se atrevió a abrir sus ojos cuando de repente aquel peso extra que representaba el agresor sobre ella, desaparecía con un movimiento algo brusco. Se arrastro hacia atrás hasta que su cuerpo chocó con algo que parecía ser una reja escuchando el constante sonido de las maldiciones y los quejidos que aquel delincuente soltaba, era como si estuviese peleando con alguien. _Agradezco al que le está dando la paliza de su vida. _Algo titubeante abrió sus ojos cuando el alboroto se volvió silencio y se sorprendió de encontrarse con la imagen de aquel delincuente sangrando del rostro y estando inconsciente sobre el suelo.

-Sakura… -Alzo la vista y sus ojos reconocieron a su salvador.

-S-Sasuke…kun… -Susurro.

Frente a ella, el pelinegro se mantenía en pie con los puños fuertemente cerrados y con rastros de sangre, siendo sutilmente iluminado por la luz de una lejana lamparilla a las afueras de ese callejón. _Me salvó._ Se decía, aun sin creerse que él estuviese ahí. Sasuke se acerco y arrodillo frente a ella, observándola analíticamente. Sakura temblaba sin control mientras en sus mejillas se notaban un gran enrojecimiento, provocado por los golpes que dedujo, había recibido. Sus ropas estaban tan desarregladas que le fue bastante obvio imaginarse lo que estaba sucediendo poco antes de su llegada. _Maldito perro infeliz. _La imagen que sus ojos veían estaba volviendo a reactivar aquella furia con la que se había dejado moler a golpes a ese sujeto. _Se merece eso y más._ Sus ojos se enfocaron en las marcas rojizas sobre sus muslos y un escalofrió de terror le recorrió la columna.

_¿Sería posible que hubiese llegado demasiado tarde?_

-Sakura… -Volvió a llamarla, angustiado. Ella respingo con cierto temor cuando alzo su mano para tocarle el rostro.- No voy a hacerte daño. No voy a lastimarte.

Y con esas palabras logro tocarle. _Te creo. _Sakura suspiro ante la calidez y suavidad de aquella caricia que sasuke regalaba sobre su enrojecida mejilla. _En verdad está aquí. _Sasuke pudo notar como parecía relajarse ante su toque, animándolo a acercarse hasta que sólo existieron milímetros de distancia entre sus cuerpos. Sakura le miro con los ojos cristalinos.

-Sasuke-kun… -Hipeo con fuerza. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas.- ¡Sasuke-kun!

Con desesperación se arrojo a sus brazos, ocultando su rostro en su pecho y desasiéndose en lamentaciones. La angustia, el miedo y la alegría que experimentaba se había entremezclado desahogándose de una manera algo dramática pero necesaria y razonable. Sasuke correspondió el abrazo, sintiendo como sus cálidas lagrimas mojaban sutilmente su playera. La estrechó contra si con fuerza y necesidad dejando recargado su mentón sobre su cabeza rosada.

-Shh… Tranquila. Ya estoy aquí… -Le susurraba, aliviado de tenerla entre sus brazos.- Estas a salvo, no volverá a lastimarte.

_Está a salvo._ Aunque en cierto contexto, parecía intentar no solo tranquilizar a sakura sino también a él mismo. Sakura se aferraba a su pecho, agradecida de que hubiera llegado a tiempo para ayudarla. _¡Hey!_ _¿Ya se te olvido lo que te obligo a huir? _Escucho decir a la característica voz de su Inner. Tenía razón, entre lo acontecido había olvidado su reciente ira y decepción hacia sasuke y sus despectivas palabras.

-I-Idiota… ¡Eres un tonto! ¿Cuánto tiempo p-pensabas tardarte he? ¿Eso también fue parte de tu desprecio? –Le gritaba aunque su voz era entrecortada por seguir con su llanto. Sasuke no pudo evitar sorprenderse.- ¡Joder, tienes la culpa! Si tu no hubieras dicho esas cosas… ¡Se que me odias! ¡Seguro tu planeaste todo esto para seguir dañándome!

_Molestia._ Sasuke suspiro, incluso en momentos como esos sakura salía con esas cosas tan absurdas. ¡El jamás le haría algo como eso! …Bueno, en algún momento pensó en obligarla pero no lo hizo, había logrado contenerse._ Aunque estuve a poco. _Además, por muy grosero, malvado y ruin que llegase a ser, no sería tan bastardo como para permitir que algo tan asqueroso le pasara. Pese a las ocasiones en que se vio tentado a hacerla suya, jamás la lastimaría de aquel modo. _Las palabras se las lleva el viento. _Se dijo, porque aunque lo hubiese asegurado nunca sería capaz de ponerle una mano enzima si ella no lo deseaba.

_Uno de sus más fervientes deseos, era el mantenerla segura de cualquier cosa que pudiese lastimarle._

Sakura seguía gritoneándole pero sin dejar de llorar, golpeándole sutilmente el pecho en algún tipo de reproche y desahogo. Entorno sus ojos negros hacia ella con un extraño brillo posado en ellos y con algo de fuerza sostuvo sus muñecas pero sin llegar a herirla.

-Lo siento… -Sus palabras lograron detener los movimientos y gritos de sakura.- P-Perdóname.

-¿Q-Qué es lo que acabas de decir? –Cuestiono en un sutil susurro, estando en shock.

-Dije que… -Sasuke suspiro algo nervioso.- ¡Tsk! Dije que lo siento.

_¡Oh my God!_ Sakura ensancho sus ojos impresionada de lo que estaba escuchando. Por primera vez, Uchiha sasuke estaba dejando de lado su orgullo para pedir disculpas. ¡Era a ella a quien le pedía disculpas! _Mierda, acabo de perder mi reputación._ Sasuke sentía como sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente por la vergüenza de su situación, más sin embargo, no se sentía humillado en ningún sentido pues era consciente de que sus palabras no eran falsas y mucho menos humillantes. Ahora que sus miedos se habían ido por el caño y se había decidido a seguir sus sentimientos, deseaba que sakura pudiera perdonarle después del daño que le había causado su estúpida actitud.

-Estas b-bromeando ¿no es asi?... –sasuke negó.

-Escúchame con atención…Y-Yo…Lo siento…mucho… Todo lo que dije…Es mentira. -Acunó entre sus manos el sonrojado rostro de sakura que permanecía en silencio, atenta a él. Suspiro, armándose de valor.- Todo lo que escuchaste no era verdad. Estaba mintiéndome a mí mismo. Es cierto que algunas veces eres muy gruñona. En otras ocasiones sueles ser algo mimada y fastidiosa…Algunas veces agobiante y asfixiante…

En un impulso, dejo un rápido beso sobre su frente al tiempo en que besaba de igual manera su pequeña nariz. Sakura contuvo el aire, con ilusión y anheló.

-Pero, a pesar de que eres una molestia… Eres _mi_ molestia. –Pronuncio con voz seria y profunda.- No importa todo lo que me escuchaste decir. Todas esas cosas que te hacen molesta son irónicamente las cosas que más me gustan de ti… Además de el sinfín de jodidas virtudes que tienes…

Sasuke acaricio nuevamente sus mejillas mientras removía una rebelde lágrima de una de ellas. _Sasuke-kun, Buenos días. _A su mente, acudió la imagen de aquella sonriente pelirosa que siempre le seguía en konoha. Regalándole felicidad atreves de cosas irritantes. Estando constantemente presente con aquella persistente y asfixiante presencia suya, despertando un extraño cosquilleo en su estomago cada vez que le sonreía con ternura y amor. _Algo no está bien._ Se dijo, analizando el hecho de que cada vez que pensaba en sakura, su primera imagen siempre era la pelirosa que era ninja medico y que poseía una monstruosa fuerza. _No volveremos a verla, no volveremos nunca. _Esa era la verdad, estaba atrapado en una realidad distinta y parecía imposible escapar de ella.

_Él nunca volvería a su mundo._ No volvería a usar un katon ni tampoco volvería a saltar sobre los arboles. No volvería a escuchar las boberías que suigetsu solía decir para hastiarle el camino. No vería al Dobe de naruto convertirse en hokage, ni tampoco sería perseguido por orochimaru ahora que estaba lo que más le pesaba era el hecho de no volver a verla a ella, a sakura y sus tan hermosas sonrisas llenas de amor. _Ahora estas aquí para rehacer tu vida, _recordó. Era tiempo de resignarse y quedarse en ese mundo. Además, ahora tenía amigos y había conseguido volver al lado de naruto y su pervertido sensei. No vivía atado a ninguna venganza y se adaptaba bastante bien al entorno moderno. Y…la otra ella había aparecido en su vida. _Good morning, sasuke-kun. _Entrecerró sus ojos, sustituyendo la imagen de la sakura ninja por la de aquella moderna sakura que siempre le despertaba o hablaba con extrañas palabras pero que no le desagradaban por ser sakura quien las decía.

_Y él se había enamorado, había aceptado aquellos viejos sentimientos._

Pero era consciente de que mucho tiempo atrás, desde que llego a ese mundo, una sensación de resignación le perseguía y no debía estar un con él. Ni tampoco la idea de que estaba atrapado en esa realidad. Mucho menos de que estaba teniendo algo que no era suyo. Suspiro, seguramente esas estupideces se irían pronto de su cabeza al igual que su vida como shinobi.

-Parece que al final, acabaste por acostumbrarme a ti…Sakura. –Susurro, cargando a la pelirosa en un estilo princesa y poniéndose en pie junto con ella.- Perdóname, por todo lo que te he hecho.

Sin esperar respuesta, se encamino con rumbo al departamento y asi dejar la espantosa vivencia que habían sufrido en ese asqueroso callejón. Además de descansar, habían vivido una serie de eventos muy agotadores. _Estúpido sasuke…_Sakura se mantuvo en silencio, pero con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas. Aquellas palabras jamás se las había esperado, mucho menos el saber que a sasuke le gustaba su forma de ser. _Que le gustaba ella. _Porque era obvio que eso era lo que había de trasfondo en sus palabras, incluso el más tonto se daría cuenta. _Mi molestia… _Sasuke la consideraba suya, se lo había dicho de una forma muy característica del Uchiha. Su corazón golpeo con más fuerza, sulfúrico de la alegría.

-Sasuke-kun… No necesitas pedirme disculpas… -El Uchiha se detuvo frente a la puerta del apartamento. Enfoco sus ojos jade en los negros de él.- Te perdono. Tuviste tus razones para mentir y yo lo entiendo.

-Hmp

Sakura suspiro cuando estuvieron dentro y sasuke le deposito con cuidado en el suelo. El silencio los envolvió nuevamente, sin ninguno que se atreviese a romperlo.

-Deberías irte a dormir. –Comento sasuke, sakura asintió.

-Si…A-Además debo darme un baño… -Se encamino a las escaleras sintiendo que la mirada de sasuke la seguía.- Debo estar oliendo a cerdo ¡Ugh!

Sasuke sonrio de medio lado. A pesar de lo que había vivido hace unos instantes, sakura lo había superado en poco tiempo. Sin duda, resultaba ser más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Suspiro y se desvistió para ponerse su pijama. _Que cansancio._ Se dijo, desplomándose en su sillón/cama y cayendo instantáneamente dormido. Después de todo, la haruno estaba a salvo y seguramente estaría en las mismas condiciones y caería de igual manera rendida ante el sueño.

Los minutos pasaron, dejando en claro que no despertaría hasta el día siguiente. Mas sin embargo, fue movido sutilmente del hombro derecho logrando despertarlo. _Ahora que… _Adormilado, intento enfocar a la pelirosa que había ido a despertarle.

-¿Qué sucede…? -Sakura estaba en pijama y le miraba con algo de pena. Bostezó y le miro con cansancio.- Deberías estar durmiendo en tu habitación.

-Es que yo… Sigo algo nerviosa… y bueno, me preguntaba si…

-Al grano, sakura. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿P-Puedo dormir contigo? –Le dijo de sopetón, sasuke le miro impresionado.- Solo…Solo por hoy.

Sakura se mordió los labios con ansiedad, esperando una respuesta negativa. Contrario a eso, sasuke movió el respaldo del sillón convirtiéndolo en una cama provisional, al tiempo en que se recorría y le dejaba espacio para que se recostase junto a él. Sasuke enarco una ceja con escepticismo al verla seguir de pie.

-¿Planeas quedarte ahí toda la noche? Ven y duérmete de una vez que mañana quiero levantarme temprano.

Sakura acato su orden y lentamente se recostó. Ambos estaban frente a frente, dado al acomodo de sakura sus rostros estaban a la par. Una idea se planto en la mente del pelinegro, que recargo su rostro sobre su mano y miro fijamente a sakura.

-Hmp, aun no me has recompensado por haber ido a tu rescate…

-¿Recompensarte? –Sasuke asintió.

-Me lo merezco ¿no?

-…Hum…Supongo que tienes razón. –Le dijo, depositando muy rápidamente un beso sobre su mejilla.- Gracias sasuke-kun…Por salvarme.

Sasuke sonrio de medio lado negando lentamente con la cabeza.

-No es lo que busco. -Sakura le observo curiosa, sin percatarse de que sasuke se había deslizado hasta quedar más cerca de ella.- Yo quiero otra cosa.

-¡Pero si ya te di las gracias! –Respondió.

Sasuke coloco su mano izquierda sobre su cintura y la acerco a él, tanto que sus labios estuvieron a milímetros de encontrarse. Sakura tembló ante la respiración y cercanía del Uchiha, mientras sus manos se afianzaban a su pijama sin perder el contacto con sus orbes negros.

-Eso no es suficiente…

-E-Entonces… ¿Q-Que es lo que quieres? –Cuestiono.

-Quiero besarte.

Y sin darle oportunidad de replicar, atrapo sus labios en un beso lento pero seguro. Sakura se había tensado, pero de a poco fue respondiendo el beso. Al inicio con timidez para después irse acostumbrando al ritmo que sasuke marcaba. Ambos estaban enfrascados en aquel momento, disfrutando de la gama de sensaciones que se dispararon con aquel simple beso que duro un largo tiempo y sintiendo el electrizante placer que los labios del otro les proporcionaban. _Su primer beso había tenido un sabor indescriptible. _Para cuando se separaron ninguno comento nada, simplemente se dedicaron a observarse mutuamente hasta quedar profundamente dormidos. Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante y sakura con las mejillas y labios enrojecidos.

Sus corazones habían saltado de emoción y sin embargo fueron conscientes de que una muy pequeña tristeza se instalo en ellos momentos antes de caer dormidos. _Estaban robándose algo que no era suyo._ Ambos lo pasaron de largo, sin reparar mucho en ello. Sin saber que ese sentimiento no era otra cosa más que la verdad.

Y tarde o temprano, tendrían que darse cuenta.

* * *

Hola! reportandome aquí les dejo el capitulo numero 12 !Oh dios los bendiga a todos! Ya superamos los 100 reviews y de verdad se les agradece mucho el que acompañen semanalmente a new world, que para serles sincera, jamas creí que tuviera esta aceptación. !Un enorme abrazo a todos!

Sobre la encuesta, ya tengo los resultados y !no les diré que se decidió! jaja sino ¿que chiste tendría si les digo el final? De todo a todo, les prometo que cuando llegue el momento del fin, intentare complacerlos a todos de la mejor manera posible. Sin mas, nuevamente perdonen los retraso e informo de paso que es posible que la siguiente semana llegue el siguiente capitulo aun mas retrasado debido a que empezare con mi servicio social y pues...ya saben el tiempo que acarrea eso U.u

Pero prometo que intentare seguir puntual. Ahora si, me despido. Espero este capi sea de su agrado, nos vemos en la siguiente vez !y recuerden! Si tienen un comentario, sugerencia, queja u opinión !Me encuentran a un review! :)


	13. Chapter 13

_**New World**_

_**Capitulo 13: Familia.**_

_**.**_

Ya estaban a inicios de noviembre. Sasuke y sakura parecían más unidos, sus lazos se habían fortalecido en gran medida. Compartían muchas cosas, el tiempo, el espacio e incluso la habitación pues sakura acostumbraba a dormir junto a él. ¡Solo a dormir! Incluso muchos pensaban que eran la pareja perfecta aunque ellos seguían siendo solo amigos. Aunque ambos sabían que **solo amigos**, no era el concepto que tenían de su extraña relación. O eso se decía sakura pues sasuke no le había propuesto mantener una relación formal después de aquel beso que compartieron la primera vez que durmieron juntos. _Sentía que jugaba con ella._ Desde aquella ocasión sasuke parecía estar interesado en ella, algunas veces intentando robarle besos o coqueteándole cuando podía.

Aunque era menos evidente en público…

Y aunque estaba totalmente convencida de lo que sentía por sasuke, muy en el fondo, se sentía muy poca cosa para él. El Uchiha era realmente apuesto y podría tener a cualquier mujer que quisiese ¿Por qué habría de fijarse en ella? Se auto convencía de que nunca seria atrayente para alguien de la talla del pelinegro y que tal vez solo representaba un pasatiempo para él. _Pero había una razón aun más fuerte que esa, una parte de su vida que se había propuesto a olvidar._ No tenía miedo, más bien tenia horror de volver a ser lastimada. De que por debajo de lo que ahora conocía de sasuke, se escondiera una parte oscura que pudiese jugar con ella, usarla solo como diversión y lastimarla sin piedad.

_Tenía miedo de amar sin recibir amor a cambio, de romperse otra vez._

Y no solo eso, sino que también debía limitarse pues había una cosa que había venido investigando desde hacia tiempo y que precisamente en ese momento marcaria el rumbo de la situación de ambos. No había vuelta atrás, estaba decidida.

-¿Ya estas lista? –Pregunto sasuke.

-Sí. –Sakura tomo su bolso y salió del apartamento junto a él.- ¿Ne, sasuke-kun, puedo preguntarte algo? –El Uchiha asintió.

Bajaron por el ascensor y llegaron al estacionamiento. Sakura miro por fin al Uchiha dispuesta a retomar su cuestionamiento mientras él se encargaba de iniciar la marcha con rumbo al hospital donde sakura trabajaba.

-¿Recuerdas la ida al parque?

-Hmp, como olvidarla. –Sintió un nudo en el estomago de solo recordarlo.- ¿Qué con eso?

-Pues, ese día cuando regresamos a casa, dijiste que todos nuestros amigos también existían en tu mundo. –Le comento observando las calles a su alrededor.- Y… No puedo evitar pensar que…bueno…

-Solo dilo ¿Quieres? –Respondió demandante, arto de tanto misterio.

-_OK_. Lo que quiero decir es que, si en mi mundo existen todos tus amigos ¿Es posible que… tu familia…también?

Sasuke detuvo el automóvil con rudeza frente al hospital. Sakura agradeció que no lo hiciera cuando aun estaban en la autopista sino seguro que habrían sufrido un accidente. _Tú y tus estupendas ideas ¡Casi nos matas Shannaro! _Sobre si misma cayó un aura de frustración ante el comentario de su Inner, después miro con preocupación al Uchiha que mantenía sus manos aferradas con bastante fuerza sobre el volante.

Se sintió bastante culpable, sabia a leguas que para el Uchiha era bastante difícil tratar el tema sobre su familia y ella como idiota había dejado que su curiosidad pusiera sal a la herida aun abierta en el corazón de sasuke. _Estúpida y mil veces estúpida. _

-Lo siento, sasuke-kun… -Le dijo mientras abría la puerta y bajaba del coche.- No debí haber dicho eso, discúlpame. Olvídalo.

Con el rostro deprimido se dio la vuelta dispuesta a cortar la conversación e ingresar al hospital. Pero no conto con lo que sucedió después. Rápidamente sasuke le tomo del brazo y la jalo, besando su mejilla. Sakura se alejo con un fuerte sonrojo.

-Lo pensé, en un principio… –Sakura lo miro atónita olvidándose de la vergüenza. Sasuke no le miraba.- Aunque con el pasar de los días, me convencí de que no era posible.

Sakura lo miro indecisa de preguntar lo que se le vino a la mente, con respecto a lo que había investigando desde lo del parque de diversiones.

-Si eso fuera posible… ¿Te gustaría encontrarlos y… estar con ellos? –Sasuke le observo.

Un breve silencio se expandió y sasuke parecía meditar con meticulosidad lo que respondería. Lo vio girarse al frente ocultando su mirada tras su flequillo de cabello azabache.

-Si…

-Ya veo… –Su mirada jade se lleno de decisión.- Gracias, por decírmelo. Nos veremos después.

Cerró la puerta y se despidió del automóvil que ya se alejaba alzando su mano. A paso rápido entró a la recepción a registrarse para después, encaminarse por los largos pasillos hasta su consultorio. Comenzó con su rutina de atender paciente tras paciente, hasta que mientras atendía a uno de ellos, la puerta fue abierta por una mujer de cabello oscuro.

-Hola, ¿tienes un minuto?

-Si claro, shizune-san. –Miro a la mujer frente suyo pasándole una receta médica.- Tome el medicamento de acuerdo a la receta, y venga nuevamente en un par semanas para ver qué tal le funciono.

La mujer asintió, dio las gracias y salió del consultorio. Sakura invito a la pelinegra a sentarse para hablar más calmadamente. Shizune le extendió una carpeta, a la cual observo con curiosidad.

-¿Y eso que es?

-Es la información que me pediste, sakura-chan.

- ¡Pudiste conseguirlo! –La pelirosa tomó los papeles entusiasmada.- Creí que te llevaría más tiempo.

-Bueno, digamos que tener una amiga reportera facilito las cosas. –Shizune suspiro mirándola atentamente.- Aunque aun no entiendo qué interés tienes tú con lo de esa desaparición.

-¿Qué desaparición? –Repitió, sorprendida. Saco unas fotos que venían en la carpeta y guardo lo demás en su bolso.- Supongo que eso viene en el informe, pero seguramente tu amiga debió decírtelo con más detalle. ¡Qué mejor que seas tú quien me lo diga!

-De acuerdo. –Respondió en tono serio.

Sakura se encontraba atenta, si entendía a la perfección todo el embrollo de la familia moderna de sasuke, podría contactarse con ellos y unirlos nuevamente. Ya inventaría una forma para que se reunieran sin tener consecuencias por la diferencia de mundos.

-Los Uchiha son dueños de una de las empresas más reconocidas del mundo. Por ende, son una familia rica e influyente en la alta sociedad. La familia está compuesta por Fugaku, su esposa Mikoto y dos hijos: Itachi; el mayor y… -Sakura observo las fotografías de los familiares, hasta que dio con la ultima. Shizune apunto la foto.-… Sasuke, el menor.

En la fotografía, estaba el retrato de un sasuke tan solo unos años menor que el actual. Si bien sasuke tenía veintidós, en el reverso de la fotografía se leía que el Uchiha tenía veinte años.

-Sasuke Uchiha era un genio, por lo cual pudo ingresar rápidamente al negocio familiar. Según sus familiares, era un hombre de pocas palabras, decidido en sus acciones. Algunas veces frio y arrogante. No tenía vicios ni malos hábitos. Rico y atractivo. "El hombre perfecto" por decirlo de algún modo.

Sakura sonrio imperceptiblemente, esa era la descripción exacta del pelinegro.

-Pero, semanas después de cumplir veintidós, sasuke e itachi estaban regresando de un viaje de negocios y según lo que itachi dijo, cuando estuvieron en el aeropuerto una extraña luz apareció y…cuando esa luz desapareció e itachi pudo mirar a su alrededor… -Shizune guardo silencio breves instantes.- _Sasuke ya no estaba._

-¡Que qué! –Dijo asustada, boqueando como pez.- ¡Eso…! ¿Cómo?

-Eso mismo nos preguntamos todos. ¿Una persona podía desaparecer de la faz de la tierra en un parpadeo? Obviamente no. Y muchos pensaron que itachi estaba loco. La policía sin pistas dejo el caso al igual que los reporteros. Ya han pasado unos meses desde eso...

-Debieron haber sufrido mucho… ¿Cuánto lleva desaparecido?

-Bastante, en especial para itachi que se culpo de todo. Él estaba ahí cuando sasuke desapareció…Pues, sasuke cumplió años en julio y su regreso fue en mediados de agosto y ya estamos a inicio de noviembre eso nos deja…–Comento seguidamente, realizando un conteo con los dedos.- Dos meses, como quien dice.

-¡Dos meses! ¡¿Y se arma tanto jaleo por eso?!

-Tú aun no entiendes el mundo de la farándula ¿verdad? Los Uchiha son famosos y él que varias personas vieran el estado de pánico en itachi cuando "eso" paso, causó un gran escándalo en los medio de comunicación. Incluso si el Uchiha hubiera desaparecido un par de días, el revuelo seria igual. –Sakura se sintió un poco tonta al no pensar en eso.- Además, la familia es muy unida ¿Te puedes imaginar el dolor de no dar con él en tan solo un mes?

-La verdad, no. Jamás me ha pasado algo así… -Se lamento. Sus ojos brillaron repentinamente con alegría.- Pero estoy segura de que esta situación se resolverá.

-¿Enserio lo crees? –Sakura asintió. Shizune bufó.- Si, claro. Eso díselo a la familia…

-De hecho, eso es lo que hare. ¿Su dirección sigue siendo la misma? –Shizune asintió bastante sorprendida por la respuesta que le había dado.- ¡Bien! Gracias, y dile a Kasumi que saldré con urgencia. Que suspenda mis citas hasta el día de mañana.

-H-He claro, pero... –Sakura se giro rápidamente a ella.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué pretendes?

-Digamos que me he encontrado con "el tesoro perdido". –Respondió saliendo. La pelinegra le miro con asombro. Sakura recordó a sasuke.- Voy a hacerlo feliz y de paso lo hare sonreír también.

Shizune le siguió pero sakura ya estaba empezando a correr por los pasillos, se sintió algo impaciente por saber qué demonios quería decir con eso. _¿Sería posible que sakura diera con el Uchiha menor?_ La haruno suspiro y pidió un taxi con la adrenalina al cien. Su mente maquinaba rápidamente como hacer para poder unirlos de nuevo sin que se sospechara que "sasuke" no era el "sasuke" que ellos conocían. _Ugh, que enredoso es esto._ Un taxi se detuvo y con rapidez lo abordó.

-Dígame señorita ¿A dónde la llevo? –Sakura observo al taxista.

-A la zona residencial de Tokio, Keshiboku.

.

Itachi bebía de su licor con pesadumbre mientras leía un libro encerrado en la oscuridad de la biblioteca familiar. Suspiro, molesto por mirar todo lo que había a su alrededor cada vez que salía con su novia. Ahora por culpa de su "maldición ocular" se encontraba ahí todo traumado porque no podía sacarse de la cabeza el que había visto a su _baka-ototo_ en un centro comercial discutiendo con una mujer de extraño cabello _rosa_.

-¡Me estoy volviendo loco! Porque simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar que estas aquí, sasuke. –Se reprendió.

Hacía mucho que sus padres habían perdido la esperanza de encontrarlo vivo o muerto. Y él seguía como idiota, guardando en su interior la esperanza de que algún día volviera a ver a su adorado hermano menor. _Esto es mi culpa_. Había pasado todo ese tiempo culpándose a sí mismo por no haber ayudado a su hermano cuando esa extraña luz apareció para llevárselo. _Todo paso tan rápido._ Itachi jamás creería que se trataba de ovnis ni nada por el estilo pero si tenía algo muy en claro y era que ese evento no tenía nada de normal y que debía haber una _fuerza superior_ entre medias como para lograr desvanecer de la faz del mundo a un hombre que estaba vivo y a tan solo centímetros de él en cuestión de segundos.

El sonido de la puerta llamo su atención y por la puerta apareció el ama de llaves.

-Itachi-san, hay una mujer que viene a hablar con usted.

-¿Y qué quiere? –Respondió desinteresado.

-No lo sé con exactitud, pero dijo que se trataba de algo que la familia había perdido y que era importante hablar con ustedes sobre ello.

-¿Algo que perdimos…? –Itachi se vio tentado a no ir, pero un extraño presentimiento le ordeno lo contrario.- Bueno, no me hará mal escuchar lo que tiene que decir.

La mujer observo al pelinegro salir de la biblioteca y dirigirse a paso decidido hacia la primera planta, donde se encontraba la desconocida jovencita esperando en el recibidor. Itachi bajo por las escaleras y se sorprendió al ver a una mujer bastante guapa sentada en el sillón con su bolso recargado sobre sus piernas. _Cabello rosa_. Eso fue lo que más atención la atención. No quería seguir pensando en lo mismo pero por alguna razón sentía que ella era la chica que acompañaba a su hermano el otro día.

-B-Buenos días, Uchiha-san. Mi nombre es sakura haruno. –Se puso en pie y saludo cortésmente.

-Un placer, yo soy itachi Uchiha. –El pelinegro indico que volviera a sentarse, imitando su acto.- Me han dicho que usted necesita hablar de algo urgente.

-Asi es, Itachi-san.

-¡Solo itachi, por favor! No soy tan viejo. –Sakura sonrio tímidamente al tiempo en que asentía.- Bueno, la escucho.

-Primero que nada le agradezco que me recibiera. Y pues, yo he venido aquí porque me enteré de lo que le sucedió a su hermano menor.

_¡Kami me ampare!_ Sakura pudo detectar que itachi, que era muy similar a sasuke –A excepción del largo cabello atado en una coleta y las pronunciadas ojeras – mientras lo observaba componer una mueca de dolor. _La quijada esta tensa_. Parecía que los Uchiha tenían una forma muy particular de mostrar su molestia, comprimiéndola con fuertes gesticulaciones y miradas fulminantes. _Protégeme, santo señor de las vírgenes como yo que tienen un propósito noble. _Se sintió frustrada, tremendos problemas en los que se metía por intentar hacer feliz a un hombre que hacía unos meses era un desconocido y que ahora era la persona de la que se había enamorado. Con renovada convicción y rogando porque itachi no fuera a matarla durante el proceso de "confesión"; respiro hondamente y miro al pelinegro con decisión.

-Eso no es una novedad, señorita. –Dijo itachi, algo tosco sin darle _chance_ de hablar.- Todo mundo lo supo y le aseguro que a ninguno le importo el que quisiéramos mantener nuestro dolor discretamente.

-Me lo imagino, pero yo…

-Las personas son crueles. Les encanta subsistir a través del dolor que otros sufren, asi que señorita sakura, si lo que busca es saber algo con respecto a lo que paso con mi hermano, siento decepcionarla…. –Itachi se puso en pie, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Sakura se puso en pie rápidamente.- Todo lo que ustedes los reporteros saben, es lo mismo que nosotros sabemos. Asi que le pediré que se vaya, antes de que la saque a la fuerza.

Sakura se mantuvo en silencio y sin moverse de su lugar. El ojinegro se acerco nuevamente bastante irritado y tomándola por los antebrazos, comenzó a conducirla a la salida. Sakura se rehusó a avanzar, pese al dolor que itachi estaba produciendo al jalonearla con fuerza.

-No soy ni reportera ni nada por el estilo. ¡Me ofende que me relaciones con ese tipo de personas que solo buscan herirlos! –Itachi la ignoro logrando moverla unos metros. Sakura frunció el ceño, desesperada.- ¡Joder, encontré a sasuke!

Itachi la soltó de repente mientras la miraba con asombro e incredulidad. Rápidamente sakura saco su cartera y le mostro a itachi una pequeña foto que traía en ella. Itachi miro que en la fotografía su ototo estaba siendo abrazado por la pelirosa que sonreía mientras sasuke tenía esa típica mueca de fastidio que componía siempre. Sakura se sintió conmovida cuando observo al Uchiha mirarle con alegría mientras temblaba en un intento por reprimir la emoción. _Típico de los Uchiha, hacerse los machos en sus momentos maricas._ Mientras itachi le pedía una disculpa por el mal trato y le pedía que le hablara al respecto de su hermano, supo el porqué de que sasuke se culpaba tanto de haber asesinado a su hermano mayor.

No sabía los detalles sobre lo que paso en la masacre de su clan, ni tampoco lo que realmente estaba detrás de "la verdad" de su hermano, lo que si sabía era que sasuke había amado mucho a su hermano por ser un héroe y haberse sacrificado por él. Y mientras ese itachi le miraba con alegría cada vez que respondía a todos sus cuestionamientos sobre su hermano menor, supo que aunque no fueran el itachi Uchiha que murió en el mundo ninja en el fondo, sus corazones eran idénticos.

Porque ambos harían lo que fuera con tal de proteger a su adorado y tonto hermano menor.

* * *

Hello! Una disculpa por la tardanza, el servicio social esta matándome del cansancio y me he quedado dormida, gomen. Aun así, espero que este 13vo capitulo sea de su agrado y bueno ¿que decir? !Al fin apareció itachi! Los que pedían por el, creo que quedaran servidos ¿no? jaja XD Nuevamente, agradezco infinitamente el que sigan conmigo.

Me disculpo otra vez por el retrazo, nos vemos la siguiente semana y ya saben !quejas, sugerencias, opiniones u aportaciones a un review de distancia! !Bye, Bye!


	14. Chapter 14

_**New World**_

_**Capitulo 14: Facebook.**_

**.**

Sakura regresó del hospital realmente cansada, en esa ocasión había tenido que tomar varios pacientes a su cuidado y gracias a eso, su trabajo se vio exageradamente aumentado. A su mente vino la imagen de itachi Uchiha y la demás familia a la que había conocido hacia unos días atrás. Pese a que deseaba darle a sasuke la noticia de que su familia estaba viva y que había hablado con ellos para que pudieran volver a unirse, muy en el fondo se sintió algo triste de su decisión ya que eso significaría que nunca volverían a vivir juntos, sasuke tendría que estar con su familia y hacer su vida con ellos.

_Lejos de ella._

Pero era lo correcto, sasuke merecía volver a estar con su familia. Asi que a sabiendas de que pronto, tanto naruto como sasuke recibirían su titulo, pidió a la familia ser más pacientes y que le dieran la oportunidad de "devolvérselos" hasta el día de la ceremonia bajo la escusa de que, como medico que era, pensaba que sería algo repentino para el pelinegro desprenderse de sus nuevos amigos en tan corto tiempo de haberlos conocido. Era una escusa algo tonta pero los Uchiha no parecieron notarlo y aceptaron el trato. Entro a su apartamento y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ante lo que vio.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba frente a la computadora, con el ceño fruncido.

Cuando se dio cuenta de su llegada, casi carcajeó cuando sus ojos oscuros brillaron al verla como si fuera un santo aparecido. Seguramente tendría problemas para usar el internet o algo por el estilo, con eso de que no le había introducido mucho en eso de la navegación en la red –Y no era como que el Uchiha se interesara tanto con eso, el no era tan obsesivo–, pues he ahí las consecuencias. Lo saludo brevemente y se acerco hasta quedar detrás de él, viendo el monitor.

-¿Qué intentas hacer? –Pregunto.

-Hn, no recuerdo mi contraseña. –Sakura observo como abría la dirección de Facebook.- He intentado muchas veces, pero sigo sin recordarla.

-¡Oh! Por fin vas a usar la cuenta de _face_ que te hice hace tiempo ¿ne? –Sasuke bufó mientras ella tecleaba la contraseña.- Es: "Susano". No puedo entender cómo es que lo olvidas si según tú, antes siempre lo usabas.

Sasuke se sintió frustrado a sabiendas de que sakura tenía razón. Durante su participación en la cuarta guerra, el Susano había sido su arma clave para asesinar a cuanto ninja –Amigo u enemigo– se atravesase en su camino. _¿Donde mierdas quedara mi reputación? _En fin, si estaba en ese lio era solo culpa de Kakashi que había pedido –Ordenado– que crearan una cuenta en esa red para poder pasarle las tareas y de igual manera que ellos pudieran mandarlas por esa vía, facilitándole al flojo de su sensei el trabajo de revisión. _Recuerden que es importante que lo hagan porque con esas tareas definiré si reciben su titulo o no. _Recordó que cuando Kakashi comento eso, se sintió satisfecho, de la misma forma en que se había sentido cuando consiguió su venganza. Claro, esta vez había conseguido su objetivo de manera "sana y sin excesos".

-¡E-Esto es imposible…! –Escucho gritar a sakura.

En la barra superior del lado izquierdo, había tres pequeños recuadritos, uno era una "persona", otra un globo de dialogo y al final un mundo. Al parecer lo que sorprendía a sakura era la cifra de números que cada una de ellas tenían marcadas en color rojo. Arqueó una ceja con credulidad, ¿Qué tenía eso de relevante o interesante? _¡Carajo, sasuke tiene más actividad que yo!_ Sakura seguía mirando la pantalla, revisando la inconmensurable lista de notificaciones, solicitudes y conversaciones que sasuke tenía en su cuenta.

Más de 456 diálogos, 957 publicaciones en el muro y 1736 solicitudes de amistad, daban fe de lo popular que sasuke había conseguido ser sin siquiera proponérselo y lo peor de todo era que todas esas acciones eran de mujeres, tanto casadas como solteras. _Lo sabía, no debí haberle puesto una de sus fotos de perfil. _Si fotos, porque créanlo o no, sakura había logrado tomarle y tomarse fotos con sasuke. No eran muchas como la colección de 13 álbumes de fotos que tenia Hinata de naruto, pero si tenía las suficientes como para ser la reina del carnaval. _Aunque todas me costaron dinero gastado en varios kilos de tomates._

-No puedo creerlo, tantas mujeres te siguen tan descaradamente… -Susurro ardiendo en ira sin darse cuenta de que todo lo decía a pleno grito.- Bola de zorras, quisquillosas… ¡Conozco a esa perra! ¡Y a esa otra también! ¡¿Qué fregados hace la puerca de Ino aquí?!

-Hmp, parece que estas celosa de que tenga tanta atención. ¿O me equivoco?–Comentos sasuke malicioso.

-¡Te equivocas! Estoy celosa pero no de tu popularidad, sino de que estés aquí metido solo para conocer a esta _sarta de baratas_ ofreciéndote una _"Conversación por inbox"_ –Respondió aun en cólera. Sasuke sonreía arrogante.- ¡Y una mierda! No sonrías asi que ya te estoy imaginando sonriendo de esa manera cuando estas _mujerzuelas_ te _"etiqueten"_ en una de sus fotos de pose sexy y poca ropa.

-Ósea que estas celosa, por mí. –Volvió a decir.

-¡_Dah _obvio que si, maldición, si estoy celosa por ti maldito infeliz! –Grito.

_¡Mierda!_ Sakura cubrió su boca rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo, los colores se le subieron al rostro y sasuke no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada de satisfacción. ¿Quién en su vida hubiera creído que sasuke podía reírse a ese nivel? Y aunque eso fue sorprendente, a sakura solo había una cosa que le interesaba expresar: Su furia. _Uchiha bastardo ¡Lo planeo todo!_ Se sintió tan molesta y humillada, que después de soltar una majadería al Uchiha –Que seguía riendo– se dio la vuelta bastante indignada comenzando a andar hacia la cocina. Rápidamente y a una velocidad impresionante –No una tan jodidamente sorprendente como la que tenía cuando era un ninja– la alcanzó y la tomó de la cintura en un intento por contentarla y de paso ver si conseguía robarle un beso. _Creo que estoy algo tocado. _Agradeció que esta sakura no tuviera una fuerza tan monstruosa como la otra, sino ya estaría comenzaron un forcejeo en el cual sakura se resistía a ser sometida mientras soltaba miles de majaderías y golpes. Por su lado, sasuke reía mientras de a poco lograba llevarla a una de las esquinas de la sala.

En su vida se hubiera imaginado batallando con sakura de esa manera, era divertido.

Cuando por fin la pudo arrinconar contra la pared, sakura no parecía intimidada por estar encerrada en ese diminuto espacio que había entre la pared y su cuerpo. Seguía tan ocupada gritando e intentando salir de ahí que ni cuenta daba de las ganas que sasuke tenía de callarla apoderándose de sus labios hasta que no hubiera mañana. Sakura detuvo sus movimientos y se quedo de piedra cuando sintió la cálida respiración de sasuke cerca de su rostro, se encogió ligeramente mientras que el Uchiha sonreía al darse cuenta del escalofrió que había causado en su acompañante. _Maravilloso_. El estar asi de cerca era algo gratificante y esquicito que sin pensarlo, acercaron sus rostros en busca de los labios de su acompañante hasta unirlos en un gratificante beso.

Separarse para recuperar aire solo logro que sasuke quisiera más, y que la razón de sakura reaccionara. Bastante sonrojada, paso por debajo de los brazos de sasuke y corriendo hasta su habitación. Ahora que estaba por fin fuera de la mirada del Uchiha, sakura se permitió tocar su pecho y sentir libremente las fuertes palpitaciones de su corazón. Tocó sus labios, casi rencorosamente. _Seguro el bastardo esta riéndose de nosotras, puff. _Grito su Inner. Suspiro, estaba segura de que para sasuke todo eso fue algo sin significado, asi que después de un tiempo reclamándose a sí misma, tomó entre sus manos su laptop y se conecto a Facebook para hablar con su amiga Hinata. En esos momentos y a ese grado de confusión que tenia, pedirle consejo le haría bien.

_Aun temía soñar y verse atrapada una vez más, en una pesadilla._

Mientras tanto sasuke quien había quedado solo en la sala, seguía recargado contra esa pared. Cuando relajo su postura y levanto su rostro para mirar las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, una cosa fue evidente hasta para el mismo. Sus labios que hacia un momento habían sido tocados por los de sakura, ahora estaban curveadas perfectamente en una despampanante sonrisa. _Seguramente me veo como un idiota_. Porque si había una cosa que todo el mundo sabía era que cuando se está enamorado en lo primero que se evidencia es en el hecho de que tus sonrisas empiezas a verse estúpidas para todos. Y lo peor es que, aunque lo saben, no pueden evitar seguir sonriendo. _O eso es lo que la gente cuenta. _Sasuke se dirigió a la computadora y entro directamente al perfil de la pelirosa.

Si, créanlo o no, sasuke la tenía agregada en su lista.

Era a la única a la que tenia, para ser concretos, las demás eran solo solicitudes que no planeaba responder, bueno, excepto la del Dobe de naruto. Asi no tendría que ir a hasta su departamento o gastar su crédito en llamadas para recordarle los trabajos que Kakashi les dejaba. La observo conectada y volvió a sonreír, esta vez arrogante. Dio clic a su nombre y apareció una ventanilla de dialogo.

"_-Molestia…De lo que paso hace poco….Quería decirte algo."_

Espero minutos, hasta que ella se digno a responder.

"_-¡Yase lo que vas a decir! Puff ¬¬ Y no te preocupes, ambos hagamos de cuenta que no paso nada ¿ok? :D"_

Encerrada en su habitación, sakura no pudo evitar golpear la almohada con algo de frustración y tristeza, al parecer sus dudas con respecto a que sasuke no sentía nada especial por ella habían sido ciertas. El típico sonido de contestación llego a sus oídos.

"_-De hecho, iba a decirte que se volverá en algo muy frecuente, casi como un bobye o hobpye."_

Sakura abrió sus ojos con asombro ¿Enserio, sasuke había dicho que ese suceso volvería a repetirse?

"_-¡N-No puedes estar hablando enserio!...Y es hobby."_

"_-Tsk ¡Como se diga! Hmp…No intentes hacerte la desentendida, sakura, sabes que estoy hablando enserio."_

Sakura se puso en pie dispuesta a aclarar ese asunto pero fue interrumpida cuando volvió a escucharse ese ruidito, indicando que sasuke estaba escribiendo algo más. Se mantuvo ahí frente a la puerta, decidiendo entre ir y ver lo que había escrito antes de bajar o mandar al diablo el comentario y exigirle que le dijera todo a la cara.

Escucho el timbre y después el chirriante tono de la voz de naruto. _¡Decidido, la segunda opción es la mejor! _Espero minutos en los que solo se dedico a observar la ventanilla y se dio cuenta de que sasuke se había desconectado, dejando únicamente el mensaje. _Cobarde_. Con lentitud, abrió el dialogo y leyó todo lo que había escrito sasuke antes de cerrar sesión.

"_-Tengo que salir, quede con el Dobe de ir a comer a Ichiraku ramen. Nos vemos luego. Y por cierto, sakura…"_

Con los ojos abiertos de la impresión término de leer el último comentario de su charla, mientras sus mejillas se ponían tan rojas como los tomates.

-Mierda… -Susurro con pesar y nerviosismo.- ¿Cómo fui a meterme en algo asi?

.

-¡Oe, teme! ¿Por qué estas sonriendo?

Sasuke observo brevemente a naruto mientras salía del automóvil. Puso rápidamente la alarma y se encamino a la entrada del restaurante favorito de su rubio amigo.

-Hmp, porque se me da la gana Dobe. –Contesto.

-Na, para mí que algo te traes entre manos. –Ignoro el insulto del Uchiha para mirarlo con tinte picaron.- Por la cara que tenias antes de venir aquí, algo debió parar entre tú y sakura-chan.

-Hn –Sasuke sonrio de medio lado.

-¡Ha, no lo has negado! Maldito teme-pervertido ¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi adorada sakura-chan?! –La gente alrededor de su mesa les miraron atentamente. Sasuke le soltó un golpe en la coronilla.- ¡Ouch! ¿Por qué me golpeas?

-Deja de gritar, estúpido. –Le reprendió, observando a las personas volver a lo suyo.- Y no le he hecho nada a "sakura-chan", imbécil. Y no es tuya, idiota.

Una mesera llego y les tomo la orden, en cuestión de minutos estaba de regreso dándoles su tazón de ramen. ¿Qué que habían hecho durante esos breves instantes? Discutir. Naruto seguía llamándole pervertido y él seguía negándolo al tiempo en que propinaba varios zapes en la cabeza de su amigo. Repentinamente y para sorpresa de sasuke, el uzumaki se puso bastante serio, algo que no se hacía muy presente. _Hn, parece que el tarado si tiene un lado maduro y consiente. _Lastimosamente, pasarían siglos para ver ese suceso repetirse, tomando en cuenta lo hiperactivo que naruto solía ser._ Aunque, ya ven varias veces que me equivoco. _Llámenlo como quieran, pero sasuke se aseguraba de que aquello era mil veces más _chingon_ y terrorífico que "_Actividad paranormal 3"_.

O una versión más real de "_El exorcista"._

Hasta estaba esperando el momento en que la cabeza del uzumaki comenzara a girar y hablar con aquel espeluznante toque satánico que incluso a él le había puesto la piel de gallina la ocasión en que sakura le había obligado a verla cuando la pasaron por la televisión.

-Antes de comer este sagrado y bendito alimento mandado por kami-sama, tengo que dejarte algo muy en claro. Sakura-chan es como una hermana y la quiero mucho, asi que… - Naruto tomó sus palillos y con ellos apunto al Uchiha, amenazante.- Si llego a saber que le haces algo a mi hermanita, yo mismo te matare `tebayo.

Y ahí estaba el tono satánico, aunque no le había hecho mucho efecto.

-Hmp, no le hare nada a sakura. -Después de eso, uzumaki hundió sus palillos directamente en el ramen, dejando de prestarle atención.- _Aun_…

Sasuke suspiro y se dedico a hacer lo mismo, no sin antes componer una sonrisa entre malicioso y divertido. Recordando con satisfacción el último mensaje que dejo a la pelirosa y que estaba seguro cumpliría.

.

"_-Y por cierto, sakura… La próxima vez que estemos asi de cerca, te juro que no vas a poder huir de mí. Asi que empieza a preocuparte, porque de algún u otro modo lo que sucedió hoy, va a pasar de nivel."_

_._

* * *

_Hola mis hermosas personitas de fanfiction! Joder hoy estoy muy feliz, jeje, mis examenes estan iniciando y me va super bien -O eso creo-._

_Muchas gracias por estar aun con new world, ojala este capitulo sea de su agrado. Sobre el anterior capitulo ya hemos visto una parte de lo que sucedio con "sasuke moderno" y aunque se que aun exiten dudas de donde demonios esta,pronto, se sabra. Aunque muchos de ustedes casi le atinan a su ubicacion. Es posible que la siguiente semana no publque porque tendre que ocuparme de una documentacion que necesito asi que es posible que no llegue el capitulo 15 en la siguiente semana. Y sobre este capi, pues no es muy revelante, es solo un "rellenito" para el siuiente capitulo que se viene con muchas sorpresas. Tendran que esperar para saberlo._

_Y bueno, como siempre: si tienen comentarios, sugerencias, predicciones, quejas pueden encontrarme a un review. ¡Los quiero, bye bye!_


	15. Chapter 15

**New World**

_**Capitulo 15: Intermedio.**_

.

Sakura se asomo con lentitud desde la puerta de su habitación, miro de izquierda a derecha y cuando hubo determinado que estaba vacío el corredor, salió de su cuarto a paso lento y cuidadoso. Bajo con igual precaución las escaleras de caracol, sintiendo el nerviosismo correr en constantes escalofríos por su cuerpo. _¿Cómo termine en esto, kami-sama? _Llego hasta la cocina y comenzó a preparar su desayuno, un poco más tranquila de saberse sola en el lugar. Se sirvió su plato y estuvo a punto de sentarse a la mesa cuando se sintió plenamente observada. El silencio no le ayudaba en nada, con miedo se giro a su espalda pero no encontró nada.

-Mierda… Menos mal que lo imagine. –Suspiro con alivio.

-¿El qué?

Sakura no pudo evitar soltar un ligero grito de sorpresa al girarse y encontrarse en la entrada de la cocina a la persona de la que venía escondiéndose. Sasuke le miraba con profundidad, recargado sobre el marco de la puerta. Tan fijamente, que ella no podía evitar no temblar y ponerse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, su plan de evitarlo había fracasado y ahora, después de varios días de exitoso escape, estaba ahí, frente al chico hasta hace unos pocos días prometió pasar de "nivel" con ella.

El silencio fue prolongado, en el cual ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir algo. Sin duda, la situación volvía su convivencia muy tensa. Sakura carraspeo levemente, reanudando su paso a la estufa bajo la mirada de sasuke.

-B-Buenos días, sasuke-kun… -Susurro con cierto nerviosismo.- ¿Desayunas?

-Hmp –Asintió.

-Bien, siéntate, enseguida te lo sirvo.

Sasuke acato su orden y mientras ella continuaba con su labor, fue consciente de que en ningún momento salió del enfoque de aquellos profundos ojos ónix. Sus movimientos eran seguidos fielmente por sasuke y esto de verdad que la ponía muy incómoda. O temerosa más bien, nunca podía saber que era lo que pasaba por la mente de sasuke ni lo que se propondría hacer. Y admitámoslo, con la amenaza que había recibido por face, era justo que tuviera aquel sentimiento de incertidumbre ¿no?

Tenía complejo de neurótica.

Cuando hubo terminado y servido el desayuno al Uchiha, se sentó a la mesa y ambos comenzaron a devorar su desayuno, con poco entusiasmo y con el tenso silencio presente a su alrededor. Aun con eso, sakura sabía que en ningún momento sasuke había dejado de observarla. _¡Esto es absurdo, Shannaro!_ Grito su Inner pero sakura pretendió hacerse la desentendida. Escucho los cubiertos de sasuke, levanto la vista y se encontró con que había terminado. Lo observo levantar sus trastos y caminar al fregadero, abriendo la llave y precediendo a lavar su plato. Y eso la asusto.

¿Desde cuándo se tomaba la molestia de recoger y lavar sus platos?

-Sasuke-kun… ¿Qué haces? –Se puso en pie.

-Hn, ¿no es obvio?

Sakura se detuvo unos centímetros detrás de él, sorprendida del tono tan cortante con el que sasuke le había respondido. Un dolor se instalo en su pecho, aquello no estaba gustándole para nada. Era como volver a ver al sasuke vengador que había recibido por primera vez en su hogar, aquel joven que tenía una mirada fría y vacía, el que no soportaba que le llamase y tocase. Ese al que parecía irritarle su presencia y que solo le daba frialdad.

-¿P-Porque estas actuando de esta manera conmigo? –Cuestión en voz baja, posicionándose a su lado.- ¿Estas molesto por algo?

-La respuesta a esas preguntas deberías saberlas tú. –Siseo cortante, continuando con su tarea.- Además, no deberías estarte preocupando por lo que no te incumbe.

-Sasuke-kun… No me hables con ese tono, no me trates como antes… -Susurro.

-Hmp

-Dame una buena razón para este comportamiento, tu… Hacía mucho que no me hablabas de este modo tan… lejano.

Sakura le miro con desesperación, observándolo ignorarla olímpicamente.

-No hagas eso…Por favor… -Sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.- ¿He hecho algo mal? ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

-Lo que me molesta es tu constante evasión, sakura. -Sasuke realizo una mueca, dejando caer sin delicadeza su tasa al fregadero.- Repudias el que este cerca de ti, te arrepientes de todo lo que ha pasado…

Sakura cerró sus puños con frustración, le dolió bastante saber que aquello era causa de su comportamiento hacia él. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? Si él nunca le hablaba de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Jamás le había prestado esa atención con la que la había venido tratando desde hace unos días… Para sasuke Uchiha, ella no figuraba nada más que una mujer con la que podía jugar, o eso era lo que sus acciones le hacían temer, no quería creer en ello, pero aquello era solo consecuencia de que sasuke jamás le hubiese aclarado nada con respecto al porque de aquel interés tan repentino.

¿Qué era lo que sentía realmente por ella?

Sasuke por su lado, no podía dejar de escudriñar con la mirada a sus enjabonadas manos, su ceño fruncido y sus mandíbulas fuertemente apretadas, eran muestra de la frustración y desdén que sentían en ese instante. No era tonto como para no haberse dado cuenta de que sakura estaba evitándolo, en absoluto pasaría algo como eso por alto y aunque al principio le resulto divertido el hecho de verla tan nerviosa ante su presencia… Con los días, comenzó a darse cuenta de que no le gustaba la mirada con la que ella le veía. _Le temía._ Y eso lo hizo sentir desolado, recordándole a cada instante como si fuese un hierro al rojo vivo el que en más de una ocasión había visto esa mirada en los aldeanos de konoha e incluso en la misma sakura. Sentía que estaba asqueada o arrepentida de tenerlo con ella, de haber compartido la suavidad de sus labios con los suyos. El que sakura le tuviese miedo era algo que no pretendía tolerar, si lo que quería era mantenerlo lejos de su persona, entonces, le daría gusto… Aunque eso terminara por hacerlo sufrir de manera cruel, ahora que se había decidido a no dejarla ir y a compartir sus sentimientos con ella.

-E-Eso…no es verdad… -Intento explicar.- Sasuke-kun yo no…

-¡No intentes negarlo! Sabes que es cierto. –Su voz era ronca pero llena de enojo.- Tsk, esto es una tontería…

Sasuke se giro con brusquedad, encaminándose fuera de la cocina. Sakura se apresuro a seguirle, pidiéndole que se detuviera y le permitiera explicarle el porqué de su actitud pero sasuke hacia de oídos sordos, encerrado en su frustración. _Sasuke estaba alejándose de ella. _Desesperada y molesta se detuvo en seco y reunió todo su coraje mientras empuñaba sus manos.

-¡Detente de una puta vez y escúchame, Uchiha de mierda! –Noto como sasuke se detenía pero no se giraba. Al parecer su grito tuvo efecto.- Se que me he comportado muy mal contigo y no lo niego. ¡He estado evitándote! Pero… Estas mal interpretando las cosas, ninguna de tus acusaciones son el verdadero motivo del que te evitara.

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio y sakura tomo aquello como una invitación a continuar. Sintió que su vista volvía a empañarse y se regaño a si misma por ser tan jodidamente sentimental. Por ser débil. _Arreglaremos esto. _Inhaló y exhaló aire con fuerza, intentando tranquilizarse en vano, por sus mejillas aun caían incontrolables lágrimas de tristeza, de culpa más que nada. Y sasuke seguía mostrándole su indiferencia…Joder ¿Por qué era tan difícil hablar con sasuke? Extrañamente, se sintió diminuta ante la fortaleza que había aparentado al haberle gritado para detenerlo. En momentos como esos, su fortaleza era algo que lograba sorprenderla y hasta asustarla.

-Si te he estado evitando todo este tiempo…No es porque te repudie, ni porque me arrepienta de estar contigo ¡Jamás me arrepentiré de haberme topado contigo! Después de lo que sucedió en la conversación de Facebook… ¿Cómo pretendes que me sienta con semejante advertencia? ¡Mierda sasuke soy una chica! Y que alguien como… em… ¡Pues como tú!... Me diga algo como eso me pone los nervios de punta. –Pronuncio, dejando que sus pómulos se volvieran carmesí. Sasuke seguía de espaldas a ella.- ¿Es que no entiendes que todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti? Te evite porque yo… tengo miedo de que este repentino interés que tienes por mi sea solo una diversión para ti… Mi corazón no estaría preparado para algo asi otra vez.

Aunque ella no podía ver el rostro de sasuke, pudo saber que sus palabras estaban teniendo cierto efecto en sasuke pues su espalda antes tensa, se notaba un ápice de flacidez, mostrando que el Uchiha estaba dejando de a poco su enojo para prestarle atención a sus palabras. Abrirse de aquel modo con sasuke le resultaba difícil pues era una chica que solía avergonzarse de muchas cosas_._ Hablar de sentimientos no era su fuerte, no cuando se trataba de lo que ella sentía y menos si se los decía a la persona de la que estaba enamorada. Era irónico darse cuenta de que, en cuestiones tan difíciles, tensas y problemáticas como esas, siempre fuera capaz de expresar todo eso con voz segura a pesar de su bochorno y poca seguridad.

Descubrió que esa nueva actitud la había aprendido durante su vivencia con sasuke, el era quien despertó en ella ese instinto de fortaleza oculta dentro de sí y que, en muy contadas ocasiones, había recordado mostrar. _Somos un manojo de sorpresas ¿ne? _Su Inner se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo ante su deducción. Era cierto que era agresiva, mandona y hasta directa en su día a día, pero eso no contaba como algo que mostrase voluntad y fuerza ¿o sí? De tras fondo, esas actitudes solo eran un relleno para que nadie notara su sentimentalismo y debilidad. _Pero ahora… Era diferente._ Sasuke había despertado estos sentimientos de su largo letargo. Respiro nuevamente para continuar.

-Y no solo por eso… Yo no podría poner resistencia a ti, sasuke-kun… porque cada una de tus lindas y coquetas frases me hacía sentir un cosquilleo en el estomago, tan enorme, que creí volar… -Bajo la vista y sus lagrimas cayeron nuevamente de sus orbes.- Porque cada vez que me mirabas y sonreías mis mejillas se encendían como un maldito foco navideño, porque tu solo acercamiento, toque y voz pueden dejarme la mente en blanco y predispuesta a tus mandatos… ¡Joder, si tengo miedo! Lo único que me hace temer de ti es el no saber qué es lo que sientes realmente, el no saber si estás jugando o cual es el mot…

Repentinamente sasuke se giro a ella y sujetándola con algo de fuerza por la nuca, presiono sus labios contra los de ella que algo sorprendida por la acción solo pudo ensanchar los ojos para después, cerrarlos con lentitud, permitiendo que sasuke profundizara el beso y a la vez dejando caer un último par de lágrimas. Sasuke la besaba sus labios con fuerza y necesidad, transmitiéndole la frustración que había tenido retenida en su cuerpo. Y sakura le hacía conocedor de su necesidad de estar cerca de él, de sus profundos miedos. El oxigeno les hizo separarse, mas sin embargo seguían muy cerca del otro

¿Cuánto tiempo habían deseado volver a estar tan cerca del otro?

Sus frentes se mantenían unidas, dejándolos sentir la respiración algo agitada del otro. Sasuke fue el primero en abrir sus ojos, dejándolos fijos en el rostro de la pelirosa que mostraba un dulce color carmesí dándole un toque bastante inocente. _Mierda, condenada mujer. _Aquella extraña mezcla suya de inocencia y sensualidad en sakura le volvían loco, y lo peor de todo, era que era demasiado ingenua para saber que todas sus reacciones lo provocaban a perder la compostura. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, tranquilizándose.

-Tonta… -Siseo y estuvo seguro de que ella le miro.- No vuelvas a hacerme pensar cosas que no son.

Sakura se mantuvo en silencio, atenta a sus palabras.

-Te prometí que te protegería ¿no? –Comento nuevamente, acariciando su mejilla.- Yo no podría lastimarte…

_No otra vez._ Sasuke abrió sus ojos y sakura noto un destello de tristeza y arrepentimiento. Un fuerte pálpito fue producido por su corazón, dejándola sentir un extraño sentimiento de familiaridad con aquella mirada, como si de algún modo, le faltase algo a las últimas palabras dichas por sasuke. _¡Basta!_ Sasuke alejo todo pensamiento de su antigua vida, había acordado consigo misma a olvidar todo, no tenía sentido pensar en el pasado.

-¿Entonces…todo vuelve a estar como antes? –Cuestiono sakura.

-Hmp, claro.

-¡Qué bien! Esta situación estaba matándome… -Estaba entusiasmada de que todo volviese a la normalidad.- ¿Sin resentimientos verdad?

-Hn –Asintió.

-Excelente, lo mejor de todo esto es que podremos olvidarnos de todo esto en poco tiempo.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro.

Sakura observo con curiosidad a sasuke, que solo se limito a dirigirle una sonrisa de medio lado mientras avanzaba al televisor y encendía el DVD.

-¿He? ¿De qué estás hablando, sasuke-kun? –Pregunto otra vez.- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Hn, a que yo no olvidare nada de lo que me dijiste, ni tampoco detendré mis actos a los cuales has estado huyendo por tu poca resistencia a mis encantos. –Casi carcajeó al verla sonrojarse por sus palabras.- El que dejes de evitarme y volvamos a nuestras actividades juntos no quiere decir que dejare de acosarte, boba. Tarde o temprano caerás en mis mandatos, sa-ku-ra.

-Tu… Eres todo un maldito bastardo. –Siseo.- Además de un arrogante.

-_Thank you, Darling._ –Pronuncio, sacando de un cajón una bolsa de _sabritas_.- ¿Te apetece ver una película?

Sakura no pudo evitar sorprenderse tanto por la frase bien pronunciada en ingles, como por la invitación que sasuke le hacía, sonrio, sasuke era un tipo raro. Se sentó con rapidez en el sillón junto a sasuke que destapaba las frituras y le ofrecía de su contenido. Ella tomo unas cuantas y las devoro con ánimo.

-_Las sabritas_ están muy buenas. ¿A que no puedes comer solo una? –Sasuke sonrio.

-Eso es del maldito comercial, sakura, eres muy poco original.

-Hum, las saladitas son horneadas. –Dijo sacándole la lengua.

-Hn, ¿Qué no tienes algo de imaginación en ese diminuto cerebro tuyo?

-¡Estas insultándome! –Grito indignada.- ¿Sabes a lo que te arriesgas mocoso?

-No. Y no me interesa, ahora cállate que la película empieza.

-¡Ahora resulta que tu quieres callarme como si fueras el dueño de la puta casa! ¿Qué diantres te pasa? ¡No me ignores! –Sasuke sonrio, sakura se enfureció mas.- ¡He dicho no me ignores, Uchiha sasuke! Ufh, eres un maldito, ¡Si continuas ignorándome juro por kami-sama que…!

Sasuke volvió a sorprenderla, callándola con un ligero beso sobre la mejilla izquierda. Instantáneamente y como por arte de magia, sakura dejo de gritar para limitarse a encogerse mientras se sonrojaba. Sasuke sonrio complacido, observando la presentación de las empresas afiliadas a la producción de la película. Sakura se resigno y solamente suspiro, sin duda, sasuke no dejaría de _tirarle la onda _y aunque eso la ponía bastante nerviosa, estaba dispuesta a dejarlo que lo hiciese, recordando que pronto tendría que alejarlo de ella. Negó con la cabeza, no era tiempo de pensar en eso, debía dedicarse únicamente a pasar ese y los demás momento que tuviese con el Uchiha antes de que ese tiempo llegase.

-Y bien ¿Qué película veremos?

-_Saw 4_. –Respondió.

-¡¿Juego macabro?! –Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.- Mierda, odio esas pelicular ¡siempre me ponen la piel de gallina!

-Hmp, espesaré a odiarlas yo también… Se supone que el único capaz de hacer eso soy yo.

-¡Jum, no es gracioso! –Gritoneo poniéndose en pie.- ¡Yo me largo!

-No seas exagerada, haruno. –Dijo, volviéndola a sentar y abrasándola por la cintura.- ¿Qué puede pasar?

-Que tenga pesadillas y que no pueda dormir, imbécil, eso sucederá.

Sasuke carcajeó ligeramente, sintiéndola acomodarse mejor en su pecho y sujetándose con fuerza a su playera. _Buena idea la del Dobe._ Se prometió invitarle un ramen a naruto por darle la idea, gracias a eso, ahora tenía una escusa más para tenerla cerca de sí y extasiarse de su fragancia. La película inicio por fin y sakura suspiro.

-¿Estas consciente de que hacerme ver esto terminara con muchas horas de mal sueño, verdad? –Le dijo, observando al par de sujetos encerrados en jaulas.- Espero, y aceptes las consecuencias de tus actos.

-Hmp, tranquila, lo hago. –Susurro, besando su cabello.- Además no es como si no fueras a dormir sola ¿recuerdas?

-Es cierto, pero tú no sabes la magnitud de terror que me implantan las pesadillas. –Siseo.

-Las pesadillas no van a lastimarte, molestia, no mientras este ahí.

Sakura sonrio contra su pecho, agradecida de que incluso sasuke deseara protegerla incluso contra cosas tan inusuales y tontas como lo eran las pesadillas. Sus ojos siguieron observando la película, refugiándose en los brazos de sasuke. _Somos masoquistas. _Pronuncio su Inner, haciéndola arrugar el ceño, era cierto lo que decía y odiaba saberlo. _Extrañaría bastante a su pelinegro. _Levanto la vista brevemente, viéndolo atento a la pantalla. Por el estaría dispuesta a entregar su felicidad a cambio de que sasuke fuese plenamente feliz, por mucho que le costase alejarse de él. Suspiro y volvió su vista de nuevo a la televisión.

Por ahora, disfrutaría de sus últimos momentos junto a sasuke.

* * *

Hola! ¡Me extrañaron? Yo si los extrañe a ustedes. Se que van a asesinarme por dar un nuevo "intermedio" o "capitulo de relleno" , pero lo analise bien y crei que seria algo hasta "brutal" que no hubiera algo de continuidad relajada ya que el siguiente capitulo entraria de lleno a cuestiones dificiles, asi que crei necesario agregar un segundo rellenito para que se amenizara el trayecto ¿No creen? Espero que no les oleste y sea de su agrado.

Como ya mensionamos, los siguientes capitulos desencadenaran una serie de eventos muy, pero muy inesperados.

Como algo adicional ¡se an fijado cuantos capitulos llevamos? Si, son 15. Adecir verdad, el fic se ha alarado bastante ¿no? Si alguien leyo la historia desde el inicio seguro se dan cuenta de que el fic a rebasado los capitulos estimados... !Y estoy feliz! New world aun aguanta para rato jaja. Nuevamente les agradesco que siguan a new world, muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios y aportes, nos veremos la siguiente semana. ¡BYE, BYE!


	16. Chapter 16

_**New World**_

_**Capitulo 16: ¿Despedida?**_

_**.**_

Sakura corría rápidamente a través de los pasillos de colmillo blanco. _¡Estúpido despertador de mierda! ¿Tenía que fallar exactamente este día?_ Si, por primera vez en toda su vida, sakura haruno se había quedado dormida. ¡Y qué mejor! Se quedo dormida en el día más importante para su querido sasuke-kun y su hermano naruto: Su graduación.

_Ugh, Kami-sama me odia ¿Sera que no di suficiente diezmó?_

Ese día, ambos recibirían su titulo y vaya que se odiaba por llegar tarde a la ceremonia, seguramente ya estarían entregando la documentación, solo esperaba que ellos fuesen los últimos en pasar. Si no, se suicidaría. _Bueno…Tal vez no tanto._ Aunque seguramente sasuke se pasaría la vida torturándola –Más de lo que ya lo hacía con sus insinuaciones y constantes actos para nadasantos y llenos de tintes eróticos–. Sakura ya no se pasaba la vida evitándolo, aun asi no se permitía caer en la tentación tan fácilmente. Ese beso que inicio aquella horripilante noche de octubre había dado ápice a una serie de eventos inesperados por parte del Uchiha._ Aunque no sé si todo esto sea algo enserio. _Por la actitud que sasuke había tomado, parecía que también sentía algo, aunque no sabía qué demonios era. _¡Maldigo el día en que me enamore de ti, Uchiha! _Entró al gran salón y se encontró con que aun no eran llamados al escenario, suspiro y se quedó recargada en la entrada sin dejar de observar lo guapos que ambos se veían con ese traje de gala.

_Aunque claro, sasuke-kun se vería aun mejor sin ella, ju, ju._

Sakura abofeteó mentalmente a su Inner, esa parte de si también tenía la culpa de lo que sentía. A sus oídos llego la mención del nombre del rubio y aplaudió efusivamente mientras naruto gritaba _"¡Lo logre, dattebayo!"_ Saltando como un niño pequeño al que le dan un premio después de participar en un concurso. _Y después, escucho el nombre del pelinegro._ Sus ojos no pudieron dejar de mirarlo mientras subía a paso elegante y estrechaba la mano de Kakashi con firmeza. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban con satisfacción ante su éxito hasta que ese brillo se volvió más notorio, cuando la enfocó a ella. Sakura se sintió tan feliz de provocar aquel hermoso brillo en los ojos de _su amado_ y arrogante moreno.

-¡Felicidades, sasuke-kun, naruto! –Grito aplaudiendo sin fin.

Sasuke le sonrio ligeramente al igual que naruto mientras ambos levantaban sus títulos al aire en una señal de victoria personal tan enorme que incluso la hicieron derramar un par de lagrimas de la alegría. _¿O serán acaso lágrimas de tristeza? Sakura…_ La felicidad de su rostro se transformo en melancolía, observando a todo el grupo de Kakashi prepararse para la foto del recuerdo. El tiempo que había pedido a los Uchiha había terminado y ella debía cumplir con lo prometido. _Todo es por la felicidad de sasuke-kun._ Ocultando gran parte de ese frio sentimiento, avanzo a ellos corriendo cuando hubo terminado la foto y los atrapó a ambos en un fuerte abrazo. Se sintió tan querida, cuando respondieron el abrazo con demasiada fuerza hasta hacerla sentir que se le saldrían las tripas–Aunque no se quejaría–.

Carcajeó cuando le soltaron, estaba tan feliz por los dos, _por él_. Y eso la hacía sentir tan miserable de alejarse de sasuke. Suspiro, ya no había vuelta atrás, además era lo mejor. Sasuke sería inmensamente feliz estando nuevamente con su familia.

-Chicos, muchas felicidades. –Comento con voz alegre.

-¡Gracias sakura-chan!

-Hmp

-¡Hey sasuke-teme no seas bastardo y agradécele como se debe a sakura-chan! –Gritoneo naruto molesto por la actitud de sasuke.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Naruto, debes agradecerle a sakura el que te haiga traído con el mejor sensei que pudiste encontrar. –Kakashi se había unido a su plática con un aire despreocupado. Sakura sonrio un poco.- Por cierto, sakura-chan ¿Para mí no hay abrazo? ¡Yo también me esforcé en intentar enseñarles a este par de tontos y patéticos mocosos todo lo que se!

-¡Cierto, Kakashi-sensei, muchas gracias por todo! –Dijo mientras lo abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello. Kakashi hacia sonidos de cachorro desamparado.- ¡Lindo cachorrito! Debió haber sufrido tanto…

Kakashi sonrio arrogante mientras observaba a sus dos alumnos fulminarle con la mirada, naruto por su ofensa y sasuke por celos. _Pequeño sasuke envidioso. _Kakashi ya sabía lo que sasuke sentía por su querida pelirosa ¿Cómo lo había logrado? Percepción. Kakashi podía ser el hombre más pervertido y flojo del mundo, pero si había algo que caracterizaba al despreocupado sensei era que siempre encontraba la forma de saber que era lo que pensaban y sentían sus alumnos. De modo que, siempre estaba al día de todo, incluso si se trataba de alguien tan frio como Uchiha sasuke._ ¡Arde Uchiha, arde!_ Como le encantaba esto.

-Bueno, chicos, tengo que irme. Aun debo ir a mi turno en el hospital. –Comento sakura después de alejarse de Kakashi.

-¡¿Enserio no puedes quedarte dattebayo?! –Compuso un puchero.- ¡Te perderás de la fiesta!

-No te preocupes, sasuke se quedara contigo para hacerte compañía por un rato. –Sasuke la miro con cara de "¡No jodas!".- ¡Hey no me mires asi! Sé que podrás soportarlo.

-Hmp –Respondió cruzándose en brazos.

-Antes de que te vayas, ¿podrías quedarte para una última foto? –Pregunto Kakashi.

-Em…Ok, pero que sea rápido, Kakashi-sensei.

El sensei llamó al fotógrafo y le pidió que les tomara otra foto a lo que accedió gustoso. Sakura se coloco en medio de naruto y sasuke mientras Kakashi se colocaba a un lado del último. El fotógrafo empezó a contar desde cinco, y naruto tomo la mano de sakura entre la suya mientras le susurraba algo. _¡Estúpido Dobe!_ Molesto por la acción de su amigo, se atrevió a tomar la otra mano de sakura al tiempo en que la jalaba sutilmente hacia él. Improvistamente, naruto carcajeó y miro a Kakashi tomar rápidamente la mano del Uchiha que intentaba hacer que lo soltara.

-¡Listos aquí va! Digan, ¡Whisky!

Y como si lo hubiesen ensayado antes, juntos y tomados de la mano, sonrieron anchamente –Bueno sasuke no lo hizo tanto– dejando que el fotógrafo captara e inmortalizara ese momento. _Una nueva foto de unión simbólica para el reunido team 7._ Eso fue lo único que sasuke pudo pensar, observando junto a los demás la imagen a través de la pantallita de la cámara. Magistralmente, la fotografía había quedado perfecta.

Kakashi se retiro para hablar con una familia, seguramente de algún otro alumno. Por su lado naruto dijo que iría por unos bocadillos a la enorme mesa repleta de comida, dejándolos solamente a ellos dos parados en medio de toda la barbulla que había a su alrededor. Sakura restregó el diminuto papel que tenía entre sus manos con fuerza, nerviosa por la fija mirada de sasuke. _Ugh… ¿Porque el valor no está aquí cuando lo necesito? _Suspiro, era tiempo.

-Uhm…Sasuke-kun, yo tengo que irme.

-Hn –Sakura bufo, preguntándose hasta cuando dejaría de hablar por medio de monosílabos.- Me iré contigo, no me gustan las fiestas.

-¡N-No! –Sasuke le miro extrañado. Suspiro, no debía hacerlo sospechar de nada.- Es decir, no puedes irte de la fiesta que Kakashi-sensei y demás profesores han hecho para celebrar. ¡Eso nos es nada _cool_!

El Uchiha entrecerró sus ojos con ironía, sakura entendió algo como "_No te creo, mentirosa"_. Una gota de sudor frio recorrió su sien, lo maldijo por ser tan perceptivo a sus mentiras. _¡Joder ¿Cómo lo hace?!_ Cada vez que sucedía eso, no podía evitar compararlo con "_el hombre sombra_" de la película la princesa y el sapo. _¡Ni madres, este se parece más a ese maestro pelonchas mutante de la silla de ruedas!_ Aunque por suerte, sasuke era mejor –Y más apuesto y joven– que el _profesor charles_.

-Sabes, me pareces siniestro… –Susurro al tiempo en que miraba las manos de sasuke en busca de algo.- ¿Seguro que no tienes guardado un bastón en forma de serpiente asi como el de _Jafar_? ¿O tienes algún tipo de sexto sentido tipo _"X-men"_? Apuesto a que eso es lo que logra que veas tan perfectamente dentro de mí.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Tsk, te has vuelto una loca. –Sakura le ignoro.

-Con esa actitud tan arisca si te das un _raund_ con _Wolverine_. –Siguió en su delirio. Sasuke rodó los ojos, impaciente.- ¡Bueno, ya! Ugh, sí que estas amargado.

-Hmp, al grano.

-Bueno, es que tengo una sorpresa muy pero MUY importante para ti y quisiera que la vieras. –Le comento, mirándolo a los ojos para que viera que no mentía. Al mismo tiempo le entrego lo que tenía en sus manos.- ¡Pero necesito un par de horas para arreglar todo! Asi que quédate aquí, disfruta de la fiesta y cuando recibas un mensaje mío, ven a esta dirección.

Sasuke observo el pequeño papel donde sakura había escrito una dirección, suspiro mientras asentía haciendo que sakura sonriera anchamente. _Aunque interiormente estaba rompiéndose. _Después de eso, se dio la vuelta y abandonó el lugar. Era tiempo de trasladar a sasuke a su nueva vida en la mansión Uchiha.

_Era el momento de sentirse realmente útil para él._

Al cabo de unas horas, sasuke escuchaba todo lo que naruto le decía sin mucho interés, estaba más ocupado pensando qué clase de sorpresa estaría preparándole _su_ pelirosa. Chasqueo la lengua, era la primera vez en toda su vida que no lograba saber que era lo que sakura tramaba y eso si era raro. _Tsk, estoy perdiendo mis dones. _Sintió un ligero golpe sobre su hombro y miro con furia al rubio, que le miraba con reproche.

-¿Y eso porque fue, Dobe? –Uzumaki bufó.

-¡Quien te crees para ignorarme pedazo de animal! Yo aquí hablándote de mis planes para casarme con Hinata-chan y tú pensando en que sabe que cosas. –Susurro mientras lagrimeaba. Sasuke suspiro.- ¡¿Qué acaso eres tan insensible como para no alegrarte por tu amigo del alma y su futura felicidad?!

-Hn

-¡Aw! Eres un bastardo… ¡Si nuestra relación va a seguir asi, es mejor que esto termine aquí! –Naruto estiro sus manos y le mostro a sasuke una unión de dedos índice.

-¡¿Qué?! –Puso sus ojos en blanco.- ¡¿Cual puta relación?!

-¡Córtalas, teme, cor-ta-las! –Grito, armando un drama.- ¡CORTALAS!

-Deja de jugar, idiota. Esas cosas son de niños.

-Me detendré solo si aceptas ser mi padrino de boda. –Uzumaki sonrio zorrunamente.

-Ni loco. ¡No voy a volver a soportar tus arranques nerviosos como la vez que fuiste a pedir permiso para ser novio de Hinata!

-Agh, tu sabes que la culpa no fue mía. ¡Hiashi-san es aterrador! –Replico con un puchero, mientras le fulminaba con la mirada.- _Me cae sino_ que tu también estuviste a punto de hacerte del baño sobre tus pantalones…

-Hn que ni que fuera tu, imbécil ¿Quién fue él que sufrió diarrea después? –Sonrio arrogante.

Uzumaki frunció el ceño, pero no respondió nada. _¡Estúpido teme-bastardo! Gano otra vez. _Sasuke le dio un sorbo a la bebida que tenia. Naruto lo observo caer de nueva cuenta en sus pensamientos, suspiro al tiempo en que sonreía, seguramente sasuke ni hacia en cuanta de que él podía darse cuenta de todo lo que estaba pensando. Aunque al principio se sintió bastante raro –Y algo gay– por saber lo que el Uchiha pensaba sin dificultad y de igual por poder comunicarse sin necesidad de las palabras, ahora eso ya no era un problema.

Si bien era cierto que la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaban discutiendo e intentando superarse, pero esa misma intensidad aplicaba a su hermandad, **a su amistad**. Por lo cual pese a su rivalidad ellos siempre serian amigos. _Era como si estuvieran destinados. _Era extraño que dos personas pudieran tener ese peculiar lazo de amistad uniéndolos, sin siquiera haberse conocido de niños. Pero ambos eran tan parecidos, tan similares. _Los dos son como el ying yang. _Eso era lo que había dicho Kakashi en uno de sus tantos trabajos de equipo.

-Ya hablando en serio, sasuke… Eres mi mejor amigo, tal vez el primero que tengo en mucho tiempo. -Comenzó naruto mirando fijamente al Uchiha, que le miro atento.- El día que me case con Hinata, será el día más feliz de toda mi jodida vida…Y quiero compartirla con mis mejores amigos. ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas ser mi padrino de bodas?

-Hmp –Asintió.

-¡Muchas gracias, sabía que no eras tan amargado `tebayo! Aw si se nota que te mueres si yo no existo ¡Me amas, bastardo, admítelo! –Sasuke le miro exasperado. El uzumaki sonrio.- Ne, haber si asi te animas a darte un _chance_ con sakura-chan.

-¿Chance? Tsk, no sé de qué hablas. –Le dijo, algo sonrojado.

-¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo, sasu-chan, tu _quieres todo _con saku-chan! –Canturreo, algo desafinado. Sasuke se anoto no volverlo a dejar unirse a la banda de raperos callejeros de _"Killer Bee"_- Anda, dímelo. Somos amigos ¿no? Además ya habíamos tenido una plática sobre eso… ¿Qué demonios es lo que te detiene ahora?

Sasuke le miro brevemente y giro su vista al frente cubriendo su rostro con sus dos flequillos de cabello. _Estúpido Usuratonkashi, ¿Qué no se supone que esto no sucedería hasta después de mil años luz?_ Sasuke comenzó a pensar que el karma lo odiaba o es que tenía la mala suerte de siempre ser expuesto por naruto. Su amistad era lo que los hacía tan evidentes el uno para el otro. _¿Por qué habría de cambiar eso?_ Que no fuera el naruto ninja que él conocía, no suponía que no fueran el mismo ¿O sí? _Joder, ¿Qué más desperdicie?_

Había perdido mucho por estar haciendo de _Ghost Rider_, en su versión ninja claro.

Ahora, se había dado la pauta de aceptar la amistad que naruto y los demás –Tanto en su otro mundo como en este– le habían ofrecido. Sabía lo que era divertirse jugando damas o incluso viendo televisión. Reconocía el valor de las cosas simples y también aprendió que había muchas maneras de lograr sus objetivos analizando todo sin confundir la justicia con la venganza. Él se había cegado por el odio, culpando a inocentes de los actos de otros. _Pasando por alto que sus amigos tenían razón_. El odio jamás lo iba a llevar a obtener la justicia que buscaba ni tampoco le iba a dar la satisfacción de su obra al terminar convirtiéndose en lo que tanto deseaba aniquilar.

Y estaba agradecido por todo, pero más por tener a su lado a sakura apoyándole en todo. El siempre la había considerado molesta, pues para él que había perdido la habilidad de reconocer el amor sincero, considero que el supuesto amor que ella le profesaba en su niñez era tan sólo el capricho de una loca fanática. Pero eso se fue a la mierda cuando sakura le prometió hacerlo feliz aquella vez que se fue de la aldea. Aun con eso, él aun seguía siendo alguien incapaz de corresponder y se auto convenció de que se le pasaría con el pasar de los años.

_Y la abandono._

Sorpresa suya la de verla siguiéndole los pasos junto a naruto estando fielmente segura de que aun podía salvarse y ser feliz, pero su mente y razonamiento estaban tan contaminados por el deseo de venganza que, como cualquier bastardo, le importo poco despreciarla otra vez.

_Y rompió su corazón una vez más._

Todo empeoro cuando supo la verdad sobre itachi. El constante envenenamiento de Madara y su furia lo habían hecho convertirse en lo peor, para ese entonces, sakura se había presentado ante él con la intención de matarlo y aunque lo había ocultado, él pudo verlo. ¿En donde habían quedado sus promesas? Se sintió cruelmente traicionado. Fue ahí cuando comprendió que debía quitarla de en medio pues consideraría una debilidad a su persona, aunque jamás lo hubiera admitido, había algo de él que la consideraba un factor determinante de sus actos. Pero eso era un secreto, ni siquiera el mismo quiso creerlo. Ante los ojos de todos, sakura debía ser un estorbo, una herramienta u objeto del cuál podía deshacerse cuando quisiese y lo demostró de una manera simple y aterradora.

_Intento asesinarla._

Y al final ¿Qué había ganado con todo eso? El sentimiento de culpabilidad y frustración de ver que pese a todos sus actos contra ella y su repudio a sus sentimientos, Sakura seguía amándolo. Se lo grito momentos antes de que él fuera a pelear con naruto mientras seguía enfrascada en una batalla contra varios zetsu. Y por primera vez en su vida se sintió tan arrepentido de no haberla aceptado, _de no tenerla_. Pero en ese momento no había forma de dar _"Borrón y cuenta nueva"_ su camino lo había trazado de la peor manera, y su destino solo lo llevaba a un sitio. _Morir_. Pero se equivoco. Algo lo había dejado vivir para remediar sus errores y disfrutar de todo lo que su estúpida venganza le había hecho destruir. Agradecía por su nueva vida, por sus amigos…_Por sakura_. Porque estaba seguro de que esa gama de complicados sentimientos solo podían ser la consecuencia del constante esfuerzo de la haruno por demostrarle amor. _Estaba correspondiendo. _La cuestión era, _¿a quién?_

- Es complicado. Hay muchas cosas que me faltan por descubrir de ella, pero lo poco que se me ha atraído. –Comento en un susurro.

-No será más bien que te has dado cuenta que pese a lo poco que la conoces, sabes que es la misma de siempre. –Carraspeo, ni siquiera el mismo sabia definirlo.- Digo, asi me sentí cuando te conocí a ti y a sakura.

Sasuke le miro fijamente, intentando comprender a lo que uzumaki se refería.

-Cuando tropecé con sakura-chan y contigo, sentí como si los hubiese conocido desde niños a pesar de ser la primera vez que los veía. Era un sentimiento de familiaridad. Lo sorprendente fue que aunque no los conocía, me sentía cómodo y feliz a su lado, como si en verdad los conociese de una vida entera. No sé si me explico, es que es algo totalmente inexplicable.

Naruto suspiro y se rasco la nuca, su mente estaba que trabajaba a mil. Trono los dedos, al tiempo en que se le venía una idea a la mente.

-No te conozco. No sé quién eres, ni lo que fuiste ni lo que serás.–Comenzó en un susurro pero con firmeza.-Pero estoy seguro de que no has cambiado, sigues siendo tú mismo a pesar de la muerte, a pesar de los años, a pesar de los siglos. Y todo eso lo sé porque el corazón y el alma seguirán siendo la misma no importa cuántos mundos tengas que habitar.

Naruto sonrio sinceramente, eso ultimo había sido algo claro con respecto a lo que quería decir. Sasuke lo miro levemente sorprendido, eso era exactamente lo qué pasaba, él conocía a sakura desde niños, la había visto crecer y madurar. _La había visto fuerte y vulnerable._ Cuando apareció en ese mundo, no le costó mucho adaptarse a la pelirosa porque en el fondo, su corazón y alma seguían siendo tan cálidos como la sakura haruno que él conocía. Eran diferentes solo por sus mundos, por lo demás, seguían siendo iguales. Y ahora se había dado cuenta de cuánto la quería tanto en esa vida como en la otra_. Sakura seguía siendo sakura._ Y él seguía siendo el mismo, pero con la diferencia de que ahora era consciente de todo el daño que había causado, de todo lo que había perdido y de lo que ahora deseaba proteger más que nada en el mundo.

Había recuperado los objetivos que estando en el equipo 7 se habían creado y que por tonto había perdido.

_Sus verdaderos objetivos estaban de vuelta._

-Me tengo que ir, Dobe, sakura me llama. –Dijo, leyendo el mensaje de celular. Se puso en pie y levanto su mano en puño.- Hn, gracias…Usuratonkashi.

-¡No hay de que baka-suke dattebayo! –Pese a la sorpresa del agradecimiento del Uchiha, sonrio y chocaron sus puños.- Suerte…

A paso apresurado, salió de la pequeña fiesta y espero a un taxi. Suspiro y miro su reloj de mano. _Hmp,_ _4:30 pm ¿Qué planeas, molestia?_ Una vez que un taxi se detuvo, lo abordo y le pidió –Mas bien ordeno– al conductor que lo llevara a la dirección que venía en el papel. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que llegaron a una enorme mansión. Sasuke se sintió extraño al ser recibido rápidamente por un hombre que lo llevo a la entrada de la casona con rapidez.

_Es tan acogedor, como estar en el barrio Uchiha. _A cada paso que daba, en su pecho se instalaba una sensación de nostalgia, tristeza y añoranza. _El mismo sentimiento que tenía cuando recordaba a sus padres y hermano._ El hombre, que parecía ser algún tipo de lacayo abrió las enormes puertas y le pidió que entrara. Algo que no paso desapercibido por sus ojos fue el montón de cajas que había en el interior de la casa y aun lado de la puerta. Siguió al tipo con lentitud analizando todo a su paso. _Esto es raro, ¿Por qué sakura me haría venir aquí? _Entro a un lugar que supuso sería el recibidor y su cuerpo se quedo de piedra cuando reconoció al pequeño grupo de personas frente y a unos metros lejos de él.

La primera de esas personas que era una mujer de cabellera negra y larga que le miro con lágrimas desbordado de sus orbes tan oscuros como los suyos. Y él se impresiono como nunca en su jodida vida; reconociendo a los otros dos hombres atrás de la pelinegra y que al igual que ella, le miraban con alivio y alegría.

-¿_Itachi…?_ –Susurro entrecortadamente, sin aire.- _¿M-Mama… P-Papá?_

No sabía qué hacer, ni cómo reaccionar. Estaba tan impresionado por tenerlos otra vez ahí, vivos.

-¡Sasuke-chan! –Escucho gritar a Mikoto.

La Uchiha se arrojo a su pequeño hijo, abrazándolo con fuerza decidida a no volver a no volver a perderlo. Sasuke no correspondió el abrazo estaba bastante aturdido por lo que pasaba, su padre y hermano se acercaron sin dejar de mirarlo.

-En buena hora, sasuke. –Dijo su padre, fugaku, sonriéndole. Eso jamás lo había visto en su progenitor.- Estamos felices de que estés de vuelta a tu hogar, con tu familia.

-P-Padre…Yo, no entiendo… ¿Cómo es que…? –Mikoto le tomo del rostro, acallándolo.

-¡No necesitas explicarnos nada, hijo! -Susurro cálidamente, acercándolo a su hermano y padre.- Esa linda joven ya nos explico lo que necesitábamos saber.

-¿Joven? –cuestiono.

- No intentes presionarte, sasuke-kun…. –Sus ojos se abrieron de impresión, viendo salir de unos metros atrás a la pelirosa.- Yo le he explicado a tus padres lo de tu pérdida de memoria, asi que no te preocupes, ahora estarás mejor al cuidado de tu familia.

Sakura le sonrio melancólicamente, demostrándole a sasuke que esa era su sorpresa especial. Pudo haberse imaginado cualquier cosa, una fiesta secreta o cena para festejar, pero nunca se espero que sakura pudiera llevarlo con su familia muerta y ahora viva. Volvió su vista a su hermano que se mantenía con el gesto tenso intentando reprimir la efusividad y el llanto que seguramente quería dejar salir. Sasuke tembló cuando los brazos de su hermano se estiraron y lo condujeron a él, encerrándolo en un abrazo.

-Bienvenido a casa, baka-ototo. –Y sasuke se quebró.

Algo que nadie hubiera imaginado, estaba sucediendo por tercera vez.

Sasuke comenzó a llorar fuertemente respondiendo con fuerza al abrazo de su hermano mayor al tiempo en que Mikoto y Fugaku se unían creando una hermosa escena de reencuentro. Tanto dolor, tanta soledad por la que había pasado en su otra vida por la pérdida de su amada familia y ahora estaban de nuevo a su lado. Los había recuperado y su corazón exploto con la alegría de aquel niño encerrado en su interior que había extrañado tanto a sus padres y que admiraba a su hermano mayor.

A la lejanía, sakura observaba todo con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus jades, entre felicidad y tristeza. Eso era lo último que podía haber hecho por él. Ahora, su familia se encargaría de guiarlo. Se mordió el labio con fuerza mientras sin interrumpir a la familia salió de la casona no sin antes dejar un sobre encima de las cajas aun lado de las enormes puertas de salida.

-Se feliz, sasuke-kun… -Susurro dándole un último vistazo, y se fue.

Pasaron varios minutos, que para la familia Uchiha habían parecido más bien días. Se separaron lentamente, dejando que sasuke limpiara sus lágrimas intentando conservar el orgullo que como todo Uchiha tenía. Suspiro lentamente y miro a sus familiares con una ligera sonrisa y un brillo de felicidad acentuado en sus pupilas.

-Sigues siendo un _marica llorón_, ototo. –Itachi golpeo su frente como tantas otras veces.- Creo que vivir tanto con sakura-san te ha hecho una princesa.

-Cállate, imbécil.

-Por cierto, muchas gracias por todo haruno-san… -Mikoto se extraño de no verla por ningún lado.- ¿He? ¿A dónde se fue?

-Hmp, seguramente se retiro. –Dedujo fugaku.

Sasuke miro el lugar donde minutos antes había estado la pelirosa, quería verla y hablar con ella. Agradecerle que encontrara a su familia, por todo lo que había hecho. _Quería decirle lo que sentía por ella. _Ya lo había decidido, se lo diría.

-Disculpen… -El mayordomo ingreso en la sala. Todos le miraron.- La señorita dejo unas cajas cerca de la entrada.

-¿Cajas?...Tsk, maldición. –Itachi observo a sasuke dirigirse a la puerta.

Extrañados, los tres Uchiha mayores le siguieron. Sasuke abrió la caja superior y vio impresionado lo que tenía dentro de ella. _Maldita molestia… _Itachi se acerco y levanto la extraña ropa que estaba perfectamente doblada dentro de la ropa._ ¡Qué horror! _Mikoto observo con una mueca esa extraña polera de cuello alto.

-¿Qué es lo que hay en las cajas, sasuke? –Escucho decir a su padre.

-Son mis cosas…Sakura las trajo aquí.

-Ella dijo que debíamos cuidarte mucho. Nos conto que te encontró bastante herido en la calle y tuvimos la suerte de que fuese medico y te ayudara. –Comento Mikoto, sasuke se puso en pie, serio.- Dijo que había hecho lo mejor que pudo hacer para que estuvieras bien y que te trajo a nosotros después de investigar de donde provenías.

-La doctora dijo que lo mejor para ti, era estar con tu familia. –Termino fugaku.

Sasuke seguía con la vista fija en sus cosas, pese a estar con su familia nuevamente, se sentía vacio. Se sintió algo tonto por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que significaba esa mirada triste que sakura le había dedicado. _Se estaba despidiendo_. Itachi notó que en el suelo había un sobre con el nombre de sasuke escrito, lo levanto y se lo extendió a su pensativo hermano que miro el sobre con rareza. _¡Es la letra de sakura! _La arrebato de las manos de itachi, sin importarle que su familia notara la ansiedad de sus actos. En el interior encontró una nota, respiro hondamente y se dispuso a leerla.

"_Sasuke-kun, se que debes estar molesto porque no te dije nada de esto antes pero si no lo hice hasta ahora fue porque quise ser egoísta y tenerte un tiempo más conmigo, con naruto, con Kakashi, con todos…Perdóname si mis actos te han hecho enojar. _

_Pero si llegases a odiarme o a guardarme rencor estas en todo tu derecho, lo aceptare, porqué aunque estuvo mal no haberte dicho nada sobre tu familia no me arrepiento. Quería que tuvieras más cosas a las que aferrarte, que conocieras y crearas nuevos lazos. Estoy feliz de saber que ahora que encontraste a tu familia podrás vivir feliz a su lado. ¡Asi que sigue adelante y no te rindas! Espero no haberte hecho sufrir con eso de las montañas rusas y las horas de mala cocina o incluso de nuestras peleas…"_

Sasuke sintió que había otra cosa dentro del sobre, lo saco lentamente y pudo apreciar tres fotos. La primera era una fotografía que se habían tomado junto a sus demás amigos durante la fiesta de naruto, al reverso leía varias firmas de ánimo. ¡Incluso Neji le había escrito una dedicatoria! _Breve, pero la ha escrito_. La segunda era una donde aparecía peleando con naruto durante una de las clases de Kakashi._ Seguramente la tomó con su celular._ Suspiro y observo la última fotografía. En esa, estaban solamente ellos dos. Sakura le abrazaba del cuello mientras él mantenía su mano derecha sobre su diminuta cintura, desviando la mirada hacia un lado con cara de fastidio pero con un sutil sonrojo.

-Sakura… -Inconscientemente, abrió las puertas de la casa esperando verla una vez más. Sin embargo no fue asi, se topo con la extensa entrada vacía.- Esto es todo ¿he?

Itachi entrecerró los ojos con angustia, en su vida había visto a su hermano emanar esa aura de resignación. _Y todo por una mujer_. Suspiro, nada sería fácil desde ese momento pues deducía que sasuke se había encariñado de esa pelirosa_. O tal vez, había algo más._ Se pregunto si la haruno estaría igual o peor que su hermano, aunque se inclinaba más por la segunda opción. Sasuke bajo su vista a la carta que había dejado sin terminar.

"_Ojala todo lo poco que hice por ti fuera de gran ayuda, nunca voy a olvidarte. Pero aunque esta despedida me hace sufrir, era lo mejor. Te devolví un poco de la felicidad que te arrebataron. Espero ahora sonrías todos los días ¡No desperdicies tu cara de play boy que tanto me gusta!_

_Te quiero mucho, sasuke. Demasiado. Nunca voy a olvidarte._

_Adiós._

_Atte.: Haruno Sakura."_

Frunció el ceño chasqueando la lengua con frustración al tiempo en que cerraba su puño haciendo que la carta se arrugara.

-Adiós entonces_, molestia_…

* * *

Hola! Luu-chan reportandose de nuevo con el capitulo 16 de new world. Y que tal... ¿Inesperado o no? Espero no ganarme el odio de alguno de ustedes jeje, pero el que sasuke volviese con su familia era algo que -en contexto- era inevitable. Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegran el dia y alejan el estres que me deja la escuela :) Por ahora no puedo comentar nada mas, muchas gracias por su apoyo y recuerden que si tienen una duda, comentario, sugerencia, opinion u queja !Comunicate a travez de un review!

Nos veremos la siguiente semana, cuidence, bye bye.


	17. Chapter 17

_**New World**_

_**Capitulo 17: Encuentros inesperados.**_

_**.**_

1 de diciembre.

La nieve y las frías temperaturas llegaban a Japón, acompañados de la próxima festividad navideña. La temporada de la navidad era la más alegre de todas, capaz de opacar la tristeza con la alegría de los adornos y el calor del hogar, la familia, los amigos y la pareja. Podía sustituir lo imposible con la esperanza de realizar los sueños y dar rienda suelta a los milagros.

Pero en esa ocasión, sakura haruno no sería capaz de sentirlo asi.

Miro su automóvil a las afueras del establecimiento del café donde se había detenido. _Las galletas son buenas ¿ne sakura?_ Había dicho su Inner, en un intento vano de animar a su otro yo. Pero nada. Sakura seguía igual de apagada como había venido comportándose desde tiempo atrás. Subió a su auto y puso marcha hacia la florería Yanamaka, había prometido visitar a Ino anteriormente pero había tenido mucho trabajo en el hospital –auto-impuesto– como para poder hacerlo. Suspiro, seguramente la rubia estaría molesta por su gran ausencia. Después de unos minutos y habiendo llegado a la florería de Ino, esta le recibió con una gran sonrisa de alivio al tiempo en que le abrazaba, regañándola por haberse encerrado en su apartamento durante varios días. _Por no decir semanas._ Ino observo a su amiga mirar las flores a su alrededor con ausencia.

-¿Tanto te ha afectado el que sasuke se fuera de tu _depa_? –Notó que sakura salía de su ensoñación.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Yo estoy normal, puerca. –Mintió, bebiendo de su café. Nadie debía ver como se sentía en verdad.- Creo que exageran.

-No, no lo hacemos. ¿Por qué intentas fingir que estas bien cuando sabes que no es asi? Tú no estás para nada bien, y todos sabemos que es porque sasuke ya no está a tu lado. –Sakura le observo fijamente incapaz de dar una respuesta.

_¡Maldición, maldición!_ Los orbes jade se entrecerraron al tiempo en que bajaba el rostro intentando por todos los medios posibles no llorar. Se maldijo a sí misma. _Todo esto es mi culpa, por enamorarme de un desconocido._ Gimió sutilmente, apretando las manos sobre sus piernas ocultas bajo el pequeño short y arrugando las mayas negras. Ino junto las cejas en un gesto de tristeza.

-L-Lo siento… No quería preocuparlos. –Susurro, cubriendo su rostro y comenzando a llorar.- De verdad, lo siento, ¡lo siento tanto!

-¡Oh, sakura! No te pongas asi…No es tu culpa. –Ino se puso en pie para abrazarla.

-Claro que lo es. ¡Yo provoque esto! Me enamore de él…y… no me importo nada de lo que pudiese pasar después, incluso si ya sabía que tarde o temprano iba a perderlo.

_Se sentía tan egoísta, quería ver a sasuke una vez más._

Ino descubrió su rostro y limpio sus lágrimas. Sakura comprimió sus hipeos, no quería que la vieran romperse. Era débil y frágil, pero había deseado mantenerse fuerte ante la ida del Uchiha de su vida. _Al final, ni eso pude lograr._ Incluso la más fuerte barrera tiene su punto débil, se vuelve frágil y termina por ser derribada; lamentablemente, ella no era la excepción. El día en que prácticamente "abandono" a sasuke en la mansión Uchiha, jamás se atrevió a mirar atrás a sabiendas de que si lo hacía terminaría arrepintiéndose y regresaría por él. No lloro, no se sintió triste, no se frustro ni se sintió feliz.

Lo único que pudo sentir en ese instante, fue conformismo.

Pero con el pasar de los días, ese conformismo cambio a melancolía y al pasar de las semanas, se convirtió en soledad y dolor. En culpabilidad. _Arrepentimiento. _Por ello, se había aferrado a no ser débil. No quería que sus amigos la vieran vulnerable, ni tampoco quería arruinar la nueva vida de sasuke junto a su familia, asi que, se encerró en su propia angustia en soledad. No contesto ni realizo llamadas, no atendió a las visitas y pocas veces estuvo en su hogar. Se había ofrecido a interminables horas de trabajo entre consulta y consulta pretendiendo con ello olvidar su depresión.

Nada funciono, su corazón no había resistido algo como eso.

-¿No has sabido nada de sasuke? O por lo menos has intentado comunicarte con él… ¿lo has visitado? –Cuestiono la rubia, viéndola más calmada. Sakura negó.- ¡Agh! No entiendo.

-¿El que…? –Se puso en pie, dispuesta a irse a casa y seguir llorando.

-Si sabias que lo amabas… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque era lo mejor.

-¡No es lo mejor, baka! ¡Mírate, por kami-sama! Esto no es lo mejor para ti. –Se desespero.

-Dicen que el amor es sacrificarte por la persona a la que amas. Yo haría todo por conseguir que sasuke-kun fuera feliz…

Sakura suspiro abriendo la puerta del establecimiento. Miro la nieve caer sin atreverse a enfrentar a su amiga. Sonrio melancólica, justo en ese momento había recordado el porqué de su decisión. Sasuke había sufrido mucho en su verdadero mundo, merecía ser feliz.

-Por eso lo hice, Ino. Porque asi sasuke-kun podría ser feliz de nuevo. Y eso solo lo podría lograr si le devolvía lo que perdió.

-Frentona…

-Lo amo y quiero que sea feliz. –Sakura se giro y le sonrio. Ino frunció el ceño.- Aunque eso signifique dejarlo ir lejos de mí.

Ino apretó sus puños con frustración, la pelirosa tenía razón, pero eso no dejaba de ser algo masoquista. La haruno tenía un gran corazón que no merecía ser lastimado de ese modo tan aberrantico al que la misma sakura se sometía. _Ni por Hayato, ni por sasuke, ni por nadie ¡Deberías entenderlo frentona!_ Aunque su pensamiento no haría cambiar la decisión que su amiga había tomado, por muy incorrecto que fuera. La observo salir de su tienda y subir a su Cooper.

-Realmente, eres más fuerte de lo que tú misma piensas, sakura…

Después de un par de horas, sakura dejo su automóvil en el estacionamiento del edificio en que vivía. Suspiro y se dedico a mirar fijamente el suelo por el que andaba con rumbo a su apartamento. Sabía que la gente a su alrededor la miraba, casi podía sentir como le quemaba en la nuca. ¿Tan mal se veía como para que medio mundo la mirara a si? ¿Tan evidente era su tristeza? _O quizá sea que inspiramos lastima. _Frunció el ceño, no podía seguir viviendo de esa manera. Debía ser fuerte por sus amigos, por su hermano, por naruto y sasuke… _¡Pero especialmente por nosotras mismas, animo Shannaro!_ Sakura alzo la vista, su Inner tenía razón, no podía dejarse vencer. Ella no era del tipo de personas que se rendía fácilmente, sino que intentaba ser útil y demostrar que podía sobrevivir a la dura realidad.

Bajo del ascensor una vez que el mismo estuvo en su piso y se encamino a su puerta algo satisfecha de sentirse capaz de seguir adelante a pesar de continuar con su depresión. Pero si algo caracterizaba a la haruno era su convicción de_ no mirar la espalda de nadie_. Asi que si tenía que dejar olvidado su amor por sasuke en un baúl, lo haría, por mucho dolor que eso trajese ¡Lo soportaría!

Si sasuke era feliz, entonces, ella también lo seria.

Incluso si era muy difícil sacarse del corazón al pelinegro no se rendiría, lograría olvidarlo, pues era consciente de que sasuke ya estaba siendo feliz con su nueva vida y eso…En cierto contexto…La ponía feliz. _Se alegraba por él._ Y era esa misma idea por la que buscaría encontrar otro camino fuera del sendero que sasuke seguía.

-Tarde o temprano saldremos de esta… -Se dijo, a lo que su Inner asintió no muy convencida.

_Mentirosa._ Aunque sabía que era cierto prefería mentirse, eso era mil veces mejor que seguir creyendo que volvería. _Lo sé_. Incrustó la llave en la cerradura y entro con la vista fija en sus pies. Estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta pero se detuvo al ver una serie de cajas apiladas cerca de la mesita donde solía colocar sus llaves.

-¿Y esto que…? –Pronuncio abriendo una caja.

_¡Que!_ Sus ojos se abrieron de impresión al descubrir dentro de la misma la extraña camiseta de cremallera con la que alguna vez sasuke había llegado a su hogar. Revolvió con ansiedad dentro de la misma, aquella extraña vestimenta ninja estaba completamente dentro de la caja. _¿Qué demonios es esto?_ Bajo con prisa la caja y destapo la otra. Todo cuanto estaba dentro de las cajas eran pertenencia de sasuke, las cosas con las que llego y las cosas que ella misma le había comprado durante su convivencia. _¡Qué mierdas hace esto aquí!_ Se alejo dos pasos hacia atrás mientras se sostenía la cabeza debido a la confusión que tenia ¡Y por dios! Que su cabeza estaba partiéndose en dos por no encontrar una respuesta lógica a que esas cosas estuviesen en su hogar nuevamente, cuando fue ella misma quien las había trasladado a la mansión de la familia Uchiha.

- D-Debe ser una broma… Una jodida broma de MUY mal gusto…–Susurro, todo era tan extraño.- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué significa todo esto…?

-Hn, por fin llegaste.

Sakura se tenso al instante, reconociendo aquella gruesa voz. Lentamente y con los nervios en punta, se giro y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al verlo frente a ella otra vez, tan imponente y apuesto como siempre.

-¿S-Sasuke-kun…? –Susurro temblorosamente.

El Uchiha soltó su típico monosílabo mientras bajaba los últimos escalones de la escalera que daba al segundo piso sin despegar su mirada de sakura. La haruno simplemente no daba crédito a lo que veía, estaba tan diferente a la última vez que lo había visto. A sus ojos, sasuke parecía más alto vistiendo ese traje de oficina negro con el saco desabrochado y dejando al descubierto su camiseta rojiza que confinaba a la perfección. Su cabello era más largo y revoltoso. Su Inner gritaba lo sexy que se veía mientras un chorro de saliva caía de su boca, inconscientemente, sakura se encontró a punto de inspeccionar su propia boca para saber si ella estaría en ese mismo estado. Se pregunto porque demonios sasuke tenía que ser tan guapo. Aun con aquella pequeña discusión, su mente no dejaba de trabajar en busca de una explicación del que se encontrara en su apartamento. Simplemente no entendía nada, era tan confuso.

-Me tome la libertad de entrar ya que cuando toque la puerta, se abrió sola. Te has vuelto aun más descuidada de lo que ya eras. –Le comento sasuke, deteniéndose totalmente frente a ella.- Deberías ponerle más atención a tu entorno.

-¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí…? -Susurro sin levantar la vista.

-Hmp, linda bienvenida…Esperaba con ansias mi gelatina. -Genial, sarcasmo Uchiha. Sakura comenzó a desesperarse.- ¿Ya no hay más sasuke-kun?

-¡No evadas mi pregunta! ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? ¡Deberías estar con tu familia! ¡Tú no debes estar aquí! … –Le grito, harta de tanto juego

Sakura cerró los ojos con impotencia. ¡Todo aquello era una maraña! Y la verdad empezaba a caer en un tremendo estado nervioso. Sasuke suspiro mirándola comprensivamente, entendía como debía sentirse. _La había extrañado_ _tanto_. Un hipeo le saco de sus pensamientos y se sorprendió de ver a sakura llorando aun sin levantar la vista.

-N-No lo entiendo… Se supone que jamás volverías, qué harías otra vida lejos de mí… Que serias feliz… ¡Y yo me pasaría una vida sin ti, intentando aceptar que hicieras tu vida con alguien más, a no volver a verte! –Levanto el rostro sin importarle que le viera débil, no podía soportarlo, debía decírselo.- ¡Se suponía que yo dejaría de quererte con el tiempo! Maldición… A pesar de que te extraño tanto y de que se que tu nunca vas a sentir lo mismo por mi…

Apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza, respirando con cierta dificultad.

-Te amo… Te amo tanto…

Ya no podía hablar, su voz dejo de salir a causa de su llanto. Impotente y deseando no ver la cara burlona y desprecio que seguramente sasuke tendría, oculto su rostro entre sus manos, encorvándose ligeramente a causa de sus pequeñas convulsiones. El Uchiha atrapo las muñecas de la pelirosa entre sus manos alejándolas de su pequeño rostro, frunció el ceño, viendo las lágrimas de sakura caer por sus mejillas. Ella se negaba a mirarlo manteniendo sus jades ocultos tras sus parpados.

-…Odio que llores…

Bastante sorprendida, abrió sus ojos y se encontró con que sasuke seguía mirándole fijamente pero ahora estaba más cerca de ella. El chico bajo los brazos de la pelirosa hasta dejarlos en sus costados para después dirigir sus manos a su cara y limpiar sus mejillas ahora levemente sonrojadas por su cercanía. Sasuke suspiro, una vez más la imagen de aquella sakura ninja apareció en su mente.

…_Tan lejana… _

_**Que tardaría en desvanecerse. **_

Sakura contuvo la respiración, viendo con los ojos totalmente abiertos como sasuke besaba su frente, después su nariz, su mejilla derecha y luego la izquierda. _Nostalgia y resignación. _Todo eso parecía un sueño. El Uchiha le trataba con ternura, era como si la idolatrara. _Con tanto anhelo y cariño. _Esa primera imagen que tenia de sakura, se transformo a la actual pelirosa que tenia frente a sí. Parpadeo rápidamente, adaptándose. Mirándola solo a ella.

…_Tan cercana…_

_**Que no sería capaz de alejarse.**_

_Era tan confuso._ No querer separarse del pasado, pero al mismo tiempo querer permanecer en ese futuro. El desear borrar cada rastro de su otra vida, pero desear con la misma intensidad volver a ella. El no saber con exactitud si todo lo que estaba sucediendo estaba bien. Y aun con eso, no podía evitar lo que sentía su corazón._ Era tan complejo._

-Y más…si la razón de tus lágrimas soy yo. –Volvió a susurrar. Sakura se sonrojo con más fuerza.- No eres una persona a la que se le deba ver llorar. No está dentro de tu naturaleza…

-¿S-Sasuke-kun…?

-Siempre debes sonreír, no puedo imaginarte sin esa sonrisa tuya. Joder… ¿Qué fue lo que has hecho conmigo?... Yo…Ya no soy capaz de estar lejos de ti, de tu esencia…

_Y no es como si pudiera hacerlo. _Agrego una sutil voz en su interior. Observo a la pelirosa que a través de sus ojos reflejaba una enorme confusión.

-Todo esto… No lo entiendo. –Respondió sakura elevando sus manos y poniéndolas sobre las de sasuke.- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto, porque estás aquí?

Sasuke sonrio de medio lado, bajando su mano derecha para sujetarla muy suavemente de la cintura. Sakura se sujeto a su camisa cuando la acerco totalmente a él, suspiro suevamente, dejando su mentón recargado contra su hombro. Su corazón galopaba a todo lo que podía mientras sentía la cálida respiración del pelinegro cerca de su cuello. Sasuke aspiro de su dulce aroma a flores depositando un rápido beso en su cuello que provoco un brinco de sorpresa por parte de sakura, sonrio anchamente, adoraba todas esas reacciones.

-Solo hay una respuesta para todo eso… -Susurro sensualmente en su oído.

Sakura no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior con ansiedad mientras cerraba sus ojos ante la placentera descarga eléctrica que sus palabras le habían provocado. Sasuke realizo un camino de besos desde la esquina de su mandíbula hasta parte del cuello donde se detuvo y separo su rostro para mirarle de frente. _Magnifico. _Sakura entreabrió sus orbes al igual que sus labios mientras que sus pómulos estaban teñidos de un hermoso rojo escarlata. Con su mano izquierda la sujetó por la nuca, enredado varios mechones de su rosado cabello entre sus dedos. Se inclino un poco, deleitándose con el gesto de anhelo que sakura componía, esperando a que desintegrara ese diminuto espacio que separaba sus labios.

-…Te amo…

Y estampo sus labios contra los de ella con necesidad y ferocidad entremezcladas, expresándolas a través del movimiento incesante de sus labios sobre los de su acompañante que le correspondía de la misma manera. El aire les obligo a alejarse pero al poco tiempo sasuke volvió a atrapar sus labios, ansioso de más y sakura no planeaba detenerlo, había esperado mucho tiempo para estar asi. Sasuke la estrechó con más fuerza mientras ella elevaba sus brazos y los colocaba sobre su cuello con tal de estar más cerca.

Era tan enorme y placentera aquella descarga eléctrica que corría a través de sus cuerpos a cada instante en que convertían el beso aun más profundo.

Sasuke sentía como si su pecho fuese a explotar a causa de esa gama de sentimientos despiertos dentro de su corazón y que pensó no tener. Sonrio entre el beso, aquello era tan gratificante que empezaba a darse cuenta de que sería adicto a los labios de la haruno. Por otro lado, sakura se sentía en las nubes, volando… Como si estuviese en un sueño perfecto. El cosquilleo de su estomago se intensificaba a cada momento, siguiendo el ritmo de sasuke, soportando el constante mareo que le provocaba sentir sus lenguas encontrarse en ese juego que implicaba besarse. ¡Y joder que sasuke era muy bueno a la hora de besar!

De poco a poco, el apasionado beso paso a ser más lento, más suave. El agarre de la mano de sasuke sobre su nuca desapareció para solo convertirse en una sutil caricia sobre su mejilla. _No quería separarse de ella._ Sakura disfruto de los roncos y muy imperceptibles gemidos que sasuke soltaba ante sus caricias sobre su nuca azabachada. _Deseaba seguir a su lado._ Lentamente se separaron y sus ojos se encontraron, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro. Sasuke le sonrio de medio lado admirando la belleza de sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras ella le devolvía la sonrisa tímidamente. _En sus miradas se podía notar la alegría de estar nuevamente junto al otro. _La tristeza que habían soportado se desvaneció mientras disfrutaban de ese instante en el que se habían dicho lo que expresaba su corazón.

-Sasuke-kun... ¿Esto es un sueño? –Cuestiono.

-Hmp, por supuesto que no. –Suavemente y con delicadeza sujeto su mentón y unió sus labios brevemente.- Es real.

-Aun no puedo creer que estés aquí. -Susurro, abrazando a sasuke quien le correspondió con firmeza.- Te extrañe tanto…

-Hn, yo también te extrañe…Molestia… -Le susurro.

Ella volvió a levantar el rostro y sasuke se inclino para volver a besarla. _Definitivo, soy adicto. _Se dijo, complacido de ser correspondido_._

_Era un lindo reencuentro; pero como muchos dicen por ahí…_

-¿Sakura…? -Una voz se escucho.

Ambos jóvenes se giraron hacia la entrada del apartamento y Sakura abrió los ojos con impresión y cierto temor cuando reconoció a la persona parada frente a ellos. El joven era de una estatura similar a la de sasuke, su cabello era oscuro de corte moderno con tintes roqueros y sus ojos eran de un hermoso color azul profundo.

_Siempre hay algo que busca destruir la felicidad del momento._

Sasuke percibió lo tensa que sakura se había puesto al ver a aquel sujeto. Entrecerró los ojos con cautela sin dejar de observar al desconocido tipo que mantenía su azulada mirada fija en la chica a su lado.

-I-Imposible… T-Tu… -Susurro sakura.- T-Tu eres…

El hombre sonrio con algo de nostalgia y felicidad.

-Buenas tardes, sakura. -La pelirosa comenzó a temblar, sasuke la aferro a su cuerpo.-…Tanto tiempo sin verte…

-…Hayato…

_**Y el peor de todos, era el reencuentro con el pasado.**_

* * *

_**Madre santisima del cacahuatito sagrado!**_Na, exagere jaja, ¿Se lo esperaban? Ojala y no jajaja por fin sasu y saku estan de regreso pero que infortunio el que apareciera hayato ¿no? Ojala este capitulo sea de su agrado, para mi, creo que es uno de los mejores capitulos que he escrito :)

Avizo: Es posible que nuevamente me tome un descanzo debido a que tendre ciertos compromisos escolares que requeriran -Obligatoriamente- de todo mi tiempo. Por lo cual espero puedan entender, aun asi, intentare actualizar tan pronto como me sea posible.

Nuevamente agradesco sus hermosos comentario, !Oh! antes de que se me olvide je, algunos me han comentado que desean saber que onda con el mundo ninja y el sasuke de la epoca moderna pues... ¿QUE CREEN? Estoy trabajando en un capitulo super especial que revelara estas incognitas y de igual modo creara muchas mas... Aunque aun se publicara mas adelantillo, al ser publicado, iniciara la cuenta regresiva para el final de new world.

Sin mas me despido de ustedes, con un abrazote. Comentarios, sugerencias y quejas !A un review!


	18. Chapter 18

_**New World**_

_**Capitulo 18: El fantasma de ti.**_

_**.**_

El silencio los envolvía, simplemente el aire se volvió pesado. Aquello debía ser una jodida mentira, una maldita pesadilla.

_Una mala jugada por parte del destino._

-…Hayato…

Sasuke miro a la pelirosa con impresión para después alzar la vista y posarla nuevamente sobre el ojiazul que sonrio anchamente al ser reconocido. Sakura temblaba sin control, jamás se imagino que _él _volviese a aparecer en su vida después de todo lo que paso y sin duda, aun con todo el tiempo que ya había pasado desde su _trágico amor_, Hayato seguía teniendo ese mismo efecto en ella.

_Le aterraba, inspiraba temor._

Y no era para menos.

_Hayato había transformado su vida en un infierno._

-Hola, sakura –Siseo acercándose un paso.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y de un rápido movimiento coloco a la chica detrás de él protegiéndola del acercamiento de Hayato.

-¿Q-Que es lo q-que quieres? –Susurro sakura, aferrándose a la espalda de sasuke.- ¿Qué quieres…?

El de ojos azules nuevamente volvió a acercarse y a cambio recibió el imponente porte y la fría mirada de advertencia de sasuke que incluso alzó su mentón con altivez logrando intimidarle con eficacia. Más sin embargo, no retrocedió en absoluto.

-¿Eres un amigo suyo?

-Hmp, ella te ha hecho una pregunta. Responde. –Pronuncio fríamente.

Hayato le miro algo encogido por la amenaza que aplicaba tan solo con su mirada pero aun en esos ojos azules, existía un brillo de desafío. Pero era casi inexistente, nada que la fiereza de los ojos Uchiha no pudiera aplastar. El joven Erizawa ladeo su rostro conectando su mirada con la de sakura.

-Quiero…Necesito hablar contigo. –Sakura frunció el ceño.- Solo eso.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiere escucharte?

-Esto no es asunto tuyo… -Respondió con tono tranquilo al cuestionamiento de sasuke.- Esto es solo entre sakura y yo.

-Hn, me importa un reverendo bledo si el asunto es suyo o no, tendrás qué compartir la información conmigo también. –Dijo tajantemente.

Sasuke seguía con un aura amenazante rodeando su cuerpo, estaba consciente de que cada una de sus palabras estaba haciendo enojar al bastardo ese y eso era justamente lo que quería. Deseaba que Hayato se molestara a tal grado de que se atreviera a golpearle y asi, poder partirle la cara. Quería hacerlo pagar con creces todo el daño que le había ocasionado a sakura_._

_Deseaba asesinarlo_.

-Como ya dije, solo hablare con ella. Es muy importante que sakura escuche lo que tengo qué decirle.

-Hmp, ya te lo he dicho yo también, ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiere escucharte?

-Por favor…sakura… -No recibió respuesta alguna de la chica.- Escúchame una última vez…

-Déjalo ya, Erizawa. –Hayato ensancho levemente sus orbes, sorprendido de que supiera su apellido.- Sera mejor que te vayas o en verdad pateare tu trasero.

-No me iré hasta que me escuche. –Sasuke frunció el ceño.

_Abstente a las consecuencias._ Pronuncio mentalmente al tiempo en que apretaba los puños con fuerza y pretendía dirigirse hasta Hayato, más sin embargo, el sutil jalón que sakura le dio a su saco le detuvo.

-Es suficiente sasuke-kun. –Le dijo.

_¡Que! _Sasuke observo con sorpresa como la pelirosa –Tras su comentario– salía de su seguro escondite y procedía a colocarse a la par. Intento buscar una explicación pero los mechones de cabello rosado le impedían encontrar sus ojos. _¿Qué mierda estas pensando? _Sakura seguía sosteniéndose de él, manteniendo su mano izquierda sobre su hombro.

-Está bien. –Cerró sus ojos y suspiro pesadamente, saltándole.- Te escuchare.

Hayato abrió sus orbes sorprendido, contrario a sasuke que solo compuso una mueca de confusión. El primero recobró la compostura y sonrio ligeramente.

-¿Podría ser a solas…?

-Por supuesto.

Se giro al Uchiha y le sostuvo de las mejillas abriendo sus ojos. Sasuke se apresuro a sujetarla firmemente de la cintura, no la dejaría estar a centímetros de Hayato.

-Hn, estas demente si crees que voy a dejarte sola con este bastardo. –Siseo.

-Debes dejarnos solos, sasuke-kun, no se irá a menos que lo escuche.

El Uchiha le miro con el ceño fuertemente fruncido, a través de sus ojos, sakura pudo distinguir la preocupación que tenia. _Se preocupaba por ella._ No pudo evitar que su corazón saltase de alegría por aquel sentimiento de protección que sasuke le tenía. _No es momento de melosidad. _Menciono su Inner con una extraña seriedad, pero tenía razón, no era momento de sentimentalismos.

-Déjanos, por favor. -Pidió. Sasuke solo atino a apretar las mandíbulas.- Por favor, sasuke-kun.

-He dicho no.

Maldijo el que sasuke se vieran tan jodidamente sexy con aquella gesticulación seria y algo ruda. _¡Es tan difícil no emocionarse, Shannaro! _Grito su Inner a lo que sakura solo pudo darse un golpe mental. _¡Deja de jugar! _Se dijo, regresando a la realidad.

-Y yo he dicho que nos dejes hablar a solas.

-¡Tsk! ¿Qué es lo que buscas? ¿Qué pretendes, sakura?

-…Superar mis temores, sasuke-kun. –El pelinegro la observo con impresión. Sakura hablaba en serio, no vio duda en su rostro.- Quiero terminar con todo.

Sasuke elevó sus manos y enmarco su pequeño rostro entre ellas. Suspiro con resignación.

-…No voy a poder hacerte cambiar de opinión, ¿cierto? –Sakura negó.

-No te preocupes. -Susurro solamente para él.-…Te aseguro que nada me pasara…

-Promételo. Tienes que prometer que estarás a salvo. –Comento con sutil desespero.- Prométeme, que si este imbécil intenta tocarte, me llamaras y no intentaras una locura.

-Te lo prometo. –Dijo firmemente.

Hayato observo atónito como sasuke y sakura se unían en un beso, apretó los puños, afilando su mirada. _Las cosas cambiaran en un momento._ Se aseguro, no dejaría que aquello volviese a repetirse. _Confiare en ti._ Sasuke separo sus labios y su mirada se topó nuevamente con la de sakura, por esta vez, le haría caso y dejaría que se encargase.

-Hmp, de acuerdo. –Pronuncio, mirando rápidamente a Hayato con advertencia.- Estaré en la parte de arriba.

Sasuke se encamino hacia las escaleras y comenzó su ascenso al segundo piso del apartamento chirriando los dientes con inconformidad. Aquello no le daba buena espina. _Es hora. _Su vista, que hasta ese momento había estado vigilando el paso de sasuke hasta perderlo de vista, se enfocó en el joven Erizawa que se mantenía serio y con una expresión tranquila en su rostro. _Eso no era normal._ Hayato vertía unos jeans negros, algo rotos de los muslos. Su playera era de tirantes blanca y por encima llevaba una camisa de cuadros a blanco y negro cuyas mangas estaban arremangadas, permitiendo apreciar sus muñecas repletas de pulseras. _Hay cosas que no cambiaban. _Sakura reconoció que seguía siendo guapo y que tenía la misma finta de "santa oveja" con la que alguna vez le había atrapado.

El ambiente se había vuelto aun más tenso, estando por fin únicamente los dos en aquel pequeño espacio que representaba la sala.

-Se nota que ese chico no tiene buen genio… -Comento Hayato para romper el silencio.- No recuerdo haberlo visto antes.

-No lo conoces. –Respondió cortante.

-Ya lo suponía. Aun asi… No entiendo cómo es que él conoce mi nombre.

No recibió respuesta alguna. Sakura suspiro y Hayato pudo denotar cansancio en sus ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Cómo demonios diste conmigo? –Cuestiono directamente.

-Es una linda casa… Muy diferente al estilo que recuerdo te gustaba. –Evadió la pregunta, observando el apartamento de la pelirosa con rapidez.- Si mis recuerdos no me fallan, siempre pintabas todo entre tintes rojos y un tenue rosa… Los muebles eran demasiado rústicos, eras fanática del arte con tintes góticos u abstractos.

Sakura frunció el ceño, estaba empezando a impacientarse y hasta cierto punto presentía que el muy bastardo lo hacía conscientemente solo para molestarla. Pero no le daría gusto, le haría ver que era diferente a lo que había conocido.

-Tus recuerdos se quedaron en el pasado, asi que hazte a la idea. –Respondió tajante, casi del mismo modo en que sasuke lo había hecho.- No todo es como solía ser.

-Has cambiado mucho…No eres la misma chica que conocí. ¿Por qué…cambiaste tanto? –Cuestiono con una mirada nostálgica.- ¿Dónde quedo la sakura que yo conocí?

-No tengo tiempo para tonterías. ¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres decirme? –Pasaron minutos después de su pregunta sin respuesta alguna de Hayato.- No me importa si es importante o no, pero si vas a decir algo dilo de una jodida vez.

Nuevamente, su única respuesta fue el silencio. Exasperada se dio la vuelta, hastiada de tanta estupidez y decidida rotundamente a irse a donde sasuke estaba, esperando que el ojiazul se largase de una vez por todas de su apartamento con sus idioteces junto a él.

-….Perdóname…

Sakura se giro rápidamente observándole con impresión ante ese susurro.

-¿Qué…?

-Perdóname, sakura. Soy consciente de todo el daño que te hice, yo… nunca quise dañarte, tú lo eres todo para mí. Siempre lo has sido. Pero en aquel entonces yo era un enfermo, no podía controlar mis impulsos y siéndonos sinceros, muchas de tus acciones despertaron aquel monstruo dentro de mí…

_¡Qué putas acciones ni que nada, es un perro infeliz Shannaro!_ Grito su Inner con furia, algo típico de los hombres como Hayato, era que siempre culpaban a la mujer de ser quienes provocasen su "instinto animal" cuando los únicos culpables de sus tontos actos eran ellos mismos y su estúpida ideología provocada de su trastornada mente. _No debí decir eso._ Se dijo Hayato, notando el aura peligrosa que sakura estaba emanando por cada poro de su piel y eso estaba dándole miedo pues nunca había visto aquellas reacciones en la pelirosa.

-Aun con todo eso…aprendí mucho mientras estuve en la cárcel. Estar encerrado me sirvió para comprender que lo mío era una enfermedad y que a causa de mi desconocimiento de ella, te hice daño. _Casi __te tome por la fuerza_. Te grite, te golpeé…

Sakura apretó los puños con impotencia, tensando la mandíbula con mucha fuerza mientras intentaba reprimir las imágenes que a su mente acudieron de cada una de las experiencias a las que Hayato se refería con voz tenue.

-…Te arranque la felicidad y tu libertad por tanto tiempo… Y estoy arrepentido. Muy arrepentido. Y sé que es justo que me trates de esta manera, la cárcel, tu fría actitud, tus despectivas palabras… todo me lo merezco.

Erizawa bajo levemente el rostro con culpabilidad y arrepentimiento. Por un momento sakura ablandó su porte; más sin embargo, el constante grito de su Inner recordándole todo el daño que había recibido de ese hombre la hizo sostenerse y seguir mostrando su perfecta careta de frialdad.

-No. **Eso no es suficiente.** –Siseo sombríamente, con rencor.- Tú te mereces todo eso y mucho, MUCHO más…

-Lo sé. Y estoy dispuesto a aceptar lo que sea con tal de que me perdones. Mis palabras no son suficientes para borrar el daño que cause pero necesito intentarlo. Toda mi vida eres tú, sakura. Yo no podría vivir sin ti…

Sakura dio un ligero traspiés, cohibida de la acción que Hayato estaba realizando. En su vida hubiera creído que aquel orgulloso hombre estaría arrodillándose frente a su persona, suplicando su perdón a costa de perder su tan importante ego machista. Tan diferente a lo que ella conocía, que parecía estar despertando cierto arrepentimiento de sus acciones tan frívolas para con él.

-Siempre te he amado y lo sabes. Sakura, aun con todos mis defectos se que aun puedo cambiar y que puedo hacerte feliz… _Dame una oportunidad…_ –Susurro mirándola fijamente a los ojos.- Una última oportunidad para demostrarte que soy la persona de la que te enamoraste, de estar a tu lado y ser felices. ¡Seremos la familia que tanto soñamos!

Sakura bajo levemente el rostro, dejando que Hayato admirara con satisfacción el brillo de la duda que destellaba en sus orbes. Había logrado lo que quería, terminaría convenciéndola, pronto, sakura estaría nuevamente a su lado y ahora si no podría escaparse.

_Caería otra vez en su poder._

Era cierto que la amaba con locura y que deseaba que volvieran a estar juntos pero también anhelaba hacerle pagar el haberle hundido en la prisión, soportando noches en vela para proteger su integridad de los demás delincuentes, humillándolo de la peor forma. _Nunca se arrepintió._ Lo único que había logrado encerrándolo en aquel lugar fue enfurecer a la bestia en su interior que no se resignaba a la idea de que _su propiedad_se fuera de su lado._ Y jamás lo harí_a. Sakura era la culpable por ser hermosa en todos los ámbitos. _Fue quien creó y alimento su monstruosidad._

-Hayato… Tú… ¿hablas enserio? –Erizawa asintió aun arrodillado.

-Estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de mostrarte que soy un mejor hombre, una mejor persona. Olvidemos el pasado y volvamos a los momentos felices que compartíamos juntos. –Aseguro firmemente pero con algo oculto de trasfondo.

Sin duda, seguía siendo un excelente actor. 

Sakura tenía la culpa de que tuviera ese insano deseo por poseerla, por hacerla suya. _Era su culpa el que hubiera convertido su amor en una peligrosa obsesión._ Era su culpa cada vez que se había visto obligado a golpearla por sus llegadas tarde y sus retrasos con malas justificaciones. Por no entender que su tiempo, su mundo y su vida **le pertenecían** **solo a él** y a nadie más, ni sus amigos, ni su hermano _¡Nadie! _Y por un tiempo fue feliz de saber que sus golpes e insultos estaba surtiendo efectos hasta el punto de volverla en una mujer sumisa, atenta únicamente a su persona y temerosa de su autoridad.

Pero todo cambio, cuando ella decidió revelarse.

_¡No soy tuya!_

En aquella ocasión, la pelirosa se había enfrentado a él, superando su ley marcial y dejando en claro que no quería que la tomara. Nunca podría olvidarse de la humillación que sintió cuando le rechazo. _Y su mente entro en locura_. No pudo evitarlo, la ira le domino completamente y le golpeo pasando desapercibido el hecho de que la pelirosa había armado una trampa. Por lo cual en el instante en que su agresión se estaba volviendo _des-estresante,_ Tetsuya Haruno y Yanamaka Ino, habían irrumpido en su hogar acompañado de varios oficiales los cuales le detuvieron.

Y aunque se sintió por un tiempo culpable, pronto entendió que todo hubiera estado bien si ella no hubiese desarrollado su fuerza de voluntad. Hayato levanto la vista y se puso en pie, a sabiendas de la confusión que tenia presa a la pelirosa. En esta ocasión, se aseguraría de que todo estribó de voluntad desapareciera. _Estarían juntos siempre. _Y nada se interpondría en sus mandatos.

- Te prometo que **no **volveré a dañarte, _nunca más._ –Prometió, acercándose. Elevo su mano y acaricio su mejilla.- Prometo que seremos felices. Por favor, vuelve conmigo… Te amo.

Rodeo con sus brazos a la pelirosa encerrándola en un abrazo, sintió como se tensaba a su contacto. Poco después, esa tensión desapareció. Hayato sonrio anchamente con una mirada triunfadora y para nada agradable. De una manera algo macabra. Pero lo que no vio, fue la mirada vacía y decidida que sakura tenía. Lo que sucedería después estaría fuera de sus planes.

_Iba a mostrarle el resultado del daño que le había causado._

* * *

_Hola! una mega disculpa por no haber publicado el capitulo, pero ya saben, la fin ¿lo han notado? Adelante este capitulo asi que es posible que para el martes este listo el 19 para que no se queden on la duda, aun asi, no esta confirmado jaja. Agradesco todos sus comentarios !a que nadie se esperaba que hayato apareciera verdad! Me parecio buena idea meterlo un poquito en la historia para que se alargara un poco mas...joder, pensar que cada dia que subo un capitulo me hacerco al final de la historia me pone melodica... !No quiero dejarlos! Ugh...pero todo tiene un fin ¿no? jaja aun asi, aun queda un buen de new world para rato, asi que gracias por continuar conmigo :)_

_Recuerden que cualquier queja, sugerencia, comentario, o opinion !ya saben como encontrarme! Se les quiere mucho, bye bye._


	19. Chapter 19

_**New World**_

_**Capitulo 19: Ardiente voluntad, rojo carmesí.**_

_**.**_

Sakura abrió sus ojos, su cuerpo se había tensado por no saber qué hacer. Hayato había regresado tan distinto… ¿Qué tanto de lo que dijo podría ser cierto? ¿En verdad podría…perdonarle? _Deja de jugar, molestia. _La voz de sasuke resonó en sus oídos con firmeza. Sus recuerdos le transportaron al tiempo en que recién se había encontrado con él. _No deberías enfrascarte en la oscuridad del pasado, sasuke-kun. _Ahora escucho su propia voz, reiterándole que el pasado era eso: pasado. Y que hacía mucho tiempo que se había decidido a no regresar a él. Sus orbes jade adquirieron un tono oscuro, vacio, pero que reflejaba su inteligencia y la experiencia que había adquirido. Él era un mentiroso de primera y si creía que volvería a caer en ese cuento, estaba muy equivocado.

Ella era la nueva sakura haruno, no cometería el mismo error dos veces.

_-Ridículo. _–Siseo.

Hayato se separo de sakura hasta solo sujetarla de los hombros mientras la miraba con ojos abiertos. Sakura sonreía de una manera sombría y burlona. _¿Quién es esta persona? _Ante sus ojos, aquella mujer a la que sostenía no era sakura, era alguien diferentey desconocido.

-Eres un sínico, ¿en verdad me crees tan estúpida como para creer que me tragare eso? - La sonrisa que tenia sobre sus labios regreso a una línea recta.- Eres un idiota al pensar que caería de nuevo en tu juego.

-¿Qué…?

-Tus mentiras ya no funcionan conmigo, a decir verdad, he aprendido a distinguir muy bien cuando alguien me miente. En especial a reconocer a los de tu calaña.

-¿Q-Quien demonios…eres ahora? ¡Quien! –Retrocedió, cohibido.

-_Lo que tú mismo creaste._ Soy lo que quedo de la chica que te amo con todo su corazón. –Siseo con tono sínico. Él le miro impresionado.- Y tú aportaste en su despertar, lo hiciste crecer y madurar. _Solo para ti._

El ojiazul no pudo evitar sorprenderse de la frialdad y rencor con la que se había expresado, aquello no era nato de su naturaleza, ella era gentil, amable y amorosa. Comprensiva e inocente._ Esto no puede estar pasando…_ No encontraba explicación a esa situación. ¡Ya la tenía en sus manos! Estaba cien por ciento seguro de que había fraccionado la muralla que sakura había impuesto para que no pudiera afectarle, lo vio en sus ojos. _¡Entonces porque sucede esto! _Levanto la vista y observo la fiera y decidida mirada que sakura tenía. Ese porte de seguridad y desafío… No había esos mismos ojos que había visto en ella con anterioridad en el pasado. _Esa era su voluntad manifestándose._

-Todo necesita cambiar con el tiempo. A pesar de los duros golpes que la vida me ha dado, he tenido la determinación de superarlos…De no dejarme vencer por ellos. -Y aunque me costó mucho, logre hacerlo. Cambie para bien y deje el pasado en un lugar donde no me estorbara. –Aseguro, observándolo mantener esa expresión de sorpresa. Su mirada adopto un tinte seguro y firme.- Soy una nueva sakura. Y esta nueva yo, no está dispuesta a seguirte nuevamente al infierno.

-No. No otra vez…

Hayato tenía la mirada oculta bajo su oscuro cabello, apretando los puños con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Su gesticulación era tensa mientras sus ojos miraban con enojo el suelo.

- Tú no puedes estar diciéndome esto.

.

-¡Oh por supuesto que estoy diciéndotelo! Y que te quede bien claro. ¡No soy propiedad de nadie, solo yo soy dueña de mí! No me importa si soy tu vida, estoy cansada de ti y de tu jodido recuerdo.

_¡Demuéstrale que no puede hacer con nosotras lo que le plazca, Shannaro! _

-Siempre fui una miedosa y débil chica, por eso tú te aprovechabas de mí para infringirme miedo… Siempre lloraba por todo, rogando porque alguien me ayudara sin prestarme a buscar una solución por miedo a tus golpes. ¡Pero ya no más! –Rugió, entrecerrando sus orbes, no sería gentil.- Ahora soy capaz de muchas cosas, ya no soy la niña tonta de antes, ahora soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para ver por mi sola.

Respiro hondamente, dándose media vuelta y girando solamente medio cuerpo. Hayato seguía con la vista baja pero sus ojos ahora estaban casi desorbitados al tiempo en que su boca apretaba visiblemente sus dientes.

-_Ya no veré nunca más la espalda de nadie_. Te supere, aprendí a ser fuerte. No quiero volver a verte nunca más. –Termino.

Estuvo a punto de girarse y no volver a mirar a tras hasta que escucho la ligera risa que Hayato soltaba, lentamente volvió a encararlo y observo con nerviosismo como se convertía en una carcajada algo maniática. Podía asegurar, que no era buena señal. Mientras tanto, sasuke estaba volviéndose loco, caminando de un lado a otro dentro de la habitación de sakura. Se detuvo brevemente solo para suspirar.

- Maldita sea… -Chasqueó la lengua.

Volvió a reanudar su constante marcha. Tenía unas ganas enormes de bajar y partirle la cara a ese idiota de Erizawa pero ¡no! Tenía que estar encerrándote porque había prometido dejar el asunto en las capaces manos de su pelirosa. _¡Porque tardan tanto!_ Aunque era conocedor de la fuerza que sakura tenía, no podía evitar sentir que en esta ocasión ni con todo su carácter podría defenderse si es que Hayato se proponía atacarle. _Desde que lo vio, supo que era peligroso._ Antes de subir al segundo piso, en los ojos azules de Hayato aprecio un brillo oscuro de sadismo y locura. ¡Y joder que estuvo a punto de regresarse e intervenir! Pero sabía que eso implicaría que sakura se sintiese ofendida. Sería como si la considerase inútil y sabia que lo que más odiaba la pelirosa era que la considerasen débil. Incluso en el mundo ninja era asi.

Derrotado se sentó en la cama, suspiro cansinamente, pasándose una mano por el rostro con molestia y hastió.

-Debo tener más confianza… Estará bien. -Se decía a sí mismo, intentando tranquilizarse.- ¡Tsk! Estúpida molestia.

Repentinamente a sus oídos llego el sonido de lejanos gritos, se puso en pie algo indeciso de bajar. Si se equivocaba, sakura no se lo perdonaría. Asi que espero un tiempo más haber si las cosas se calmaban. Volviendo al primer piso, Hayato detuvo su risa y la miro fijamente.

-No, sakura…las cosas no son asi. Tú no puedes simplemente olvidarte de mí.

-Dame una buena razón para no hacerlo.

-Eres de mi propiedad, sakura. No voy a permitir que te alejes de mí. –Aseguro.

La situación se estaba poniendo bastante peligrosa y la verdad, no estaba segura de hasta donde sería capaz Hayato de mantenerse tranquilo. Por su mirada furiosa, deducía que poco tiempo, pero no se permitió mostrarse débil.

-¿Tu propiedad? Creí que había sido bastante clara, ¡Yo no soy propiedad de nadie! –Grito lo último, Hayato se desespero.- No quiero volver a verte nunca ¿oíste? ¡Nunca!

-¡¿Y eso a quién demonios le importa?! –Grito en respuesta.

Sakura abrió los ojos mientras Hayato le empujaba del hombro con brutalidad y la tumbaba al suelo. Se monto sobre ella intentando someterla. Sakura chasqueo la lengua, no daría su brazo a torcer con facilidad, con sus manos asentaba certeros golpes en su pecho, incluso había logrado rasguñarle pero Hayato estaba encerrado en su cólera que no sentía nada.

-¡Suéltame! –Sakura temió por su integridad física.

-¡Que no lo entiendes, eres mía, yo lo quise asi! ¡NO TE IRAS! –Gritoneo histéricamente.- ¡Acabo de mostrarte mis sentimientos y aun asi parece que tú no has caído en el punto! ¡¿Por qué, PORQUE?!

En el otro piso, el Uchiha chasqueo la lengua, contrario a lo que esperaba el ruido se había vuelto más fuerte y entre ellos pudo distinguir perfectamente la voz angustiada de la haruno. _¡Joder!_ Avanzo a grandes zancadas hasta la escalera de caracol y frunció el ceño con furia escuchando las palabras posesivas que Hayato dedicaba a sakura diciéndole que era suya y que se la llevaría lejos. _Antes te mato…_ Pronuncio mentalmente con amenaza.

Sakura soltó un quejido cuando tras ser sujetada de las muñecas, fue puesta en pie para después empezar a ser jaloneada hacia la salida del apartamento. _¡Mierda! _Estaba desesperada, no podía soltarse.

-¡Déjame!

-¿Qué no lo vez? Yo siempre te seguiré, siempre encontrare la forma de encontrarte. –La sostuvo de los hombros con fuerza, dejando marcas rojillas.- ¡No voy a descansar hasta que seas mía, vendrás conmigo! ¡Por las buenas o por las malas!

Sakura volvió a quejarse ante el constante zarandeo que sufría. _Estaba perdida._ En ese instante sasuke apareció bajando con rapidez por las escaleras. _¡No, aun no!_ Recordó que ahora no podía darse a vencer, asi que furiosa empuño su mano y le miro con furia.

-¡He dicho que me sueltes, Shannaro! –Grito.

Erizawa cayó al suelo estrepitosamente tras el golpe que había atinado sobre su rostro, se sintió mareado y quiso ponerse en pie pero todo le daba vueltas. _¡Hay lo tienes imbécil!_ Grito su Inner con arrogancia. Sasuke no pudo evitar quedarse paralizado de la impresión estando ya en el último escalón de las escaleras.

-P-Perra… -Siseo Hayato, intentando incorporarse.- Maldita zorra…

Sakura apretó los puños con fuerza, ahora sí, toda la furia contenida estaba llenando cada poro de su piel. Sasuke no se movió de su sitio, presentía que acercarse sería bastante peligroso y no era como si pudiera, aun estaba impresionado del gancho que sakura había dado.

-No cambiaste nada, no aprendiste la lección. –Murmuraba colérica.- ¡Nunca te perdonare, jamás! ¡TE ODIO!

Sakura dio una fuerte patada al estomago, logrando que se quejara.

Y dio otra, y otra, y otra más… _¡Mas fuerte Shannaro! _El ojiazul era sometido a una dura golpiza, jamás se había imaginado que sakura tuviese esa fuerza tan monstruosa. Sasuke salió de su estado y sonrio satisfecho de ver como la haruno castigaba a su antiguo opresor. _Bien hecho, molestia. _Sakura no mostraba piedad, ese era su desahogo y no pararía hasta que sacara todo su dolor.

-¡Te odio, me oyes, te odio! –Grito, golpeando esta vez su rostro.- ¡Quiero que desaparezcas!

_¡Mátalo!_ Hayato estaba que ni podía hablar, sakura se había sentado sobre el golpeándole a diestra y siniestra. Le arañaba, jaloneaba su cabello y le golpeaba a puño cerrado, su furia sin duda era mucho peor de lo que alguna vez imagino poder ver. Sasuke se preocupo cuando percibió que sakura no se detenía, sus nudillos estaban tiñéndose de rojo y fue ahí cuando reparó en que Hayato estaba sangrando. _¡Mátalo, mátalo! _Sus jades se enfocaron sobre un pedazo de cristal que había pertenecido al florero sobre la mesa del recibidor y que se había quebrado cuando fue derribada al suelo. _¡Hazlo Shannaro! _Le animo su Inner y a lo cual obedeció estando presa de su enojo. Levantó el cristal con rapidez y alzó su mano al aire con fuerza. _¡Sin piedad!_ Sakura dirigió su último golpe a la garganta, todo terminaría.

-¡¿Qué…?! –Pronuncio al observar su muñeca detenida por la mano de sasuke.- ¡¿Q-Qué haces? Suéltame!

-Es suficiente.

-¡No lo es, no es suficiente! –Le grito, intentando zafarse. Sasuke la puso en pie.- ¡Debe desaparecer o nunca nos dejara en paz!

Sasuke le miro con preocupación, su estado la llevaba cerca de ser consumida en la oscuridad del odio. _Eso no era para ella._ Y aunque Hayato se merecía eso y más, consideraba que ya había descargado todo ese odio que tenia envenenándole el corazón. Sakura seguía revolviéndose en un intento por soltarse de su agarre para seguir con su arranque de ira, no la culpaba, cualquiera haría algo como eso. _Incluso él, cuando fue detrás de su hermano para asesinarlo._ En situaciones como esas jamás se pensaban con claridad, nunca se medían los riesgos ni consecuencias…Solo actúas. No importa si te dañas a ti mismo o a los que te rodean, lo único que tienes es el embriagador fervor de cumplirlo.

-Sakura… escúchame. -Ella no obedeció

-¡Suelta, suéltame!

-…Detente…

-¡¿Qué no entiendes?! Debe pagar por lo que me hizo… -Le grito, jalonándose sin lograr zafarse.- Joder, ¡Suéltame! … Maldición…

-¡Sakura, ya basta! –Grito.

La pelirosa abrió sus orbes, sorprendida y dejo de moverse. Observo a su alrededor, descubriendo el estado en que Hayato se encontraba. Levanto sus manos y las vio manchadas de sangre, su mente ató cabos. _Por fin reacciona._ Se dijo sasuke, aliviado de que sakura emergiera de aquel lapsus de furia. Lentamente la sentó en el sillón, sintiéndola ausente del mundo. Acaricio su mejilla con suavidad y la observó cubrirse el rostro para comenzar a llorar, se giro y se encontró con que Hayato estaba saliendo del apartamento a trompicones, entrecerró los ojos con frialdad y le siguió. _Tenía cuentas que aclarar._ En el pasillo, no observo nada fuera de lo normal, salvo la presencia de Erizawa avanzando a donde estaban las escaleras de emergencia sosteniéndose en la pared, sujetando con su mano libre su costado y quejándose del dolor.

Hayato se detuvo sobre las escaleras, sintiendo la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas.

Una mano le sostuvo del cuello y le estampo con brusquedad contra la pared contigua al otro lado del barandal de la escalera. Abrió su ojo derecho y que era el que en mejor estado estaba y se sorprendió de encontrarse con el rostro del chico que acompañaba a sakura a su llegada. El Uchiha apretó el agarre en su cuello y Hayato intento zafarse, sintiendo el miedo que proyectaba la amenazante mirada de sasuke.

La iluminación rojiza del lugar enfatizaba el brillo de furia en los orbes ónix.

-Erizawa Hayato… -Siseo su nombre, despectivo.

Hayato cerró sus ojos, intentando captar un poco más de aire, su cuerpo dolía. Sintió nuevamente la impotencia de ser humillado por alguien otra vez. Sasuke estaba complacido del dolor que provocaba en Hayato. En ese momento no reparo en la extraña fuerza que tenia al ser capaz de mantener el peso completo de Erizawa sostenido en el aire únicamente con su brazo derecho y sin dificultad alguna.

-¿Pensaste que te habías salvado de mi?

-¿De qué hablas…? ¡No te debo nada y no te tengo miedo! –Le respondió con rapidez.- Voy a vengarme de ti y de la zorra haruno. ¡Me las pagaran!

-Hn, eres un estúpido. Te crees capaz de venir y dañar lo que es importante para mí, y no solo eso, sino que crees que tienes la posibilidad de vengarte… Que idiota, tú no eres nada. –Sasuke afilo su mirada, fríamente.- Eres un debilucho que por golpear a una mujer se siente poderoso, solo eres un fanfarrón de quinta. ¿Qué se siente saber que sakura te pateo el trasero? Aunque no creas que solo por que hoy te diera tu merecido, voy a pasar por alto el que te has atrevido a tocarla…Sin contar todas las veces que lo hiciste años atrás…

-¡Bastardo hijo de perra! –Le grito cuando sasuke dio un golpe con su mano libre sobre su estomago.- ¡Agh, suéltame! ¡Ha!

-Tremendo marica… ¡Que patético! -Sasuke carcajeó.

Hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía aquel sádico y magnifico poder, atemorizante, tremendamente consumido. _Era como volver a ser el peligroso traidor y oscuro asesino._ Volvió a ponerse serio, sin quitar esa terrorífica mirada de Hayato que tembló de miedo.

- _No vuelvas a acercarte a sakura._ -Su mano se cerró con brutalidad sobre su garganta, escuchando la fuerza de sus quejidos por la falta de aire.- No la busques, no vuelvas a tocarla. Lárgate y no vuelvas, o sino…

Sasuke le arrojo sin esfuerzo al amplio escalón que había de intermedio para volver a descender por seguidos escalones, Hayato tosió y levanto su mirada siendo nuevamente sujeto de la playera con brusquedad. _¡Qué demonios es eso!_ Erizawa ensancho sus ojos al ver de cerca los orbes de sasuke, no podía creer lo que veía y podía jurar que aquello era real y no se debía a la luz del los focos sobre ellos.

-_…Voy a asesinarte… _-Afirmo Uchiha, sonriendo vacíamente, soltándolo.- Desaparécete.

El ojiazul no espero ni un minuto más, incluso con todo el dolor que tenia, huyo y se juro cumplir con esos requerimientos. Sabía que no sería capaz de olvidar esa noche. Y mientras él desaparecía para no volver jamás, sasuke se mantenía de pie, abrigado por la repentina oscuridad que se apodero del sitio siendo solamente ubicado por una cosa en particular y que no notaba en absoluto. Aquello se suponía no volvería a suceder y aun asi…

_**El Sharingan eterno, resplandecía una vez más en sus ojos.**_

* * *

_**Hey people! **Les dejo el capitulo 19 de new world, espero que la tardanza no fuera desesperante para ustedes, pero ya saben como esta eso del estudio. Espero el capi sea de su agrado, muchisisimas gracias por sus comentarios y ya saben si quieren comentar, sugerir o quejarse !dejen un review!_


	20. Chapter 20

_**New World**_

_**Capitulo 20: La jaula de oro.**_

_**.**_

_Sakura Haruno era una chica cualquiera, con padres amorosos y montones de amigos. De una hermosa personalidad, bello físico y enorme corazón. Algunas veces bipolar pero única. _

_**Ella era una chica normal. **_

_Recién había terminado sus estudios en la preparatoria y estaba iniciando su nueva vida universitaria. Seguiría la carrera de finanzas, era buena en matemáticas asi que pensó que no sería difícil. Estudio un sinfín de posibilidades de escuelas en las cuales entrar, pero al final con su lentitud, termino ingresando en "colmillo blanco". El primer día, se había levantado muy temprano, si algo era nato en la joven haruno era que siempre era muy puntual con las cosas. Para cuando se encontró dentro de los corredores de colmillo blanco, se sintió algo insegura, la mayoría de las personas que estudiaban ahí eran mayores que ella pero en fin, no se dejaría vencer. Su aula estaba vacía y solo pudo pensar en que había llegado demasiado temprano. Poco a poco el salón comenzó a llenarse de personas. El timbre sonó y esperaron por el sensei que no hizo acto de presencia. Bufo, exasperada._

_-¡Hola! –Escucho que le decían._

_Frente a ella, un joven bastante atractivo de ojos azules y cabello negro le miraba fijamente con una ligera sonrisa. Se sonrojo inevitablemente, se había sentido atraída por su look roquero._

_-H-Hola. ¿Se te ofrece algo?_

_-Saber si puedo tomar este asiento. –Dijo, apuntando el asiento frente a ella. Sakura asintió.- Gracias… Sentía que no llegaba._

_Sakura se puso nerviosa, notando que ese chico se había sentado al revés y seguía mirándola. Lo miro con curiosidad y arrugo el ceño._

_-¿Q-Que? _

_-Es que… me he dado cuenta de que soy un tipo con suerte. –Sakura alzo una ceja sin entender.- Acabo de sentarme frente a una chica muy bonita._

_Sakura respingo y el ojiazul carcajeó divertido de sus actos._

_-¡Hey! ¿Alguien te ha dicho que te vez muy hermosa con ese sonrojo? _

_-¡N-No! –Respondió sin mirarlo._

_-Ok, entonces empieza a acostumbrarte, porque yo te lo diré siempre. ¡Es una blasfemia el que nadie te lo diga! Agh ¿estarán ciegos o qué? Si hasta pareces miss universo… _

_Sakura sonrio tímidamente algo divertida con las ocurrencias de ese chico. Pasaron un par de horas en las cuales, ambos se había entretenido charlando sin parar hasta la llegada del perezoso sensei, Hatake Kakashi, que simplemente justifico su retraso diciendo "Me perdí en el camino de la vida". La clase transcurrió y al final de la misma, sakura se apresuro a guardar sus cosas._

_-¡Oe! –Se giro a la puerta y observo ahí al chico pelinegro.- Kakashi dijo que cerraras la puerta cuando salgas._

_-Sí. –Aseguro._

_-Bien, nos veremos mañana… -Estuvo por irse hasta que volvió a detenerse.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_- Haruno Sakura. ¿Y el tuyo?_

_- Erizawa Hayato, un placer preciosa. –Le sonrio.- Entonces, nos vemos mañana, sakura._

_-Adiós, Hayato._

_Sakura jamás se había enamorado de nadie, a pesar de que si había chicos que anduvieran rondándole. Para ella, el concepto noviazgo aun no estaba en sus planes e incluso podíamos mencionar que a veces solía mostrarse reacia a tener algo que ver con esos temas. Siempre estaba el estudio antes que esas boberías. O eso solía decirse hasta que conoció a Hayato. Su convivencia era muy buena, compartían demasiadas cosas en común como la música, el calzado, los colores que les gustaban e incluso postres y comidas además de que ambos eran fanáticos de las aventuras extremas. Por lo cual, cuando Hayato le propuso que fuese su novia no había puesto ningún reparo y acepto más que gustosa. Aunque su hermano se había opuesto rotundamente, con el tiempo, incluso el se dio cuenta de que Hayato era una buena persona que la quería y que estaría dispuesto a todo con tal de que estuviera a salvo. Pese a eso, había algo que no terminaba de agradarle y era el que Hayato fuese demasiado posesivo, para su mejor amiga, Yanamaka Ino, eso le parecía peligroso._

_-Creo que exageras, cerda. –Dijo, caminando junto a ella._

_-No lo hago. Ese chico no me da buena espina. –Siseo. Sakura bufó, rodando los ojos.- ¡No me des el avión! _

_-Ino, estaré bien. Hayato me ama y yo lo amo a él, sería incapaz de hacerme daño._

_-Pues a mí no me convences._

_-Piensa lo que quieras… -Sakura observo su celular y lanzo un gritillo.- Me voy, puerca, quede de verme con Hayato en el parque y se me hace tarde. ¡Bye!_

_-Ok, Bye. ¡Frentona! –La chica se detuvo.- Cuídate mucho._

_-Igual, cerda._

_Sakura suspiro, era cierto que Hayato era impulsivo y algo celoso, pero la quería mucho y sabía que no la dañaría. Cuando llego al parque Hayato la esperaba con una sonrisa, recibiéndola con un beso rápido. _

_-Tengo algo que decirte. –Dijo él._

_-¿Asi? ¿Y qué es?_

_-He estado pensándolo, nuestra relación a avanzado mucho y pues, ambos ya somos mayores de edad y pues… -La miro fijamente.- Ven a vivir conmigo._

_-¡¿Qué…?! _

_-Se que suena como una locura, pero te amo y quiero seguir a tu lado. Si vivimos juntos para cuando terminemos nuestra carrera podremos casarnos. Y si aceptas yo seré el hombre más feliz del mundo, te protegeré y daré lo necesario._

_-Acepto… -Susurro.- Viviré contigo._

_Sakura sonrio y Hayato le abrazo con fuerza. En ese momento, sakura creyó que su vida seria aun más perfecta de lo que ya era, la persona a la que amaba quería formar una familia con ella. Él era el hombre perfecto, su príncipe azul. Vivir con él, seria la culminación de sus éxitos. De ahí en adelante su vida sería como un cuento de hadas. _

_**Tal vez, fue ahí cuando la pesadilla inicio.**_

_Al inicio de su estadía, las cosas no parecían estar nada fuera de lo normal, aunque seguían durmiendo en cuartos separados, eso no evitaba que siguieran expresándose su amor sin alguna limitación. Y aunque Hayato le insinuase que tuviesen relaciones, sakura había sido sincera en no sentirse preparada y fue feliz de que Hayato lo entendiera. Aunque tuvo un tiempo en el que estuvo algo indiferente con ella. Pero al final seguían igual. __Pero las cosas comenzaron a cambiar.__ Poco después de unas semanas, Hayato le exigió que dejara los estudios diciendo que no sería necesario que ella terminara la carrera, que el siendo el hombre, era el único que proveería alimento y dinero a su futuro matrimonio. Sakura se molesto pero termino aceptándolo, pensando que tenía razón. De a poco, Hayato fue prohibiéndole salir de casa, también le negó salir con sus amigas u amigos y cuando llego a hacerlo, Erizawa había aparecido para llevarla a rastras de regreso a casa o para golpear a sus amigos, que fueron dejando de hablarle. Incluso en alguna ocasión estuvo a punto de golpear a Ino, por lo cual era a la única a la que podía ver y eso solo a escondidas. Ella pensó que pronto pasaría y que las cosas se arreglarían._

_Se equivoco, todo empeoro después de eso._

_Para cuando Hayato termino sus estudios y comenzó a trabajar en una empresa, pocas veces se veían y cuando lo hacían Hayato solo intentaba llevarla a la cama y eso, sin duda, era algo que sakura no quería aun, no hasta que estuviesen casados. Esta situación los llevo a constantes peleas. Pero esa no era la única cosa por la cual peleaban, sino que también era porque el ojiazul llegaba a altas horas de la noche, con olor a mujer y algo bebido. Y sakura, tras varias veces de lo mismo sintió que era debido exigir una respuesta a su engaño, si no la quería y no la respetaba como su novia que era, entonces, no iba a soportar que le viera la cara._

_-¿Dónde has estado? –Cuestiono una noche._

_Hayato le miro brevemente encaminándose a su habitación desasiéndose del nudo de su corbata y saco. Sakura le siguió, esperando respuestas._

_-Trabajando._

_-Dijiste que terminabas tu turno a las 8. Y pasan de las 10. –Termino._

_-No empieces de nuevo, sakura. –Respondió, saliendo del cuarto.- Mi trabajo es importante y algunas veces requiere que me quede más tiempo del que se supone debo cubrir. _

_-¡¿Algunas veces?! Hayato, esto sucede todo el tiempo. –Le siguió, deteniéndose en la sala.- Siento que ya no estás seguro de lo que sientes por mí. Además, has estado muy frio y lejano conmigo…_

_-¡No intentes culparme de eso! ¡Eres tú la que no me da lo que busco!_

_-¿Ósea que lo único que quieres es acostarte conmigo? _

_-Tsk, no quise decir eso. –Corrigió._

_-¡¿A NO?! Joder no me mientas, ambos sabemos que eso es realmente lo que quieres y como yo no te lo doy, vas y buscas a otra. –Hayato se frustro y sakura pudo notar una mancha carmesí en su playera blanca._

_Hayato reparo en la marca cuando ella sujeto el lugar donde estaba._

_-No es nada. No es lo que piensas…_

_-Es labial. Has estado con alguien más y no es la primera vez. –Aseguro._

_-¡He dicho que no es lo que piensas!_

_-¡Por supuesto que lo es! No quieras hacerme idiota, ¡deja de mentir, maldición! –Gritoneo con desespero. Frunció el ceño.- Esto ya no funciona, a leguas se nota que ni tu ni yo seguimos queriendo al otro._

_-¿Qué quieres decir…? _

_Sakura miro la puerta, sacando una pequeña maletita de la parte posterior al sillón y Hayato apretó los puños entendiendo lo que pensaba._

_-Ni lo pienses, no puedes irte. –Siseo._

_- Ya estoy cansada de tus mentiras y de que no me permitas salir. ¡Quiero mi libertad! …Lo nuestro termina ahora._

_Sakura había pensado que como otras veces, Hayato aceptaría su decisión y le dejaría marchar. Su sorpresa fue tal cuando al abrir la puerta, había interferido cerrándola nuevamente y tomándola con fuerza del brazo. Ambos comenzaron a discutir fuertemente, entre zarandeos de Hayato y quejidos de sakura. De verdad, no reparo en la furia que despertaba en Erizawa, ella lo único que quería era su libertad._

_-¡No seas estúpida, sakura, no te irás! –Le grito._

_-¿Por qué no? Tú y yo ya no podemos seguir asi. ¡Entiéndelo! –Se jalo y logro zafarse._

_A paso rápido intento seguir su camino a la puerta pero Hayato volvió a sujetarla de la muñeca, dañándola._

_-¡Ya basta, sakura, deja esta idiotez! _

_-¡Ya déjame, déjame ir! Regresa con tu puta y déjame tranqui…_

_Su voz fue interrumpida por el gritillo que salió a causa de la bofetada que Hayato le había dado, tan fuerte, que la había derribado rompiendo con ella un marco donde aparecían ambos y de igual, desparramando su maleta. _

_-Mierda…Por tu bien…Sera mejor que cuando vuelva siguas aquí._

_El la miro con fastidio y salió de ahí, dejándola tirada en el suelo, en vuelta en un mar de lagrimas. Fue en ese momento en que comprendió que no podría escapar, pero también descubrió que lo que su tía Tsunade le decía era cierto, su sentimentalismo y bondad terminarían trayéndole muchos problemas pues, a la mañana siguiente, Hayato apareció con un enorme ramo de flores, un peluche y una inmensa disculpa. Prometiéndole que nunca se repetiría lo que sucedió la noche anterior y le creyó. Sakura le perdono._

_**Esa fue la primera de muchas otras veces en que repetirían la escena.**_

_Él se había vuelto insensible, siempre estaba de mal humor, además de que seguía engañándola, restringiéndola de su libertad y por sobre todo, golpeándola. Ahora, sakura era una mujer sumisa, poco activa y para nada feliz. Siempre estaba temblorosa y nerviosa, y cuando salía a comprar algo era rápido y sin mirar a nadie, de vez en cuando saludaba pero muy brevemente. Hayato se había vuelto más agresivo y ella tenía pánico e impotencia por no poder defenderse de cada jodido golpe que le daba, ya fuese que tuviese una razón o no. __**El amor, se convirtió en odio.**__ Unos meses pasaron y sakura estaba consciente de que si continuaba asi, moriría o por los golpes o por su depresión. Estaba cansada, harta, tan desdichada e infeliz…que incluso pensó en el suicidio. Asi que después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto y asumiendo que quería vivir, hablo de infraganti con Ino y su hermano, planteándoles su idea y pidiéndoles que le ayudasen en caso de que las cosas se pusieran feas. En el fondo, seguía creyendo en que Hayato podrían entender su rebeldía. _

_¿Cuántos errores era capaz de cometer?_

_-¿Dónde vas? _

_Sakura se mantuvo quieta a media sala, percibiendo que Hayato estaba en el marco de la puerta de su habitación. Se giro y le miro con ojo crítico. Por lo rojo de sus ojos, el color amarillento, su temblor y el jodido olor que se esparcía en la estancia, podía deducir que estaba drogado. No era novedad ni la primera vez que le veía en ese estado, de la bebida había tomado el gusto de meterse esa porquería. Y aunque en un momento sintió que era mejor seguir como hasta ahora, su conciencia y su corazón le exigieron lo contrario, brindándole fuerza, una fuerza que llevaba tiempo sin sentir. _

_-No te incumbe._

_-Me incumbe, soy tu pareja, sakura. –Respondió con voz rara._

_-Dudo mucho que eso sea lo que somos ahora, para mí, eres un total desconocido._

_-Sera mejor que dejes esas tonterías, no empieces de nuevo ¿quieres? _

_-Muy bien, no empezare nada… -Siseo, volviendo a mirar la puerta.- De hecho, terminare las cosas de una vez por todas._

_Se encamino a paso decidido, tomo el pomo de la puerta y se sintió aliviada de que su plan se cumpliera, tan solo habían pasado 5 minutos desde entonces de los 10 que se había planteado, todo estaba resultando. En cuanto estuviera fuera, llamaría a Ino y le diría que no trajeran a la policía, únicamente vendrían por ella y se irían muy lejos de ahí._

_-Nunca te he dado ese derecho, asi que regresa a la cocina y prepara la cena. –Ordeno._

_Sakura cometió el error de sentirse repentinamente ofendida de aquello. No conto con que Hayato se había acercado y atrancado la puerta con su mano, cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar sentir que las cosas empezarían a ponerse feas. El plan se estaba yendo a la mierda._

_-Dije, a la cocina. –Volvió a ordenar._

_-N-No. _

_-¿Qué has dicho? _

_-No. –Respondió._

_-No estoy del puto humor para aguantar tus estupideces. Ahora se una buena chica y lárgate a tu puta cocina y prepárame la jodida cena. ¡Ahora!_

_-¡No voy a obedecerte!_

_Sakura le empujo con fuerza y le miro con decisión escuchando el fuerte rugido de su redescubierto yo interno diciendo: ¡Ya no mas, Shannaro!_

_-¿Quién te crees para hablarme de ese modo? –Cuestiono Hayato._

_-Lo mismo que tú te crees al ordenarme como si fueras mi dueño._

_-Soy tu dueño. _

_-No, te equivocas. Solo eres el bastardo infeliz que me ha tenido cautiva todo este tiempo. El que me golpea y que me hace infeliz. –Pronuncio, sorprendiéndolo.- Pero ya me canse de seguir en esta porquería tuya, asi que me largo. Y tú no podrás impedírmelo._

_Hayato pudo observar en sus ojos un extraño destello que jamás había visto, ese destello era lo que sakura había perdido con cada golpe que le dio. Su voluntad resurgió desde lo más profundo solo para hacerle frente. Estaba revelándose. Y eso no le gusto para nada. La tomo con fuerza de la muñeca haciéndola quejarse muy sutilmente._

_-Déjate de idioteces y haz lo que te digo._

_-Idioteces solo las que tú dices y piensas. –Respondió soltándose._

_-¡Maldita sea entiende! Si todo esto está pasando es por tu culpa, solo tu culpa._

_-Eso ni tú te lo crees ¿A quién engañas? Solo eres un mocoso que se cree hombre por golpear a una mujer. _

_-¡Cállate!_

_-¡No querido! Te toca escucharme, me he pasado todo este tiempo aferrada a la idea de que eras el buen muchacho que conocí en colmillo blanco, pero eso solo fue una fachada. Eres un cerdo. No tienes respeto por nada ni por nadie. –Siseo.- Te soporte el que me golpearas una y otra vez, el que me ofendieras y me mintieras. Pero esto ha llegado a su límite, no permitiré que vuelvas a tocarme y mucho menos a creer que tienes algún poder sobre mi ¡Por qué no lo tienes!_

_-¡Claro que lo tengo, aunque te cueste aprendértelo y aunque no quieras me perteneces, yo lo quise a si y no permitiré que te vayas! –Gritoneo histérico, sakura sintió la furia correr en su sangre.- ¡eres mía sakura, MIA!_

_-¡NO SOY TUYA! –Grito._

_El único sonido que se escucho después de ese grito, fue el de la bofetada que sakura le planto en el rostro. Hayato se mantuvo con el rostro de lado, sintiendo el escozor del golpe y manteniendo sus ojos abiertos con impresión. Sakura respiraba agitadamente._

_-Nunca voy a ser tuya, me da asco el solo pensar que alguien tan enfermo como tu llegue a tocarme. Que te entre en la cabeza, no te amo y no seré tuya jamás. –Termino._

_Sakura pensó que todo había terminado con eso y una vez más no tuvo razón. Hayato la había tomado por el cabello, dándole una bofetada y arrojándola al suelo detrás de él, lejos de la puerta. Le gritaba, mientras pateaba su estomago un par de veces. Y luego se monto sobre ella, diciendo que la haría entender que aquello que decía estaba mal._

_-¿Sabes? Eres muy linda, sakurita. –Siseo en tono morboso.- Y la verdad no quiero lastimar tu lindo rostro._

_Sakura entro en pánico sintiendo las torpes caricias que Hayato hacia sobre su ropa, intento moverse pero él era bastante pesado. Seguidamente, procedió a devorar su cuello a lo que ella reacciono moviéndose bruscamente._

_-¡No quiero, esto no debe ser asi! –Grito, pero él no escuchaba. Su cuerpo era tocado sin permiso alguno, sintió asco.- no…no, ¡no! ¡ALEJATE DE MI BASTARDO!_

_Había logrado zafarse y le había rasguñado la mejilla, Hayato enfureció y le propino dos golpes en el rostro. Quedo algo aturdida, pero sintió la urgencia con la que Hayato estaba frotándose contra ella, recorriendo con ansiedad su cuerpo y besando con fuerza lo que podía. Aun asi, no se daría por vencida, aun no se resignaba._

_-¡Basta Hayato, basta! –Ordeno, zarandeándose otra vez._

_-Quédate quieta._

_-¡AUXILIO! ¡AYUD…! –Fue acallada por una bofetada._

_-Maldición ¿Qué no entiendes? Yo no quería hacerte daño. –Dijo, sujetando fuertemente sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas.- ¡¿Por qué no puedes simplemente disfrutarlo?!...Estúpida… Quise ser amable pero prefieres lo difícil._

_Su estado era muy cambiante._

_-No me dejas otra opción. –Comenzó a rasgarle la ropa._

_-¡Detente! –Dijo, escupiéndole la cara._

_-¡Eres una maldita perra! –Siseo, poniéndose en pie, tronándose los dedos en un gesto rudo.- Me tienes arto, si no puedo tenerte, entonces, nadie lo hará._

_-No… ¡No, por favor! –Sabía lo que venía._

_-¡Cállate! Tú misma lo has provocado… Yo te lo advertí, sakura. Si no es por las buenas…Sera por las malas. Y si mueres… -Dijo sonriendo con ¿amor? Estaba loco.- Yo te acompañare después, mi vida._

_Y con esa frase, Hayato comenzó a golpearla sin piedad alguna. No fue consiente hasta que parte de la tremenda golpiza perdió el conocimiento, pero estaba segura que un asi, él no se detuvo. Cuando despertó se encontró con que estaba en el hospital, junto a su hermano e Ino quienes le comentaron que llegaron junto a la policía minutos después de que aparentemente se desmayara. _

_-¿Cómo lo saben? –Su voz apenas se escuchaba y entendía._

_-Por la declaración de Hayato, además, muchas personas estuvieron atentas a los ruidos de su apartamento._

_-Ya veo… Parece ser que mis vecinos no me dejaron tan sola como yo creía. –Susurro._

_Ino no podía levantar la vista y mirarla, no soportaba el ver a su amiga con la cara casi desfigurada por los moretes y cortes. Tetsuya haruno, estaba en la misma situación. Estaba que moria por refundir a aquel bastardo en el peor de los infiernos._

_- ¿Qué paso con él?_

_-Está en juicio, y te juro por mi vida… -Comento Tetsuya mirándola con decisión.- Que voy a hacer que este por largo tiempo en ese lugar. Va a pagar lo que te hizo._

_En aquel momento, no sabía qué era lo que le depararía el destino, era consciente de que el fantasma que Hayato había dejado impreso en su memoria sería muy difícil de borrar y que reconstruir su rota vida sería casi imposible…Pero por ella, por sus amigos y familia, lo lograría. Su Inner había susurrado que: "Lo que desintegra una vida, no es el acontecimiento mismo, sino la interpretación que se le dé y las ganas de superarlo". Era consciente del largo proceso que tendría que pasar para volver a ser la que era antes de su "muerte" bajo el dominio de Erizawa, pero tenía una nueva convicción. Su voluntad jamás volvería a desaparecer y su Inner siempre le acompañaría. Cuando se hubo recuperado físicamente, se dedico de lleno a abordar la medicina en la cual había descubierto un provecho mayor tanto espiritual y personal como económico. Amaba ayudar a las personas. Pasado un tiempo, ya era medico oficial e iniciaba en el hospital de Japón donde su tía tsunade, que era la directora, se había encargado de conseguirle un puesto. Una semana después fue llamada a atestiguar en contra de Hayato y con su declaración, Erizawa termino siendo enjuiciado, encontrado culpable y enviado a prisión. _

_En aquel momento, cuando aquella pesadilla parecía haber desaparecido, deseo encontrar a la persona que pudiese curar su maltratado corazón._

_Y sin esperárselo se encontró con alguien que no pertenecía ni un poco a su tiempo ni a su mundo, que le daba amor y protección. A veces la molestaba pero también la contentaba. Si, era celoso y posesivo pero jamás le había puesto una mano encima, además de que esas reacciones en verdad las tenía porque la quería y no porque la considerara un objeto de colección invaluable._

_Aunque era frio, arrogante, antisocial, amargo y poco hablador…Ella lo amaba. Y el si era su único dueño, a la única persona a la que le entregaría su mente, su cuerpo, su alma y su corazón. Porque él, se la entregaba del mismo modo, a su manera claro._

_¿Sería obra del destino haberlo encontrado?_

* * *

_Hola! como estas? Espero que super bien... ¿Que puedo decir? !Que amo sus review! Joder, son lo maximo, ustedes si que saben como alejarme de los problemas de la jodida vida cotidiana que me cargo ultimamente. XD. Algunos me han comentado que les gustaria ver mas interaccion entre sasuke y su familia, pues bien, en unos capitulos mas ese hecho sera una realidad :) Lo que hace uno para alargar un fic y complacerlos a ustedes que son lo mejor de mi vida XD. _

_En otras cosas, agradesco mucho sus review y espero que este capitulo deje un poco mas claro la relacion que tuvieron hayato-maldito con sakura-chan. En fin, les dejo el capitulo y recuerden: si tienen una queja sugerencia, insulto, comentario u aportacion pueden mandarme un review. !Nos vemos en la siguiente! _


	21. Chapter 21

_**New World**_

_**Capitulo 21: Para ser feliz.**_

_**.**_

Sasuke avanzaba de regreso al apartamento de sakura, sujetándose la cabeza ante cierto espasmo de dolor. Se detuvo brevemente, frunciendo el ceño, sin entender de dónde demonios salió ese repentino dolor de cabeza. No entendía por qué se le hacía _tan familiar_.

-Joder… -Siseo.

Al poco tiempo, el dolor se desvaneció. Algo cohibido, miro su reflejo en una ventana que gracias a la oscuridad de la noche, le permitió observarse plenamente, no había nada raro en su rostro y qué decir de sus ojos tan negros, como siempre. _El Sharingan había desaparecido._ Reanudo su marcha y cuando entro por la puerta vio que sakura seguía sentada en el sillón, con la mirada vacía fija en el suelo mientras que la sangre que habían dejado sus manos sobre su rostro era esparcida por el recorrido de sus lágrimas.

Cerró la puerta rápidamente y se encamino hasta ella, arrodillándose, intentando de algún modo llamar su atención. Se frustro al no conseguirlo. No le agradaba verla en ese estado de ausencia.

-Sakura… -Le llamo, pero ella continúo asi.- Sakura…

Al poco tiempo, la pelirosa ensancho sus orbes en un sobresalto y levanto el rostro, saliendo de ese letargo. El desconcierto en su rostro era profundo.

-S-Sasuke-kun…Yo… -Susurro, entrecerrando los ojos y sujetándose el rostro.- ¿Q-Que he hecho?... ¿Qué hice?

Sasuke frunció el ceño, viéndola observar sus manos y notando el constante temblor en ellas. _Sakura tenía miedo._ Un miedo inspirado en sus propias acciones, en su inevitable cólera pasada. _Tenía miedo de sí misma. _Sakura se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, soltando una maldición por lo bajo.

-No quería que esto resultara asi, no asi…

-Mírame. –Ordeno.

-Va a volver, volverá… Él… Hayato… -Cerró sus orbes con fuerza, desobedeciendo a sasuke.- Querrá vengarse de mi…

-Sakura… -La sujeto del mentón.-…Mírame…

Ella abrió sus ojos lentamente, mostrándole la culpa que le carcomía. Sasuke la observo brevemente en silencio, para después afilar su mirada con decisión.

-Nada de esto es tu culpa. –Dijo seria y firmemente.- Hayato no volverá a aparecer.

-P-Pero…Sasuke-kun…

-Todo termino.

Sakura bajo la mirada no muy convencida de las palabras de sasuke. El Uchiha alzo sus brazos, paso uno por debajo de sus piernas y la otra por su espalda, cargándola, al tiempo en que se ponía de pie. Y asi, comenzó el trayecto al segundo piso del departamento. Sakura había permanecido con los ojos fielmente cerrados, sujetándose con algo de fuerza a su camisa roja y frunciendo el ceño con incomodidad, seguramente, enfrascada en una pelea mental o algo por el estilo. Una vez frente la habitación, abrió la puerta y entro en el cuarto con ella en sus brazos. Lentamente, la deposito sobre su cama y después se dirigió al baño, preparándole la ducha, un baño caliente le ayudaría a relajarse. Tomo la bata que estaba colgada, salió del baño y le miro nuevamente, esta vez, sakura miraba al frente con firmeza.

-Te prepare el baño. –Informo, llamando su atención.- Te caerá bien.

-Gracias… -Susurro.

-Hn, tomate tú tiempo.

Sakura asintió, acercándose en silencio y tomando la bata que sasuke le ofrecía. No se atrevió a mirarle, su mente seguía divagando en las memorias de su pasado, era mejor si sasuke no se enteraba de lo que estaba sucediendo en su mente ya que presentía que lo único que lograría seria molestarlo más de lo que seguramente ya estaba. Cuando su cuerpo se oculto detrás de la puerta del baño, sasuke suspiro y salió de la habitación con dirección a la cocina.

Se dedico a prepararse un café bien cargado. No le importo sentir el escozor que le provoco lo caliente del liquido, solamente quería relajarse un poco para poder idear algo para consolar a la pelirosa. Él no era nada bueno con eso, jamás había dado consuelo a nadie y ahora que la persona que más quería lo necesitaba con urgencia, se veía como un tremendo inútil. Esto no se solucionaba con un simple abrazo o con las palabras, lo que había sucedido había tocado fibras muy sensibles y por lo mismo, requería de un cuidado muy especial.

¿Qué era lo que podría ofrecerle? ¿Cómo podría cuidar de ella, del mismo modo en que había hecho sakura con él? ¿Cómo debía hacerlo?

Joder, estaba perdido. Sakura le había brindado mucho apoyo, naruto igual, pero él jamás había dado su ayuda a alguien más, en su vida había ofrecido su hombro para que alguien llorase y la verdad, las pocas veces en que había intentado tranquilizar a sakura había resultado un poco tosco y torpe, tanto en frases como acciones. Su fría naturaleza Uchiha le impedía ser abierto.

Sasuke salió de su encierro mental cuando sintió su celular vibrar dentro de su bolsillo, observo la pantalla y suspiro. Tal vez el pudiera ayudarle con el embrollo mental que tenia.

-Itachi. –Contesto.

.

-Hey, ¿Qué tal te fue con sakura-san, ototo? –Cuestiono.

Michiru observo atenta como su novio, itachi, hablaba por teléfono con su adorado hermano menor. Sonrio, admiraba la dedicación de hermano que tenia.

_-"Hmp, regular. Sucedió algo muy grave…"_

-¿Asi? No me digas que te rechazó… ¡Es el fin del mundo! -Carcajeó.

_-"Tsk, estúpido. La cosa fue diferente…"_ –Sasuke suspiro.- _"Hayato apareció aquí, hablo con sakura y se desato un… conflicto."_

Itachi se rasco la nuca, recargándose en el respaldo del sillón, resoplando.

-Me imagine todo, menos eso… -Confeso. Suspiro con pesadumbre.- ¿La ha lastimado?

_-"Hn, un poco. Algunas marcas rojas por los jalones, pero nada más."_

-¡Menos mal! Pudo haber sido peor, ya decía yo que era raro que no me llamases diciéndome que sakura-san te había acogido nuevamente. –Michiru le sostuvo de la mano, manteniéndose seria ante sus palabras.- Por tu tono de voz, deduzco que hay algo más que te preocupa. La cuestión es ¿Qué?

Itachi escucho claramente el gruñido que sasuke soltó, se notaba que estaba preocupado o más bien, frustrado por algo.

_-"Sakura está muy mal. Todo este asunto la hizo abrir muchas heridas, además de que no está acostumbrada a mostrar ese estado de…" _-Pareció meditar.-"_…Furia… Estuvo a punto de cometer una locura, está muy asustada."_

-Supongo que es algo normal. No cualquiera puede controlar sus emociones, tal vez necesitaba sacar aquello que la agobiaba, aunque no fuera de la manera más correcta. –Comento, besando la mano de Michiru. Cerró sus ojos.- Debe de estar muy sensible. Cosas como esas deprimen a las personas. ¿Cómo es su estado actual?

_-"Hmp, ausente… Demasiado ausente." _–Respondió.- _"Yo…No se… No sé cómo ayudarla. No me gusta que este asi, jamás creí verla tan deprimente."_

-Ya veo…

_-"¿Qué debo hacer? Dime como puedo consolarla…" _–Pidió.- _"Ayúdame a saber cómo debo cuidarla, quiero… __Quiero ayudarla__…."_

Itachi se puso algo rígido, en su vida hubiese pensado que su arrogante, frio y orgulloso hermano le pidiese ayuda y mucho menos, que lo pidiese en ese tono tan angustiante. Sasuke solía arreglárselas de cualquier modo y al costo que fuese, nunca pedía nada…Hasta ese momento. _Y todo por sakura haruno._ Una chica que con su simpatía y belleza –Interior y exterior– había logrado derretir la muralla de hielo, y llegar al frio corazón de sasuke. Sin duda, esa mujer tenía algo que las demás no.

-¡Hay hermanito! Es algo normal que no entendamos eso del consuelo, ¡Somos Uchihas! No somos tan afectivos como otros, la mayor parte del tiempo somos bruscos con esas cosas… Nos cuesta mucho decir lo que sentimos y expresarlas mucho más.

_-"Tsk, no me estas ayudando en nada." _

Típico de su hermano: irritarse fácilmente cuando no tiene el control de la situación.

-¡Discúlpame por no ser "_la señorita Laura"_! –Respondió con tono indignado.

_-"Eres insufrible."_

-¡Gracias! … Mira, lo único que puedo decirte es que lo mejor que puedes hacer, no es contarle un chiste ni comprarle flores… Consolarla del modo en que hicieron o hacen los demás no va a arreglar nada, solo la harás creer que es lástima. No intentes aprender algo que no puede ser enseñado, baka.

Itachi miro a su novia recargarse en su hombro para admirar la vista nocturna fuera del ventanal, sonrio de medio lado, escuchando nuevamente a sasuke gruñir.

_-"¿Estas diciéndome, que aparte de que no se consolar, no debo darle consuelo? ¡Cierto, gracias!"_ –Ironía marca Uchiha.- _"Estúpido, ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Que la deje sufriendo o qué?"_

-No mal entiendas, ototo. Dime, ¿Qué ganas deseando ser como los demás? ¿Qué valor tendría la acción si lo único que hacer es imitar a otros? Seguro que sakura solamente deja salir todo de ella y por índole, lo demás reacciona y termina por brindarte ese apoyo que te hace sentir especial ¿O me equivoco?

El silencio los acompaño brevemente, aunque itachi entendía que sasuke estaba comenzando a entender el asunto. Si algo agradecía, era el enorme don filosófico y el intelecto de su hermano. _Aunque en esta ocasión no le funciono de mucho._ Se dijo con una nueva sonrisa burlesca. Del otro lado, sasuke suspiro con cansancio.

_-"Entonces… ¿Qué pretendes que haga?" _

-Que seas tú mismo y des todo de ti. –Proclamo.- Si quieres hacer feliz a la persona que amas, ¡Dile que la amas, maldita sea! … Hazle saber que estas ahí… Con y para ella.

Sasuke guardo un profundo silencio, itachi entendía la impotencia que debería estar sintiendo pero sabía que, cuando sasuke entendiera en lo que en verdad consistía dar consuelo y apoyo, podría ser de ayuda y brindarle felicidad a la persona que la necesitaba.

Era sencillo pero difícil a la vez.

Confiaba en que comprendería que consolar no es algo que se hace por hacerse o porque los demás lo digan, sino para expresar lo que tu corazón siente por la otra persona, el mostrar dé que estas hecho y lo que estás dispuesto a dar para volver a ver feliz a quien sufre y aprecias. Aquellos que sufren odian estar solos y más que nada, recibir acciones y palabras vacías, similares a todas las de siempre y sin algún sentimiento verdadero en ellas.

_-"Entiendo…Gracias, Nii-san."_–Itachi sonrio.

-No hay de que, para eso somos hermanos. ¡Suerte! el típico monosílabo que sasuke soltaba.- ¡Oe! Antes de que vallas _con tu musa_… Escucha con atención y recuérdalo siempre….

_-"Tsk, que sea rápido."_

-¡Na, na, na, tampoco me apresures! Bájale a tus humos, compadre, que soy el filósofo aquí.

_-"¡No me chin…!"_ –Un suspiro pesado se escucho.- "_Solo… Dime qué demonios es."_

Itachi sonrio ante su triunfo.

-Las personas son tan felices como se deciden a serlo, el amor es el secreto de nuestra felicidad.

* * *

_Hola! espero que esten muy bien en esos dias previos a la navidad. Tengo unas noticias asi de bn urgente que necesito comunicarles y que tambien, necesito su opinion: _

_Punto 1.- Hem...por culpa de mis horribles atrazos -Los de mis trabajos etc.- El fic a perdido cierta concordancia con las fechas que tenia establecidas, se suponia que para este dia no estariamos en este capitulo sino en el que sigue, por tanto, alguno de los capitulos que ya adelante tendria fecha atrazada al dia de su publicacion... !Que hago! Estuve pensando en adelantar capitulos pero seria demaciado apresurado, asi que he pensado en eliminar algunos como lo que vendria siendo el capitulo en que tenia planeado relatar algo de la convivencia de sasuke con su familia y algo muy relativo de sakura. ¿Que opinan? A menos que gusten que continue el orden sin importar las fechas... ¡HELPME!_

_Punto 2.- El siguiente capitulo, osea el 22, esta escrito con algo de contenido lemmon... !No me linchen!... ejem, desde antes de publicarlo, el fic tenia planteado contener este tipo de em...contenido. Pero me he enterado de que fanfiction no lo permite y pues no se si dejarlo asi como lo tengo escrito o solamente dejar indicios de lo que sucede. En fin... ¡que opinan al respecto? No es que mi lemmon sea muy bueno pero pues hize mi esfuerzo je aun asi, quisiera saber su opinion al respecto de esto: ¿Creen queafectaria la trama del fic? ¿Que opinan del lemmon? ¿Buena o mala idea integrarlo?_

_Opinen, comenten, quejense, y sugieran porfavor. Ojala pueda saber su opinion pronto y ya saben que ustedes manejan este fic y son ustedes los que impulsan a uno a seguir escribiendo. Se les quiere mucho y de igual se les agradece un chorronoooooooooooon! El niño dios le traera mucho regalos XD Nos veremos el siguiente martes, los quiero bye bye!_


	22. Chapter 22

_****Hola! cómo están? seguro bien emocionados por la ya demasiado cercana navidad. En fin... Aquí les dejo el capitulo 22 antes del día de publicación debido a que !me cambiare de casa! y por tanto mañana tendré todo un jodido día de cargando, descargando y acomodando todo de una casa a otra ¬¬ ya saben esas cosas, si que joden. Fuera de eso, muchísimas gracias por sus review que si que me ayudaron bastante con el contenido de el capi y del fic en general._

_**ADVERTENCIA: Lemmon. **  
_

_**-**Ne! debo decirles que el lemmon a quedado algo mediocre y eso se debe a que no quise arriesgarme a incomodar a alguien y mucho menos a tener algún tipo de represaría por parte de la pagina T.T Aun así tiene algo mas o menos, aunque no esta tal y como yo quería -Debo decir que el texto original lo mostré a mis amigos mas cercanos y me llamaron: Pervertida Mental :P. - Así que hay disculpen si el mismo es una asquerosidad._

* * *

_**New World**_

_**Capitulo 22: ¿Cuál es…?**_

_**.**_

Sakura se miraba fijamente al espejo dentro del baño, observando las marcas moradas que Hayato había dejado sobre sus hombros.

Se giro lentamente y con dificultad pudo ver la piel rojiza de su espalda, indudablemente, un daño causado por su caída. _No fue tan malo ¿o sí? _Sonrio, hasta el final, se mantuvo firme en sus nuevos conceptos, no se dejo humillar ni someter. _Había triunfado en una batalla que consideró perdida. _A pesar del ardor que sentía en su cuerpo, consideraba que todo había valido la pena. _No. _Escucho decir a una voz dentro de su mente. _Lo único que demostraste, fue la fealdad de tu ser._ Observo nuevamente su reflejo y se sintió muy miserable, aquella voz tenía razón, en aquel momento no había tenido conciencia alguna de sus actos. _Después de todo, estuviste a punto de matarlo. _Se tapo los oídos, no quería escuchar la verdad. ¿No podían culparla o sí? ¿Era un delito el desear romper las cadenas que le ataban a un sufrimiento pasado e innecesario? No lo sabía, pero sin duda la culpa la carcomía lentamente. Estuvo a poco de convertirse en lo que tanto ansiaba desaparecer y estar consciente de ello, solo la hacía ponerse aun peor. Ojala pudiese dejar de culparse de todo, dejar de ser débil.

-Quisiera olvidar, que todo esto no me afectara. Yo…-Susurro, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa más que en su sufrir. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.-…Quiero ser feliz…

_Te sientes culpable, porque nunca has querido ni sabido como odiar._

Dejo caer sus manos y suspiro, su corazón era demasiado noble como para soportar la carga de odiar con aquella fuerza que se había exteriorizado en la sala de su hogar. Era por eso que se sentía culpable, por someter a su corazón a estas condiciones, a no saber cómo enfrentarlas.

-Todo acabo. -Suspiro con cansancio, mirándose al espejo.- Todo el dolor, termino….

No logro dejar de sentirse deplorable, algo le decía que **no**era asi.

Lentamente, procedió a cubrir su cuerpo con la bata que sasuke le había ofrecido, al tenerla sobre ella inevitablemente percibió el ligero aroma –Casi difuminado– de sasuke, su corazón dejo de doler por breves instantes, siendo acogida en el recuerdo de su protección. _Sasuke siempre estaba ahí, protegiéndola._ Él era la persona que más la cuidaba, incluso sin estar presente y sin tener enemigos que pudiesen dañarla. Era quien transformaba su debilidad en fuerza. Se encamino a la puerta para salir del cuarto de baño, al hacerlo levanto la vista y sus ojos verde jade se iluminaron.

-¿Hace cuanto que estas aquí, sasuke-kun…?

El Uchiha no respondió, solo se limito a mirarla con fijeza.

Sakura se encamino hacia la cama siendo observada por sasuke que seguía recargado contra la puerta de entrada. La chica se mantuvo de pie y miro sin interés alguno sus pies sobre el frio suelo de la habitación, el silencio era tenso y la verdad no entendía cuánto tiempo más pretendía seguir observándola. ¿Qué era lo que él buscaba? Su presencia solo lograba agobiarle, le producía una sensación de frustración y vergüenza. Ya se sentía bastante mal como para tener a sasuke mirándole con demasiada atención y sin motivo aparente, aun tenia cosas que pensar y prefería hundirse en su miseria sin que nadie estuviera enterado de ello.

-…Quiero estar sola. –Dijo sakura, lentamente.- Vete, por favor…

-No.

Ante esa negativa, solo atino a morderse el labio inferior.

-¿Por qué…? Necesito estar sola. –Susurro.

-Hn ¿En verdad lo crees asi? –Respondió, avanzando hasta donde sakura estaba, al pie de la cama.- ¿Consideras que en verdad necesitas y quieres estar sola?

-Es lo mejor para mi…

Sasuke entrecerró sus orbes notando lo que ella estaba pensando.

- Creerlo es solo engañarte a ti misma.

Ella estuvo a punto de hablar cuando el Uchiha le rodeo con los brazos encerrando su tembloroso cuerpo en un abrazo, estaba confundida, sasuke le transmitía tantas cosas a través de ese abrazo… Suspiro y sus ojos se entrecerraron, permitiéndole estar cerca al levantar sus brazos antes caídos y responder con fuerza.

-Soy patética y débil, alguien como tú, no debería interesarse en lo que le suceda a alguien como yo…–Apretó las mandíbulas con frustración.- No quiero que veas cómo me hundo, sasuke, asi que… Por favor… Déjame sola.

Sasuke en cambio, la estrecho con más fuerza.

-Shh…

Sakura fue incapaz de controlar sus lágrimas, el abrazo que recibía significaba mucho más de lo que pudiese expresar, le daba ese extraño e incomprensible sentimiento que necesitaba para dejar de seguir culpándose, era como una medicina que le estaba salvando de una enfermedad peligrosa_. _Sasuke se separo de ella solo para poder mirarla a los ojos mientras no perdía detalle alguno de sus facciones.

-_Estoy aquí._ –Siseo acariciando sus cabellos rosados.- Nadie volverá a dañarte.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué me dices esto? Tú te irás nueva…

-Esta vez no me iré. –Interrumpió.

Sasuke beso la comisura de sus labios y eso desencadeno una corriente eléctrica que los recorrió a ambos, tan fuerte, que se sintieron necesitados de más. Volvió a besarla esta vez con más ahincó, dejando correr libremente a esas nuevas sensaciones que nacían. Comenzó a acariciarla con lentitud, dándole sensaciones placenteras que, sin ápice de duda, ella no planeaba detener pues disfrutaba de cada toque mientras la recostaba sobre su cama.

La situación no estaba planeada, sinceramente, sasuke jamás pensó en llegar a ese nivel de acercamiento con su compañera y aun con eso, ya no era capaz de detenerse.

_Y no era que quisiera, precisamente. _

Había pasado mucho tiempo deseando tenerla de ese modo, debajo de él, fascinándose de cada sonido, de cada roce, de cada gesto. Llenándose de ese amor que ella le brindaba.

Desato el cordón que sujetaba la bata y descubrió primero sus hombros y al mismo tiempo descendió por su cuello en un camino de jadeo por la repentina sensación de los labios del chico sobre uno de sus pechos y el masajeo constante de su mano sobre el otro. Desesperada, tironeo de su cabello para atraerlo nuevamente a ella y besarlo con necesidad, sasuke no se negó sino que se permitió entretenerse con eso mientras se desasía de sus ropas. Sakura se sonrojo al extremo al verse totalmente desnuda frente a él, y a su vez, de tener a sasuke en ese mismo estado inclinado sobre ella. Uchiha la miraba fijamente, sin perder detalle de su cuerpo y por dios, que tener que soportar esa oscura mirada recorriéndola estaba poniéndola de unos nervios tremendos. Él atrapo nuevamente sus labios con frenesí, sonriendo entre el beso al percatarse de cómo la piel de ella se erizaba al entrar en contacto con la suya. Se deseaban, era innegable.

Sakura comenzó a tener más confianza y con sus manos acaricio el pecho de sasuke, dejando que la piel bajo sus dedos se incendiara ante su sutil toque. Un gemido escapo de sus labios, sasuke había rozado con su miembro la parte más sensible de su cuerpo y por el constante movimiento que hacía para repetir el roce con su intimidad, podía deducir que estaba disfrutando de lo que lograba provocarle. El Uchiha gruño por lo bajo, devorando la sensible piel su cuello. Sus manos se había dedicado a atender cada uno de sus pechos acompañándose de su propio balanceó sobre la chica, siendo consciente de la humedad que tenía. Sakura sentía como el cosquilleo en su bajo vientre aumentaba a cada instante.

-Mmm, S-Sasuke-kun…

-Sakura… -Gruño.

Joder, como ansiaba poder embestirla realmente y sentirla morir de placer a través de sus paredes internas cerniéndose a su virilidad. Maldijo internamente el que la haruno tuviese ese efecto tan perturbador y salvaje sobre él.

Algo en su mente le gritaba que aquello no debía estar sucediendo, que no era correcto y que _no le correspondía tomarla_, y aunque aquello despertaba cierta parte de su curiosidad y desconcierto, logro olvidarse e ignorar ese llamado para atender los deseos de sakura que demasiado excitada, había levantado su pelvis a él, provocándolo. Ahora solo existía una cosa indispensable y esa era la chica que estaba con él, experimentando el placer mientras le besaba con fuerza y le tocaba de una manera intima.

_¿En verdad no había más impedimentos?_

-…S-Sasuke… kun… -La miro y se sintió extasiado de verla con el rostro sonrojado, con los labios entreabiertos y rojizos por los besos, respirando entrecortadamente.-…P-Por favor…

Sasuke entendió a través de su mirada la misma impaciencia que él tenía de fundirse con sakura. La habitación era sumergida en una perfecta oscuridad y a pesar de, ambos podían verse perfectamente, se reconocían. Esa extraña voz volvió a fastidiarle y del mismo modo, volvió a ignorarlo para centrarse en lo que era lo más importante, en sakura, la única a la que le entregaría todo lo que poseía. Sasuke le miro con un brillo de excitación y cariño sobre sus orbes, sintiendo su respiración agitada chocar contra el de la pelirosa, preparándose.

Ella fue consciente de la forma tan dulce en que sasuke le profesaba esa mirada, su corazón latió con fuerza desbocada.

-T-Te amo, sasuke-kun…

-…Lo sé. –Siseo agitado.

Él se posiciono y solo entonces, antes de unirse definitivamente, sonrio._ Y yo a ti_. En ese momento, sakura supo lo había querido decirle en ese gesto sin la necesidad de palabras.

Entró en ella, sintiendo las uñas de sus manos enterrarse en su espalda y escuchando a claridad el jadeo de dolor que soltó. Una vez que sakura se relajo, sasuke comenzó el vaivén que los conduciría a la culminación de sus fantasías y del éxtasis,lentamente al inicio, llamándose uno al otro mientras volvían el movimiento más intenso. El repentino sentimiento de vacío que arremetió contra el moreno fue oculto por la pasión de sus cuerpos. Y aun asi, en un recóndito punto perdido de la razón de sasuke… Sabía que estaba mal._¿Cuál es el motivo de que te sientas viviendo dentro de una fantasía?_ Aquel llamado incesante no paraba de repetir lo mismo, dejando que en su mente y corazón se desarrollara un único cuestionamiento acerca de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, desconocido para la conciencia del mismo sasuke pero que permanecería en su interior, a la espera del momento oportuno para hacerlo despertar de sus sueñ aquella noche, se habían vuelto uno, entregándose a una extensión más física de aquellos sentimientos que residían dentro de su corazón y que los habían llevado a disfrutar de cada acción y de cada palabra que aconteció en aquel acto.

En ese instante, entendieron el significado de todo, la única verdad que regia su mundo: Su felicidad dependía del otro.


	23. Chapter 23

**New World**

_**Capitulo 23: Relax**_

.

_Joder…_ Sasuke entreabrió sus orbes debido a la molesta luz que se colaba por las cortinas de la habitación, gruño una maldición y se incorporo con pereza. Miro a su alrededor y al observar el otro lado de la cama, sonrio, topándose con la imagen de la pelirosa haruno durmiendo plácidamente a su lado. _Linda._ Sin poder evitarlo, volvió a recostarse, dejando su rostro frente al de la chica, admirando la paz que sus facciones le brindaban mientras seguía durmiendo. Incluso dormida, sakura proyectaba una hermosura e inocencia sin igual.

Su mano acaricio sus rosados cabellos con lentitud sin despegar un ojo de ella, sakura le daba una paz interior que jamás había sentido o que, más bien, había ignorado olímpicamente por vivir atado a sus objetivos egoístas antes que en su felicidad. Cuando nació en el mundo ninja y asistió a la academia, sasuke fue un niño acosado continuamente por las chicas, podía presumir que incluso mujeres de edades mayores tenían interés en él, y aun asi, después de la muerte de sus padres… Él no se permitió volver a sentir nada. Sus objetivos eran lo primero en su vida y nada más, su carácter se volvió frio y atemorizante, no hablaba con nadie y cuando lo hacía era notoriamente cortante. El recuerdo constante de aquella trágica noche en que su hermano asesino a todo su clan le seguía firmemente.

_Sasuke Uchiha vivía atormentado._

Y aunque había personas a su alrededor ninguna de ellas le ofrecía un apoyo sincero, todo era falsedad y conveniencia, igual que sus fanáticas. Ellas solo lo buscaban porque era el "superviviente", el único de la grandiosa estirpe Uchiha. Todo el mundo le miraba de ese modo, le llamaban de ese modo, todo a su alrededor no era nada más que hipocresía y soledad. Nadie confiaba en nadie. Las relaciones estaban basadas en conveniencia, todos buscaban su propio beneficio a costa de otros. _**Otros como él.**_ Apellido, fortuna, apariencia, poder…

_Sasuke Uchiha era un objetivo de conveniencia._

Todo cuanto le rodeaba y aquellos que formaban parte de ese absurdo mundo eran absolutamente artificiales, todos estaban vacios… **igual que él**. Y aquel hecho, solo lo hizo cerrarse en su pequeña burbuja de oscuridad, aislado del mundo, de toda la luz. No dejaría que nadie lo utilizara, que buscaran sacar lo mejor de él para otros fines ni mucho menos permitiría que despertaran sentimientos hacia otros para que al final lo dejaran nuevamente solo, él solo viviría para cumplir sus objetivos y nada ni nadie lo impediría. Ningún lazo era verdadero, no existía nada a lo que pudiese aferrarse, nada en lo que el pudiese creer. No había nada a lo que el pudiese llamar salvación, redención… **Ayuda, apoyo**. Los lazos a los que estuvo atado le habían hecho sufrir demasiado, tanto, que el temor era dueño de su cuerpo y mente. No tendría lazos con nadie. No quería sufrir otra vez.

_Sasuke Uchiha no deseaba volver a perder lo que más amaba._

-Y pensar que tu lograrías romper todas las expectativas… -Siseo, lentamente. Bufo con sorna y miro a sakura nuevamente.- ¿Quién lo diría? En verdad que eres molesta…

Giro su rostro y observo el reloj sobre la mesilla al lado de la cama. _10:30 am. _Suspiro y regreso su vista a la pelirosa mientras sonreía con diversión.

-¿Quién es el dormilón ahora? –Susurro con ironía.

Sakura pareció percibir el susurro y gruño, acomodándose mejor para continuar durmiendo. Sasuke simplemente negó sutilmente mientras se dedicaba a acariciar su rostro. _Aquello simplemente no tenía precio. _Sonrio al recordar cómo es que habían terminado en ese estado, sobre la cama, durmiendo junto al otro a consiente desnudes.

Cada noche en que únicamente se dedicaban a dormir o a entregarse a una expresión mucho más íntima había dado como resultado una serie de experiencias únicas y placenteras, llena de sentimientos. _Era compartir su amor con la persona a quien querían. _Rememoro lo cursi que se había llegado a comportar, esa faceta solo la tendría para sakura pues sabía que ella siempre le respondería de la misma manera._ Hablándole_ _con el corazón. _Se pregunto cómo reaccionaría su familia cuando les dijese que – Habían compartido intimidad, que ahora nadie tenía derecho a verle de otra manera y que, como todo Uchiha posesivo y celoso– sakura pasaría a convertirse en _su mujer_. Eso se aseguraría de dejarlo muy en claro. Sus amistades que ya estaban enteradas –Cortesía de naruto– consideraban que deberían mantener una relación más formal.

Y la idea no le molestaba en absoluto.

Si estaba más que deseoso de infórmale a medio mundo que sakura le pertenecía y por consiguiente, él a ella. Seguramente su madre, Mikoto, sería la única que armaría un tremendo escándalo cuando se enterase, casi podía intuirlo. _Hmp, que importa…_ Ahora poco le importaba lo que los demás opinasen sobre lo que había sucedido, ¡No le importaba! Había disfrutado de cada acción y de cada palabra que aconteció desde el primer momento en que la reencontró en ese mundo, tanto íntimamente como si no.

_Sakura era su todo y su razón de vivir._

Salió de su ensoñación al percibir la irregularidad en la respiración de sakura, la observo y los parpados de la chica temblaron antes de develar el hermoso color verde jade de sus orbes que lo enfocaron a él con lentitud. Que dichoso se sintió en ese momento.

-Sasuke-kun… Buenos días.

-Hmp, buenos días. –Respondió, sonriendo de medio lado.- ¿Hasta cuándo pensabas despertar, bella durmiente?

-No sé. La verdad no quería despertarme…–Bostezo.

-¿Asi? ¿Y a que se debe tan repentino desinterés al horario?

-…Estaba bastante cómoda… Simplemente, quiero permanecer en la cama.

-¿Estas consciente de lo que estas pidiendo?–Siseo sasuke con voz ronca.- Pensé que lo de anoche te dejaría cansada, pero ya que insistes….

Sakura pareció despabilarse con aquello ultimo pues sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Sasuke sonrio con picardía cuando se dio cuenta de que ella recordaba lo que sucedió y más cuando la vio intentar fundirse contra las sabanas, como si fuese un camaleón. Se mofo internamente de aquellas reacciones, siempre que hacían el amor, al día siguiente, sakura siempre repetía esas acciones que mostraban su timidez e inocencia. _Y eso le encantaba._ Le gustaba tener ese tipo de efecto sobre la pelirosa que la ponía nerviosa, tímida, sonrojada y por demás, sumisa y deseosa. Se monto sobre ella, con los movimientos de un felino en caza, sakura quiso alejarse pero él fue más rápido y la acorralo contra el colchón.

-¿Qué sucede, _sa-ku-ra_? –Cuestiono en tono ronco y sensual.- ¿No es esto lo que querías?

-N-No… Sasuke-kun… Yo no… -Intento explicar.

Sasuke carcajeó sutilmente, acariciándola, sakura reacciono a ello con un suspiro de placer. El Uchiha unió sus frentes y le miro con sugerencia. Estaba bastante excitado como para que ahora le saliera con la cosa de que quería detenerlo, eso sin duda, no estaba en sus planes y por la cara que sakura estaba componiendo podía denotar que pronto dejaría de poner altos al asunto y terminaría dejándose llevar como todas las noches.

-No te hagas la difícil, sakura… -Susurro, sonriendo de medio lado.- Ambos sabemos que lo estas deseando.

-C-Cállate y bésame, idiota.

Sasuke sonrio, obedeciéndola e iniciando nuevamente lo de la noche anterior. ¡Joder! Que ya ambos estaban _pasándose de lanza_ con sus desenfrenos pasionales que cada vez se volvían más intensos ¿Qué no podían parar de hacerlo? Si ya casi podían decir que eran expertos en la técnica que ahora podían planificar una nueva manera de conseguir mucho más placer, sus constantes jadeos se intensificaban con el paso del tiempo, acariciándose, besándose, uniéndose.

-…¡S-Sasuke-kun!…–Gimió.

Sasuke la tomo por las caderas, arremetiendo con salvajes y profundas embestidas a sabiendas de que terminarían pronto. Ella lo alentaba con audibles gemidos, demostrándole la satisfacción que sentía y él se dedicaba a llevarlos a la cima del cielo moviéndose rítmicamente. El clímax les arraso al cabo de unos minutos. Sasuke recargo su frente sobre la de sakura, mirándola e intentando regularizar su respiración del mismo modo en que la pelirosa hacia. La haruno le devolvió la mirada y acaricio su rostro con parsimonia.

-Te amo.

Sasuke sonrio de medio lado, respondiéndole a su modo, como siempre.

Sakura sonrio al verlo acomodarse sobre su pecho, abrazándola de la cintura en una postura bastante relajada y similar a la de un niño. No pudo evitar pensar que sasuke era alguien que siempre había necesitado cariño, afecto y mucho amor. _¿Cómo sería su vida como ninja…? _Siempre que pensaba sobre ello terminaba llegando a la conclusión de que sasuke no solo había sufrido sino que también había estado muy solo y confuso, había algo en su mirada que le decía que había estado caminando por senderos torcidos, manipulado por muchos, bastante equivocado en su vida. Suspiro, besando su cabello azabache, ahora que estaba a su lado, ella se encargaría de protegerlo de todo mal que pudiese merodearle, le daría la felicidad que tanto había buscado y que como todos, merecía.

_Se convertiría en la luz que repelería su oscuridad. _

.

Naruto Uzumaki chasqueo la lengua con molestia por enésima vez, fulmino con la mirada la puerta de la oficina de sasuke para después volver a entretenerse curioseando en los cajones del escritorio. _¡Qué perezoso dattebayo! _Se dijo en un grito, molesto por la impuntualidad de su colega y amigo. Si, olvidamos mencionarlo, naruto se había vuelto socio del Uchiha.

-Estúpido baka-suke… -Siseo, observando su reloj de mano.- ¡¿A qué _pinche_ hora piensas llegar?!

-Mejor ni lo esperes. –Escucho una voz.

El uzumaki se giro y vio en el marco de la puerta a itachi, el hermano mayor de sasuke.

-¡Buen día, Itachi! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-El descubrir quien hacia tanto escándalo en un día tan sereno como hoy. –Respondió. Uzumaki gruño y se sintió avergonzado.- Como sea, tendrás el día libre.

-¿WHAT?

–Sasuke aviso hace un par de minutos que no llegara.

-¿Y porque no? Solo hay una razón lógica de que esto suceda. ¿Será que _alguien _no lo deja venir? ¿Ne, itachi? -Siseo con una mirada Zorruna.

El Uchiha sonrio de medio lado, confirmando lo último que había dicho. El rubio carcajeó, imaginándose la _carrilla_ que le echaría a su amigo una vez que lo encontrara.

-¿Quién lo diría? Parece que el teme no es tan impotente como pensé. –Comento, riendo entre dientes. - La _fiera_ que lo tiene sometido debe ser _muy buena en lo que hace._

-Seguramente. Ella es demasiado _exótica_ como para no llamar la atención. Con ese bello par de _ojos verdes y cabello rosa_. –Sonrio, malévolo.

-¿Tu sabes cómo es? ¡Dímelo itachi!

Esta por demás mencionar que el pelinegro era consciente de que uzumaki conocía a sakura perfectamente, su sonrisa se amplio. _¡Adoro esto!_ Se dijo, teniendo un sádico placer en lo que haría y causaría. Tenía suerte de que naruto fuera lo suficientemente despistado como para agarrar la _onda_ tan rápido.

-Bueno, te cuento que es una chica que vive sola. Trabaja en el hospital y si, debe ser lo suficientemente buena en la cama como para hacer que mi ototo, el amargado, frio y puntual Sasuke Uchiha prefiriera no venir a trabajar… He de decir que tuvo suerte, la _chava_ está bastante guapa.

-¿Enserio? –Pregunto alucinado.

-Sí, tiene finas y delineadas curvas…

-¡Aja! –Asentía naruto con entusiasmo.- ¡¿Que más, que más?!

-Un MUY lindo trasero. –Continuo.

-¡Woo!

-¡Oh! Y un _buen par de toronjas. _–Itachi sonrio, naruto sangro de la nariz.

-Sigo sin creerme que una chica como esa este "_comiéndose los chechos"_ con el amargado del teme…. -El Uchiha se lamio los labios, como gozaría de la agonía del uzumaki y por consiguiente, la de su ototo.- ¡Por kami-sama, dime su nombre!

-No creo que quieras saberlo… -Ínsito.

-¡Pero de que hablas dattebayo! Yo quiero enterarme de todo lo referente a la _mamacita_. –Sus gestos eran hasta cierto punto sugerentes.

Itachi se encamino a la salida, dejando con algo de intriga al uzumaki que estaba dispuesto a seguirle con tal de que le dijera el nombre de la misteriosa clase de mujer con la que se había acostado sasuke. Y no, no era infiel a su Hinata-chan, solamente que la curiosidad le mataba y para qué negarlo ¡Estaba aprovechando que aun era libre! Además de que en su naturaleza uzumaki siempre ha existido el término "pervertido", rasgo hereditario cortesía de su abuelo, Jiraiya.

-¡Se que sabes su nombre! Anda, dime, ¡Por favor!

-Si en verdad quieres saber… -Naruto le miro atento, algo impaciente.- Su nombre es…

-¡¿Es?! … ¡¿ES?!

-_Haruno Sakura._

Y tras eso, salió de la oficina y se recargo en la puerta, iniciando una cuenta regresiva. Itachi comenzó a carcajearse ante el enorme grito que provenía de esa estancia, removiéndose de su sitio y observando como naruto salía como alma que lleva el diablo, con el cabello volándole con un aura asesina y los ojos envueltos en llamas. _Sera divertido si los encuentra en medio del cuchi plancheó… _Naruto corría por el pasillo espantando y arroyando a los demás trabajadores a su paso. El Uchiha se giro y comenzó a avanzar a su oficina con una sonrisa triunfante, sin duda, disfrutaría torturando a su hermano después de semejante show.

-¡TEME! –Gritoneo.

.

Sasuke escupió un poco de su café, tensándose al instante casi del mismo modo en que hace un gato. Sakura le miro con asombro mientras limpiaba la mesa.

-¿Qué sucede, sasuke-kun…?

-Hmp, no es nada. Es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento. –Contesto, mirándola.

-¿Mal presentimiento…? Dicen que normalmente, cuando uno tiene un presentimiento, siempre sucede… -Sakura detuvo su labor y frunció el ceño.- Ugh, solo espero que no tenga nada que ver conmigo.

-Tsk, no seas boba. Esas cosas de los presentimientos no son ciertas.

-¿Y tu como estas seguro? –Cuestiono.

Sasuke sonrio de medio lado, verla con ese delantal rosa, el cabello recogido en una coleta desordenada y con los brazos a cada costado de su cintura se le antojaba algo cómica. _Además de ese puchero. _Sakura seguía alegando sin ser escuchada por sasuke, estaba algo ocupado recordando que la haruno siempre había sido algo infantil, a pesar de su madures, ella siempre podía mostrar la esencia de una niña de apena años.

Aunque nunca lo dijera en voz alta, siempre le había gustado esa parte de ella.

Era una de las cosas que hacían especial a sakura, era su propia luz que apagaba las sombras a su alrededor, arrasando con la oscuridad de otros. _Transformándolos._ Y sasuke lo admitía, cuando conoció a Sakura Haruno en la academia ninja se sintió conmovido por aquella arrolladora timidez, además de las dulces sonrisas. Para cuando perdió a su familia y se vio envuelto en los brazos del equipo 7, se dio cuenta de que aunque sakura se había vuelto algo superficial, en el fondo, aun residía esa parte que tanto adoraba y que en ciertas ocasiones lograba apreciar y solo en esas ocasiones, él se había permitido hablar, sonreír –Arrogante o burlón– e incluso mirarle sin restricción alguna.

Aunque claro, pocas veces alguien se daría cuenta de aquella atracción.

Lo que más le frustro en aquellos tiempos, fue el que a pesar de que él ya había caído a la oscuridad y que sabía que su camino era la venganza, cada vez que sakura estaba a su lado, sentía que podía dejar esa solitaria vida y que de algún modo, podría ser feliz. _Ella estuvo a punto de transformarlo. _Ojala orochimaru no se hubiese atravesado en el bosque de la muerte, ojala itachi nunca hubiera aparecido en la academia… _Ojala él hubiese sido capaz de resistirse a la tentación del poder. _Tal vez de no haber sucedido todo aquello, hubiese sido completamente cambiado por sakura y sus compañeros, no se hubiese ido de la aldea, ni tampoco se hubiese unido a la akatsuki, no hubiera desperdiciado su vida.

_**Pero no fue asi.**_

-¿Sasuke-kun… Te sientes bien? –Escucho.

Sasuke levanto la vista, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Observo a la pelirosa mirarle con preocupación y tras alejar tan remotos pensamientos, asintió lentamente. Sakura le miro brevemente para después avanzar hacia él.

-¿Estas pensando en tu pasado?

-No.

-Eres un mal mentiroso. –Sakura carcajeó. Él se limito a gruñir.- A mi no puedes mentirme, Uchiha Sasuke, sé todo de ti.

-Hn, ¿enserio?

Sus pequeñas manos alcanzaron el rostro de sasuke, al igual que su cuerpo. Sasuke recostó su rostro en su regazo, escuchando el lento latido de su corazón y sintiendo los dedos de la pelirosa pasearse entre su cabellera azabache. Los recuerdos, la tragedia y la oscuridad de su vida como ninja parecía calmarse con su sola presencia, igual que antes, como cuando sakura había estado haciendo desde que la conoció en esa y la otra vida.

-¡Síp! Asi que será mejor que dejes de intentar engañarme o sufrirás las consecuencias.

-Hmp, espero que esas consecuencias nos lleven a un solo sitio. –Mordió la esquina de su mandíbula y subió hasta toparse con su oído.- Tu habitación, preciosa.

Sakura le miro mal pero notablemente sonrojada y sasuke solo atino a sonreír de medio lado. _P-Pervertido este…Shannaro._ Siseo su Inner, arrojándose a un cuestionamiento extenso sobre cómo, porque y cuando, sasuke resulto ser todo un apasionado amante adicto al sexo.

-Déjate de bromas, baka.

-Hn, deberías dejar de enojarte tan seguido o terminaras volviéndote una anciana.

-Si claro… Tú deberías dejar de ser tan antisocial, eres peor que un tímpano de hielo.-Contesto, enojada. Sasuke rió.- ¡Deja de burlarte, no es gracioso!

-Te vez realmente sexy cuando te enojas, ¿lo sabías?

Sakura soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando sasuke la jalo con fuerza y la dejo sobre la mesa de la cocina, subiéndosele encima y mirándola con fijeza perturbadora. Intento quitarlo pero era demasiado fuerte y además, tenía sus piernas apresadas con las suyas, dejándolas algo abiertas. Eso sin duda, significaba que estaba expuesta y perdida.

-¿Qué te parece si jugamos un rato, _sakura-chan_…? -Gruño.

-¿D-De qué demonios está hablando? –Sakura se sonrojo de inmediato por el tono sugerente que había usado.- ¡Déjate de tus bromas y salte de encima!

-Oh… ¿Estás segura de eso?

Sujeto sus manos sobre su cabeza y choco sus caderas, dándole a conocer su necesidad. Sakura gruño, sonrojándose y maldiciendo el que de a poco perdía la razón.

-Porque tu cuerpo dice otra cosa. ¿En verdad no quieres jugar conmigo, _sakura-chan_?

-N-No te atrevas, Uchiha… -Advirtió.

Sasuke volvió a reír, inclinándose hasta atacar con sus labios su cuello y devorarlo con ferocidad. Sakura apretó los parpados al sentir la mano de sasuke colarse por dentro de su ropa, acariciándola y dejándola arder tortuosamente. Sasuke tocaba magistralmente cada parte de su piel oculta despertando sus jodidas hormonas que, para mala suerte de la pelirosa, comenzaban a hacerle perder la batalla. Un gemido logro salir de su garganta ante un nuevo choque de sus caderas, regalarle la victoria al Uchiha. Sakura busco sus labios y fue correspondida, ese maldito ya sabía cómo controlarla, sus planes de pasar la mañana realizando las compras pasarían a segundo plano. Sasuke le alzo y al mismo tiempo, hizo que enredara sus piernas en su cadera.

-Vamos a tu habitación…

_Parece que es bueno con las predicciones, Shannaro._ Beso con ternura la mejilla de Sasuke que pretendía salir de la cocina pero fue interrumpido por el estruendoso sonido de la puerta de la misma siendo derribada con brutalidad. Sakura grito sorprendida, bajando en un salto de él mientras sasuke solo atino a ensanchar los ojos con cautela al ver el aura asesina y maniaca que Naruto se cargaba, incluso su excitación se desvaneció con aquella imagen. _¡Maldito itachi traidor, me las pagas!_ La furiosa mirada del rubio se poso sobre él.

-Teme, hijo de perra… -Su voz era sombría.

-Hn, N-Naruto… -Sasuke pronuncio aquello, acercándose a la ventanilla de la cocina.- ¿Qué mierdas haces tú aquí?

-¡No intentes hacerte el desentendido, estúpido, los he visto! –Les acuso, sakura se sonrojo y sasuke supo qué era momento de huir.- ¡Estás muerto, teme!

Y asi, sasuke salió de un torpe salto por la ventana, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo. Se levanto apresurado para evitar que uno de los cuchillos que naruto traía en mano fuese a terminar encajado en su cabeza.

-¡Regresa aquí, bastardo violador de hermanas menores! –Gritoneo, persiguiéndolo.

Sakura observo como su casa terminaba convirtiéndose en un campo de batalla, suspiro frustrada y subió a su habitación esperando que ambos chicos terminaran de matarse el uno al otro._ ¡Nosotras somos de chocolate, Shannaro!_ Sasuke seguía huyendo de naruto con una sonrisa algo forzada. ¿Quién habría pensado que en algún momento, el frio y atemorizante Sasuke Uchiha se viera huyendo de Uzumaki Naruto? La vida tenía un asqueroso, atemorizante y sádico sentido del humor.

-¡EN DIFINITIVA VOY A DEJARTE SIN PELOTAS DATTEBAYO!

* * *

_hola personitas de fanfiction! Muchisimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, je, am seguro se preguntaran el porque subi el capitulo 23 hoy pues ya que pronto llegara la navidad pense en dejarles este capitulo hoy y el dia martes 25 de diciembre dejarles el capitulo 24 que seria algo asi como un regalo para ustedes, es un capitulo muy pero MUY importante con respecto al fic, seguro aclarara una de las grandes dudas que se han planteado en todo el fic. En cuanto a este capitulo ya podran darse cuenta de que no tiene algo de mucha relevancia solo es para que se relaje la trama del fic ya que llegando el capitulo 24 !la cosa se pondra demaciado fuerte! o eso es lo que planeo y espero lograr -Si es que no se nos acaba el mundo (oiesamamadaXP)-._

_Una vez mas muchas gracias a todos ustedes que siguen new world desde sus inicios y tambien a todos aquellos que se han unido con las personas que me acompañan durante este fic. Ugh, perdonen, esta temporada me pone algo melodica jaja, en fin, recuerden que si tienen alguna queja, sugerencia, aportacion u comentario solo tienen que dejar un review y yo con gusto lo vere._

_!Que pasen feliz navidad, bye bye¡_


	24. Chapter 24

_**New World**_

_**Capitulo 24: El lamento de los inocentes.**_

_**.**_

El tiempo es intransigente con todos, la vida podía ser buena con unos y cruel con otros.

_El tiempo y las horas no esperan a nadie. _

Ella lo sabia mejor que nadie, sakura siempre había sido consiente de ese incesante paso que marcaba el tiempo y odiaba con toda su alma que ese reloj avanzase tan rápido pero tan lento a la vez como para hacerla sentirse morir con cada día que pasaba.

-Lo peor de todo, es que no puedo detener su curso… -Susurro.

Su mirada, opacada por la tristeza, observo sin interés alguno los tintes anaranjados que cubrían el cielo, anunciando que el atardecer abriría paso a la noche. _Otro día más._ Se dijo, regresando a la silla que se encontraba al lado de la camilla del hospital y mirando una vez más, con un brillo anhelante, al joven que dormía plácidamente sobre esta. Se acerco un poco más, hasta poder recargar su mejilla en la cama. Levanto su mano y sujeto suavemente la fría mano del hombre que yacía prisionero de un sueño mortal y que parecía no tener ningún deseo de salir de él. Sus ojos se dedicaron a contemplarlo en silencio hasta que inevitablemente su nombre salió de sus labios.

-_Sasuke-kun…_ -Otra vez, llamarlo fue inútil.- Despierta… Por favor…

Pero el de cabellos azabaches ni se inmuto, seguía profundamente dormido. Sakura no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas comenzaran a salir de sus orbes jade al tiempo en que apretaba con fuerza la mano que sujetaba la del Uchiha. Estaba tan frustrada de su incompetencia, de no saber qué demonios era lo que mantenía a sasuke en ese estado.

-Ya no se qué hacer… Me siento tan mal de no poder ayudarte, sasuke-kun… ¿Por qué no despiertas? ¿Qué acaso no tienes motivos para regresar? -Le comentaba, recibiendo simple silencio.- Se que puedes escucharme, yo se que tu vida no ha sido fácil…sufriste mucho y nadie estuvo ahí para consolarte, apoyarte o entenderte…

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, mirando con dificultad a sasuke a través de sus empañados ojos.

-Pero tú nunca estuviste solo. Yo siempre estaré contigo, Naruto y Kakashi-sensei también… –Aseguro con voz firme pero algo tomada.- Nunca te dejamos solo, sasuke-kun… Incluso ahora… Incluso ahora…

Su voz ya no salió más, lo único que se podía salir de su garganta, eran sus desgarradores gemidos de dolor y sus implacables suplicar insistentes en que despertase, en que el Uchiha volviese a ella. Que despertara de aquel duro letargo.

¿Cómo había terminado sasuke Uchiha en ese estado?

_-Flash back-_

_Sakura respiraba agitadamente, observando con satisfacción y cierto fastidio a los despedazados zetsu contra los que había batallado. Sus pensamientos fueron invadidos rápidamente por el último suceso al que prestó atención fuera de su pelea contra esas plantas vivientes. _

_**Sasuke.**_

_Chasqueo la lengua y atendió sus heridas, su pelea había durado más de la cuenta y debido a ello, al ver a sasuke observándola desde la copa de un árbol no hayo otra cosa más que pedirle que no peleara con naruto e incluso le había declarado sus sentimientos nuevamente y por un momento, le pareció ver un deje de duda en seguir su camino… _

_De haber continuado hablándole, tal vez, le hubiese logrado detener. _

_Una vez que estuvo curada y tras sentir el incremento radical de chakra en sus compañeros, apresuro su paso para llegar al lugar donde ambos estarían. Al llegar a su objetivo, supo que era tarde, sasuke y naruto se encontraban a milímetros de chocar sus respectivos ataques._

_-¡Chidori/Rasengan! –Los escucho gritar._

_Y tras el estruendoso sonido del impacto, la enorme ventisca que la arrastro al suelo la dejo breves instantes en la inconsciencia. Pocos minutos después, despertó, se puso en pie y observo con horror como en medio del inmenso cráter y siendo empapados por la lluvia, se encontraban sus dos compañeros yaciendo sobre el lodoso suelo. Corrió como nunca antes había hecho, movida por la descarga de adrenalina que representaba el verlos a los dos gravemente heridos y siendo consciente de la débil presencia de sus chakras. __Debía salvarlos.__ Aquello no podía terminar de ese modo, no con esas dos personas tan amadas por ella, lo impediría, no dejaría que ambos muriesen. _

_-Resistan… -Murmuro.- Resistan…_

_Sorprendentemente, sakura observo como una resplandeciente luz cubría el sitio para después, desaparecer. Algo temerosa se acerco completamente a donde se suponía ambos estaban y descubrió que __sasuke ya no estaba.__ No sentía su chakra cerca y la verdad, dudaba que pudiese haber sido capaz de huir en semejantes condiciones de salud. No entendía como era que aquello había sucedido y su confusión se volvió mayor al presentarse nuevamente aquel destello luminoso._

_-¿Q-Que demonios…? –Cuestiono._

_Nuevamente, sasuke había aparecido después de haberse disuelto la luz. Apresurada, se acerco donde yacía sasuke y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al distinguir que el Uchiha no tenía ninguna herida aparentemente mortal y mucho más al verlo con aquellas __ropas tan extrañas__, absolutamente, nada normales a su mundo. _

_Lo reviso y comprobó que no había ningún peligro para él._

_Eso era confuso, algo le hacía sentir que __no __era quien ella pensaba. A sabiendas de que nadie creería que sasuke había sufrido algún suceso extra normal y temerosa de que tan pronto como se dieran cuenta de que estaba bien pudiesen asesinarlo, sakura puso manos en la obra para salvarle la vida. Con un kunai simulo en la perfecta piel de sasuke ciertos cortes y tras cortarse a sí misma la mano, esparció su sangre sobre esas heridas haciéndolas aparentar de sasuke. Después, desgarro ciertas partes de su ropa y dio algunos toques de polvo y lodo a su imagen. Aquello lograría hacer creer que aun estaba herido y asi sería llevado a konoha junto a naruto para ser atendido. Regreso donde naruto y continuo su curación, estaba agotada y lo único que pudo hacer fue acercar a sus inconscientes compañeros en un solo lugar, junto a ella, y esperar a que los ninjas de la alianza les encontraran tras su llamado SOS._

_-Fin Flash back—_

Sus lágrimas habían desaparecido y ahora se mantenía recostada junto a sasuke, acariciando sus cabellos con lentitud y parsimonia, admirando la tranquilidad que parecía tener. La noche estaba iniciando y ella seguía cuidando de él. Después de haber logrado que ambos fuesen llevados a konoha, recordó la última conversación que había tenido con su maestra, Tsunade, quien milagrosamente y gracias a la ayuda oportuna de Katsuyu, había sobrevivido a una muerte segura.

_-Flash back-_

_-¡Tsunade-shisou! –Grito._

_La rubia hokage, le miro brevemente para después regresar su seria mirada donde estaba recostado Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura noto que su maestra estaba muy seria, asi que reuniendo valor, entro en el cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí._

_-Ya lo sabe… ¿no es asi? –Cuestiono._

_-Sí. Pero la pregunta es ¿por qué?_

_Sakura se posiciono al lado de la rubia y miro a sasuke con firmeza._

_-Porque no era justo que le asesinaran sin permitirle tener un juicio justo. –Suspiro.- Todo lo que él hizo estuvo mal, y lo reconozco, pero cada una de ellas fue impulsada por las horrendas acciones de Danzou y el consejo. _

_-Entiendo, sakura, pero no me refería a eso. –Le dijo._

_Tsunade le miro con el ceño fruncido._

_-¿Por qué salvaste a sasuke antes que naruto? He revisado el cuerpo de sasuke, y él no tenía nada más que unas ligeras contusiones en la espalda por una caída algo precipitada. –Comento, sakura se mordió el labio.- Estaba recuperado mientras que naruto aun esta en observación… _

_-Yo… Lo siento. –Siseo. Tsunade le miro.- Es cierto, le he curado antes que naruto. Y lo siento, pero yo… _

_Sus lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, tanto por frustración como por mentirle a su maestra. Ella no pretendía decirle que no había hecho nada por salvar a sasuke y que este había desaparecido y aparecido en cuestión de un parpadeo completamente sanado. Era mejor que creyeran eso… Tsunade suspiro y palmeo su espalda._

_-No te disculpes, lo entiendo… Sigues amando a sasuke y es normal que tu instinto te hiciera salvarle primero. –Sakura se limpio las lágrimas. Tsunade miro nuevamente a sasuke.- Naruto está a salvo, solo necesita recuperarse un poco más… Además, está feliz de saber que sasuke sigue con vida._

_-Iré a verlo, después de dejarle estas flores a sasuke-kun… -Susurro._

_Iba decidida a dejar el florero con el racimo de narcisos sobre la pequeña mesilla cuando tsunade le interrumpió con su voz notablemente seria._

_-Sakura… –Escucho.- Sasuke está en coma. _

_Y el jarrón resbalo de sus manos, rompiéndose en pedazos._

_-Fin flash back-_

Frunció el ceño, recordando aquel día. Desde entonces, sasuke había estado en ese estado de coma y por muchos intentos de hacerlo despertar… Nada funciono. Tsunade le había dicho que desconocía que era lo que hacía que sasuke se encontrara asi, pues no parecía haber algún conducto de chakra obstruido ni alguna contusión o herida que lo provocara.

_Era como si algo le impidiera despertar._

**Estaba siendo retenido.**

Y no sabía porque, pero ese pensamiento siempre iba ligado al recuerdo de aquella misteriosa luz que se había llevado a sasuke en ese momento.

-¿Sakura-chan…? –Escucho.

Se incorporo suavemente y observó a naruto sobre el marco de la puerta. Él le sonrio ligeramente y ella le permitió entrar. El rubio le beso la mejilla y se dedico a contemplar a su amigo en silencio, manteniéndose al lado de sakura que también, imito su acción.

-¿Has sabido algo, naruto? –Uzumaki asintió.

-La vieja tsunade convoco a los kages a una reunión y con ayuda de Gaara, logro que sasuke fuera disuelto de sus cargos… -Sakura emitió un ligero grito de impresión.

-¿P-Pero…como?

-Sai consiguió todos los documentos que necesitábamos como prueba de que el consejo había actuado contra los Uchiha a espaldas del viejo Sarutobi. –Miro a sasuke, fijamente otra vez.- Los kages han estado divulgando la verdad sobre la vida de itachi en todas las naciones, parece que todos entienden el porqué sasuke hizo lo que hizo.

-Me alegra saber que por fin, este círculo de venganza y dolor…Ha terminado.

-Sí.

El sonido del aparato que marcaba el latir del corazón del Uchiha era lo único que rompía el tétrico silencio de la habitación.

-¿Cómo esta…? –Pregunto.

-Igual. No ha mostrado ningún cambio.

-Ya veo.

Naruto apretó los puños y en un impulso coloco su mano sobre la de sasuke, apretándola, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Sakura no podo evitar ensanchar los ojos con sorpresa.

-L-Lo siento… Teme… Perdóname. –Le dijo.- Esto es mi culpa, debí haber sabido todo antes… Yo… Hubiera podido ayudarte de otra manera, te hubiese salvado… N-No… No hubiésemos peleado. No hubieras terminado asi…

-Naruto…

-Siento mucho lo que le sucedió a tu familia, a itachi, a ti… Lamento no haber podido hacer que la aldea lo entendiera, no haber podido impedir que la alianza te odiara. No haber podido impedir que te hundieras. –Siguió diciendo, aumentando el tono de su voz a cada cosa.- Aun con eso… ¡Eres un maldito bastardo! … Si ya lo sabías… ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué no decírnoslo?! ¡Joder…! Nosotros te hubiésemos entendido… ¡Hubiésemos salido adelante juntos!

Naruto se desplomo y sin soltar la mano de sasuke, comenzó a sollozar dolorosamente contra el colchón de la cama. Sakura le miraba con profunda tristeza, incapaz de controlar sus propias lagrimas pues se sentía de la misma manera que él.

- Perdón…P-Perdóname por ser un mal amigo… Perdón.

-No es tu culpa, ni de sasuke… -Le dijo sakura, abrazándole y al tiempo colocando su mano sobre la de sus compañeros.- Nadie tiene la culpa de nada, todo lo que pasó… nadie pudo controlarlo.

-¡Todo es culpa del maldito destino! –Grito naruto, encolerizado.- ¿Por qué a nosotros, sakura-chan? ¡Porque! ¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel, injusta?

Levanto la vista y pudo notar su propia tristeza reflejada en los orbes jade de sakura, siendo iluminados por la luz de la luna que comenzaba a escabullirse a través de la ventana.

-¿Qué acaso…nosotros… nunca podremos ser felices?

Sakura beso su frente y lo arrimo a su pecho, consolándole pero no respondiendo a su pregunta pues también se preguntaba lo mismo… _Y nunca encontraba respuesta._ La noche se extendió por toda konoha, y entre el silencio, una presencia observo con sus orbes de un profundo rojo al trió de personas recostadas sobre la camilla del cuarto con cierto remordimiento. Su cabello blanquecino revoloteo con el soplido del viento, admirando la escena frente a ella.

-Lo siento… Pero era necesario.

Sasuke se encontraba en el centro de la cama, durmiendo, mientras de su lado derecho se encontraba sakura y del izquierdo, naruto. Ambos cerca del cuerpo del pelinegro y teniendo sus manos unidas a las de sasuke, unas sobre otras.

-Siento mucho que ahora que todo termino, sigan sufriendo… -Su mirar se enfoco en sasuke.- Siento mucho dejarte encerrado en tu cuerpo y mandar al Uchiha ese en tu lugar. Seguramente, me odias por usarte para darle una lección…

Se acerco a la ventana y trepo sobre ella, dirigió su mirada a las afueras del lugar, observando la resplandeciente luna ser cómplice de su monologo.

-Pero era algo que debía hacer, solo asi, el muy idiota dejara de ser tan cabezotas y me permitirá hacer mi trabajo como se debe. –Siseo, chasqueando la lengua.- No puedo creer que este envuelta en este lio por culpa de ese estúpido mocoso.

La mujer suspiro y dio una última vista al grupo de shinobis. Sonrio tenuemente, observando la fuerte unión que tenían.

-Es hora de traerlo de vuelta y dejar que las cosas… tomen su verdadero curso.

Y desapareció en un soplido de viento.

* * *

_perdon, perdon perdooooon!_

_Antes de que intenten lincharme, quiero decir que ayer intente subir el capi !Lo juro! Pero por ser 25 los malditos ciber no abrieron y el que si estaba abierto tenia el internet tan lento como una jodida tortuga... ademas de que en casi todo el dia de ayer no estuve en casa porque mi amadre me llevo a ver una de las películas que mas ansiaba ver: EL HOBBIT. ! Maldición estuvo de locos, la ame! En fin... nuevamente me disculpo y agradezco su paciencia, y sus review que son una chulada. :)_

_Espero que en su desvelada del 24 y 25 se la pasaran de pelos y que recibieran buenos regalos ;) _

_Sin mas me despido de todos ustedes, les dejo el capi y ya saben que si tienen un comentario, sugerencia, queja u aportación pueden dejarme un review yo lo leeré con mucho gusto, se les quiere y nos vemos en la próxima que como ya vieron empezara a mostrar mas intriga y mas cosas interesantes para acercarnos al futuro desenlace de esta historia. !bye bye!_


	25. Chapter 25

_**New World**_

_**Capitulo 25: Convivencias de memoria.**_

.

Sasuke suspiro, colocándose una maletilla al hombro y abrió la puerta frustrado. _El karma confabula contra mí._ Hacia unos días que ya volvía a vivir con su pelirosa y de repente, su hermano le llamaba y le decía que existía una dichosa reunión familiar y que era requerida su presencia. Y aunque se había negado rotundamente, por órdenes de su madre, asistir era estrictamente **obligatorio**.

-¿Seguro que llevas todo lo que necesitas?

-_Yes, mother. _Tsk ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? –Exclamo irritado. Sakura rodo los ojos.- No sé quien es peor, si tu o Mikoto. Son un par de exageradas.

-Ahora resulta… Uno que se preocupa por ti y sales de _pinche_ mal agradecido.

Sasuke bufo y miro con fastidio el pasillo fulminando con la mirada el ascensor.

-¿Enserio no quieres acompañarme? –Pregunto.

-¡¿Por qué cojones eres tan retraído a reunirte con toda tu familia?! -Sasuke frunció el ceño y volvió su vista nuevamente al pasillo.- Pasar tiempo con la familia es lindo, me parece que eres tu quien exagera las cosas.

-Hmp ¿Qué harás mientras no estoy?

-Al igual que tu visitare por unos días a mi familia, asi que deja de preocuparte por mi ¿quieres? Estaré bien. –Alzó el pulgar al aire, sonriendo.- ¿Cuánto tardaras en regresar?

-Hn, la verdad no tengo idea… De todo a todo, no pretendo quedarme mucho asi que regresare antes que tú e iré por ti al final de la semana. ¿Te parece?–Sakura asintió.

Sasuke suspiro y se dispuso a dirigirse al ascensor más no conto que sería detenido por sakura que se había arrojado a abrazarle por la espalda.

-…Voy a extrañarte mucho…

-Hn, yo también. -Sasuke se giro, correspondiendo. Sakura sollozo.- ¡Hey! ¿Estás llorando?

-¡C-Claro que no, maldito bastardo! Es solo que me entro una basurita al ojo…–Grito, limpiándose las lágrimas.

Sasuke alzo su rostro, tomándola por el mentón y mirándola fijamente. Sakura no entendía que era lo que la hacía perderse con tanta facilidad en sus ojos, eran todo un misterio. _Igual que él._ Sasuke acerco sus rostros, alternando su vista entre sus labios y sus ojos.

-Solo serán un par de días y después…Estaremos juntos. –Siseo.

Ambos terminaron con la distancia que los separaba en un beso lento pero demandante, como si fuera el último, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a terminarlo.

-¡UCHIHA, HIJO DE PERRA! –Gritaron.

Sasuke fue derribado precipitadamente al suelo ante el tremendo puñetazo que había recibido en la mejilla. El Uchiha alzo la mirada y sus ojos despidieron llamaradas al ponerse de pie y reconocer a Tetsuya Haruno.

-¡¿Que _chingados_ te crees tú besuqueando a mi adorada hermana, Shannaro?! –Grito furioso.- Te lo advierto, _mendigo putito_, ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a los labios de mi saku-chan!

-Hn, tú no puedes prohibirme nada, estúpido ¡Y deja de llamarla "mi saku-chan" que no te pertenece, ella es mía!

-¡¿Asi? ¿Quién lo dice? –Dio un paso al frente.

-¡Yo lo digo, idiota! –Imito a Tetsuya.- ¡Sakura me pertenece!

_Estos dos siguen igual._ Sakura meneo la cabeza en forma de negación, parecía que ni su hermano ni sasuke se detendrían hasta no haberle roto la nariz al otro._ Eso no es novedad, Shannaro._

-Mi dulce, hermosa y pura hermanita no le pertenece nadie. ¡Y menos a un _troglodita con tendencias Emo _como tú!

-Hmp, me pregunto sobre eso. -Siseo con malicia.- Dulce y hermosa sigue siendo pero pura…

Sakura abrió los orbes ante aquello_. ¡No se atreverá!_ Tetsuya entrecerró los ojos y lo tomo por las solapas de la playera, enfrentando la fiera mirada del Uchiha.

-¿Qué cojones le has hecho a mi hermana?

-Hn… La pregunta correcta seria: … -Sasuke sonrio de medio lado.- Que **NO** le he hecho a tu hermana.

-¡Maldita _cacatúa _de mierda te voy a matar!

.

Itachi tenía un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho mientras observaba a su hermano menor con notable sorpresa. Sasuke tenía la mejilla rojiza y de igual modo, su labio inferior sangraba poco igual que su ceja izquierda.

-¿Q-Que demonios…te sucedió? –Pregunto algo trabado.

-No preguntes, idiota. –Gruño sasuke, limpiándose y empujando a su hermano.- Ahora mueve el culo.

-Hmp, con semejante genio no me extraña que te golpeen a cada rato. –Siseo.

Ambos salieron del aeropuerto a paso rápido que era marcado por el menor, estado fuera, abordaron un lujoso auto negro y se pusieron en marcha a donde sería el lugar de dicha reunión.

-¿Y bien? –Inicio itachi con voz suave.- ¿Ya me dirás que fue lo que sucedió?

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio a lo cual itachi tuvo que recurrir a metodología más avanzada.

-¡De acuerdo! Te entiendo, _brother,_ supongo que es algo difícil de comentar… -Sasuke le miro con rapidez.- ¡Sakura-san te hace _Bulling_, denúnciala a la _fepade_!

-¡¿De qué cojones hablas?! ¡Estás loco!… -Comento con los ojos en blanco.

-Y remotamente. ¡Todos los Uchiha tienen algo de _chiflados_! Y tú no eres la excepción. –Sonrio para después reclinarse en el sillón.- Cuando menos te des cuenta perderás ciertos tornillos y hasta te volverás un asesino o algo similar al doctor _Hannibal Lecter. _

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y prefirió desviar la mirada hacia la ventana, el comentario de su hermano había sido algo duro para su conciencia y más sabiendo que aquella proyección había sido real en algún tiempo aunque itachi no lo hubiese dicho enserio. _Entre broma y broma la verdad se asoma. _El Uchiha mayor se extraño del repentino comportamiento de su hermano pero no comento nada. Si lo analizaba, podía ser que diese en algún punto clave en su hermano y por sus acciones, no andaba muy perdido en su teoría.

-No tienes porque decírmelo, ototo. –Sasuke miro de reojo a su hermano.- Sabes que si necesitas hablar de algo yo siempre estaré ahí para escucharte.

Sasuke abrió sus orbes, impresionado. Por un momento, había sentido que itachi conocía su verdadera entidad, que conocía su pasado. _Que era el itachi que dijo amarle después de pelear con kabuto. _Por otro lado, itachi no era idiota como para no pensar inicialmente en que escondía algo pero no cuestionaría nada al respecto. Por el momento, esperaría a que su hermano estuviera listo para ello. Incluso si sasuke cometiese miles de errores y tomase malos caminos, no lo odiaría, de él solo obtendría comprensión y cariño. _Por algo eran hermanos._ El silencio se extendió hasta que el menor suspiro, llamando la atención del mayor.

-Tuve una discusión con el hermano de sakura… -Comento sasuke, sin mirarlo.- Nos encontró besándonos.

-Ok, ahora entiendo. Seguro se armo un tremendo _borlote. _

Después de aquello, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio. Aun si sasuke no era la mejor persona del mundo, itachi siempre lo amaría decidiese, hiciese o fuese lo que fuese, amaría siempre a su adorado hermano menor.

_Incluso si su pequeño ototo se volvía un ente de oscuridad y rencor._

_._

Después de dos días –En los cuales sasuke se la había pasando jugando tenis, ajedrez, criquet y otras actividades junto o en contra de los otros miembros Uchiha– Sasuke se encontró incomodo estando en el salón principal del hotel. _Tsk, demasiada gente. _Se observo rodeado de varias personas, recorvada haber visto a algunos de ellos en el barrio Uchiha cuando asistía a la academia ninja y muchos otros ni si quiera sabia quienes eran y sin embargo, cada persona en ese salón era parte de su familia, de su clan. Incluso pudo distinguir a su hermano conversando con su mejor amigo, Shisui Uchiha. _Cuanto vacio._ Entrecerró los ojos, melancólico, recordando que en su mundo todas esas personas estaban muertas por un capricho egoísta.

-¿Asi que tu eres Sasuke? –Escucho que decían. Sasuke afilo su mirada y observo con cautela al Uchiha frente a él.- En verdad que eres parecido a Itachi.

-Uchiha…Óbito. –Siseo.

-Me parece que nos hemos visto un par de veces. He venido única y especialmente a esta reunión a hablar contigo. -Comento seriamente. Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio.- Muchos hablan muy bien de tus habilidades aunque pienso que tu potencial tendría un mejor auge en un ambiente más…de tu nivel. Itachi era un prospecto para unírsenos pero comparado contigo… Tú opacas completamente sus habilidades de genio. Estar atado a una simple cadena hotelera no te llevara a nada. Yo te ofrezco algo mejor. Únete a akatsuki.

Sasuke recordó que itachi le había dicho que akatsuki era una de las empresas procedentes y pertenecientes únicamente a Uchiha Madara que gustaba trabajar con cierta selección de personas con grandes habilidades. El objetivo de akatsuki era simple: mejorar los estándares de vida del ser humano. Aunque su metodología era algo ruda, usaban experimentación y obtenían permisos, accesorios y otras cosas de manera ilegal lo que había traído grandes demandas al fundador Uchiha cuyo legado era corrupto. Akatsuki era algo muy diferente a lo que los demás Uchiha manejaban, ninguno apoyaba el ideal de Madara.

-Piénsalo, Sasuke. Akatsuki está en el auge de un nivel mejor tanto profesional como económico, tú podrías superar al mismo Madara. En este momento, necesitamos de ti para poder llevar a cabo nuestro plan: Ojo de luna.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y alzo una ceja con ironía.

-En este mundo cuanto más vives, te das cuenta de que la realidad es dolor y sufrimiento. El deseo de tener paz causa guerras. Hay gente a salvo porque otros acaban heridos… Akatsuki desea cambiar el destino del mundo. –Su voz era firme y altanera.- Crear un mundo de ganadores, de paz, de amor, un mundo de ensueño a través de métodos químicos que los sumergirá en un sueño. ¿Imaginas lo buscado que será este método? ¿Cuánta gente buscara deshacerse de su odio, de su dolor, de su estrés y frustración? ¡Akatsuki dominara el mundo y…!

-Hmp, creer que una fantasía acabara por convertirse en realidad… Es patético.

Óbito ensancho los ojos ante el fiero destello de rechazo en sasuke.

-Esta vida puede ser injusta e incluso cruel, pero, si algo he aprendido es que las personas pueden superar los obstáculos si creen en sí mismos, en sus convicciones e ideales. Nunca darse por vencido, ir hacia adelante y no renunciar es lo que lleva a una persona a alcanzar la felicidad. –Sasuke recordó a Naruto Uzumaki, el jinchuriki del kiuuby.- No me interesa en absoluto pertenecer a akatsuki, no necesito nada más de lo que tengo. Esa es la diferencia, óbito… ¿Cuando dejaste de creer en ti? ¿Cuándo dejaste la realidad para vivir en fantasía?

Dando media vuelta, sasuke abandono el salón con una sonrisa de medio lado.

_**··Días después··Días después··Días después··**_

La pelirosa miro desde el asiento colgante del pórtico de sus padres a su padre, Kishashi, salir de su sembradío. _Papá parece un niño. _Sonrio con gracia al verlo levantar una enorme sandia sobre su cabeza y comenzar a correr hacia ella.

-¡Mira, sakura-chan! ¿No esta hermosa esta sandia? –Sakura asintió. Kishashi le carcajeo entre dientes.- Últimamente la cosecha se está dando de maravilla y estas preciosuras son el resultado de mi trabajo.

-Se nota, Papá. Vayamos a dentro y comámosla. –Comento, tomando la sandia.

La familia Haruno no era muy rica pero tenían el suficiente dinero para vivir cómodamente aunque los señores haruno siempre preferían la humildad a lo lujoso. Kishashi era un hombre del campo, tenía una notable empresa donde se producían alimentos, en cuanto a Mebuki, su madre, era una excelente abogada. Kishashi y sakura llegaron a la cocina donde encontraron a Mebuki preparando la comida ayudado de Tetsuya que se entretenía cortando zanahorias mientras bailaba con la música que provenía del estéreo. Sakura sonrio y dejo la sandia cerca del lugar donde su hermano trabajaba mientras su padre tomaba asiento en la mesa. Mebuki miro a sakura con curiosidad.

-Sakura-chan. ¿Ya has hablado con "ya sabes quién"?

Sakura alzo una ceja confundida.

-¿Te refieres a sasuke-kun? –Mebuki asintió y ambas sintieron la fría mirada que Kishashi y Tetsuya les mandaron.-…A-Ayer por la noche me llamo para decirme que ya está en la ciudad de nuevo.

-Tsk, jodida suerte, yo que me esforcé tanto en hacerle una brujería para que su avión se estrellara.

-¡Tetsuya-chan! Eso no se desea a nadie… -Regaño Mebuki.

-Déjalo mujer, mi hijo tiene sus razones para odiar a ese tipo. –Comento Kishashi devorando una manzana.- Ese _sapuke_ se merece algo como eso por arrebatarme a mi pequeña.

-Es sasuke, Papá. Y ya dejen de estar fastidiando con lo mismo ¿quieren?

-Sakurita-chan tiene razón, ya está lo suficientemente grande como para decidir con quién salir. Además, sasuke-kun no me parece una mala persona y si mas no recuerdo… creo que pertenece a una muy buena familia. ¿Uchiha verdad? –Sakura asintió. Mebuki aplaudió con entusiasmo.- ¡Jo! Esa familia es muy conocida, seguro sasuke-kun es muy trabajador y apuesto y comportado ¡y…!

-Un antisocial y amargado. –Comento Tetsuya.

Sakura bufo, se giro y salió de la casa, sentándose en las escalerillas. Suspiro y miro el cielo teñido de colores naranjos, bajo la vista a sus pies y volvió a suspirar con pesadumbre. _Ellos no lo entienden._ Sasuke podía ser todo lo que decían pero aun si todos veían lo peor de él, ella siempre lo amaría, con todos sus defectos, con sus virtudes, con su humor de perros y su rara manera de querer. _Sakura veía e lo mejor de sasuke._ Y tenía fe en que tarde o temprano todos se darían cuenta que detrás de toda esa capa de frialdad y soledad existía un ser cálido, necesitado de comprensión y cariño.

-¿Te encuentras bien, sakura-chan?

Sakura se giro y miro a su madre con una ligera sonrisa.

-Si… es solo que no quería seguir escuchando sus estupideces. –Comento, mirando otra vez el cielo.- Lo bueno es que sasuke-kun vendrá por mi hoy, asi ya no tendré que golpearlos.

-Solo se preocupan por ti, querida. A su modo claro…

-Es cierto que sasuke-kun es algo amargado, antisocial y frio… Pero… En el fondo, es más que esa superficialidad que todos ven. Si se comporta asi es porque ha pasado por momentos muy difíciles, prefiere ser duro para no mostrar su debilidad… -Apretó los puños, recordando la cruel vida que sasuke había tenido que soportar.- Se que quieren protegerme y yo se los agradezco pero odio que las personas lo juzguen sin siquiera conocerlo, que se pasen todo el tiempo recalcando sus defectos… ¡No es justo Mamá! No importa lo que digan de él, yo se la verdad y lo quiero tal como es.

Mebuki sonrio, se puso en pie y ayudo a sakura a hacer lo mismo.

-Esa es la actitud, hija, ya verás que tarde o temprano… Ellos y todo el mundo, lo entenderán. -Giro el rostro y sonrio de medio lado.- Parece que ya han llegado por ti.

Sakura se giro y sus ojos jade brillaron de emoción al reconocer a Sasuke. Mebuki se enterneció al ver a su hija correr y abrazar al pelinegro con fuerza mientras el mismo la estrechaba en sus brazos, con cariño, mientras la alzaba al aire y reía acompañando las carcajadas de la haruno. _Se nota que el muy bastardo en verdad la quiere._ Tetsuya sonrio de medio lado, viendo la escena desde el marco de la puerta con algo de recelo pero con felicidad al ver que estaba cumpliendo con su promesa. Al poco tiempo Kishashi acompaño a su familia y realizo una mueca al ver a su hija tomada de la mano de sasuke.

-¡Vaya, vaya! -Dijo Kishashi, una vez que sasuke y sakura estuvieron plantados frente a él.- Asi que tu eres el _roba hijas_ ¿No?

-Esto… Papá, Mamá, el es Sasuke Uchiha. –Irrumpió sakura para evitar una disputa.-Sasuke, mis padres.

-Un placer conocerlos.

-¡OMG! En verdad sakura-chan no mentía cuando dijo que eras muy guapo, sasuke-kun. –Comento Mebuki, sonriente. Kishashi le miro mal.- ¿Seguro que no cambiarias a mi hija por mí?

-¡¿Mujer, pero que cojones dices?!

-Hn, no me atrevería a hacer algo como eso. -Sasuke sonrio, mirando a sakura.

Kishashi no paso desapercibida la ternura que sasuke le profesaba a su hija y se sorprendió al verlo con mas atención, no lo había reconocido. _¡Pero si no es otro que ese muchacho!_ Ya decía él que había algo que se le hacía familiar en ese joven. Suspiro y para sorpresa de todos, dio unas ligeras palmadas a la espalda de sasuke dejando a sakura atónita.

-Pronto anochecerá, asi que supongo que querrán darse prisa para llegar a su casa ¿no? Sígueme, vamos por las maletas de saku-chan. –Comento avanzando a la casa. Miro de reojo a Tetsuya.- Hijo, tú vienes a ayudarnos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y yo porque? ¿Es que…? ¡Yo no…! –Suspiro, alcanzando a sasuke.- Jodida suerte la mía.

-Hmp, deja de quejarte y camina, Usuratonkashi.

-¡Cállate!

Sakura y Mebuki sonrieron nerviosas observando al Uchiha y a Tetsuya empujarse mientras subían a la segunda planta. Mebuki se puso algo pensativa, intentando recordar algo.

-¡JO, ya me acorde! –Grito.- Hay hija, ¿porque no me dijiste que por fin lo habías encontrado?

Sakura le miro sin entender absolutamente nada.

-¿Qué ya no te acuerdas? –La haruno menor negó.- Dios, que memoria tan defectuosa tienes.

-Explícate Mamá, ¿de qué estás hablando?

-Cuando llegaste a casa y me platicaste de sasuke-kun, algo en tu descripción se me hacia extrañamente familiar y ya recordé porque demonios se me hacia conocido al verlo en persona. –Comento con una sonrisa cómplice.- Nosotras, bueno, tú ya conocías a sasuke-kun desde hace tiempo atrás.

Sakura ensancho los ojos, sorprendida de las locuras que su madre decía. ¿Qué ella ya conocía a sasuke antes? Si la primera vez que lo había visto había sido la noche en que lo encontró moribundo en su trayecto al trabajo.

-Me sorprende que te olvidaras de algo como esto ¡Si te la pasabas hablándome de _el misterioso chico de los ojos oscuros_! Si, aun lo recuerdo. Fue el día que te mudaste a tu departamento.

Conforme a las palabras de su madre, acudían a sakura breves flash borrosos. _¡Lo he visto otra vez Mamá, lo vi!_ Sakura ensancho los ojos, escuchándose a sí misma y viéndose en un recuerdo a si misma pero a una edad poco menor a la actual.

-Ese día, tu padre y yo estábamos ayudándote con la mudanza y escuchamos un gatito chillando atorado en el alcantarillado del cruce de la calle. -Sakura se tomo la cabeza algo adolorida, parecía que algo suprimía ese recuerdo.- Yo lo ignore pero tu corriste a su ayuda sin siquiera darte cuenta de que un auto iba a toda velocidad hacia ti, estuviste a punto de que te atropellaran… _Fue ahí donde él apareció._

Y entonces, sakura lo recordó.

_-Flash back—_

_Sakura no sabía qué demonios había sucedido, de un momento a otro se había lanzado a la ayuda de ese gatito y al instante siguiente se veía próxima a ser arroyada. No pensó mucho al ver ese auto, simplemente cerró sus ojos y espero el tremendo impacto de su cuerpo contra el carro y sucesivamente, el asfalto. __**Pero no fue asi.**__ Había sentido un fuerte tirón, algo aferrándose a su cintura y nuca. Sintió el asfalto pero solamente había girado sobre él y sobre algo más y a lo cual había terminado aferrada al final del horripilante chillido del automóvil y el frio aire de su paso._

_-Hn, ¿Estás bien? –Escucho que decían._

_Sakura entreabrió sus ojos, alzo la vista y descubrió que la persona que le había salvado la vida era un joven de una edad poco mayor a la suya, de piel pálida, cabello rebelde y azabachado y poseedor de unos sorprendentes ojos oscuros que asemejaban la noche más profunda. Bajo su vista y se sonrojo al verse sujeta a su camisa azulada y al mismo tiempo, de verse entre los brazos de ese hombre. _

_El sujeto se puso en pie y le ayudo a hacer lo mismo, sin poner queja alguna de que siguiera fuertemente sujeta a su ropa. Y ella, no parecía molesta de sentirse aun sujeta por él. Se miraron inconscientemente, perdiéndose en sus miradas hasta que Mebuki llego donde se encontraban. Sakura se desprendió del agarre del joven con algo de reticencia, abrazando y calmando a su histérica madre._

_-¡¿Están bien?! –Kishashi se acerco a ellas, ambas asintieron.- Que alivio…_

_Sakura observo a su padre girarse donde aun reposaba su salvador, extendiéndole la mano. El extraño pareció dudar unos instantes pero después accedió a estrechar su mano algo titubeante. Kishashi le sonrio ampliamente._

_-Muchas gracias por salvar a mi pequeña… -Agradeció, soltando su mano y haciendo una reverencia.- Mi familia está en deuda contigo._

_-Hmp, no me deben nada. _

_El pelinegro se giro y comenzó a alejarse sin una palabra más, sakura se apresuro a seguirle y al alcanzarlo, lo detuvo sosteniendo la parte trasera de su camisa. Él solamente giro su rostro y la miro en silencio, esperando quizá que ella le dijera el porqué le detenía. Sakura se sonrojo e inclino la cabeza._

_-¡M-Muchas gracias por salvarme la vida! De no ser por ti, ahora estaría…_

_-Ya he dicho que no me deben nada, ni tu ni tu familia. –Interrumpió, asustándola un poco por su fría voz.- Asi que no hay razón para que estés aquí._

_-Es que, en verdad, quiero agradecértelo. A-Arriesgaste tu vida por mi imprudencia… Pudiste morir. –Susurro con culpa._

_-…Solo ten más cuidado._

_-¡Pero…yo…!_

_El muchacho se giro a ella con tal rapidez que sakura se asusto y cerro sus ojos, esperando algún tipo de represalia por ser tan molesta. Para su sorpresa y al abrir sus ojos, se encontró con que únicamente había recibido un ligero toque de sus dedos sobre su frente. Sakura le miro confusa de aquella acción._

_-Hmp, en la próxima vez… -Sonrio de medio lado.-…Molestia._

_Después de eso, se fue, dejando el corazón de sakura latiendo con fuerza._

_-Fin Flash back-_

Sakura ensancho los ojos, saliendo totalmente de aquel recuerdo. Era cierto, ella ya había conocido a sasuke con anterioridad… _entonces ¿Por qué?_... ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo? ¿Por qué su mente bloquearía ese recuerdo tan preciado para ella? Observo a su madre mirarla con preocupación, sonrio para tranquilizarla y parecía que su madre se lo había creído.

-¡Ya es hora sakura! –Le llamo sasuke.

Con rapidez se despidió de su madre, de su padre y de su molesto hermano que seguía mandando insultos al Uchiha que se reprimía en responder. Sakura alcanzo a sasuke y ambos subieron al Cooper, arrancando y dejando atrás a su familia.

-¿Y…Que tal tus mini vacaciones, sasuke-kun? –Pregunto.

-Tsk, apenas llego y ya estas de molesta.

-¡Eres un insufrible y malagradecido Shannaro! –Grito, haciendo un puchero.- ¡Ya no me preocupare por ti, jum!

Sasuke carcajeo con burla, recibiendo un puñetazo en el hombro. Sakura giro el rostro a la ventana, observando la noche comenzar a caer con cierta confusión. Tal vez, existía un motivo para haber olvidado aquello.

_Debía haber un motivo muy fuerte para suprimirlo._

* * *

_Perdon! Ya se que me atrace mucho en subirlo pero tengo un buen motivo, bueno, dos. Uno: se fue la luz en mi cuadra. Dos: Por el jodido clima la mayor parte de los ciber estuvo cerrado hasta hoy. _

_En fin, !no me linchen! Aun quiero vivir para ver el final de naruto. En otra cuestion, espero que haigan tenido un lindo inicio de año -Porque el mio fue un asco- y ya saben que si quieren comentar algo, quejarse u aportar pueden dejarme un review. se les quiere mucho, bye bye! _


	26. Chapter 26

_**New World**_

_**Capitulo 26: Promesas de amor.**_

_**.**_

El día resplandecía como nunca antes, a pesar de que la nieve seguía constante en Japón. El sol brillaba tanto, que parecía estar acompañando la alegría de esa fecha tan importante para Uzumaki Naruto y Hyuuga Hinata. _Sábado 22 de noviembre, un buen día para una boda._ O a lo menos, eso había alegado Kushina ante la negativa de su marido, Minato, que deseaba que la fecha fuese después de la navidad pero que al final tuvo que resignarse.

-Tsk, ¿Por qué demonios tarda tanto? –Siseo sasuke, impaciente. Miro su reloj y suspiro.- Se nos hará tarde y el _puto_ del Dobe estará jodiendo… Mierda…

_¡Típico de las mujeres!_ Se quejo mentalmente, pasándose una mano por el rostro. Ya sabía él que ser escogidos como padrinos no traería nada bueno, y menos, si teníamos a una molesta pelirosa con alto complejo de perfecto arreglo personal. _Aun con eso, estoy feliz por el Dobe. _Sonrio ligeramente, no iba a admitirlo delante de nadie pero estaba realmente feliz de que su mejor amigo y hermano decidiera unir su vida con la mujer que más lo amaba. Por ahora, el Dobe se le había adelantado con el matrimonio pero el sería el primero en tener hijos. _Hn, siempre y cuando sakura quiera. _Aunque realmente, aquello no presentaba un obstáculo, conocía a la perfección como convencerla y claro, no lo haría con una simple conversación.

-¡_Sorry, Sorry, Sorry_! –Escucho decir a la pelirosa, mientras bajaba por las escaleras.- Mi culpa, mi estúpido cabello no se arreglaba para nada.

-Hmp, eso no…-Sasuke levanto la vista y se quedo ligeramente mudo.- N-No…es… ¡Wau!

-Sí, lo sé. Mi cabello termino siendo un asco. –Proclamo, frustrada.

_Por dios…_ Sasuke admiro lo hermosa que se veía con aquel vestido corto de un color rojo brillante que se apegaba perfectamente a cada parte de su cuerpo. ¡Maldición! Le costaba retirar la vista de ese revelador escote. Un suave maquillaje acompañaba su rostro, sus pestañas alargadas por el rimen y sus finos labios enmarcados por un tenue color rosa. Sakura se quejaba de su "asco" de peinado, pero a sus ojos, el tenerlo atado en una coleta baja, adornado por un prendedor de flor, no era algo que pudiese clasificar como horroroso. No había mejor imagen, toda esa visión lo estaba llevando a la locura mental, física y sentimental que pudiese ser posible en la tierra._ Autocontrol, joder._

Enserio ¿Hacia cuanto que no sentía a su corazón latir de ese modo tan alocado? Si continuaba asi, seguro le daría un paro cardiaco.

_O un paro de otro tipo, tal vez._

Sakura se acerco a él con lentitud, sin prestar atención a la hambrienta mirada que sasuke tenía sobre ella y su atractivo caminado. Sasuke se pregunto si existía una adicción a las mujeres exóticas como la haruno, no lo sabía pero sin ya se consideraba un adicto.

-¡Tierra llamando a sasuke! –Su gritillo y el chasquido continuo de sus dedos frente a su cara le sacaron de sus pensamientos.- Responde, idiota, responde ¡SCH!

-Hmp, molesta.

-¡Oh! Parece que en verdad seguías con vida, estaba empezando a preocuparme. –Sakura sonrio, tomando las llaves de su apartamento.- Ahora que estas de regreso, ¿Podríamos irnos?

Sasuke rodo los ojos, abrió la puerta y le permitió salir del apartamento cerrando la puerta tras de él para después, abordar el ascensor. Una vez que estuvieron en el estacionamiento, sakura caminaba con prisas y sasuke le seguía sin perder detalle de sus curvas. Maldijo al vestido, celoso de que estuviese tan apegado a la figura de sakura y más, el que lo tentara a tomarla en ese momento de una manera pasional y salvaje.

-¡Anda, apresura el paso! –Nuevamente su voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.- Llegaremos tarde si no te apresuras y naruto no dejara de jodernos la vida.

-Hmp, en caso de que eso suceda la culpa seria únicamente tuya. ¿Quién fue la que se tardo tanto tiempo mirándose al espejo? Debería ser un delito hacer esperar a una persona de la manera en que lo has hecho conmigo.

-Tsk, no es para tanto. –Siseo irritada.

-Hn, claro que no. Solo fueron algo asi como… ¿Una o dos horas? ¿Qué diablos te hizo tardar tanto?

-¡Joder me tarde por tu culpa! –Le grito, girándose a él ya estando frente al coche.- ¡Me tarde porque quería verme linda para ti, estúpido Uchiha de pacotilla!

Sasuke se quedo estático y sakura solo pudo cruzarse de brazos y desviar la mirada, fulminando con demasiada profundidad a uno de los coches cercanos a su adorado Cooper-chan. _Quería verme linda para ti._ El Uchiha no pudo evitar componer una sonrisa. _¡Malagradecido este, Shannaro! _Sakura concordó con el grito de su Innert. Ella tomándose tantas molestias en arreglarse lo mejor posible para complacerlo y el muy baka venia y le reprochaba por haberse tardado. Sin duda, los hombres eran bastante bobos.

Improvistamente, se vio arrinconada contra el automóvil teniendo los labios de sasuke devorando los suyos. Aunque al principio se sintió algo mareada y confusa, de a poco, correspondió con la misma ferocidad al Uchiha que no desaprovecho el tiempo y se apego a ella, tanto, que parecía desear fundirse en su cuerpo. _¡Detenlo antes de que se le ocurra hacerlo aquí!_ Sakura jadeo y teniendo conocimiento del despertar de sus hormonas y las del muchacho se separo de sasuke, mirándolo con la cara bastante roja y la respiración agitada.

Sasuke no iba por diferente camino, a leguas se notaba que si hubiesen seguido asi, terminarían teniendo sexo sobre el auto y sin pena a ser vistos por alguna de las cámaras esparcidas por el estacionamiento. De hecho, sakura podía denotar que sasuke estaba molesto de haber sido detenido.

-S-Sasuke-kun… La boda…–Comento con cierta dificultad por la falta de aire.- L-Llegaremos tarde.

-Hmp, ¿Y qué?

Sasuke inclino su rostro y pretendió volver a besarla, pero ella se lo impidió colocando uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios. Sakura negó y le sonrio tiernamente.

-Ya habrá tiempo después… –Le dijo.

-¡Pero yo quiero ahora, Hn!

Sakura carcajeó, sasuke estaba haciendo un puchero digno de un niño caprichoso al que le negaban un dulce. _Se acabo, la acción queda relevada a segundo plano. _Pensó sasuke con fastidio al verla arreglarle –Y arreglarse- la ropa y acomodar en su sitio la pequeña flor blanca en el costado derecho de su saco.

-No podemos ahora, sasuke-kun, tenemos un compromiso con nuestro mejor amigo. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Tsk, que se joda. –Siseo.

-¡No seas asi! No podemos fallarle… -El Uchiha suspiro frustrado, asintiendo.- Naruto debe estar hecho un manojo de histeria.

-Hmp, seguro.

Sakura abordo el auto y Sasuke se apresuro a tomar su lugar frente al volante. Se abrocho el cinturón y observo con atención como la pelirosa decidía donde ponerse una pequeña rosa blanca, similar a la que el usaba y que era un requisito para los padrinos. Con rapidez se acerco a ella y le quito la flor de sus manos.

-Hn, no te lo había dicho… -Prendió la flor en el lado derecho de vestido, cerca del tirante del mismo. Sakura lo miro, curiosa. - Pero te ves realmente hermosa, molestia.

Sakura se sonrojo al acto y unió sus labios en un corto beso, le acaricio el rostro sin reprimir la sincera sonrisa de sus labios.

-Tú también estas muy guapo.

-Hmp, lo sé. –Respondió, comenzando el trayecto.- No cualquiera como yo, preciosa.

-Maldito arrogante vanidoso…

Sasuke compuso una sonrisa de medio lado, para después y repentinamente, sentirse descolocado, fuera de lugar. _Sakura… Gracias._ Enfoco su atención al frente, no pretendía dejar que las palabras que habían aparecido en su mente saliesen de sus labios. _No otra vez, no esta vez. _Ya que siempre que las pronunciaba; había una despedida de por medio.

.

La iglesia estaba repleta de personas y ellos estaban juntos, de pie, justo al lado del altar y cerca de la pareja de enamorados. Naruto y Hinata estarían unidos. El padre recitaba las típicas palabras acorde a la respectiva ceremonia, la hermosa sonrisa que la hyuuga tenía y la resplandeciente mirada del rubio lograba darle un toque mágico, casi de telenovela.

-¿No se ve Naruto realmente feliz? –Sasuke bufo por lo bajo.

-Se ve mucho más Usuratonkashi de lo que ya era.

Sakura le propino un codazo.

-Solo está enamorado, baka.

-Hn, en mi opinión, el término adecuado sería: Idiotizado.

-Bueno…él parece ser feliz siendo un idiota. –Sakura entrecerró sus orbes, que se cristalizaron por la emoción.- En verdad están hechos el uno para el otro ¿No crees?

-Hmp

_Típico del gallina del Dobe. _Sasuke sonrio de medio lado, regresando la vista donde su amigo, jactándose mentalmente del temblor de sus manos al colocar el anillo de bodas sobre el dedo de Hinata. _¡Animo Hinata, Shannaro! _Gritoneo el Innert de sakura, que daba enormes saltos mientras arrojaba pétalos de flores al aire. Inconscientemente, la haruno pensó en que sería estar en aquella situación, uniendo su vida eternamente a la persona a la que más amaba. Sasuke no había despegado su mirada de ella, analizando aquella gesticulación anhelante de su rostro y el esperanzado brillar de sus ojos jade. El sacerdote cerró el enorme libro de sus manos y miro a la pareja frente a sí.

-Hinata-chan, ¿aceptas a Naruto Uzumaki como tu esposo?

-S-Si, a-acepto.

-Y tu, Naruto-kun ¿Aceptas a Hinata Hyuuga como tu esposa?

-¡Claro que si, dattebayo! –Grito.

Sakura sintió repentinamente un ligero apretón sobre su mano, sus ojos viajaron hasta ella y descubrió que era Sasuke quien unía ambas extremidades sin siquiera mirarla, manteniendo fija su vista al frente, como si fueran ellos quienes estuvieran siendo bendecidos.

_**Como si estuviera diciendo que la aceptaba.**_

Sonrojada pero con una linda sonrisa, desvió su mirada al mismo sitio donde sasuke miraba con tanta determinación, correspondiendo su agarre con firmeza.

-Asi que, bajo el poder que se me ha conferido… –Comento el sacerdote.- Yo los declaro, marido y mujer.

Y sin perder más tiempo, Naruto se abalanzo sobre Hinata, levantándola en brazos mientras la besaba dando un giro con ella al aire. Los recién casados que salieron por el corredor, llevándose consigo a todas las personas que poco a poco, dejaron en completa soledad el templo a excepción de una persona, sasuke se habían colocado frente al altar. Sakura lo observo desde la entrada, no podía predecir lo que pensaba pero estaba segura de que en ese momento el Uchiha prefería estar solo, asi que decidió darle su espacio. Sintiéndose solo, el moreno tomo aire y su mirada se dedico a contemplar la nada del atrio bajo sus pies.

-¿Estás ahí? -Cito, llamando a alguien invisible.- Si es asi…Escucha.

Él aun sentía los estragos de su pasado firmes en su cuerpo y mente, aun sentía la presencia de la sakura de su mundo en su corazón y a pesar de eso, debía resignarse. _No había nada más que eso. _Pero había algo en él que lo hacía contradecirse, aferrándose como maniaco a todo eso que había dejado en su universo.

-…He cometido demasiados errores, no soy el hombre que mereces… Ni ahora, ni antes… Y aun asi, quiero permanecer a tu lado. _Quiero que solo tú borres mi pasado_. Siempre fuiste tú la que estuvo a mi lado, la que me amo sin medida, la que a pesar de todo siguió firme en sus convicciones de que yo aun podía salvarme… -Carcajeó sutilmente, con pena.- Soy un bastardo y la verdad, jamás entenderé porqué alguien como tu pudiera querer a alguien como yo…

En ese momento, en ese diminuto instante, se permitió dejar salir aquellos sentimientos que no había dicho y que diría en un intento de que esas palabras atravesaran el cosmos y llegaran a su mundo. _A sakura_. Y al mismo tiempo, dejaría ir totalmente su pasado como el traidor y peligroso asesino, el chico que estaba consumido por el odio, el sasuke que se negaba a aceptar sus lazos con naruto, que ocultaba estar enamorado de sakura y que deseo ser feliz cuando ya estaba hundido en la oscuridad. _Lo dejaría ir absolutamente todo._ No quedaría nada más que lo que era ahora, el exitoso empresario de las cadenas Uchiha, el sasuke que mantenía un lazo de hermandad con naruto, que estaba enamorado de sakura y que finalmente, dejaría que su nueva realidad llenase su vida. Alcanzaría la felicidad con la mujer que amaba, no había más, no se echaría para atrás.

_Aunque no fueran la misma, esta vez… No iba a perderla._

No del modo en que lo había hecho cuando la abandonó a las puertas de konoha, no como había hecho al reencontrarla en la guarida de orochimaru. Como cuando intento asesinarla después de derrotar a Danzou, ni en la forma en que hizo cuando ella volvió a profesarle sus sentimientos mientras batallaba contra los zetsu. Y mucho menos, en la forma tan jodidamente masoquista en la que lo hizo, cuando estuvo al borde de la muerte, deseoso de tener la oportunidad de regresar el tiempo y volver.

-Se que puedes hacerme olvidar… Aunque no seas tú… Quiero creer que puedes hacerme olvidar y olvidarte, solo tú puedes. –Siseo mirando con sus ojos el techo del lugar.- Y lograre convertirme en lo que _ella _necesita, en lo que sakura necesita.

Podía ser cruel semejante complejo de resignación, pero sabía que sakura era la única que lo podría hacer olvidar lo que alguna vez fue, lo que deseo en su otra vida, lo que anhelo con la otra sakura. _Solo ella, siempre ella._ Y se esforzaría por lograr su cometido, viviría lo le restaba de vida en ese lugar.

**Una parte de él fue consciente de que su corazón pareció desquebrajarse.**

El Uchiha bufó, era tiempo de regresar donde su nuevo inicio le esperaba, sakura seguramente estaría impaciente y naruto estaría molesto por no verlos en la fiesta. _Presiento que, algún día…_ Su pensamiento se oculto de su mente consiente mientras salía del templo a paso lento y al mismo tiempo dejando una muy desconocida esperanza.

_Volveré a encontrarte._

* * *

_Hola, grfacias por sus comentarios. Por ahora dejo el capitulo desde hoy para evitar algun retrazo. Me despido por ahora, y ya saben que comentarios,, quejas o sugerencias !dejenlos en un review! _

_Se les quiere mucho, bye bye._


	27. Chapter 27

_**New World**_

_**Capitulo 27: Inesperado.**_

_**.**_

-¡¿Qué clase de amigos son he?!

-Naruto, ya cálmate o tendré que golpearte. –Amenazo sakura.

-¡No están en derecho de amenazarme dattebayo! –Naruto les apunto acusadoramente con el dedo. Sasuke suspiro.- ¡Y tú no me mires asi, teme, que no soy un demente!

Hinata sonrio nerviosamente teniendo las manos alzadas en un gesto que buscaba calmar al trió de amigos, en especial, a su querido ojiazul. Sasuke bufo con desinterés haciendo que naruto apretara las mandíbulas con coraje.

-Hmp, ya estamos aquí ¿o no? Ahora deja de joder, Dobe.

-¡ESO NO ES ESCUSA, BAKA! –Grito.

El uzumaki seguía gritándoles sin importarle que los demás invitados escuchasen todo lo que les decía, de solo pensar que sus amigos estaban "despidiéndose" en algún lado en lugar de asistir puntualmente a la hora fijada para la fiesta lo hacía ponerse furioso.

-¡La fiesta inicio a las ocho en punto y ustedes bien _impuntualotes_ prefieren ir a satisfacer sus _mendigas_ necesidades carnales! –Sakura y Sasuke se sonrojaron de inmediato. Naruto chillo.- ¡LO SABIA! ¡Andaban de _calenchus embarrándole crema batida a su pastel!_ ¡Cerdos!

Hinata observo con pena como su marido recibía una bofetada de parte de la Haruno y un capotazo por parte del Uchiha, con tal fuerza, que lo derribaron al suelo dejándolo noqueado, siendo auxiliado por Kushina que para despertarlo daba ligeros golpecillos en su mejilla al tiempo en que Minato pasaba cerca de la nariz de su hijo una copa de vino. Kakashi puso los ojos en blanco mientras observaba desde lejos, una gota de sudor apareció en su sien.

-Estos jóvenes… -Suspiro con frustración, abriendo su librillo naranjado.- Que trió tan problemático.

Desde el momento en que esos mocosos se juntaron, Kakashi supo que su vida se volvería una odisea. Un rubio hiperactivo y torpe, una pelirosa sentimental pero con fuerza de elefante y un pelinegro creído, todo genio y antisocial. ¿Que podía esperar de semejantes personas? A pesar de eso, no se arrepentía de haberlos tenido como grupo. La confianza con la que se trataba no era simple, ellos no se consideraban compañeros ni mucho menos amigos. _Eran familia._ No importaba como fuera, no importaba cuantos obstáculos existiesen ni cuantas personas estuvieran en contra, ninguno de ellos se dejaba vencer y mucho menos, como toda regla dentro de una familia, ninguno de ellos abandonaría a los otros.

_Ese era el emblemático equipo 7._

Al inicio de la velada, había un extraño y relajante silencio irrumpido solamente por las conversaciones y cuchicheos de los invitados hasta que al cabo de un tiempo, la familia Uzumaki inicio con su turno para poner ambiente a la celebración.

-¡OH, Que se prenda la _party_, que suene la música y que todos muevan el trasero! ¡¿_All Ready_?! –El DJ soltó aquello en alguna extraña forma de rap.- ¡Entonces disfruten del maravilloso aprendiz del rap-enka: Killer Bee-sama, _Ho yeah_!

Sucesivamente al grito de Bee, la quijada de sasuke se cayó de su sitio acompañando el incesante tic que el Uchiha tenía en la ceja. Al inicio no se había percatado pero al quedarse solo en su mesa se había llevado una gran sorpresa al reconocer a varias personas en esa fiesta que jamás pensó volver a ver.

¿Qué acaso era parte de uno de esos programas de "lente oculto" o algo parecido? Y si era asi, entonces, debía decir que no era nada gracioso.

- ¿Q-Qué clase de puta broma es esta? –Siseo, crédulamente.

En la pista de baile conto a Suingetsu, Karin y Juugo, ex miembros de taka. A sí mismo, se encontró con la pareja de Kurenai y Asuma, que bailaban en conjunto de un pequeño niño a quien intuyo como su hijo, reconoció a Zabuza y a Tazuna cayéndose de borrachos mientras Haku y el pequeño Inari se encargaban de auxiliarlos mientras la madre del último parecía regañarlos por su estado. Ino y Sakura bailaban con los demás novatos a excepción de Neji y Tenten que hacia un buen rato que se marcharon juntos y por supuesto, Naruto y Hinata, que se besaban en su respectiva mesa. Yamato conversaba con Iruka y más detrás de ellos, Hashirama Senju y su hermano carcajeaban en conjunto con Sarutobi.

¡Incluso estaban Kabuto y Orochimaru!

Aunque los detalles de donde y como los había visto no lo revelaría, de hecho, recordarlo le provocaba nauseas y un escalofrió espantoso. _Ya decía yo que esos dos se entendían MUY bien. _Ahora sí, sasuke podía decir que había quedado rotundamente traumado por el resto de su miserable vida. _Aunque es nostálgico_. Ver a tantas personas reunidas en aquel lugar solo lograba afirmar que su amigo siempre había tenido razón al decirle que nunca habían estado solos, que a su alrededor existían personas que habían sacrificado muchas cosas para proteger a quienes querían, que habían sufrido y odiado, que habían vivido la soledad y los comprendían.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y miro vacíamente su vaso de licor para después alzar la vista y observar a Naruto que ahora conversaba con Jiraiya.

-Hn, que idiotez. –Volvió a bajar la vista a su vaso.- Quién diría que habría tantas razones para regresar a konoha.

-¿Regresar a konoha? –Escucho.

Sasuke alzo el rostro y lo giro a su derecha, encontrándose con sakura sentada a su lado.

-¿Hace cuanto…?

-Bastante. ¡Ni si quiera me notaste! Puff… Estas muy distraído y eso no es normal, Sasuke-cubito de hielo-Uchiha. –Sakura miro acusadoramente su vaso.- ¡Aja! Esto lo que te tiene asi, seguro no es licor ¡sino mata-ratas!

Sasuke le miro con los ojos en blanco y un gesto de incredulidad.

-Estás tremendamente loca, Haruno.

-Y tú estás tremendamente jodido, Uchiha. –Devolvió sakura para después sonreír juguetona.- Una vez te dije que no existía konoha, asi que no hay forma de que puedas regresar, baka.

Sakura observo como sasuke le miraba con algo similar a la tristeza, con tal brevedad, que al momento en que desvió la mirada pudo sentirse culpable. Parecía que su broma había dañado algo de los sentimientos de sasuke y eso era todo menos lo que quería hacer. Sasuke permaneció en silencio, observando detalladamente la nada del mantel blanco de la mesa, dejando que las palabras de sakura penetraran hasta lo más profundo de su mente, haciendo eco dolorosamente en sus oídos, de manera directa y certera, como el ataque a muerte de un shinobi.

_**No hay forma de que puedas regresar.**_

-Si…Lo sé. –Susurro.

Sakura junto sus cejas en un gesto de confusión.

-Mira a tu alrededor, cada una de estas personas yo las conocí en mi mundo, algunos de niño y muchos otros en mi adolescencia. Rivales, compañeros, amigos, enemigos… Verlos aquí, solo me hace preguntarme si en verdad alguna vez en mi "otra vida" hice algo bien. –Dio un sorbo a su bebida bajo la atenta mirada de sakura.- Me pregunto… si alguna vez me di cuenta de todo lo que había alrededor de mí, de esas personas que me apoyaban y que despreciaba. Toda mi vida fue un asco. Yo lo provoque. De haber tomado el camino correcto, de haber escuchado al Dobe… Las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, yo hubiera sido diferente…

Sasuke cubrió su rostro con su mano derecha, dejando que entre sus dedos se observase su desolada mirada.

-…_**Yo no estaría aquí**_. –Aseguro.

Sakura dio un ligero sobresalto, ensanchando sus orbes. Sasuke no sabía porque su mente era un mar de confusiones, había muchas preguntas aglomeradas que exigían respuesta con el paso del tiempo y a las cuales no podía responder pues desconocía completamente la respuesta. _Algo lo hacía sentirse cada día más fuera de lugar._ Sakura estaba nerviosa, sasuke se estaba presionando en un cuestionamiento que desconocía y no sabía que decir o como actuar._ ¡Reacciona maldición, Shannaro! _Prontamente recupero la postura, escuchando como la música cambiaba a una más relajada y lenta, indicando el descanso para el DJ. Sakura se puso en pie repentinamente.

-Levántate.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, analizándola mientras se ponía de pie, la pelirosa mantenía fijos sus ojos al frente con una admirable decisión que pocas veces le había visto. En un improvisto movimiento, sakura atrapo su muñeca, arrastrándolo hacia la pista.

-¡¿P-Pero que haces?! –Cuestiono, intentando detener su marcha.- ¡Sakura…!

-Cállate. –Ordeno.

Sasuke ensancho sus orbes bastante sorprendido.

Una vez que estuvieron sobre la pista, sakura entrelazo su mano derecha con la de sasuke alzándola ligeramente al aire y guio su otra mano hacia su cintura; la mano izquierda de la pelirosa subió lentamente por su brazo hasta posarse sobre su hombro. Se miraron fijamente dejando que sasuke pasara saliva algo nervioso por la situación. Él jamás había hecho algo como eso y tenía vergüenza a equivocarse, a no saber qué hacer ni lo que pasaría si se arriesgaba a intentarlo.

-No es difícil… -Sakura bajo su mirada, indicándole que observara al igual que ella, sus pies.- Solo sigue mis pasos ¿Ok?

-Hmp –Asintió.

Con lentitud y del mismo modo en que un maestro enseña a un alumno, sakura comenzó a mostrarle a sasuke como andar en un terreno desconocido. Poco a poco, el moreno pareció tomar confianza y al cabo de unos minutos, tomo las riendas de aquella danza siendo él ahora quien guiara sus movimientos, acompañándose por la Haruno. La música había logrado calmar sus pensamientos al igual que verse fijamente observado por ese par de ojos jade, no pudo evitar quedar atrapado en su mirada y sakura estaba en las mismas condiciones, ya lo había dicho antes, los ojos de sasuke siempre le habían parecido algo atrayente y que no podía parar de apreciar.

Al cabo de un tiempo, sus pasos se volvieron más lentos incitándolos a acercarse más, eliminando la pequeña distancia de su comienzo.

Las manos de sasuke reposaban sobre su cintura y de igual forma, sakura mantenía las suyas sobre su pecho, recargando su frente contra su barbilla y dejándolo sentir su cálida respiración sobre su cuello. Ella se concentraba en escuchar los latidos de su corazón y él se dedicaba a mirar lo poco que podía ver de su rostro. Ninguno se percataba de la mirada que algunos de sus conocidos le mandaban, y de hecho, ni siquiera les interesaba prestarle atención a algo fuera de ellos dos. El suspiro de la haruno rompió el silencio.

-Sasuke-kun…yo, no sé cómo te sientes. Pero… Tus recuerdos como shinobi, Konoha y todo lo que no puedes ni deseas olvidar…está bien que lo tengas. –Sasuke dio un ligero sobresalto.- No deberías esforzarte en eliminarlos, todo eso es lo que eres y sin ello, dejaras de serlo.

Sasuke le miro con atención, alzando las manos para llevarlas al cuello de sakura que instantáneamente coloco las suyas sobre sus muñecas, bajando la vista incapaz de mirarle por más tiempo.

-El camino que tomamos es lo que nos lleva a ser lo que somos, aun si tomaste la decisión equivocada, ese camino te llevara a algún lugar. Yo creo que existe algún motivo por el cual fuiste mandado a este lugar. –Sakura alzo el rostro, algo titubeante.- También creo que algo me llevo a encontrarte esa noche… Tal vez no entienda las dudas que tengas al respecto, pero si tú no debieras estar aquí, si en verdad existe una razón para ello…tarde o temprano… lo sabrás.

-¿Por qué me dices esto? –Cuestiono.

Sakura apretó con sutil fuerza las muñecas de sasuke, apretando de igual modo sus propias mandíbulas. _No lo sé._ Quiso decir, pero no lo hizo.

-A-Aun si debes quedarte o irte… -Sonrió ligeramente, con los ojos algo llorosos.- Aun así…_Yo nunca voy a dejar de quererte._

Sasuke le miro en silencio breves instantes para después y con lentitud, acariciar con sus pulgares sus mejillas. No respondió absolutamente nada, pero sakura supo que sasuke apreciaba y entendía lo que había dicho a través de esa sonrisa de medio lado que le regalaba. Alzándose de puntitas unió sus labios, siendo correspondida. Al separarse, sasuke le tomo de la mano nuevamente y fingió bostezar con cansancio.

-Vayamos a casa. –Sugirió.

Sakura asintió y se marcharon a su departamento, no sin antes, despedirse y desearle lo mejor a la pareja de recién casados. El trayecto no fue muy largo, o eso le pareció a ambos, seguramente se debía a que a esas altas horas de la noche –casi madrugada- no había muchos automóviles transitando por la carretera. Ambos seguían tomados de la mano y asi se habían dedicado a subir hasta su piso conversando animadamente de algunas cosas.

-¿Enserio le temes? Deberías temerle a cosas que fueran reales y no a idioteces. –Dijo sasuke por primera vez.

-¡Cállate, podría estarte escuchando en este momento! –Sakura miro a sus lados con cautela.- Si eso sucede, quien sabe y se nos aparece. ¡We, que miedo!

-Hmp, claro. Aunque también podría atraparme y torturarme de la manera más horrible jamás vista ¿no crees? –Comento, introduciendo las llaves a la chapa de la puerta.

-Es muy probable. –Siseo asustada.

Sasuke se retuvo de abrir la puerta, siguiéndole el juego a sakura de mirar sus alrededores con precaución más por burla que por otra cosa.

-Hn, pero estoy seguro de que si eso sucede… Tú vendrías a salvarme ¿verdad? –Le susurro.

-Esto…E-En caso de que _slenderman_ te tuviese atrapado y me v-viese en la necesidad de salvarte el pellejo… –Sakura trago saliva y palideció.- ¡Ni madres, que te joda a ti!

Sasuke rodo los ojos, abriendo la puerta y permitiéndole entrar, cerrando tras de él.

-No digas sandeces. ¿Qué demonios te fumas? Debería ser un delito decir tantas locuras… ¿Slenderman? ¿Qué diablos es eso, un personaje malvado de película o qué?

-Slenderman es una de mis peores pesadillas. -Ella carraspeo con cierto temor.- Escuché la historia de niña y desde entonces me aterroriza de sobremanera.

Sasuke carcajeó con burla, le miro y coloco una mano sobre la puerta dejando su otra mano libre en su cadera.

-¿No me digas que la grandiosa Sakura Haruno tiene miedo?

_-¿Y tú? ¿No le temes a lo desconocido…?_

Ambos abrieron los ojos, realmente sorprendidos.

**Ninguno de los dos había dicho aquello.**

* * *

_!Hello people! ¿Que onda con sus vidas? jaja hoy estoy muy contenta, asi que decidi adelantarles un poquis el capitulo 27 y como ven, cerca de llegar a los 30 capitulos :)_

_¿Estado? Facinada :P_

_En otro asunto, agradesco sus hermosisimos comentarios, parece que el capitulo anterior a sido exactamente lo que queria: revelador. Con la continuidad que se dara a continuacion las cosas se pondran mucho mas reveladoras y tensas, podriamos decir que la vida de sasuke volvera a tener un giro de 380 grados. _

_Por ultimo, solo quiero reiterar que si tienen quejas sugerencias, opiniones, y aportaciones que gusten compartirme !Adelante! son bien recibidas. Bueno, su servidora se despide de ustedes esperando contar con su presencia en el siguiente capitulo de new world._

_!Bye, bye! _


	28. Chapter 28

_**New World**_

_**Capitulo 28: La actividad del pasado. **_

_**.**_

_-¿Y tú? ¿No le temes a lo desconocido…?_

Ambos abrieron los ojos, realmente sorprendidos.

**Ninguno de los dos había dicho aquello.**

Lentamente, dirigieron su mirada al lugar de donde había provenido esa voz, encontrándose con la silueta de una persona sentada en la baranda del balcón que poco después se encamino al interior del apartamento revelando a una joven de cabello blanco y de una mirada de un profundo color rojo. _Tienes suerte Uchiha bastardo. _Sasuke ensancho los ojos impactado, reconocía esa voz. Sintió su cuerpo helarse completamente de pies a cabeza, él creyó que eso había sido parte de un delirio.

-…E-Esa voz… -Siseo delirante.

-¡Oh! Parece que aun me recuerdas ¿ne?

Ante esa confirmación sasuke quedo inmóvil y temblaba casi imperceptiblemente. La mujer inclino su rostro dejando entrever una mueca burlona en su cara.

-Y dime, ¿Cómo te la has pasado en este mundo…? Sasuke-kun. –Enfoco sus orbes en el moreno y sonrio de manera sínica.- ¡Vaya! ¿Desde cuándo el imponente Uchiha Sasuke se pone a temblar como una nena he? Cualquiera podría matarte viéndote asi…

La peliblanca carcajeó sutilmente y se camino unos pasos hasta detenerse frente a él, le dio una rápida ojeada y sonrio con sorna. Levanto la mano e intento tocar a sasuke. Ante eso, sakura dio un paso al frente, llamando la atención de la peliblanca.

-Esto es interesante… Sasuke un cobarde y tu tan dispuesta a enfrentarme.

-¿Q-Quién eres y que es lo que quieres? –La mujer guardo silencio, desesperándola.- ¡¿Quién demonios eres y que cojones es lo que buscas?!

-Esto no es tu asunto, sakura-chan, asi que mejor cállate.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, empuño sus manos y frunció el ceño, ocultando su nerviosismo.

-… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Hum…Digamos que no hay nombre o persona en este mundo a quien yo no conozca, querida. –Siseo con tono bromista. La chica alzo nuevamente su mano casi tocando el rostro del Uchiha.- Pero como ya he dicho, esto no es de tu incumbencia.

Sakura se interpuso entre ella y sasuke, golpeando su mano para evitar que lograse su cometido. La desconocida la miro con algo de sorpresa.

-¡Aléjate de sasuke-kun! –Grito.

Los orbes rojizos se entrecerraron con seriedad.

-…No interfieras.

-No sé qué demonios eres ni lo que quieres, pero no voy a permitir que le hagas daño a sasuke-kun. –La peliblanca frunció el ceño, molesta.

-Ya te lo había dicho y lo diré una última vez, este no es tu asunto, no te metas. –Afilo su mirada, asustando un poco a la pelirosa.- Ahora, muévete.

-N-No.

La peliblanca inclino su rostro haciendo una mueca de fastidio, esa mocosa no estaba midiendo el peligro al que se exponía. _¿Qué mierda haces, Shannaro? ¡Nos van a matar!_ Sakura ignoro el grito de su Innert, concedía que tenía toda la razón, la furia que veía en los ojos de esa chica le demostraba que su acto había logrado hacerla enojar pero no iba a permitir que esa persona pusiera sus manos en sasuke. _Voy a protegerlo._ Siseo mentalmente a su Innert, que puso los ojos en blanco en un gesto de pánico.

La desconocida mujer carcajeó tan sutilmente, que inevitablemente sakura no pudo evitar compararla con la risa que Hayato había soltado la última vez que lo había visto. Más sin embargo, era diferente. La risa de esa mujer no solo le ponía la piel de gallina, su risa era mil veces más amenazante que la de Hayato, transmitía tanta amenaza, que se quedo sin habla. La chica sonrio de mala gana, enfocándose únicamente en ella.

-…Quítate ahora mismo o abstente a las consecuencias. –Amenazo.

Sakura dio un ligero vistazo a su espalda observando a sasuke totalmente estático temblado con los ojos abiertos, perdido en alguna parte de su mente. Miro nuevamente a la chica de ojos rojos y trago saliva con dificultad, con sasuke en ese estado no habría nadie que la protegiera. Afilo su mirada, estaba decidida, ahora ella lo protegería.

-Ya te he dicho que no me moveré. –Siseo.

-Hazte a un lado… ¿Qué acaso quieres morir…?

-No importa lo que digas, ni lo que puedas hacerme. -Alzo el rostro, desafiantemente.- No voy a moverme de este lugar, no te dejare dañarlo.

_¿Qué acaso quieres morir…? _Esa frase resonó en todo el interior de sasuke, haciendo eco, trayéndolo lentamente de su letargo mental. ¿Es que acaso esa amenaza era para él? _No importa lo que digas, ni lo que puedas hacerme… _Pudo escuchar la voz de sakura responder aquello y sintió una enorme preocupación, sakura estaba en peligro y él no podía moverse, paralizado por el temor y la confusión de la presencia de esa mujer.

La peliblanca apretó las mandíbulas con furia, harta de la actitud de sakura y en un rápido movimiento, la sujeto por el cuello llevándola a la pared más cercana. Sakura sintió su cuerpo estamparse con fuerza contra el muro y gimió adolorida, entreabrió sus ojos e intento soltarse pero no pudo. _Se lo advertí._ Alzo su mano y con ella a la pelirosa, sintiéndola removerse inquieta por la ligera falta de aire y el dolor de su agarre en su cuello.

-… ¡Suéltame, suéltame! –Grito sakura.

-No tienes derecho a pedirme ni a exigir nada. Esto te pasa por no hacerle caso a ninguna de mis advertencias.

Como respuesta sakura comenzó a patalear, asentando de suerte un golpe en la peliblanca que gruño furiosamente. _¡Se acabo!_ Con rudeza volvió a estampar el cuerpo de la pelirosa contra la pared arrancándole un grito que termino convertido en un chillido a causa de que su mano había apretado con más fuerza su cuello. _¡Sakura! _Grito el interior de sasuke, obligándolo a girarse torpemente y observar la escena, quiso acercarse pero su cuerpo aun no le obedecía con eficacia, ocasionando que terminara tropezando y cayendo al suelo, derribado la mesilla cercana a la entrada, dejando esparcidos pedazos de cristal en el suelo.

-Eres demasiado imprudente, Sakura Haruno. -Apretó un poco mas su mano alrededor de su cuello, haciéndola quejarse nuevamente.- Creo que tendré que quitarte del camino.

Sakura entreabrió uno de sus ojos, con pánico ante sus palabras.

-¡Suéltala!

El grito de sasuke llamo la atención de la peliblanca quien únicamente, le observo de reojo. Sasuke se incorporo lentamente con ciertos temblores, mirándola amenazadoramente.

-Asi que ya regresaste… Lo siento, sasuke, pero ella insiste en meterse en nuestros asuntos. –Dijo, volviendo su vista e ignorándolo.- Asi que me veo en la necesidad de quitarla de en medio.

-¡He dicho que la sueltes! –Repitió.

-Déjate de las estupideces de ser un héroe, imbécil. Tu siempre has sido el villano de la historia ¿recuerdas? –Sonrio.

La furia de sasuke aumento con esa contestación, se sentía humillado, furioso de haber quedado bloqueado por largo tiempo permitiendo todo esa situación. ¿Desde cuándo era tan débil, tan inútil? Apretó los puños y mandíbula con furia, sus ojos proyectaban odio y enojo. Nadie se atrevía a hacer eso, nadie le ignoraba, nadie era más que él, nadie tocaba y lastimaba a lo que él considerase importante. Esa mujer le recordaba instantáneamente tantos nombres. A través de ella podía ver al hermano al que tanto odio, ese que había asesinado a toda su familia a sangre fría para después torturarlo. Veía la imagen del arrogante Danzou que le había arrebatado a toda su familia, que había condenado a su hermano a la oscuridad, al bastardo que se creía mejor que todos los Uchiha. Todos y cada uno de aquellos a quien odiaba, aquellos que le habían hecho daño, todos se proyectaban en ella.

-¡Maldición, quiero que la sueltes en este instante!

Sus ojos se enfocaron en ella con fijeza, sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo en su cuerpo. Su respiración era fuerte y pesada, igual que su aura que de a poco se volvía más oscura y peligrosa, tanto asi que la peliblanca logro sentirla, haciéndola girarse lentamente con sorpresa. Sus ojos se reflejaron en los de sasuke, sorprendiéndola.

Dos caminos de sangre descendieron por la mejilla de sasuke, provenientes de sus orbes inyectados por el rojo carmesí.

**_¡Matarla, extermínala!_**

Todo sucedió muy rápido después de eso.

Sasuke no supo lo que paso pero sintió un profundo dolor que lo obligo a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza y dejarse caer de rodillas, jadeando constantemente, de lo único que era consiente era del dolor en sus orbes y el constante sonido de maldiciones a su alrededor. Entreabrió los ojos y pudo distinguir sobre el tapete gotas de sangre, inconscientemente, llevo su mano a la cara y con sus dedos, limpio un poco del rojo liquido que corría por su mejilla.

-¿Q-Qué demonios…? –Siseo.

Observo su reflejo en uno de los cristales que estaban esparcidos por el suelo y hay lo vio, lo que causaba tanto alboroto. Alzo su vista, solo para asegurarse de que no estaba alucinando y se sorprendió de descubrir que en verdad estaba sucediendo. Un grito aturdió sus sentidos. Sakura miraba todo con terror sin alcanzar a comprender qué demonios le sucedía a la desconocida. Un instinto de protección se instalo en su pecho haciéndola sentir la necesidad de ayudar a esa chica de cualquier modo y estuvo a punto de acercarse para auxiliarla.

-¡No te le acerques!–Grito sasuke, llamando su atención, deteniéndola.- ¡Si lo tocas, morirás!

Sakura le miro con pánico y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, no sabía qué hacer, esa chica –por muy peligrosa que sea- estaba sufriendo y si lo que dijo sasuke era cierto, entonces, debían encontrar la manera de ayudarla. La peliblanca se dejo caer de rodillas, frunciendo el ceño dolorosamente y dirigió su mirada al Uchiha.

-¡Haz algo, maldito bastardo! –Grito para después chasquear la lengua viendo como algunas cortinas comenzaban a ser víctimas de lo que a ella le pasaba.- ¡Detén esto o terminaremos muriendo todos!

Sasuke cerró sus ojos y se concentro, al poco tiempo abrió rápidamente sus ojos y como por arte de magia, lo que dañaba a la peliblanca comenzó a desaparecer. Cuando todo paso, comenzó a ver nublado y comenzó a tener dolor en su cabeza. Soltó un quejido que inevitablemente le obligo a desplomarse contra el suelo cayendo en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia con una única imagen en su mente.

_**La llama negra del Amaterasu.**_

* * *

_Hola, hola! Reportandome con el capitulo Nº28 del fic, les doy las gracias por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior. Bueno, en este capitulo se presenta una situacion...complicada y si por fin despues de un tiempo extrañandolo, el sharingan aparece nuevamente con un regalito extra: el amaterasu! _

_Debo informarles que, estos ultimos dias no he tenido mucha imaginacion debido a un problemilla que se dio con un familiar y pues, la cosa esta grave y la verdad esto me tiene en un medio bloqueo mental y por ello, no se si el capitulo 29 este listo para la siguiente semana. Una disculpa de antisipacion por si esto sucede. _

_Por ultimo, recordarles que si tienen una queja, sugerencia, duda u aportacion pueden compartirla atravez de un review. yo encantada de leerlos :) Muchas gracias por seguir con new world y espero -si se puede- Verlos en la siguiente publicacion en la siguiente semana._

_Luu-chan26 !Fuera! _


	29. Chapter 29

_**New World**_

_**Capitulo 29: Encuentros.**_

_**.**_

-¡¿Hasta cuándo planea despertar?!

Aletargadamente, sasuke pudo escuchar eso.

-Despertara cuando sea necesario…

-Yo no puedo esperar a que despierte cuando se le pegue la gana. ¡Mi trabajo requiere eficacia y rapidez! Y ya he perdido mucho tiempo con este tipo.

Supuso que se referían a él ya que por el entumecimiento que sentía sobre su cuerpo y la suavidad en la que se encontraba recostado, obviamente, el que debía despertar era ni más ni menos que el mismo.

-Esto no estuviera pasando si ALGUIEN no hubiese causado todo este alboroto con su sorpresiva, misteriosa y peligrosa entrada triunfal ¿no crees? –Sisearon con molestia, escucho un gruñido.- Tendrás que esperar a que este recuperado de lo que…d-de lo que sea que le pasara.

Pudo escuchar un bufido de exasperación y un crujido sordo producido por la caída de algo sobre algún mueve. Después, un suspiro que asemejaba a una petición de calma y paciencia. Algo titubeante, abrió sus ojos y parpadeo constantemente ante la incomodidad de la luz sobre sus orbes. Borrosamente miro a su alrededor y tras unos momentos, pudo distinguir a sakura mirándole con alegría mientras se acercaba a él y acariciaba su cabeza.

-Qué bueno que despiertas, sasuke-kun… -Susurro, ladeando un poco el rostro.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Sasuke alzo su mano y acaricio su mejilla.

-…Algo mejor, supongo.

Sakura suspiro y sonrio ligeramente con alivio, tomando la mano de sasuke e inclinándose para estar a su altura y depositar un rápido beso sobre su frente. Verlo despierto y en mejor estado le producía un gran alivio, había estado bastante preocupada después de que cayera desmayado y más con la presencia de aquella mujer. Entrecerró sus ojos, preocupada. Aun estaba nerviosa de todo lo que había acontecido la noche anterior.

Por su parte, sasuke seguía sin creerse lo que había pasado.

Todo había sido tan sorpresivo y apresurado que aun no terminaba de creerse nada de lo que sucedía: primero aparece una mujer rara cuya voz había escuchado antes de parar en ese mundo, después, se encontraba con la novedad de que podía activar el Sharingan y que mejor; había hecho aparecer el fuego del Amaterasu.

En verdad, todo era una maraña de cosas sin sentido que de solo intentar buscar una razón lógica para aquello le provocaban dolor de cabeza.

_¡Y estos que se creen ignorándome!_ Se dijo mentalmente la peliblanca, teniendo un ligero tic sobre la ceja derecha, no podía creer que ese par pudiera dejarla fuera de todo una vez que se enfrascaban en ellos dos. _Estos dos nunca cambian._ Se puso en pie y una vez que estuvo algo cerca de la cama donde reposaba sasuke, se detuvo, carraspeo notablemente y asi, llamo la atención de la pareja quienes le miraron algo cautelosos.

-Disculpen si rompo su burbuja de melosidad… Pero sigo aquí ¿saben? -Siseo, descansando sus manos sobre su cintura.- Y yo necesito terminar con lo que he venido a hacer aquí.

La de ojos rojizos observo a sasuke incorporarse algo adolorido en la cama hasta lograr sentarse, noto como apretaba la mandíbula para no dejar salir ningún quejido. Suspiro, sin duda, sasuke seguía siendo el mismo sasuke de siempre: Orgulloso. _Claro, con sutiles diferencias. _Estaba claro que sasuke –Más allá de querer no verse débil– quería evitar a toda costa que sakura se preocupara más de lo que estaba. Sonrio internamente con algo de felicidad, tal vez su plan resultara algo efectivo al final de todo.

Estando sentado, sasuke pudo divisar mejor a la chica que tenia frente a él.

Aparte de su cabello largo y blanquecino, su tez era algo ligeramente rosada; su rostro no demostraba algo específico, era como si en cualquier momento pudiera sorprender a alguien con una sonrisa o una mueca de enojo. Sus ojos eran rojos, de un tono más oscuro que el Sharingan. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué era lo que esos orbes tenían de misteriosos, eran un mar de cosas que él no alcanzaba a entender ni a medir pero sin duda…

_En sus ojos pudo ver que era todo, menos una humana._

Sus ojos se encontraron, cada quien internado en su propio pensamiento pero dejando algo de tensión a su alrededor, lo cual, empezaba a hacer que sakura –Quien era espectadora– se sintiese algo incomoda y hasta cierto punto, nerviosa. No tenía un lindo recuerdo de las veces en que sasuke se había enfrentado con la mirada a alguien más ya que todas terminaban en un rotundo enfrentamiento físico, si esos dos continuaban asi, las cosas podrían ponerse mucho peor que la última vez.

El silencio en la habitación estaba volviéndose insoportable mientras ninguno de los tres abría la boca para decir algo. Después de un momento, la peliblanca suspiro con lentitud, parecía que tendría que ser ella la que diera por iniciada la conversación ya que sasuke parecía indispuesto a hablar si no hablaba primero y en cuanto a sakura, bueno, ella parecía demasiado aliviada de escuchar algún sonido incluso si era de su procedencia.

-Parece que las cosas entre nosotros empezaron de la manera menos adecuada. –Siseo, algo incomoda de la mirada tan cautelosa que ambos le mandaban, empezaban a irritarla.- En puntos bases, quiero que dejen de mirarme asi ¿Ok? No soy ninguna asesina serial y tampoco pretendo hacerles ningún daño.

-P-Pues eso último… no coincide con lo que sucedió anoche. –Comento sakura.

-¡Eso no fue culpa mía! ¡Tú fuiste la que me ínsito a ser ruda maldita entrometida! –Gritoneo en respuesta con indignación teniendo los ojos en blanco y mostrando los dientes.- ¡Mis acciones están justificadas, no soy alguien con mucha paciencia y mi naturaleza es inestable!

-Hn, eso es una escusa demasiado patética… El punto es que, incluso si sakura te obligo de alguna manera a ser ruda, eres tú quien sigue siendo una desconocida. -Dijo sasuke, entrecerrando los ojos.

-S-Sasuke-kun tiene razón… Aun con todo lo que pude hacer para molestarte, fuiste tú la que entro a nuestro hogar sin ninguna autorización y con intenciones que aun nos son desconocidas. -La peliblanca dio un sobresalto y apretó las mandíbulas con molestia.- Yo solo actué a lo que tú me proyectaste y sasuke-kun lo hizo del mismo modo.

-¡Pero…! ¡Agh! –Grito.

Sasuke y sakura observaron con confusión como la peliblanca se dejaba caer al suelo y comenzaba a rascarse la nuca mientras murmuraba palabras que les era intangibles. _¡¿Pero qué le pasa?! _Se dijo sasuke, viéndola comenzar a hipear como una niña pequeña con claras intenciones de llorar y siendo sincero, esa actitud jamás la hubiera esperado.

-¡Wa, esto es muy injusto, yo solo estaba cumpliendo con mi trabajo, no era mi intención ser asi de grosera! –Se cubrió el rostro soltando lagrimas y chillidos bastante exagerados.- ¡Solo quería regresar pronto a mis deberes y ahora resulta que yo soy la culpable de todo! ¡Wa, quiero a mi mama!

Sakura sintió algo de compasión en su corazón viendo a esa chica llorar, a pesar de su aparente edad adulta, esa muchacha se comportaba como una niña y eso, impredeciblemente, despertaba algo de su instinto bondadoso. Sakura trago saliva con dificultad y comenzó a acercarse poco a poco. Sasuke la observo con pánico e intento sostenerle para detenerla pero fue inútil.

-¡¿Que mierdas se supone haces mujer?! –Le gritoneo a media voz.

-V-Voy a intentar calmarla, no le hace ningún bien ponerse de esa manera. –Comento, mirando de reojo al pelinegro con la mandíbula desencajada.- Además aun quiero saber quién es y porque está aquí y en ese estado no puede decirnos nada.

-¡Que calmarla _ni que chingados_, ven aquí en este instante! –Ordeno.

Contra todo pronóstico, sakura frunció el ceño, se giro y alzo su mano en un gesto que, prácticamente, le estaba dando el _avionazo_. _¡Maldición hazle caso a sasuke-kun, nos vas a matar! _Gritoneo el Innert de sakura lo cual ignoro del mismo modo en que venía haciendo con las ordenes que sasuke le decía conforme se acercaba a la peliblanca.

-E-Esto… ¿Estás bien?

La chica alzo su rostro ahora con un aura de molestia en ella, las lagrimas habían cesado y una venita saltaba en su cien.

-¡Dah, obvio que no estoy bien, idiota! –Grito.

Sakura instantáneamente retrocedió hasta volver donde sasuke, repitiéndose no volver a desobedecerle en nada. La desconocida instantemente se puso en pie y alzo el mentón con clara señal de socarronería. Sasuke no podía creer lo que sucedía, esa chica… ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Primero se ponía histérica, luego lloraba ¡y ahora eso! Empezaba a sentir nuevamente dolor de cabeza.

-Si creen que les pediré una disculpa por lo de ayer ¡olvídenlo! Que aunque yo tuviese la culpa no pretendo rebajarme a su nivel. Estos mínimos errores no significan nada para alguien de tal fabulosidad como la mía, después de todo, siendo quien soy estas cosas de la culpabilidad no aplican en mí. –Comenzó a carcajear cruzando sus brazos para después sonreír de medio lado.- Entonces queda asentado que todos compartimos culpas iguales asi que lo que sucedió queda olvidado aunque he de decir que sus intentos vanos por disculparse sin que me dé cuenta han sido fallidas.

Sakura y sasuke se miraron con sorpresa ¿En qué momento se habían disculpado? Sasuke suspiro y miro con fastidio a la peliblanca.

-Hmp, si alguien tiene que disculparse claramente eres tú.

-¡No intentes disfrazar la realidad idiota! No deberían sentir vergüenza por pedirme perdón. –Siseo, torciendo las cosas.- Asi que para que vean que soy bondadosa de corazón; les perdono por haberme acusado.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco mientras que sasuke tenía un tic en el ojo derecho, a ambos les acompañaba una gota de sudor, digna de la frustración que tenían por el repentino cambio de humor en aquella mujer. La peliblanca carraspeo para después acercarse un poco a la pareja, deteniéndose esta vez totalmente frente a la cama.

-Bien, ahora que las anteriores cosas ya fueron aclaradas… -Su faceta se volvió totalmente seria.- Necesito hablar contigo algo de suma importancia, Uchiha.

Ambos intuyeron que por su porte, lo siguiente que fuese a comentar esa chica vendría a ser la verdad sobre su aparición. Inconscientemente, sasuke busco la mano de sakura y al encontrarla, la estrecho, siendo correspondido por la pelirosa. Los ojos rojizos de aquella mujer se entrecerraron, era tiempo de empezar lo que había ido a hacer. Había entreabierto sus labios para hablar pero en ese instante, sus ojos se enfocaron en el agarre que sasuke y sakura mantenían dejándola repentinamente sin palabras.

En esa fracción de tiempo tan inverosímil, se sintió irremediablemente culpable.

¿Qué acaso no había dicho que la culpabilidad no aplicaba en ella?

Se maldijo internamente al ser consciente de que su naturaleza a pesar de no ser totalmente igual a la de ellos, no difería en algunas cosas con la naturaleza humana. Y eso, muy a su pesar, lo descubrió cuando _ese trió _se encontró entre sus manos por primera vez.

-…A pesar de mi inestable humor y de todo lo que dije…. –Siseo, confundiendo a su auditorio. Cerró sus ojos y suspiro.-…yo… Lo siento, no me quedo otra opción.

Inconscientemente, sakura sintió un mal presentimiento, algo en las palabras de esa chica habían logrado perturbarla de manera brutal, como si viniera una amenaza explicita en esa frase. Sasuke frunció el ceño, su corazón estaba algo acelerado y no entendía la razón, era casi como si estuviese al tanto de lo que la peliblanca quería decir aun si saberlo.

_**Como si estuviera ansioso y anhelante.**_

Ese sentimiento y el tétrico silencio que existía estaban desesperándolo, llevándolo a una locura inexplicable e irracional, no lo entendía, repentinamente en su mente volvieron a aparecer miles de dudas con respecto a su viaje a aquel universo. El porqué le era tan difícil olvidar su pasado. Y entendió que, fuese como fuese, no estaba dispuesto a esperar más tiempo para saber qué era lo que había hecho aparecer a esa mujer en ese instante.

-¿Quién eres? –Cuestiono.

La peliblanca no le miro, simplemente se limito a soltar un bufido de ironía mientras sonreía muy forzadamente de medio lado.

-Se suponía que era yo la única que hablaría aquí. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan curioso?

-Solo responde… ¿Quién eres tú?

Su silencio alentó el nerviosismo de sakura y el inexplicable afán de sasuke.

-…Bueno, quien sabe. ¿El todo? ¿La nada? –Susurro lentamente como respuesta.- El régimen dentro del mundo y de la vida, nadie puede repudiarme.

Sakura observo como sasuke apretaba la mandíbula y se estremeció, la respuesta había sido insuficiente para el Uchiha pero para ella, solo se había convertido en un rotundo miedo a lo que desconocía, a lo que esa mujer parecía representar y que aun, no sabía definir. Sasuke sentía que su cuerpo se tensaba, si bien su corazón latía con algo similar a el entusiasmo; su cuerpo y su maldito razonamiento le mentaban a gritos que aquello no le traería buenas consecuencias a su mente, que de algún modo, desear descubrir quién era esa persona frente a ellos no era algo que realmente quisiera saber o que estuviese preparado para saber. Y no pudo evitar sentir ligero temor.

_**Aquello fragmentaria nuevamente su realidad.**_

¡Pero él no podía evitar desear saberlo!

Incluso si sentía un pavor inmenso a lo que esa mujer podía representar, quería saberlo, ¡debía saberlo! Si esa mujer era la voz que había escuchado antes de "morir" y era la culpable de que estuviese en ese mundo futurista, entonces e indudablemente, era la llave clave para responder a todos sus cuestionamientos, ella sería la respuesta a cada una de esos extraños pensamientos que le venían acompañando desde hacia tiempo atrás.

Sakura gimió algo adolorida y miro al Uchiha con algo de miedo, sasuke estaba apretando con demasiada fuerza sus manos que incluso estaba haciéndole daño –Inconscientemente–. Dejando eso de lado, apretó con semejanza de fuerza la mano de sasuke para mitigar el dolor y más que nada, porque solo podría aferrarse en él para solventar el miedo. Los orbes de sasuke demostraban su frustración, el miedo y la ansiedad incontrolable de una jodida explicación a todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Maldición, ¿Qué eres tú?! –Grito sasuke, ya al borde de la exasperación.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿QUE?!

-T-Tranquilo, sasuke-kun… -Pidió sakura.

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua e ignoro por completo la petición de sakura, estaba arto de tantas vueltas al asunto.

-¡¿Qué putas mierdas eres tú?!

Una ligera sonrisa de medio lado se incrusto en los finos y pálidos labios de la chica de cabellos blanquecinos.

-¿Qué soy, quién soy? Esa es una pregunta que tiene respuesta pero…–Siseo, abriendo sus ojos rojos brillantes y profundos como el universo.- Esta prohibido para un humano preguntarlo.

Sasuke respingo en un sobresalto mayúsculo, de repente, se había sentido extrañamente aterrorizado. _Amenazado._ Su agarre a la mano de sakura se volvió menos intenso, y a través de eso, la pelirosa fue capaz de sorprenderse –No solo por lo que esa mujer estaba declarando– por el temblor que las imponentes manos del Uchiha tenían. _Reprendido._ Era como si en verdad, sasuke hubiera roto una prohibición y que con solo mencionarle la magnitud de su atrevimiento, lo volvieran consiente de valor del reglamento.

El viento soplo con fuerza, alzando ligeramente las cortinas de la ventana de la habitación, drenando el frio de su corriente en el cuerpo de los humanos y meneando el cabello de aquella que se hacía llamar el régimen de un todo. La peliblanca entrecerró sus ojos y dedico una limpia y enigmática sonrisa a sus acompañantes.

-…Yo soy a lo que los humanos llaman: **Destino**. –Alzo su mano y apunto firmemente al pelinegro.- Y venido por ti.

* * *

Hola, hola, ¿como están? espero que muy bien.

Como ven, he logrado terminar el capitulo 29 -de milagro- y pues, aquí lo tienen, dispuesto para ustedes. Como vemos, por fin sabemos quien era la chica de ojos rojos aunque claro, mas de alguno se imagino algo así ¿no? Bueno, bueno, me encantaría darles un adelanto del siguiente pero ¿que creen? !Aun no tengo ni una jodida idea de que escribir! Ultimamente la inspiración no viene a mi y me temo que de continuar así puede ser posible que el fic quede "bloqueado" !Y eso no lo quiero! Ugh, juro que me esforzare para no dejar que mi imaginación no me abandone.

Esto de cumplir 18 no esta ayudandome mucho :(

En fin, como siempe agradesco sus hermosos comentarios que han sido de mucha inspiracion a mi retraida imaginacion, cuando los lei me dije a mi misma: "no puedes desepcionarlos!" y pues, esto fue lo mejor que se me ocurrio. !Gomen por no estar a la espectativa! Por otro lado, no aseguro siguiente capitulo por lo anterior mensionado aunque ya saben que si logro hacerlo, el siguiente martes tendre el capitulo 30.

Sin mas, me despido de ustedes pidiendoles que cualquier aportacion, queja y comentario al respecto, dejen un review y yo con gusto lo leo. !Bye, bye!


	30. Chapter 30

_**New World**_

_**Capitulo 30: En definitiva.**_

_**.**_

-¿El D-Destino, dices…? –Siseo sasuke.

Era irónico pero las afirmaciones eran tan claras que seguía pareciendo irreal.

-Si, asi es.

Sasuke abrió los ojos con absoluta impresión, sus ojos salían casi de sus cabales y su rostro estaba bastante pálido siendo adornado por algunas gotas de sudor frio. Sakura no iba muy lejos de su estado, su gesto de confusión y sorpresa solo hacia denotar su tembloroso labio inferior y el pánico de su mente.

La risa de la peliblanca comenzó a inundar la habitación con un enorme toque de diversión en su rostro mientras se doblaba ligeramente, tocándose el estomago. La situación se le hacía graciosa, bueno, más bien; la cara de sus anfitriones.

–¡L-Lo siento, parece que en verdad les he sorprendido! –Comento aun ahogada en risa, aunque a decir verdad ni sasuke ni sakura le tomaban importancia.- ¡Deberían haber visto su cara! ¡Ha, ha, ha!

Fuera de la aparente diversión que "destino" tenia, sasuke entrecerró sus ojos y jadeo, intentando buscar más oxigeno para sus pulmones y asi; comenzar a calmarse.

El pánico no iba a ser de mucha ayuda y además no era algo que disfrutase mostrar o sentir, su complejo de grandeza se veía rebajado por ello y sin duda, alguien con semejante orgullo no podía permitirse estar preso bajo esos sentimientos. Aunque su orgullo en ese momento no era algo que a sasuke le importara, no, él no quería calmarse solo porque se sentía inferior o débil. No. Lo que él quería era poder tranquilizarse para poder escuchar el resto de lo que esa mujer tenía que decir. Si no lo hacía no sería capaz de entenderlo y por consecuente, no podría estar lucido con la realidad.

**No sabría distinguir la verdad.**

En algún momento de su vida, cuando se vio enfrentado a escuchar las palabras de otros, su estado nervioso le había traicionado, la furia también. _El pánico y el dolor._ Todos esos momentos fueron constituidos por esos cubre ojos que no pudo evitar tener al escuchar la supuesta verdad de las acciones o la vida de ciertas personas. _Su hermano fue una de ellas._ Y a causa de esto no fue capaz de ver a través de las ilusiones, de las mentiras y de los falsos silogismos. _No vio la verdad._ Si él hubiese estado calmado, con la mente en orden, tal vez las cosas hubieran salido de otra manera, hubiese visto la verdad en las palabras y no hubiese vivido en una ilusión que se había convertido por sí mismo en su realidad.

Sasuke suspiro con lentitud, soltándose de sakura y poniéndose totalmente recto sentado sobre la cama. El Uchiha había cambiado, no mostraban miedo ni pánico, solo serenidad. _Tal y como se esperaba._ Se dijo destino, sonriendo de medio lado y empezando a recuperar la compostura.

_-_Parece que ya estás preparado para escuchar… ¿ne?–Cuestiono.

-Hmp

Destino cerro sus ojos, negando con la cabeza por la actitud de sasuke. Prefería volver a verlo con histeria a que siguiera con su rollo del señor-sin-palabras. Deteniendo sus movimientos, suspiro y abrió sus ojos.

-En fin… Como ya lo he dicho; soy el destino. Aunque, creo que "destino" es demasiado largo y además, no me gusta cómo suena. No cuando tengo que tratar con alguien en persona. ¡Es tan formal! –Dirigió su mano a su barbilla y cerró los ojos, pensando, para después abrir sus ojos con rapidez al tiempo en que chasqueaba los dedos.- ¡Dess! Pueden llamarme: Dess ¿No es un buen abrevio? Más corto, más sencillo y sobre todo: más melodioso al oído.

El Uchiha alzo una ceja con credulidad.

-¿Hn, es enserio? -La peliblanca le miro asesinamente.- Parece ser que no eres muy inteligente.

-¡No tientes tu suerte, baka! –Grito.

-Tsk, deja de gritar. Eres una jodida maniaca.

-¡He dicho que te calles!

Sakura suspiro y miro con cansancio como Dess gritoneaba al Uchiha –que prácticamente se dedicaba a ignorarla y a responderle ofensivamente– alzando las manos al aire, moviéndolas incesantemente al tiempo en que sus ojos despedían llamas seguramente de ira. _¡Has que se detengan o reventaran nuestra cabeza, Shannaro! _Sakura volvió a suspirar, dándole la razón a su Innert, ya era suficiente de esa mini discusión. ¿Qué no las cosas se podrían serias? Menuda suerte la suya de toparse con gente rara y problemática.

-¡Ya basta ustedes dos! Esta discusión se termino, ¿oyeron? –Dess y sasuke miraron a la haruno que les devolvió la mira con peligrosa molestia.- Por dios, compórtense como los adultos que se supone que son.

Tanto el Uchiha como la peliblanca asintieron más de a fuerzas que de ganas, pero al final, dejaron de discutir dándole un respiro a la pelirosa. Sakura los observo nuevamente mirarse con fijeza y aunque por un lado se sentía molesta –Obviando claro que no le gustaba nada que esa mujer mirase a su chico tanto– por el otro, se sentía bastante incómoda y hasta cierto punto ansiosa, debido a que en esos instantes en que el silencio se apoderaba de su alrededor solo lograba aumentar la curiosidad sobre lo que Dess deseaba hablar con sasuke.

La curiosidad la estaba llevando a la locura. Y claro, que ese par se observaran en un total silencio no le eran de mucha ayuda. Sasuke bufo.

-Hn, entonces, "Dess"… -Siseo con socarronería a lo cual gano una mirada fulminante departe de destino.- ¿Qué demonios es lo que tienes que decirme y que significa eso de que has venido por mi?

Dess sonrio de medio lado; alzando una ceja con ironía. Era una tontería que sasuke intentase hacerse el bobo a sabiendas de que tenía una idea de lo que había querido decir. Pero en fin, si el mocoso quería jugar entonces ella le mostraría quien era la experta en esos juegos.

-¡Oh, vamos! Ambos sabemos que te has dado cuenta de que soy la misma de aquella vez asi que no finjas que no tanteas de lo que hablo.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, recordando la ocasión y sintió un rápido escalofrió recorrer su espalda. Su ligera tensión logro llamar la atención de la pelirosa que, a su vez, miro a Dess con algo de duda en sus orbes.

-E-Esto… ¿Qué quiere decir? –Cuestiono.

-Bueno, supongo que puedo contártelo. –Suspiro, inclinando el rostro ligeramente al lado derecho.- A menos que, Uchiha quiera decírtelo.

Sus orbes rojizos analizaron las facciones del pelinegro, viéndole cerrar los ojos y tomar algo de aire mientras sakura esperaba alguna respuesta de su parte pacientemente.

-…Antes de llegar a tu mundo, cuando pensé que moriría… Escuche su voz, hablándome. Después; desperté aquí. –Comento en un susurro.

Sakura abrió sus orbes con asombro y volvió a mirar a Dess con precaución.

-¡¿Entonces, ella fue quien…?!

-¡Oe, oe! No malinterpretes, se lo que estas a punto de decir. –Interrumpió, alzando sus manos en un gesto de negación.- Y para dejarlo claro, no he sido yo quien dejo a sasuke herido esa vez.

-S-Si no has sido tú, ¿Quién? –Dess silbó.

-¿No te lo ha dicho? Él sabe perfectamente porque termino herido.

Sasuke gruño y la miro con advertencia.

-Cállate. –Ordeno.

-Tal vez debería saberlo ¿sabes? Después de todo; será inevitable que no se entere de escuchar nuestra conversación.

-No.

-Tsk, las cosas serian más fáciles y lo sabes. Hablar de tu pasado implica hablar sobre su otro yo. –Dess entrecerró los ojos, sasuke no sedería.- ¡Como quieras! ¿Aceptaras las consecuencias de no decírselo antes?

Sakura los miro uno tras otro mientras hablaban, apretó sus manos sobre su ropa y detuvo su mirada en sasuke con cierto nerviosismo. Lo que ambos hablaban le ponían demasiado mal ya que estaban hablando precisamente de ella y de lo que implicaba que estuviera presente. No entendía muy bien pero parecía que algo en su conversación iba a herirla.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿de qué está hablando? –Lo observo fruncir el ceño mientras permanecía en silencio.- ¡Sasuke-kun, respóndeme!

-No te interesa, sakura, asi que cállate. ¡Este no es tu asunto! –Le respondió con furia.

Sakura sintió un profundo dolor en su corazón, hacia tanto tiempo que no recibía tal trato del Uchiha y de repente, se ponía de nuevo en ese estado suyo tan hiriente. _¡Genial, acabas de cagarla Uchiha! _Dess realizo una mueca, observando como la pelirosa apretaba los labios y parpadeaba para no llorar. Sasuke era un idiota y si, tenía unas inmensas ganas de patearle la cara por su jodida actitud.

-…Me interesa más de lo que te puedes imaginar. –Aseguro.

El vacio tono en sus palabras y el dolor que se reflejaba en los jade de sakura, sorprendieron a sasuke, solo en una ocasión durante su tiempo viviendo con ella había visto esa mirada y esa fue el día en que había hablado pestes de ella, cuando había estado a punto de ser violada. Sakura giro su rostro y permaneció en silencio, haciendo que la culpa y frustración de sasuke acabara de hacerse más presente. Dess se pregunto cuándo llegaría el día en que sasuke entendería las cosas.

_¿Hasta cuándo seguiría lastimando a todo aquel que lo amaba?_

En cierto punto lo entendía, detrás de su cruel actitud existía la única intención de proteger a sakura de algo que no querría oír y protegerse –Principalmente– a sí mismo de lo que su verdad pudiese provocar o despertar. Para él era doloroso hablar del oscuro pasado que cargaba su sombre y no iba a mentir, ella sabía perfectamente que sakura sabía algo sobre su carga aunque probablemente no todo pero algo era mejor que nada. En otro tiempo y suponiendo que sasuke siguiese siendo el mismo chico desinteresado, infeliz y lleno de odio y venganza, seguramente no le hubiese importado gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que había sido –Y que inconsciente u conscientemente seguía siendo– con lujo de detalles y seguramente, con claras intenciones de dañar a alguien con ello.

Al Sasuke Uchiha que dejo atrás no le hubiese importado nada ni nadie.

_Incluyéndose su persona._

Dess carraspeo con la fuerza suficiente para captar la atención de los humanos frente a sí.

-…Creo que ambos están bastante intranquilos, por suerte para ti… No le diré nada a menos que sea muy necesario y eso, seguro que llegara a ser. -Comento dirigiéndose al Uchiha.- En pros de esto, me tomare mi tiempo para explicar las cosas con lentitud para que lo puedan comprender. ¿De acuerdo?

Sasuke se dejo caer al colchón, cerrando sus ojos con frustración bastante clara. Sakura por su parte junto las cejas con duda a la vez en que alzaba la vista y suspiraba.

-A-Adelante…

-Bien. Si tienen alguna duda pueden expresarla, por mi no hay problema. –Dess regreso al sillón, dejándose caer con delicadeza.- No me gusta hablar sin parar pero si no hay de otra, lo hare.

Tras un largo suspiro de relajación, destino guardo un breve silencio para analizar con brevedad por donde debía comenzar y que palabras debía utilizar para ello no sin antes dedicarle una misteriosa mirada al Uchiha, analizándole silenciosamente con minuciosidad, recordando. Aquel joven consumido que había conocido ya no le interesaba nada, tanto asi que busco morir bajo las manos de quien fuese llamado su mejor amigo con tal de liberarse de sus penares. Eso era lo mejor que sasuke creyó poder hacer.

_Porque Sasuke Uchiha se había dedicado a romper con su destino._

Pero ella no lo permitiría, no cuando ya tenía un camino trazado para él y aun con todo lo que sasuke había hecho para truncar y cambiar –De manera jodidamente exitosa– su rumbo; no iba a permitir que siguiera haciéndolo de manera negativa. ¡Ya había tenido suficiente de sus idioteces! Ella era el destino, sasuke ya tenía trazado un único destino final y la única capaz de modificar o no ese final era precisamente ella. Esta vez, las cosas tomarían su verdadero curso, no habría más fallas ni más truncos.

-Tal vez, debería empezar por el inicio…

En definitiva.

**Sasuke Uchiha ya no escaparía de su destino.**

* * *

Hola hola! ¿Milagro el mio no? Pues si, como ven si pude terminar el capitulo 30, aunque claro, no hay algo muy relevante en su contenido -O no tanto como algunos supongo esperaban-. ¿Y porque sucede esto? Bueno, les doy la versión corta !Mi inspiración alcanzo a llegar! Y debo decirlo, que para mi suerte, no a desaparecido de nuevo y gracias a ello, he podido acabar el 31 empezar el 32 y debo decirles, el capitulo 31 tendrá una mega sorpresa para todos, otro giro en la historia que comentare el día de su publicación.

¿Que si haré algo para el 14 de febrero? Bueno, a como veo y por seguir adecuadamente la trama del fic -Como la tengo provista- Tal vez no se incluya el tema de lleno en alguno de los capítulos siguientes a este, aunque tal vez y si la preparatoria me da oportunidad -porque ya saben, ultimo semestre, mas pesado- escriba un one-short. No es oficial, pero de serlo les avisare XD

Sin mas, agradezco sus review que tal y como alguien me dijo en uno de sus comentarios del capitulo anterior, siempre resuelve los dilemas del bloqueo :) Muchas gracias por seguir con new world y espero que nos veamos en el siguiente capitulo. De paso y como siempre, cualquier comentario, sugerencia, opinion o queja pueden hacermela saber atravez de un review ;)


	31. Chapter 31

_**New World**_

_**Capitulo 31: Inesperado.**_

_**.**_

La habitación se acompaño por un breve silencio, invitando a destino a hablar con toda plenitud y sin aparentes interrupciones.

-En fines prácticos, tengo mi origen en el comienzo de la humanidad. Todo ser tiene un camino trazado y por lo tanto, toda su vida se ve directamente influenciada por mí. Todos tienen un "destino" prescrito. –Comento, mirando fijamente el techo.- Aunque, "directamente influenciado" no sea del todo cierto, creo yo…

La peliblanca meneo su cabeza sin ningún motivo aparente.

-Kami-sama escribe su pasado, yo me encargo de crear su presente y le regalo el futuro e interpongo reglas, ideas, sucesos e incluso personas en su curso para guiarlo por el trayecto adecuado.

Sakura soltó un ligero "oh!" por aquella revelación, siempre le habían gustado esas cosas enigmáticas pero fuera de su reciente acción, seguía teniendo miedo. Sasuke, por otro lado, permaneció en silencio tal y como venía haciendo desde un principio.

-Mi trabajo es sencillo. ¡La mayoría de las veces solo intervengo con cosas mínimas! Después de todo, el supuesto impulso del libre albedrio se encargaba del resto. –Dijo, mirándoles.

-Hn, ¿libre albedrio, he? –La voz de sasuke se escucho a duras penas.- No tiene lógica.

Sakura observo como las facciones del rostro de Destino se volvían neutras, inexpresivas. Sasuke se incorporo sobre la cama pero nunca levanto la vista de las sabanas.

-El libre albedrio es la creencia de que los humanos tenemos el poder de elegir y tomar sus propias decisiones. Entonces, equivaldría a ser como tu contrario. ¿Qué sentido tiene?

-Eso es cierto y sin embargo solo es algo que nació de los humanos. Los humanos tienen su libre albedrio y aunque sus decisiones influyen en el prescrito de su… em… _**registro**_; el destino que se tiene al final es inevitable e ineludible. –Dess cerró sus ojos y soltó un rápido suspiro, dejando se manos sobre su pecho.- No voy a negar que son libres de elegir pero a final de cuentas si kami-sama sabe exactamente qué pasará, exactamente todas las acciones que cada uno hará, el estatus de las opciones libres se cuestionan.

-La verdad sobre las opciones de uno, limita nuestra libertad. –Susurro sakura.

Dess asintió.

- Mi trabajo, es aplicar estas cuestiones y dar cumplimiento al registro. Guiar la vida de cualquier ser a un fin escogido de forma necesaria, actuando de modo opuesto al libre albedrio. Su destino no debe cambiar y es por eso que existo.

-Ósea que el presente y el futuro, sea cual sea ¿está totalmente regido por ti?

-¡Correcto! Eres muy deductiva, sakura-chan. Humanos como tu son pocos, querida. –Alago, logrando sonrojar a sakura.- El destino es un plan creado por kami-sama, por lo que no puede ser modificado de ninguna manera.

-¿Libertad, libre albedrio? ¿La vida es un deseo que puedes manipular? –Sasuke apretó los puños, frustrado.- El registro y tu, aplican un jodido orden, nuestra supuesta "libertad" nos lleva a hacer todo reconociendo la orden aunque sea inconscientemente en contra de su propia voluntad. ¿Cierto?

La peliblanca dirigió su vista al Uchiha, observándole por breves instantes para después girar su rostro y cerrar sus orbes.

-En efecto, eso es lo que sucede.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, aquello era una porquería, no había libertad alguna con semejante sistema de control y parecía que las entidades creadoras de tal complejo disfrutaban de hacer creer a los humanos que tenían libertad, ¡que eran libres de elegir! ¿Qué clase de vida era esa? Lo que creían, lo que vivían, era un protocolo. Ellos estaban girando constantemente en la palma de la mano del destino_. _¿Qué jodido sentido tenia vivir asi? _Manipulados siempre_. Su espalda se recargo contra la cabecera de la cama, sus orbes se veían inexpresivos pero en el fondo, existía la ligera presencia de furia en ellos. La vida siempre le había parecido confusa pero jamás se hubiese imaginado que sería asi de retorcida, de haberlo sabido antes, desearía no haber nacido con tal de no formar parte de este círculo vicioso al que todos eran sometidos sin tener conciencia de ello. Aunque sabia que nada ganaba con no querer nacer, eso no estaba en sus manos.

Como nada de lo que creía tener; era tan frustrante y patético.

Sakura hizo una mueca de tristeza, mirando a sasuke de reojo y denotando su preocupación por el estado emocionalmente afectado que sasuke estaba teniendo. Ahora entendía un poco el porqué le había hablado mal, sasuke debía estar bastante confundido con todo y ella estaba igual, solo que intentaba tomarse las cosas con calma para evitar ponerse histérica o perder la conciencia, lo que sucediera primero.

-Sasuke-kun… -Le llamo, acercándose con temor. Sasuke le miro sin rastro de molestia hacia ella.- ¿Estás bien…?

_No._ Quiso responder pero la verdad era que no sabía cómo demonios se sentía y eso lo obligo a apretar las mandíbulas con fuerza. _No lo sé._

-¿Sasuke-kun? –Repitió sakura.

-…Se lo que estas pensando.

Sasuke alzo la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con Dess.

-Sé lo que piensas y te aseguro que todo esto jamás ha buscado manipular a nadie ni mucho menos lastimar. –Su rostro se veían inexpresivo pero con un ligero toque de molestia.- El patrón del destino se basa en el efecto de la CAUSALIDAD y aunque para mí el libre albedrio no exista para ustedes existe. _**Son total y verdaderamente libres.**_

Sasuke bufo con sarcasmo, sonriendo de medio lado.

-¿Ahora pretendes que me crea eso? ¡Qué escusa tan patética!

-No es una escusa, mocoso, es la verdad. Aun con todo lo que te he dicho, los humanos son libres de escoger. –Respondió duramente.

-P-Pero, en tu explicación, tu acabas de decir…

Dess se levanto bruscamente del sillón en una clara señal de furia.

-Yo sé lo que he dicho, y como dije antes, es por esto misma razón por la que los humanos no deben conocer el concepto real del destino, para que no piensen cosas absurdas como las que **él**…–Apunto directamente al pelinegro.- …está pensando. ¡Esto no es algo con lo que se pueda jugar!

Sakura prefirió callar lo que pretendía decir; tal y como había dicho, destino tenía un temperamento cambiante y si le preguntaban, se había controlado bastante bien durante ese tiempo. Ahora que parecía haber estallado, la pelirosa prefirió guardar silencio, pasando algo de saliva con cierta dificultad. _¡Esto no es algo con lo que se pueda jugar!_ La frase había traspasado hasta lo más profundo de su cerebro, sonaba tan convincente, tan real y verdadero…pero sasuke no sabía que creer. Esas revelaciones en verdad no deberían ser reveladas y menos para alguien que como él, ya había perdido la confianza de creer que existía algo verdadero fuera de las mentiras que plantearon su vida.

Ser consciente de esto, lo hizo enfurecer.

-¡¿Entonces porque cojones lo hacen?! ¡Te has pasado no sé cuantos milenios utilizándonos, manipulando los sentimientos! ¡¿Crees que es divertido saber que nuestro dolor, nuestra alegría, que todo lo que hemos vivido no es más que un producto de su retorcido protocolo?! –Grito, histérico.

-…Estas equivocado. –Siseo Dess con rapidez.- ¡Tú no lo entiendes!

-¡¿Qué quieres que entienda he?! ¿Qué para ustedes solo somos juguetes, instrumentos que se mueven a su antojo?

Sasuke se puso en pie con torpes pero toscos movimientos, derribando intencionalmente las cosas más cercanas que pudiese tener. La haruno asustada y en un loco intento de calmar al Uchiha se acerco y quiso tocar su mejilla.

-Sasuke-kun, por favor, deten…

-¡Cállate!

El sonido de la mano de sasuke golpeando la de sakura relleno el espacio.

Dess entrecerró los ojos, observando como sasuke –Al darse cuenta de su acción– abrió los ojos con impresión y culpabilidad mientras sakura retrocedía asustada unos cuantos pasos. _¿Qué acabo de hacer? _Se dijo sasuke a sí mismo, sin despegar su vista de la ahora rojiza piel que cubría la delicada mano de la pelirosa, apretó los puños y bajo la vista, su falta de control lo había hecho herir a la persona a quien se había prometido proteger. _"Eres un inmaduro"_ Dio un sobresalto al escuchar aquello en su cabeza, sin comprender de donde provenía hasta que su razonamiento actuó rápido e unió piezas y encontró la fuente de esa voz ajena; su ojos se dirigieron a la peliblanca quien de igual manera, tenia fija su mirada en él.

-¿Qué dijiste? –Cuestiono.

-Lo que escuchaste, no deberías recalar con ella por algo que te molesta y no logras entender. –Reprendió destino, ganándose una fulminante mirada. La haruno les miro sin entender.- No es su problema que no sepas tomarte las cosas con calma, baka.

Sasuke gruño en alto. Dess suspiro, poniéndose en pie, viendo que después de su comentario el moreno parecía calmarse un poco.

-Sea como sea, ya no es necesario reparar más en mis funciones.

-Hmp, ¿solo esto has venido a decirme? –Dess negó.

-Esto tan solo es una parte de lo que vengo a hacer aquí. Por tu actitud; me parece que tardare más tiempo en hacerte ver la realidad. –Cerro los ojos y suspiro.- La verdad no creí decir esto pero, siendo las cosas asi.

Su mirada rojiza se deslizo lentamente hasta posarse sobre la pelirosa.

-Creo que me veré en la necesidad de pedirte alojamiento, sakura-chan.

-¿He? ¿A-Alojamiento?

-Asi es.

Sasuke abrió los ojos, en absoluto quería pensar que lo que estaba intuyendo pudiese ser lo que Dess quería hacer.

-¿Dime que no es lo que creo? –Dess le sonrio.

Sakura les miro uno tras otro, para después inclinar el rostro, confusa.

-Esperen ya me perdí… ¿Qué quieres decir?

Destino descanso sus manos sobre cada lado de su cintura, ampliando su sonrisa con un toque de malicia y diversión en ella.

-Quiero decir, que planeo quedarme con ustedes, par de mocosos.

* * *

Hola, hola! Bien, aqui dejandoles el capitulo 31 que como ven, la sorpresa era lo ultimo de lo que se menciono en el capitulo: El alojamiento indefinido de Dess.

¿Se lo esperaban? Bueno, debo ser sincera, tenia planeado acabar el fic en solo 4 capitulos -que comprendian del capitulo 29 al 32- pero pense que seria algo apresurado y bueno, hay lo tienen, este es el resultado de una muy ligera extension de capitulos. Para aquellos que pidieron que el fic se alargara un poco mas, espero esten complacidos.

El contenido nos ha hablado un poco sobre las funciones generales de destino en la vida de la humanidad y como ya leyeron, sasuke no se lo ha tomado del todo bien ¿quien lo entiende no? Según el se calmaba para no ponerse loco y es tal y como termina :P En fines prácticos creo que sakura es quien se a comportado al nivel requerido para la situacion, aunque no le ha ido del todo bien recibiendo ese trato de sasuke ¿ustedes que creen? Agradesco todos sus review, que me alegran y desestrezan la jodida vida que llevo , recuerden que estoy abierta a comentarios, sugerencias y quejas. Ustedes ya saben como comunicarse! ;) Sin mas me despido y esten atentas/os; que es MUY posible un pequeño one-short para celebrar el jodido san valentin que no vivire en carne propia XD


	32. Chapter 32

_**New World**_

_**Capitulo 32: Algunas personas no disfrutan la navidad.**_

_**.**_

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritaron al unisonó.

La mente se les quedo en blanco ¿Quedarse? ¿Qué demonios sucedía? El timbre de la puerta interrumpió en sus reacciones de amplia pero silenciosa confusión.

Sakura se apresuro a salir y atender el llamado, mientras sasuke y Dess se quedaban a solas en la habitación, mirándose con intensidad. Sasuke no alcanzaba a imaginarse el motivo de semejante acción pero casi podía asegurar que esa mujer lo hacía más por molestarlo que por otra cosa…o tal vez, por su confiada y decidida mirada, en verdad había otra motivo para decidir quedarse en el apartamento de sakura.

El silencio duro hasta que las pisadas de sakura se perdieron por el pasillo. Dess dirigió su mirada a la puerta y después la volvió a sasuke con rapidez.

-Deberías bajar, la visita es para ti. –Aseguro.

Sasuke junto las cejas con extrañeza ante sus palabras pero fuera de todo contexto y a pesar de su desconfianza, hizo exactamente lo que le había sugerido y bajo al primer piso, encontrándose con sakura al inicio de las escaleras.

-¿Qué sucede…? -Cuestiono.

-Vienen a verte.

Su voz fue cortante, logrando que sasuke se sintiera dolido.

-Hmp, ¿asi serán las cosas? –Pregunto, deteniendo su intento por darse la vuelta.- ¿No vas… a decir nada?

Los orbes de sakura se entrecerraron, a sabiendas de a qué se refería.

-…No ahora.

-¿Cuándo entonces?

Ella le miro con brevedad guardando silencio y dándose vuelta para acompañarlo a la sala. Sasuke simplemente la siguió, sabía que su trato se debía a sus actos pasados durante su conversación con Dess. Suspiro, alejando sus pensamientos para después, cuando tuviese oportunidad de hablar con sakura y arreglar el asunto.

-Disculpa el retraso… -La voz de sakura lo trajo a la realidad.

-No te preocupes, sakura-san.

-¡¿Itachi?! –Dijo sasuke, reconociendo a su hermano mayor sentado con comodidad en un sillón.- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo tú aquí?

El Uchiha mayor dejo su taza de café en la mesilla frente a él y le miro con fatídica ironía.

-¡Hola, estoy bien! Gracias por preguntar. Si, el café está muy bueno. –Sasuke rodo los ojos, cansado.- Debo decirlo, es un lindo recibimiento, _ototo_.

-Hmp

-¿Quieres que te sirva un café? –Le cuestiono sakura rápidamente, a lo que asintió de igual modo.- Bien, _orita te lo traigo_.

-Bueno, hermanito, después de tu grato recibimiento… -Comento, una vez que sakura desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina.- Me encuentro cuestionándome, ¿Qué cojones ha sucedido entre sakura-san y tú?

-¿Por qué preguntas? –Itachi resoplo.

-Actúan raro. –Simplifico, tomando nuevamente su tasa.- Es evidente a miles de quilómetros que algo les preocupa.

Sasuke desvió la mirada, despertando la seriedad de su hermano mayor. El rostro de su hermanito era todo un conjunto de sentimientos con la confusión y la culpa como centro. En ese instante sakura regreso y le entrego su café a sasuke quien parecía perdido a la hora de tomar la taza entre sus manos. Sakura hizo una ligera mueca de tristeza, lo cual no paso desapercibido por itachi. Verlos de ese modo no era normal, ellos siempre estaban alegres –Tal vez su ototo no pintara en su rostro una eterna sonrisa, pero se le veía más feliz– ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido para que ambos se tratasen tan distantes?

-¿Sasuke…?

-No es nada, _anikki_. –Aseguro en voz baja.

-D-Debe estar cansado, no durmió bien. –Excuso sakura, riendo nerviosamente.- La boda de naruto termino a grandes horas de la madrugada, asi que no durmió mucho.

-Hm, supongo que sí. Tú tampoco pareces una lechuga fresca, sakura-san.

-S-Si, seguro me veo peor que un espantapájaros. –carcajeó.

Itachi entrecerró sus ojos y bebió de su café, no muy convencido de lo que ambos jóvenes le decían.

-¿Y a que has venido, itachi-san?

-A decir verdad, mis padres me han enviado; quieren que pases la navidad en casa. –Miro a sasuke y después a sakura.- Tú también, por supuesto.

Itachi les observo cómo se mandaron una mirada apresurada.

-…A menos que ya tengan planes. –Sakura negó.

-L-La verdad, no habíamos pensado en eso. Algunas cosas…inesperadas… se nos han atravesado.

-¡Qué suerte! ¿Eso es un si entonces?

-E-Este, con gusto iría pero… preferiría ir con mi familia, es la primera navidad en años que mi hermano estará festejando con nosotros. –Comento, mirando a sasuke con las mejillas algo sonrojadas por la vergüenza.- ¿Q-Que opinas, no te molesta si no asisto?

-En absoluto… Mientras tú estés feliz, yo estaré complacido. -Sasuke medio sonrio, sonrojando aun mas a la pelirosa. Después miro a su hermano.- Dile a nuestros padres que iré, estaré ahí mañana por la tarde.

-¡Bien! No sabes lo feliz que Mamá se pondrá, estará como histérica cuando sepa que…

Su voz se acallo mientras sus orbes miraban en otra dirección. Sasuke y sakura dirigieron su mirada al mismo lugar al que itachi observaba y descubrieron que a unos cuantos pasos atrás de ellos, se encontraba la peliblanca de pie y en silencio. Instintivamente y al mismo tiempo se pusieron en pie, pensando en que cojones debían decir para justificar la presencia de esa chica en su hogar.

-Buen día, señorita. –Expreso el Uchiha mayor.

La presión se volvió máxima cuando ella se acerco y le sonrio.

-Buen día para ti también, itachi-san.

-Disculpe pero… ¿hemos sido presentados antes? –Cuestiono con credulidad.

-No; pero sasuke me ha hablado un poco sobre usted y su familia, aunque fue difícil hacer hablar a alguien tan serio como su hermano. –Su fácil vocablo, sorprendió a la pareja a sus espaldas.- Aun no entiendo cómo es que sakura-chan termino con alguien tan contrario.

-¡Yo también me lo pregunto! –Carcajeo.- Entonces, ¿Cuál dice que es su nombre?

-¡S-Su nombre es Dess! –Interrumpió sakura apresuradamente.- Es… una vieja amiga.

Dess le miro de reojo y ensancho unos cuantos milímetros su sonrisa.

-¡Asi es! Llegue hoy por la madrugada, pasare un tiempo en Tokio y sakura-chan me ha dejado quedarme con ellos un tiempo mientras arreglo unos asuntos de trabajo.

-Bueno, ahora entiendo eso de "algunas cosas inesperadas". ¡Bien! Tengo que irme. –Itachi se giro, encaminándose a la salida y abrió la puerta.- Estaremos esperándote mañana, ototo, que estés bien sakura-san y fue un gusto, Dess.

Después de eso, el trió de jóvenes se quedo solo, permitiendo a sasuke y a sakura suspirar con alivio por no haber sido descubiertos. _¡Ba! Exagerados estos._ Se dijo Dess mientras se cruzaba de brazos, de no haber sido por ella seguramente si les hubiesen atrapado.

-Bueno… al parecer si te quedaras. –Dess asintió mirando a la haruno.- Entonces, se bienvenida.

-Gracias, no esperaba menos de ti, sakura-chan.

-Seguro escuchaste que ni sasuke ni yo estaremos en casa, asi que, tomate la libertad de establecerte en mi habitación y usar lo que necesites. –Comento, girándose a un silencioso sasuke.- Iré a preparar mi equipaje; le marcare a mi hermano para que venga por mí.

-Hn, bien.

Sakura se puso en pie y se encamino escaleras arriba. Sasuke había vigilado su paso hasta perderla de vista y sucesivamente, se volvió a Dess con profunda seriedad.

-¿Qué demonios es lo que estas planeando? –Pregunto con advertencia.

-Creo que ya lo había mencionado antes: Aun tengo asuntos que atender contigo. –Recalco. Sasuke planeaba hablar pero ella no se lo permitió.- En cuanto la información que esos asuntos contienen, tendrás que esperar para saberlo. Lo que si debe quedarte claro, es que…

Dess se encamino a él, deteniéndose justo a su lado.

-_Cuando llegue el momento de irme, __**tú**__**vengas conmigo.**_

.

El 24 de diciembre era una fecha muy importante para la familia Uchiha, no por ser una festividad obligatoriamente celebrada ni mucho menos porque esperasen que santa les llevase un regalo. No. En ese 24 de diciembre, lo que los llevaba a celebrar con más entusiasmo era el simple y sencillo hecho de que el menor de la familia, sasuke, estaba de vuelta con ellos después de haber pasado mucho tiempo desaparecido.

Mikoto se había esmerado en todos esas cosas que las madres siempre procuran para que la fiesta sea perfecta dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra a voz de grito mientras que fugaku había dado una enorme pausa a sus labores empresariales para poder disfrutar esos días a plenitud y sin ninguna interrupción. ¡Impresionantemente había ayudado en la organización de su problemática mujer! ¿Qué porque es sorprendente? Bueno, eso era sencillo. No todos los días ves a un fugaku Uchiha, orgulloso y machista, ceder a los deseos de su mujer ¿o sí?

En fin, todo aquel que estuviese dentro de la residencia Uchiha se encontró desde muy temprano con laborioso trabajo, bueno, todos menos el despreocupado itachi que muy inteligentemente había desaparecido donde su amada novia podía protegerlo hasta que llegase la hora precisa para regresar a casa y disfrutar de la velada sin tener que hacer algún esfuerzo. _¿Qué sucede en esta casa?_ Se pregunto sasuke, observando con una mueca en su rostro la despampanante y exagerada decoración que se alzaba frente a sus ojos. Suspirando y entrando con cierto nerviosismo, se encamino a buscar a sus padres. Camino poco, esquivando constantemente a los empleados que se cruzaban con prisas en su camino hasta que llego a la cocina y encontró a su madre probando varios platillos.

-Mamá. –Le llamo.

Mikoto alzo la vista y no pudo saber en qué jodido momento su madre se le hecho encima con semejante rapidez que casi parecía que tenia propulsores en sus zapatos.

-¡Qué bueno que llegaste, hijo! –Beso sus mejillas, una tras la otra.- Me alegra que decidieras pasar la navidad con nosotros.

-…A mi también. –Comento con una mirada algo nostálgica.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está tu linda novia?

-Sakura me pidió que la disculparas por no poder venir, su hermano pasara las festividades en su casa y pues; ella deseaba compartir la fecha en familia. –Respondió.

Mikoto asintió con entendimiento, probando otro bocadillo.

-Es una lástima que no viniera, seguro le encantarían estos bocadillos con chocolate.

-Hn, si, le encantan las cosas dulces. –Sonrio brevemente, para después mirar a su alrededor.- ¿Y donde esta Papá? ¿Aun está trabajando?

-¡Nada de eso! Debe estar en el despacho o en el salón, ha estado algo servicial hoy.

Sasuke alzo una ceja con extrañeza ante su tono divertido.

-Hmp, ¿Servicial?

-Debes verlo con tus propios ojos. Hijo. –Sonrio enigmáticamente.

Sasuke suspiro y se encamino fuera de la cocina para dirigirse al despacho, encontrándose a medio camino y viendo casi por suerte hacia donde estaba el salón principal, al líder de su familia en una forma algo peculiar. Se acerco a paso apresurado escuchando a su padre decir órdenes a sus empleados con la misma autoridad y fuerza de siempre.

-¡Esa mesa debe ir a la derecha, sino estropeara la decoración! ¡Hey tu, he cambiado de opinión, mueve ese retrato a su lugar de nuevo! –Gritoneo fugaku, sorprendiendo a sasuke.- ¡Haru, kishimo! ¿Qué les dije acerca de los centros de mesa? ¡Dije claveles no buganvilias par de idiotas!

-¡Lo sentimos, fugaku-sama! –Fugaku negó.

En ese instante y sin que él llegase a prevenir su movimiento, fugaku se giro y al verlo, dejo su rostro serio y frustrado para crear algo que a sasuke le parecía una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa. Lo que no se imagino fue que después de ver ese gesto, su padre se había acercado a él y le había recibido con un abrazo.

-¿P-Papá…? –Le llamo, sin creerse que en verdad fuera él.

-Al fin llegas, sasuke, estábamos esperándote. –Comento, soltándolo y sonriéndole de una manera paternal.- ¿Hace cuanto que estas aquí?

-Poco.

-Nadie nos aviso de tu llegada. –Fugaku comenzó a caminar siendo seguido de sasuke.

-Hn, eso se debe a que nadie me recibió. –Se detuvo, observando a su padre escoger el color de las cortinas.- Parece que esta casa se ha vuelto un mundo de locos.

-Asi son las fiestas, hijo. Siento que no fueras recibido como te mereces. –Sasuke negó.

-…No es como si fuese algo importante.

-Bien, entonces deberías subir y desempacar. –Le dijo.

Una de las empleadas se acerco a ellos con una charola con un plato sobre el mismo. Fugaku tomo un poco de lo que se le ofrecía, su rostro se puso rojo, comenzó a sudar en exceso y de su boca salió una llamarada de fuego. Algo cohibido, sasuke vio a su padre limpiarse la lengua con una servilleta para después correr presurosamente a la cocina, sacando humo de las orejas. _Quedare algo traumado después de esto._ Se dijo, subiendo las escaleras de la mansión. Al llegar a su habitación, arrojo su maleta al suelo y se dejo caer sobre el colchón de su cama con pesadez. En su mente, la constante presencia de la aparición de Dess y en su situación con sakura lo llevaba a un extraño desgaste físico y sentimental por lo cual, simplemente y sin importarle lo que sucedía en el piso de abajo; se acomodo mejor y cerro sus ojos, cayendo dormido casi al instante.

.

La noche había caído prontamente en Japón, muchas personas en las calles paseaban y disfrutaban de la mágica noche antes de la navidad, riendo, bebiendo, mostrando la felicidad en sus rostros. Los niños jugaban con varitas de véngala, algunos lanzándose nieve y otros más se veían tentados a devorar las galletas que sus madres habían preparado solo para hacer tiempo, hasta que llegara la hora de irse a la cama y esperar a que santa les llevase sus regalos.

_No era tan diferente a ellos._ Se dijo sasuke, observando algunos de los hijos de los invitados más cercanos de sus padres correr por el jardín infestado de nieve en la mansión Uchiha, dio un sorbo a su trago, sin despegarse de la enorme ventana. Entrecerró sus ojos, haciendo memoria de las navidades que había vivido en compañía de su familia dentro de su hogar en el barrio Uchiha, los juegos que compartía con su hermano mayor y la extraña sonrisa que su padre le dedicaba a su madre cuando pensaba que ni él ni su hermano les miraban._ No era tan diferente, después de todo._

En aquel momento, manteniéndose algo lejano de la compañía del mundo, sasuke pudo recordar algo de los momentos cálidos que había vivido en su verdadero mundo.

Recordó en la mayoría de las veces los bocadillos preparados por Mikoto, la poca ternura que fugaku les transmitía en esos días y el enorme cariño que itachi le brindaba a cada instante. Incluso a su mente vinieron las pequeñas pero gratas festividades en las que fue participe después de la masacre Uchiha, tal vez eran pocas pues en su momento, era demasiado cerrado como para permitirse asistir a todas y cada una de ellas pero aun asi, en esas pocas ocasiones se había divertido como en aquellos tiempos de antaño cuando su familia aun vivía, sintiendo la calidez de un cariño recibido sin pedir nada a cambio.

_¡Hey teme!_ _¿Qué tal una competencia `tebayo?_ Recordó como en una noche, naruto y él habían hecho una competencia sobre quién de los dos era capaz de devorar mas nieve y aunque la idea era bastante absurda; como el Uchiha que era, no podía permitirse desperdiciar esa oportunidad para humillar al uzumaki que jamás paraba de ser competitivo casi de la misma forma en que itachi solía ser. _¡Yo! Siento llegar tarde, me perdí en el camino de la vida. _Kakashi nunca faltaba a las reuniones más sin embargo siempre llegaba con un retraso mínimo de una hora, cuando aparecía todos comenzaban a charlar de cualquier cosa, tan libremente, que el único que se reservaba más que los otros resultaba ser sasuke, que se burlaba de los regaños de sakura hacia naruto y se molestaba cada vez que su pervertido sensei insinuaba cosas para adultos o intentaba persuadirlos a beber.

_¡¿Qué clase de sensei es usted, Shannaro?! _

En ese instante, en que el recuerdo de la pequeña sakura ninja apareció en su mente con su hermosa sonrisa y notable sonrojo, su corazón comenzó a palpitar con tremenda fuerza.

Si bien podía decir muchas cosas de las veces en que había compartido tiempo con sakura, en la mayoría solo podía mencionar su propia indiferencia y su crueldad para con la haruno. Pero aun con toda su frialdad no iba a negar que –inconscientemente e internamente- cada vez que ella le miraba con esos ojos tan alegres, que cada vez que le llamaba por su nombre con cariño y le dedicaba esas especiales sonrisas únicas para él, su corazón latía desbocadamente dándole una extraña sensación a su estomago y un cálido calor recorría sin permiso todo su cuerpo. Aunque no se permitió demostrarlo, obviamente.

Era incomprensible para él, era rotundamente prohibido en aquel momento volver a tener lazos con las personas a su alrededor y sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo y sin proponérselo, había formado lazos con sus compañeros mucho más fuertes de lo que jamás se imagino. La luz que ellos le brindaban le dio felicidad y una extraña paz a su sedienta alma vengativa por un corto lapso de tiempo, aun con su ida, con su traición…

…_Aun con todo eso, ellos siempre le esperaban…._

El sonido de las campanadas de media noche le sacaron de su ensoñación, obligándolo a girarse donde sus familiares y compañía brindaban con alegría, dándose un abrazo fraternal entre ellos. Sonrio de medio lado cuando de entre la multitud enfoco a su hermano mayor dirigiéndose a él con pasos elegantes.

-¡Hey! ¿Aun no estás lo suficientemente tomado para cantar en el karaoke conmigo? –Sasuke le golpeo el hombro con cierta rudeza.- ¡Ouch! ¿Eso es un no al karaoke?

-Hmp, eso es un: Púdrete, maldito marica. –Itachi carcajeó.

-¡Ok, ok! Tal vez la siguiente vez te animes.

Sasuke ensancho sus ojos cuando itachi le abrazo con fuerza y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda, en un típico abrazo masculino.

-Es bueno que estés de vuelta. Después de todo lo que sufrimos…estas de regreso. –Susurro, apretando su abrazo.- Feliz navidad, ototo. Me alegra tener a mi bobo hermanito conmigo.

Sasuke correspondió el abrazo lentamente, sintiendo algo de culpabilidad y cariño al mismo tiempo. _Confuso._ Él no era su hermano verdadero y aun asi, seguía siendo su hermano mayor; adoraba la calidez que su familia le daba pero no era igual a lo que su verdadera familia le había dado, no era lo mismo que Kakashi, naruto y sakura le hacían sentir. _No era lo que él deseaba tener, lo que había tenido, lo que anhelaba volver a sentir._ No era lo que konoha le daba, lo que su mundo le dio a sentir y pensar en ellos, sentir aquello, era tan jodidamente deprimente y molesto. _Confuso._ Habían sucedido tantas cosas en su pasado, en ese nuevo mundo y en esos últimos días que ya no sabía qué demonios quería ni lo que sentía y con cada minuto se perdía en un remolino del cual no sabía si podría salir. ¿Porque volvía a tener esa sensación de que nada le pertenecía?

Entrecerró sus orbes y después de un suspiro, oculto sus ojos tras sus parpados, encogiéndose levemente entre los brazos de itachi al tiempo en que su agarre se volvía más fuerte. No sabía que decir ni que responder, lo único que se le ocurrió fue dar un ligero asentimiento y guardar silencio.

_Lo único que esperaba era que, al final de todo, pudiese encontrar el camino correcto que le llevara a alcanzar la felicidad que tanto necesitaba para vivir._

_._

-…Que hermoso.

Dess suspiro mientras alzaba el rostro y veía caer los delicados copos de nieve sobre su piel, adorando la fascinante briza polar y maravillándose de la hermosa iluminación que la ciudad tenia observándola con profunda admiración desde el balcón del apartamento de sakura. Su rojiza vista se enfoco hacia una única dirección y tras breves segundos en silencio, realizo una mueca de tristeza sin apartar su vista del lugar al que miraba.

-Te escucho, te siento y logro entenderte… -Siseo, cruzando sus brazos en la baranda y recargando su mejilla sobre ellos.- Y te prometo que encontraras la felicidad prometida. Solo debes abrir los ojos a la verdad.

El viento soplo ligeramente, meciendo sus finos y largos cabellos plateados mientras volvía a encarar la noche, alzando las manos e intentar alcanzar el cielo.

-…Pronto te darás cuenta, sasuke. –Sonrio.

_**La felicidad surgiría de la profunda verdad de su corazón.**_

* * *

_Hello people!_

_Bien antes que nada, agradesco sus review y su presencia constante con el fic :) En otra cuestion, se que ya se habran dado cuenta de que la continuidad en fechas del fic es diferente y pido una disculpa si el fic va algo atrasado Ya saben, entre tantos bloqueos mentales, problemas familiares y encima los preparativos escolares me han hecho una pésima jugarreta. Me siento algo mal de darme cuanta de que alguno de los últimos capítulos no fueron mas que algo que pudiésemos considerar como relleno pues el avance en la trama a quedado algo estancada y si, me siento escoria ¬¬" __¿Que si dejare el fic truncado gracias a esto? __!No! Aunque lo pense. Pero creo que seria incorrecto dejarlo sin terminar, seria como derrochar a la basura todos sus comentarios y apoyos al fic y eso, no lo permitiré. Así que me he prometido echarle mas empezó analizar perfectamente lo que quiero ver en los próximos capítulos y darles lo que ustedes merecen: VERDADERA TRAMA. Asi que disculpen las molestias que he causado, prometo mejorar._

_ En cuanto al capitulo de hoy ¿que les pareció Hemos visto que sasuke a comenzado a notar que sus pensamientos antes claramente decididos a quedarse y disfrutar de ese nuevo mundo se han desviado de curso y han dado como resultado el rechazo del mismo y la añoranza del mundo ninja. _

_Sin mas, espero verlos de nuevo en el siguiente capitulo donde conoceremos algo mas sobre la querida y enigmática dess, su convivencia con sasuke y tambien, marcara el inicio de las revelaciones. Cuidence mucho y ya saben, comentarios, sugerencias, quejas y aportaciones, a un review de distancia._


	33. Chapter 33

_**New World**_

_**Capitulo 33: Responsabilidades y culpas.**_

_**.**_

-Buenos días, sasuke.

La voz de Dess llego a sus oídos incitándolo a fruncir el ceño y mandarle una indiferente mirada, sintiendo el hastió de compartir sitio. La peliblanca se encontraba parada cerca de la estufa, preparando algo que parecía ser arroz, no estaba seguro pues no le interesaba en absoluto lo que esa… _cosa…_ pudiese hacer.

El moreno pasó por su lado indiferentemente, dirigiéndose directamente a la nevera.

-Hoy me he despertado temprano, aun no me acostumbro a dormir sobre una cama como hacen ustedes los humanos. –Comento, revolviendo el arroz sobre la cacerola e intentando sacar conversación.- Aunque es interesante que algo como el colchón logre desaparecer su cansancio.

Minutos pasaron y no recibió respuesta alguna.

_Strike One._ Dess suspiro de cansancio, encogiéndose de hombros, observándolo de reojo sentarse a la mesa, ignorándola como siempre. Hasta hace poco que el nuevo año había iniciado, comenzado de la misma forma la estancia de Destino, cuestión que sasuke había intentado evitar vanamente.

¿Cómo llegaron hasta este punto?

Después de la navidad, el Uchiha se vio algo reacio a volver al apartamento a sabiendas de que esa mujer –Que se hacía llamar ridículamente como Dess– rondaría indefinidamente a su alrededor. Aunque en verdad, había algo más que le impedía volver_._ ¿Y qué era eso? _Miedo, demasiado miedo_. Por mucho que le jodiese reconocerlo, la simple presencia de la peliblanca llegaba a intimidarle bastante, pensar en la tortura psicológica a la que sería sometido una vez pisara ese sitio le provocaba un estremecimiento completo. Y entonces decidió pasar unas cuantas semanas –Que pasaron a convertirse en todo un mes– más en la mansión Uchiha para descansar.

Pero claro, eso no le fue del todo posible.

Para cuando llego febrero pensó con cierta vergüenza que era suficiente de la cobardía que le hacía darle vueltas al asunto y orgullosamente determinado; volvió al apartamento de sakura por la única razón de ver a la dueña de ojos jade y arreglar el asunto que tenían pendientes. Jodida su suerte, pues al llegar a la única persona que encontró en el lugar fue ni más ni menos que la indeseable Dess que no sabía ni una pisca del porque sakura aun no regresaba. Cuando se decidió a llamar al hogar de los haruno para saber de ella pasadas algunas semanas, lo único que recibió fue una horrenda y desafortunada noticia.

_**Sakura había decidido no regresar aun.**_

_Maldita estúpida. _Se dijo internamente con cierto rencor fulminando con la mirada a destino, devorando rudamente lo poco que había conseguido del refrigerador. _Maldita y mil veces maldita._

-En fin… ¿Deseas que te sirva un poco para que pruebes lo que cocino?

-Hmp

_Strike two._ La de ojos rojizos inhalo aire con profundidad para después soltarlo en un suspiro, componiendo una perfecta mueca de serenidad en su rostro y girándose a sasuke, sonriente.

-¡Anda! Quien sabe y al final descubres que te gusta. Con la situación actual, es mejor si nos llevamos mejor y comenzar a confiar en el otro. –Dess sirvió comenzó a servir el arroz en dos platos.- Digo, si sakura-chan decide quedarse más tiempo con sus padres, necesitaremos del trabajo en equipo para sobrevivir. ¿No crees?

_¡Strike three, out!_ Dess supo que no fue una buena idea recordarle al Uchiha la ausencia de sakura al verse fijamente observada por sus orbes negros inyectados de furia al mismo tiempo en que alzaba su mano y le mostraba el dedo medio en una notable ofensa.

-… ¿Eso es un no entonces? –Siseo chocando su frente contra la palma de su mano con frustración.-…No tienes remedio.

-Cállate, esperpento.

Una venita apareció en su frente ante tal llamado.

-¡Tú eres un…! ¡Agh, basta! Mira, sasuke, no estoy de humor para estas niñerías. Lo único que quiero es que nos llevemos bien, que seamos amigos.

-¡Ni de broma! A mí no me interesa ser tu amigo ni nada. –Dijo, observando con satisfacción la gesticulación de molestia en Dess.- Lo único que deseo de un esperpento como tú, es que desaparezcas y me dejes tranquilo. ¿Oíste, esperpento?

Dess apretó los puños, mostrando una mueca maniática y dirigiendo al Uchiha una mirada bastante peligrosa.

-…Vuelve a llamarme asi y te aseguro que romperé esa cara bonita que tienes, Uchiha. –Amenazo.

-Hmp, inténtalo… -Siseo, sonriendo de medio lado.- E-s-p-e-r-p-e-n-t-o.

Exactamente al terminar, su rostro fue víctima del plato lleno de arroz que fue arrojado con tal fuerza, que termino rompiéndose al momento del impacto contra su cara. _¡Maldita perra, me las pagaras!_ Grito internamente, poniéndose en pie y arrojando con igual fuerza hacia Dess el vaso donde había estado bebiendo jugo, desparramándole todo el contenido en el cuerpo e irritándola aun más.

-¡Eres hombre muerto, maldito hijo de puta! –Grito.

Ante su improvisto movimiento, sasuke termino cayendo precipitadamente al suelo con Dess encima, sintiendo como ella lanzaba golpes a diestra y siniestra, jalándole incluso en algunas ocasiones el cabello. Con algo de dificultad se giro e intento someterla al suelo más no pudo lograrlo pues su fuerza no era suficiente para detenerla. No supo cuantas veces giraron uno sobre el otro, tampoco supo en qué momento cuando logro ponerse en pie, ella volvió a derribarlo sobre el sillón, lo único que sabía era que estaba recibiendo una paliza sin dar respuesta alguna.

Fuese como fuese, Dess seguía mostrándose como una persona de sexo femenino y como todo Uchiha honorable, no se pondría a pelear con una mujer por mucho que le irritase recibir puñetazos y fuertes patadas como recompensa. Si sus ancestros lo viesen alzando su mano contra una mujer seguramente se avergonzarían y su orgullo se vería manchado. Otro puñetazo llego a su cara, acompañado de una burla por parte de Dess y eso, fue el término de su razón.

¡Al carajo con todo, la mataría!

No era de caballeros el golpear a una mujer pero en ese instante en que alzo su puño y lo estampo contra la babilla de Dess; decidió mandar al diablo toda educación y reventarle la cara sin importarle que fuese mujer o no. Aunque por la fuerza del puñetazo que recibió en su estomago, no sabía si definir a la persona frente suyo como mujer u hombre. _¡Que se jodan!_ Incluso si sus malditos antecesores se revolcaran en su tumba estaba decidido a darle una lección a esa tipa, después de todo, un Uchiha jamás se dejaría vencer por nadie. En el mundo shinobi, las mujeres ninja eran consideradas y tratadas de la misma forma que un hombre y si más no recordaba, en la televisión escucho decir que la ley establecía que tanto un hombre y una mujer estaban en las mismas condiciones, que eran iguales ante todo.

¿Entonces por qué no aplicaría la ley en esa situación?

Y al cabo de unos minutos de ardua batalla, la pelea termino. Las horas pasaron lentamente, hasta que la tarde se hizo presente en Japón.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos de golpe, incorporándose rápidamente y sintiendo sucesivamente, el tremendo dolor proveniente de sus costillas. Soltó una maldición nada corta, recostándose nuevamente sobre el piso para dejar de sentir el tumulto de dolores que aparcaban en cada extremidad de su cuerpo, de hecho, por el escozor que sentía en su rostro podía deducir que tenía la mejilla bastante hinchada. Dess le había dado una dura guerra sin tregua, aun seguía sin creerse que una mujer tan "aparentemente débil y frágil" tuviese una fuerza demasiado similar a la de un hombre. ¡Es más! Podía decir que golpeaba mucho mejor y más fuerte que uno. ¿Lo peor? Que incluso siendo un verdadero hombre y dueño de una impresionante resistencia y fuerza, Dess no solo había logrado darle una de las mejores palizas que pudo recibir sino que también logro dejarle inconsciente con un solo puñetazo.

-Tsk, maldita perra. –Siseo.

-No me llames asi, estúpido marica de mierda. –Sasuke alzo levemente el rostro y se encontró a Dess parada unos metros adelante.- ¿Qué tal ha estado la siesta, bella durmiente?

-¡Cierra la boca! –La mujer sonrio.

-¡OH! Lo siento, no recordaba que los Uchiha se ponen de peor humor cuando se les recuerda como les patearon el trasero. –Carcajeó, acercándose totalmente y poniéndose de cuclillas para mirarlo mejor. Silbo largamente.- ¡Vaya, vaya! Si que te he dejado como toda una mierda. Estas jodido, muy jodido.

-¡He dicho que te calles! –Sasuke la observo con atención y entrecerró los ojos.- ¿Por qué cojones no tienes ningún moretón?

-¡OH! Eso se debe a que yo no soy alguien que tenga realmente un cuerpo físico, mocoso. Incluso si me golpeas tan fuerte o cortas algo de mí, no moriré ni tendré marcas ni nada. –Dess medio sonrio presumida, ante la mirada de enojo en sasuke.- Aunque me sorprende un poco que lo notaras hasta hoy. Después de todo, creí que después del incidente con el Amaterasu habrías de caer en la cuenta de que soy… ¿inmortal? ¡Si, supongo que sí, ha, ha, ha!

Sasuke gruño y desvió la mirada con vergüenza mientras Dess se ponía en pie y se alejaba. Poco tiempo después regreso y volvió a inclinarse frente a sasuke dejando en el suelo una sarta de cosas que no le llamaron la atención al moreno, que seguía con la mirada fija en algún otro lado descargando su enojo con ello. De pronto el escozor que sintió en la cortada que tenía sobre la ceja derecha le hizo soltar un quejido de dolor.

-¡Pero qué…! –Intento decir, quejándose nuevamente al tacto del algodón.- ¡Duele, joder!

-¡Quieres quedarte quieto! Por dios, eres peor que un niño. –Sasuke gruño.

-¡¿Qué mierdas estás haciendo?! –Exigió saber, removiéndose constantemente.- ¡Ha! ¡¿Qué es eso?!

Dess suspiro, dejando su labor un momento para alzar el algodón y la pequeña botellita café sobre sus manos.

-Esto que te estoy aplicando es para limpiar y desinfectar tus heridas, bobo. También traje el botiquín que encontré en el baño y un poco de hielo para la inflamación.

-… ¿T-Tu estas…curándome? -Sasuke abrió sus orbes con impresión absoluta.

-¡Bingo! ¿Qué creías que hacia? ¿Una sesión de belleza y regeneración de piel? –Dess frunció el ceño, ayudando a sasuke a incorporarse hasta quedar sentado.- Tu cuerpo no está en buenas condiciones y si no queremos que te pongas como una albóndiga toda fea y regordeta, entonces, tendrás que dejarte hacer.

-Hmp, bien.

Dess sonrio de medio lado y reanudo con su labor, pidiéndole a sasuke que sostuviera algunas bolsas de hielo sobre su estomago y rostro mientras ella se encargaba de limpiar sus cortadas con el desinfectante con sutileza, intentando de cualquier modo no causarle más dolor a sasuke. _¿Qué significa esto?_ Se pregunto sasuke, observándola vendar con cuidado su torso y ayudarlo a recostar la espalda en la pared más cercana una vez que termino su labor. _No entendía absolutamente nada._ Dess se puso en pie y dejo todo lo que había utilizado sobre la mesilla de centro en la sala y tras un suspiro, estuvo a punto de encaminarse a la habitación de sakura para dejar descansar a sasuke en soledad como seguramente deseaba.

-¿Por qué….? –Dess se detuvo y se giro para mirarlo.- ¿Por qué me curaste?

-Porque fue mi culpa que terminaras asi… No medí la fuerza con la que te golpee y la verdad, no pretendía herirte de este modo. –La sinceridad en su voz hizo que sasuke se sintiera extrañamente culpable de algo. Ella se giro, dispuesta a retirarse.- Asi que, te pido una disculpa por dejarme llevar. No volverá a ocurrir.

-…Gracias…

La peliblanca se volvió a él, mirándole crédulamente.

-¿Qué?

-¡Tsk! ¿Qué acaso estas sorda? –Siseo con molestia, odiaba repetir las cosas.- Dije: G-Gracias.

Dess soltó una ligera risilla y se encamino hasta tomar asiento en uno de los sillones, mirando al Uchiha de reojo.

-¡Oh, esto es nuevo! ¿Desde cuándo eres tan sentimental, mi querido Uchiha? –Sonrio socarrona, haciendo que sasuke frunciera el ceño. De pronto, su rostro se volvió algo melódico.- No deberías agradecerme, yo te deje asi pero… aun asi… lo hiciste. ¿Por qué?

-Porque ahora sé que hay que darle las gracias a las personas que se preocupan por ti.

Sasuke miro brevemente el ligero sobresalto de sorpresa que su comentario había provocado en Dess para después bajar la mirada al suelo.

-Poco tiempo atrás, aprendí a apreciar lo que los demás hacen por mí y agradecerlo de igual forma. Incluso si tú hiciste esto, viniste y procuraste sanar mis heridas… -Los orbes de destino se abrieron ligeramente.- De no hacerlo, perdería a las personas a quienes aprecio y en cierto modo, _ya me he cansado de perderlo todo_. Aunque lo sea, no soy tan bastardo como tú crees...

El silencio fue algo largo después de su comentario, Dess seguía observándolo con algo de sorpresa, era totalmente increíble que sasuke le hubiese dicho todo eso. De no ser porque ella lo vio salir de sus labios con sus propios ojos seguramente no lo creería pero ahora, ese chico que estaba frente suyo no era el mismo al que envió al inicio de todo ese embrollo. _Lo había logrado. _Incluso si las cosas no habían salido como se suponía, incluso con todo el dolor, la pena y el esfuerzo, aun con la situación que enfrentaba a causa del cambio de universo había logrado parte de su objetivo. Y ese instante era la firme prueba de ello. La chica compuso una sincera y cálida sonrisa que paso totalmente desapercibida por sasuke.

-Lose…Siempre lo supe. –Aseguro.

Sasuke alzo el rostro ante sus palabras, Dess le miro con un brillo en sus orbes, en algo totalmente extraño a los ojos del Uchiha.

-Siempre supe que eras mucho más que odio, oscuridad y venganza, sasuke. Siempre lo supe y aun con todo lo que hiciste, las decisiones equivocadas que tomaste y esas malas influencias que yo no pude detener…nunca deje de creer que aun existía algo bueno en ti. –Sasuke entreabrió los labios y ensancho sus ojos, crédulo ante lo que oía. Dess bajo lentamente la vista ahora en un tinte depresivo.- La verdad, todo esto es mi culpa… Nada de esto debió pasar, no fui lo suficientemente capaz para guiarte por el buen camino. Yo…No pude llevarte a tu destino final correctamente y solo lo perdiste todo.

-L-Lo siento mucho…

Unas gotas cristalinas cayeron sobre la alfombra.

_Ella estaba llorando. _

Sasuke ensancho notablemente sus ojos, dejando que su rostro expresase la incomprensión y sorpresa que sentía al ver aquello, era algo totalmente increíble y la verdad, jamás creyó que pudiese mostrar algo como eso. Pero ahí estaba, revelando extrañas facetas frente a él. Dess tenía la cabeza algo baja, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados mientras que de ellos caían fluidas lágrimas a través de su rostro, los labios estaban fuertemente fruncidos; igual que su ceño mientras que sus manos estaban empuñadas sobre sus ropas en algo que le pareció un gesto de frustración.

-…Tu… ¿P-Porque…? –Siseo confuso.

-N-No lose. Esto nunca había sucedido, esto no es parte de mi naturaleza…pero… Yo… -Dess cubrió su rostro con sus manos.- Yo empecé a sentir estas emociones, d-desde que me tope con ustedes, contigo… C-Cuando…

Las lágrimas cesaron, el movimiento de su cuerpo también y solo quedo la nada de su inmovilidad. Aun con el rostro cubierto, Dess se puso en pie y alzo el rostro al techo, dejando entre ver uno de sus orbes rojizos a través de sus dedos.

-Todo comenzó, cuando entendí que yo no era alguien superior a los humanos, que no era tan diferente. Cuando fui consciente de que no puedo hacer las decisiones. –Sasuke noto que ella ya había recuperado la compostura, volviendo a la serenidad.- Yo supe que tenía estos sentimientos cuando entendí el valor del curso de una vida. Y esa vida no fue otra más que la tuya, sasuke.

El silencio se prolongo breves instantes, pocos segundos tal vez.

-¿Mi vida…? –Cuestiono.

-Asi es. He vivido millones de años, siglos. He visto miles de vidas pasar en varios mundos y en mi momento nunca le tome importancia a los asuntos de los humanos. Yo solo cumplía el registro más que nada por aburrimiento y prepotencia. –Comento, descubriendo su rostro.- Hasta que tú registro me fue entregado… La verdad al principio pensé que solo serias uno más entre tantos… pero no fue asi.

Dess se giro a él y recordó la noche del 24 de diciembre.

-Yo también aprendí muchas cosas en estos últimos tiempos y una de esas fue que las promesas que hacemos debemos cumplirlas. –Sonrio ligeramente, acercándose hasta quedar totalmente frente a él.- Y en este momento, me propongo cumplir la promesa que te hice.

Sasuke la observo sin entender de lo que hablaba.

_-… ¿Me permitirías… mostrarte la verdad que existe dentro de mis recuerdos?_

_**La verdad está cerca de revelarse.**_

* * *

_Hola, hola! Aqui dejando el capitulo 33._

_La verdad, hoy tuve un jodido dia, me pasaron muchas cosas e inclso termine toda herida y lo peor es que fue por idioteces que no yo ni al caso. En fin, tipico de la gente que te odia ¿no? Bueno, en cuanto al capitulo ¿que les ha parecido? ¿bueno, malo, regular?_

_Desde mi perspectiva, creo que estableci lo que queria proyectar con este capitulo y que en si era la precencia de los sentimientos de Destino dentro del asunto del curso en la vida de sasuke, pareciese que Dess precia a nuestro querido uchiha mucho mas de lo que nos pudimos imaginar ¿no? Como ven, se revela un poquitin de las intenciones reales que tuvo para enviarlo a ese nuevo mundo y tambien de la influencia que tuvo la presencia de la vida de sasuke -y la de otros- en su personalidad como deidad que no siente. Aseguro que en los siguientes capitulos se iran develando mucho mas cosas y esta vez, si nos acercaran al final definitivo del fic T.T Ni modo, asi debe ser. Espero que este y los demas fic esten cumpliendo con los requisitos que me estableci en el anterior capitulo y si no, porfavor, haganmelo saber y yo intentare mejorarlo ¿de acuerdo? ;)_

_Como una nota importante, quiero agradecerles sus hermosos review que siempre me alegran los dias, incluso si estos no son tan malos como el de hoy, su apoyo es importante y agradesco que sigan apoyandome a mi y a New world. Que pasen un lindo dia y ya saben que pueden dejarme un review para darme a conocer sus opiniones._

_!Hasta la proxima semana!_


	34. Chapter 34

_**New World**_

_**Capitulo 34: El inicio y el final de todo.**_

_**.**_

-¿Q-Que…? -Ensancho los ojos con sorpresa.

Su voz salió con notable titubeo, aun sin creerse lo que había escuchado.

-¿Quieres saber lo que hay en mis recuerdos, lo que había escrito en tu registro? -Expreso mientras se inclinaba ligeramente al frente, reposando sus manos sobre sus rodillas.-¿Cuándo, cómo y porque sucedió todo esto? ¿Quieres saber…la verdad detrás de todo esto?

_¿La verdad detrás de todo?_

Sasuke simplemente no cabía de la impresión, se sentía extrañamente paralizado, atraído por la oportunidad que Dess le ofrecía y que había estado rechazando todo este tiempo. ¿Por qué aceptar ahora? ¿Por qué sentía la inevitable ansiedad de saberlo después de evadirlo? Cerro sus ojos y respiro, tranquilizándose y relajando su cuerpo sintiendo el latir ansioso de su corazón que parecía querer persuadirlo a aceptar la oferta. No imaginaba las consecuencias de ver algo que era prohibido develar y si algo le había enseñado su vida era que, cuando descubrías la verdad:

_Las cosas cambian, se derrumban y renacen como nuevas ideas._

Pero tenía tantas ganas de saber la verdad, de darle fin a esas constantes preguntas y dudas que rondaban en su mente desde que llego a ese mundo. Eran unas inmensas ganas de salir de su aparente conformismo, estaba harto de intentar convencerse de una cosa cuando la verdad no tenía idea de lo que sentía. Aunque también tenía miedo a lo que pudiese suceder después. A tener que enfrentarse a una nueva situación de elección, a tener que decidir entre dañar y ser dañado.

_Entre abandonar y permanecer, a elegir mal nuevamente._

_**Tenía miedo de sufrir otra vez.**_

Dess dio un ligero movimiento de cabeza, reconociendo los sentimientos tan confusos que sasuke tenía y comprendiendo los pensamientos que rondaban en su mente. Incluso sin mencionar nada, ella podía saber todo lo que sasuke pensase y sintiese con solo desearlo, era destino después de todo y una de sus ventajas era conocer la naturaleza de los humanos asignados a su cargo…. Además, no era como si sasuke fuera un desconocido para ella pues Dess se había involucrado más profundamente en la vida del Uchiha de lo que se le tenía permitido. Otra cosa que, seguramente, la había impulsado a llegar tan lejos para ayudarlo.

-Todo es tan confuso. –Comento sasuke, entreabriendo sus ojos.- Aun no entiendo algunas cosas muy bien y hay muchas preguntas sin resolver.

-Bueno…–Repuso, alzando ligeramente los hombros.- Hay muchas cosas que no lograras entender hasta que las conozcas y no habrá respuesta a tus preguntas hasta que las veas por ti mismo.

-¿Por qué…?

-Porque ambos sabíamos que tarde o temprano este momento llegaría y que sería inevitable.

Sasuke apretó los puños, guardando silencio. Dess suspiro pesadamente.

-¿Sabes? La verdad no te entiendo, sasuke. Tú jamás dudabas de nada aun si eso era bueno o malo, nunca dudabas al momento de saber la verdad de tu entorno pero ahora…_tienes miedo._ –Dejo su postura, para volver a enderezarse y mirarle atentamente.- Quieres saber las cosas para dejar de ser ignorante pero te niegas a conocerlas, quieres respuestas pero temes saberlas, quieres entender…pero te asusta comprenderlo.

-Basta, eso no es…

-_Tienes miedo_ y sabes que es la verdad. –Interrumpió.

El tono firme en su voz había logrado dejarlo sin habla o más bien, sin una manera de negar la afirmación de Destino. Incluso si sasuke intentaba negarlo, en el fondo, sabía que era cierto. La mirada de Dess se volvió pesada y fría mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-…En alguna ocasión, vi a un joven shinobi enfrentarse a los más imponentes hombres de su aldea, más poderosos y capaces que él con tal de saber la verdad detrás de su clan y su aldea. –Comento, haciendo alusión a la conversación con los anteriores 4 hokage mediante el Edo Tensei.- No le importaba arriesgar su vida a enfrentarse a ellos, tampoco se permitió retirarse cuando estuvo al peligro de un inminente ataque por parte de Tobirama Senjuu…

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula, afilando su oscura mirada.

-Cállate. –Ordeno.

-Para ese joven shinobi; conocer la verdad por muy doloroso, tenebroso, cruel o arriesgado que fuese; era lo principal… Lo único importante era conocer las respuestas, los motivos; analizar y decidir por **sí mismo** su camino. –Continuo, sin importarle que sasuke la fulminara con la mirada. Ella entrecerró los ojos.- ¿Dónde quedo ese shinobi orgulloso, capaz y seguro? ¿Qué fue de ese Uchiha tan decidido y confiado? ¿Hace cuanto que volviste a perderte a ti mismo, sasuke?

Sasuke quedo aguantando la respiración por breves segundos, dejando que la última pregunta de Dess traspasara hasta lo más profundo de su cerebro, recalcándose en un constante eco. _¿Hace cuanto que volviste a perderte a ti mismo?_ El moreno bajo un poco el rostro, desviando la mirada con frustración. _Él no tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta._ Dess observo una vez más con sus ojos rojizos los más profundos sentimientos en el corazón de sasuke, los mínimos detalles reales de su sentir que eran opacados por el miedo y la presión mientras sasuke se reprochaba a si mismo su indecisión.

-Tranquilo, todo está bien. –Siseo Dess comprensivamente.- Hazme saber lo que deseas más que nada, lo entenderé.

Sasuke cerró sus orbes, cayendo en las memorias del pasado.

Recordó el dolor, recordó el pasado cariño y el ferviente amor que tuvo presente. Recordó las sonrisas, el desprecio y el odio, recordó el trago amargo de la cruel verdad y la desolación que tuvo al caer en cuenta de las verdades que no quiso aceptar. El sufrimiento de perder lo que tenia y el arrepentimiento de no haberlo apreciado, de no disfrutarlo. Él abrió sus ojos y asintió lentamente, sintiendo algo de nostalgia al momento en que en su mente se aparco la imagen de la aldea de konoha, la que recordaba haber visto aquella vez que ingreso en ella sin ser visto en medio de la cuarta guerra ninja y se pregunto si estaría bien borrar su existencia por completo.

_Todo eso que había perdido y que anhelaba recuperar._

-…Solo quiero dejar de vivir solitarias fantasías, quiero dejar de ver solo oscuridad. –Siseo más en un susurro para sí mismo.- Quiero deshacerme de las cadenas que me atan. Yo…Quiero ser libre y vivir en paz y feliz.

-¿Solo eso? ¿Estás seguro? –Cuestiono, incitante.

-Sí, solo eso deseo. –Aseguro.

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos mientras en sus labios se formaba una triste e irónica sonrisa casi imperceptible, anhelante de algo que le parecía irreal y vano pero que para la entidad frente a él, resultaba ser precisamente lo contrario.

-¡Me alegra saberlo! Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. –Comento llamando la atención de y al mismo tiempo, estirando su mano al Uchiha.-…Yo te ayudare a regresar.

Sasuke dio un sobresalto, abriendo sus orbes con sorpresa, dedicándose a mirar crédulamente la mano que ella le ofrecía.

-¿E-Estas bromeando? ¡E-Eso…Es imposible! –Medio grito.

-¡En absoluto! Yo soy DESTINO, lo que para los humanos resulta imposible, para mí, es totalmente p-o-s-i-b-l-e. –Siseo inclinándose tan solo un poco hacia él.- Yo cumpliré tu deseo; te mostrare tu verdad y que es lo que era importante para ti. Y también, te mostrare lo que perdiste.

-¿Lo que…perdí? –Dess asintió.

-…Voy a ayudarte a recordar el porqué de tu vida, el verdadero motivo y valor de la vida de Uchiha Sasuke.

La mirada de sasuke se volvió dudosa.

-¡Oe, oe! Sé que atemoriza. No hay ninguna garantía de que no sufras pues vivirás nuevamente los momentos difíciles de tu vida. Este paso es un salto seguro al vacío pero… –Comento, sonriendo en un gesto de amabilidad y apoyo.- Si una cosa es cierta; es que la manera más segura de lograr lo que se desea es intentarlo siempre una vez más.

Dess espero una respuesta suya entre el breve silencio hasta que el Uchiha alzo la vista, mostrando el intenso brillo una inigualable decisión.

-Hmp, tienes razón. -Cometo con un tono confiado.- Si en verdad vale la pena hacer algo, vale la pena hacerlo a toda costa.

-¡Jo! Ya decía yo que era fácil que calleras en tentación.

Era bastante claro para ella que los humanos no debían tener conocimiento de su realidad puesto que los llevaría al borde del colapso. Las memorias como destino y todo lo concerniente al registro de vida de un humano y su mundo, era algo que no debía darse conocer a nadie. Revelar tal cosa a sasuke era todo lo que menos debía hacer porque hablar de ello estaba _prohibido._

_**Romper las reglas tenía sus consecuencias. **_

Y aun sabiendo que esto, ya no había vuelta atrás. Sasuke debía volver a su mundo, debía darse cuenta de que todo lo que vivía en ese universo no era suyo, que debía volver al mundo ninja donde había nacido y al cual, aun pertenecía. Debía hablar de lo prohibido, no iba a retractarse. Ella estaba muy segura de sus acciones y estaba conforme con lo que le sucediera después.

_Dess debía hacerlo porque ella en verdad deseaba que la felicidad llegase para todos._

El Uchiha sonrio de medio lado alzando su mano y aceptando la de Dess que estrechó su varonil mano entre la suya, dejando que su mítico poder comenzara a hacerse presente a su alrededor, únicamente destacado por el intenso brillo carmesí que se apoderaba de sus ojos.

-Hn, muéstrame la verdad.

Dess sonrio.

-Considéralo un hecho, mocoso.

.

.

_**Demasiada luz.**__ Sus ojos se entreabrieron, parpadeo constantemente intentando acostumbrarse a la despampanante blancura de ese sitio. __**Demasiada, en exceso.**_

_Sasuke miro a su alrededor, distinguiendo enormes columnas que se alzaban hasta tocar lo que dedujo, sería el techo de semejante construcción, era similar a una cúpula de cristales tan pulcros como el mismo lugar donde estaba parado y sin embargo, a través de esa limpia ventana solamente podía distinguir oscuridad. No era como la noche, en absoluto lo era, esa oscuridad era aun más profunda y misteriosamente aterradora. O eso era lo que a sus ojos parecía. Bajo la vista y no se sorprendió de ver que el suelo que pisaba carecía de algún color, de hecho, casi todo lo que había a su alrededor no tenía nada que difiriese del color blanco, era como si nada hay fuera concretamente real y de igual forma, hacia denotar que tampoco se podía determinar si esas cosas tenían alguna textura o si realmente podrían tener peso o algo por el estilo._

_Al deslizar un poco la vista, descubrió que a tan sólo unos cuantos metros de distancia del punto donde fijaba su vista anteriormente, se encontraba una inmensa puerta. _

-¿Dónde estoy…?

-En una parte totalmente integra, fuera del alcance de los demás universos y seres en sus mundos._ –Escucho a sus espaldas._

_Rápidamente se dio vuelta y se encontró con Dess, sentada cómodamente en lo que parecía ser un trono que se mantenía en el aire sin necesidad aparente de sustento. Su sorpresa fue notable no solo por ese último hecho sino por la extraña razón de no haber notado la presencia de ese asiento antes. _

-Pareces algo tenso, sasuke._ –Comento Dess, inclinándose desde su asiento para mirarle atentamente.- _O más bien debería decir… ¿sorprendido?

-¿Qué es este lugar?_ –Pregunto._

-Bueno… En forma simple, este es un sitio paralelo virgen. Es decir que se encuentra en los límites más remotos entre el tiempo y el espacio, fuera del alcance de aquel que no sea Kami-sama y de aquel que fuese llamado "Destino"._ –Explico, poniéndose en pie y dejando sus manos sobre sus caderas.-_ Este lugar es conocido como la catedral de la causalidad y es a lo todos los que hemos heredado el cargo como destino, consideramos hogar.

_Sasuke miro a sus lados con rapidez para después volver su vista a Dess, entrecerrando sus ojos en el proceso._

-Hn ¿Y qué mierdas hacemos aquí?_ –Dess suspiro._

-…Aun no lo entiendes ¿verdad?_ –Cuestiono, soltando un ligero suspiro.-_ Este es el lugar donde todo inicio y es aquí por donde debemos empezar.

_De un salto, la peliblanca llego hasta el suelo cayendo con delicadeza frente al Uchiha. Al ponerse en pie, sasuke pudo notar que Dess no era la misma chica ya que si al inicio de su encuentro, ahora, se mostraba como una mujer adulta, su cabello era aun más largo de lo que lo recordaba y si, debía admitirlo, su altura era más considerable que la suya y eso era algo raro e inusual se le permitían. La de ojos rojizos le miro con profunda seriedad._

-La catedral de la causalidad es donde nacen y se encuentran todos los registros de las vidas humanas, es aquí donde te encontré y donde se desarrollo todo hasta llegar al día de hoy._ -Su mano derecha se alzo al aire y al instante, en la parte alta del sitio una clase de portal se abrió sobre ellos.- _Para ver tu realidad es indispensable mostrarte de igual forma mi vida y eso lo hare mostrándote mis recuerdos…

_Su mano descendió hasta posarse nuevamente frente a sasuke, pidiendo de nueva cuenta y en silencio, que la tomara. El Uchiha se permitió tragar un poco de saliva al tiempo en que alzaba algo titubeante su mano hasta sujetar la que Dess le ofrecía con firmeza. _

-…Ese portal…nos llevara a ver tus recuerdos._ –Afirmo sasuke._

-Asi es.

-Hmp, no le veo ninguna relevancia a todo esto._ –Siseo, frunciendo el ceño.- _¿Porque debo saber sobre ti y tus jodidos recuerdos? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo y mi registro?

_Dess sonrio enigmáticamente._

_-…Tiene todo que ver, sasuke. _

_Destino inhaló aire y afianzo con fuerza la mano de sasuke entre la suya, alzando la vista hacia el portal._

_-_¿E-Esto no va a matarme ni nada por el estilo verdad?_ –Cuestiono sasuke, anticipándose al momento.- _¡No es que tenga miedo! Pero quiero estar seguro de que esto no me dejara con algún tipo de lesión.

-Eso dependerá de que tan fuerte seas._ –Respondió._

_Sin saber cómo, sasuke intuyo que Dess no se refería a su resistencia física sino a su resistencia mental y sentimental. Dess sonrio un poco más al notar el temblor en sasuke mientras ambos se alzaban del suelo que anteriormente pisaban._

_-¡Oe, oe! Deja de sujetarte tan fuerte, terminaras rompiéndome la mano. –Sasuke gruño pero en ningún momento dejo de aprisionar fuertemente su mano. Carcajeó sutilmente.- De acuerdo, solo sujétate fuerte y ni se te ocurra soltarte ya que si lo haces quedaras perdido en la oscuridad por la eternidad y ahí sí que te friegas, mocoso. Entonces, ¡vámonos!_

_Y al terminar de hablar, ambos flotaron con más velocidad hacia el portal, entrando en este y desapareciendo en un destello de luz. En ese instante, el intenso brillo segó sus ojos y entonces, sasuke dejo de sentir. Solo asi, supo que al abrir los ojos se encontraría recorriendo el sendero de las memorias que lo conducirían a la verdad._

_**A la decisión final que tanto había buscado encontrar durante toda su vida.**_

* * *

_hola hola! Espero que se encuentren muy bien a pesar del jodido clima que nos ataca :) Quiero agradecerles sus mensajes, lei alguno que me decia que no contestaba sus dudas bueno, eso se debe a que me gusta mas plantearlas respuestas atravez del fic y la verdad, no me gustaria revelar informacion adelantada sobre los capitulos. Nose, pero se me afigura que les doy spoilers jaja. De igual, pido una disculpa y prometo atender sus dudas al instante si me es posible._

_¿Que les a parecido el capitulo? ¿Bueno, malo? ¿Informativo o sin relevancia? Espero saber de sus opiniones, quejas, sugerencias y aportes atravez de un review. !Que pasen buena semana! _


	35. Chapter 35

_New World_

_Capitulo 35: La verdad despierta._

_._

_¿Cómo había iniciado todo?_

_La verdad… Yo no tengo respuesta alguna para esa pregunta; o quizás, no sé a ciencia cierta cuando sucedió. Todo fue imprevisto y confuso, demasiado rápido, demasiado imperceptible para mí…que lo único que se… es que ese inicio se encuentra implícito dentro de mis recuerdos. La única forma de responderte y responderme a mi misma esta pregunta, sasuke…es mostrándote mi verdad. Y asi, tal vez encontremos ese momento en que todo dio inicio a la encrucijada de tu vida._

_Iniciar por el comienzo de mi extraña existencia puede ser el momento perfecto para comenzar._

_Nunca supe cómo fue que termine en ese lugar, de un momento a otro abrí mis ojos y me encontré directamente con la oscuridad. Ese lugar, era demasiado inmenso y poseedor de una profunda negrura; en ese lugar fue donde nací. No recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve envuelta dentro de esa oscuridad pero en algún momento, una luz apareció segándome por completo y corrompió la oscuridad. Sacándome de ahí. Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos, me encontré en un extraño sitio totalmente desconocido, tan blanco, que parecía irreal._

_Y es entonces, cuando lo conocí._

_Frente a mí, se encontraba un hombre de gran altura, bastante intimidante pero a la vez, lleno de un aura abrazadora que inspiraba respeto, solemnidad y paz. Su ropaje consistía en una inmensa túnica blanca que realzaba la luminosidad de su presencia y aunque quisiera describirlo o mostrarte como se veía en realidad, me temo que me veo imposibilitada a hacerlo. En ese momento no repare mucho en el más allá de lo que he dicho, estaba demasiado ocupada observando el color de mi piel y el hecho de que tenia manos y pies a los cuales nunca había visto como para intentar memorizar su aspecto; más sin embargo pronto repare en el hecho de que esa persona era la única y la primera que veía en lo poco o largo de mi existir. Lo mire fijamente, esperando alguna acción o palabra de su parte que pudiese amenazar mi integridad o de igual, algo que me explicase que hacia ahí._

_-¿Puedes ponerte en pie? –Me pregunto, ayudándome a hacerlo casi exitosamente. Sus ojos me miraron analizadoramente.-…Parece que no hay nada anormal contigo._

_Tras sus palabras, mi confusión debió ser bastante notable pues al instante, soltó una exclamación._

_-Primero que nada, quiero darte la bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar. –Comenzó a decirme y por obvias razones, no pude evitar ensanchar mis ojos ante esa noticia.- Seguramente estarás algo confundida con todo esto ¿verdad?_

_-¿Qué es este lugar…? –Pregunte precipitadamente._

_-Estas en lo que yo llamo: la catedral de la causalidad. Un sitio que he creado especialmente para un objetivo y es aquí donde vivirás a partir de ahora._

_-¿Vivir aquí? … -Solté en un susurro.- ¿Por qué?_

_Me mostro lo que vendría a ser una sonrisa._

_–Yo lo dispuse asi._

_Mentiría si dijera que no tuve miedo de lo que me estaba diciendo, esa era demasiada información incompleta para alguien como yo que hasta hace poco únicamente conocía la oscuridad que había visto al abrir sus ojos. Me permití soltar aire y apretar mis manos a entorno de lo que parecía ser alguna clase de vestimenta y que, al parecer, siempre había estado sobre mi cuerpo._

_-Se que estas confundida y es normal que tengas miedo pero te aseguro que estando aquí, no hay nada a lo que debas temer. –Me comento con suavidad, inconscientemente me tranquilice al oírlo.-…Debes saber que he sido yo quien te ha creado y que, desde ahora, lo único que deberás hacer será aprender y perfeccionar. Tendrás que volverte perfecta y obediente. Solo asi, seguirás manteniendo existencia por la eternidad…_

_Cuando me dijo aquellas palabras, lo único que pude pensar era que fuese lo que fuese, ese sujeto frente a mí parecía conocerme bastante bien, incluso más de lo que yo podía imaginar pues hasta ese instante era el único en saber cosas que yo no había expresado en ningún momento. Tal vez fue eso lo que me hizo sentir que podía creer y confiar plenamente en él._

_-¿Asi que esa es la siguiente? –Escuche a la distancia._

_Al mismo tiempo que el sujeto frente a mí, gire mi cuerpo y me encontré con otro hombre, postrado en lo que parecía ser un trono, de cabello corto blanquecino y ojos rojizos. Y mientras él nos miraba con cierto aburrimiento, yo no pude evitar preguntarme quién demonios era esa persona y porque cojones no lo había notado antes. Decir que su porte me pareció demandante, es poco._

_-Si, asi es. –Respondió el primero._

_En menos de un parpadeo, el tipo que se encontraba en aquel monumental asiento apareció frente a nosotros, dejándome asombrada ante ello._

_-Hum… Ya veo. ¿Asi que esta vez seré una mujer? –Él me miro con algo de fastidio rápidamente, para luego enfocarse en el primero.- Me parece que esta vez te has encaprichado demasiado en asignarnos anticipadamente un sexo definido._

_-Ya que me he adelantado en su despertar, creí conveniente establecerle un sexo diferente al que sostienes actualmente para no complicarnos mucho al dirigirme a alguno de los dos. No deberías preocuparte demasiado por ello, al final, pueden cambiarlo si lo desean._

_-Me parece bien, al menos seguimos siendo casi idénticos._

_Ante esa frase, alcé el rostro con una clara muestra de rareza e incomprensión, a lo único que recibí una ligera sonrisa por parte del primer sujeto._

_-Aun falta algo de tiempo para tu destitución asi que, ella será tu alumna a partir de ahora. –Le comento al segundo quien le miro atentamente.- Explícale y enséñale todo lo que sabes hasta que llegue el momento de que se convierta en tu sustituta._

_-Si es lo que ordenas, asi será. –Afirmo._

_El primero se giro de nuevo a mí, levanto su mano y la dejo descansar suavemente sobre mi cabeza. El gesto que estaba teniendo pudo haberme asustado pero no lo hizo._

_-Escucha. Él se encargara de ti y al final, cuando estés lista, te permitirá tomar su lugar._

_Y después de eso, sin darme pauta a cuestionar respecto a sus palabras, desapareció._

_Mi vista se enfoco en el "segundo", que se acerco a mí con lentitud hasta quedar en el mismo punto que el primero, mirándome con seriedad profunda y estricta. Pudo ser majadero de mi parte, pero todo lo que sucedía estaba incompleto. Yo quería respuestas contundentes y completas, asi que tenía que conseguirlas de una vez por todas antes de que mi cerebro –algo presionado por las incógnitas– amenazara con explotar._

_-¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué era el sitio de donde me sacaron? –Cuestione apresuradamente y con algo de torpeza, bajando el rostro.- ¿Qué soy? ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Qué es todo esto?_

_Él permaneció en silencio por algún tiempo, únicamente entrecerrando los ojos sin dejar de mirarme._

_-Haces demasiadas preguntas para ser la primera vez que utilizas tu razonamiento. –Comento, ignorando olímpicamente mis preguntas.- Además, eres demasiado inestable. Supongo que es algún efecto de tu anticipado despertar._

_-¡Respóndeme! –Grite._

_-¡Tsk, que fastidio! … -Un suspiro pesado salió de sus labios.- Responderé una a la vez ¿te parece?_

_-De acuerdo._

_-Por orden…Uno: Porque tú fuiste creada con el único propósito de llegar a este lugar, al igual todos los otros que ocuparon el puesto que pronto, será tuyo. –Lo mire bastante extrañada, sin saber exactamente a lo que se refería.- Dos: El lugar de donde te sacamos, no es más que el sitio de donde se extrae la siguiente esencia de aquel que controlara los registros una vez que el fin del anterior "destino" está por terminar su ciclo de vida. Y Tres: lo que eres…_

_Una de sus manos se alzo y toco mi cabeza, acariciándola lentamente al tiempo en que me mostraba un mechón de mi propio cabello tan blanco como el suyo. Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al entender lo que él deseaba decirme y que, analizándolo detenidamente, ya había mencionado hace unos instantes atrás._

_-Tú eres yo… Nosotros somos una deidad a la que denominan "destino". Eso somos, ese es nuestro nombre._

_-¿Nombre…?_

_- Lo dije bastante claro, nuestro nombre es Destino._

_-¿D-Destino? ¿Se supone que ese…es mi nombre?_

_-Asi es y como la siguiente en ocuparse de la misión que se nos ha encomendado has sido traída aquí con anticipación a mí… retiro. Para asi enseñarte directamente todo lo que debes hacer, las reglas que debes seguir y como llevar a cabo a la perfección con el sistema. –Me comento, alejándose y emprendiendo camino hacia una enorme puerta al otro lado del lugar.- Por último, el que es todo esto, lo entenderás con el paso del tiempo y conforme avance tú desarrollo. Por lo pronto, apresúrate y sígueme._

_Indudablemente lo seguí con firmeza, intentando asimilar lo que me había dicho hasta ese momento. Por lo menos, estaba un poco tranquila con responder aquellas preguntas pero eso no quitaba que aun existiesen huecos que deseaba fueran llenados de información. Ambos nos detuvimos frente a la puerta, él extendió su mano a ella y lentamente, comenzó a abrirse._

_-Entiende esto: todo lo que voy a decirte y mostrarte… -Inicio en un susurro.- Absolutamente todo lo que conocerás a partir de este momento, se convertirá en tu única verdad y fuera de eso; no habrá nada a lo que puedas llamar tuyo._

_Solo entonces y al tener completo acceso a ese espectacular recinto detrás de aquella puerta; pude entender perfectamente en esas palabras que mi existencia seria todo lo que mis ojos vieran, lo que mis oídos escucharan y lo que mi mente y cuerpo aceptaran sin negarse a nada._

_Mi única esperanza de existir seria esa._

_Y aun si no sabía si existían las horas o los años, me dedique a aprovechar todo lo que sería mi vida. En ese momento, todo comenzó a tener un sentido gracias a la educación que el primer destino me daba, gracias a él, obtuve las respuestas necesarias a todas mis preguntas. Yo obtuve una identidad. Al inicio me costó un poco entenderlo pero después, todo fue encajando, complementándose perfectamente a mí que casi fue irónico y absurdo de mi parte no haberlo entendido desde el principio._

_Yo era una única alma… destinada a observar la vida de los humanos quienes eran un raza creada por kami-sama, la identidad de aquel sujeto que conocí al despertar y a quien debía mi existir; la entidad máxima que me había dado el propósito de custodiar los registros de los seres humanos juzgándolos o perdonándolos, castigando y recompensando. Decidiendo indiferentemente los pasos que les conducirían a su determinado destino perfecto, viajando de un mundo a otro entre el espacio/tiempo y mi hogar… mi jaula. Y el "destino" había existido desde el inicio de los humanos, vigilando el curso de la sociedad hasta la eternidad, reencarnando consecutiva a cada término de una era._

_Al mismo tiempo que conocí esto, aprendí mis funciones como próxima destino._

_-¿Que son esas cosas? –Cuestione._

_Destino me miro con rapidez y ladeo una sonrisa._

_-Estas cosas son llamadas estanterías y en ellas reposan nuestros únicos objetivos o responsabilidades. –Comento, conduciéndome entre la enorme galería de estantes.- Ahora bien, ¿Puedes decirme cuáles son esas responsabilidades?_

_Me detuve prontamente y mire lo que reposaba dentro de los estantes._

_-Los registros. –Él asintió._

_-Los registros son con exactitud, un libro donde se escribe la vida de una ser bajo mandato de kami-sama, describiendo como debe ser su pasado y teniendo plasmado al final su rotundo destino final al que nosotros debemos conducirlo a través de las hojas que quedan en blanco después del escrito que representa el pasado. –Sus pasos se detuvieron y del estante más cercano, tomo un libro y lo abrió, mostrándome sus páginas en blanco.- Si las primeras hojas tienen escritas sus acciones que marcan su pasado, en estas hojas blancas, se define su presente y es ahí donde entran nuestras funciones. Como destino debemos hacer todo lo posible por que ellos lleguen a su destino final y por tanto, cuando el presente consecuencia del pasado comienza a escribirse, debemos intervenir interponiendo o poniendo situaciones, actos o personas en su camino a fin de que se cumpla el escrito determinante._

_-¡Espera! ¿El presente se escribe solo a partir de los actos acontecidos de su pasado?_

_-Asi es. –Entrecerré mis ojos._

_-Entonces si es asi, ¿Por qué cojones debemos intervenir en él? Si lo que se escribe en el registro es respectivamente al presente ¿no indica que es algo que necesariamente debe pasar? –Comente, mostrándole mi confusión al asunto.- ¿Por qué se nos permite borrar algunas o grandes partes de ese escrito? ¿No es algo muy contradictorio?_

_-Esto es demasiado fastidioso… te lo explicare. –Suspiro y comenzó nuevamente con su andar, obviamente, después de dejar el registro en su lugar.- Como dijiste, el escrito del presente se escribe por si solo anticipadamente, es decir, que comienza a escribirse cierto tiempo antes de que el sujeto dueño de esa vida comience a realizar las acciones correspondientes._

_-¡Eso ya lo sé! –Refunfuñe y él soltó otro suspiro._

_-¿Quieres callarte y dejar que termine? ¡En verdad! No sé cómo demonios es que terminamos convirtiéndonos en… ¡en ti! Esto es casi deshonroso. –Chasquee la lengua con ofensa y permanecí en silencio.- Escucha. Al tener en posesión los registros, nosotros tenemos la disponibilidad de leerlo y por consecuente, modificarlo a conveniencia del protocolo. El sistema es simple y lo sabes, por lo tanto, las acciones descritas tendrán siempre una resultante… Aunque muchas de las resultantes no son beneficiosas para el propietario pero siempre conducirán al destino escrito de kami-sama._

_-¿He? No entiendo. –Dije, sentándome sin delicadeza sobre el suelo._

_-Los humanos son seres ingenuos, querida. Y por tanto son fácil de influenciar, prácticamente eso es lo que hacemos, influenciarlos indirectamente para darles un final adecuado… pero no muchas veces, estos finales son…buenos._

_Eso sí que logro llamar mi atención y esto fue lo que lo hizo sonreír._

_-Como sabes hay un sinfín de universos paralelos a este. Algunos son similares a otros pero la vida en ellos cambia; pueden existir dos personas similares en dos mundos distintos y aun con eso, sus destinos, actitudes y su entorno serán diferentes entre sí. En otros casos; el mundo tiene una serie de cambios en los cuales si una persona muere, reencarna en otra época, podríamos decir que si un humano existente del año 1817 muriese, volvería a vivir en épocas modernas, un decir: 2000 o 2001. Y asi podría seguir definiendo los universos pero estaríamos saliéndonos del objetivo de esta charla. –Me dijo, tomando al mismo tiempo un registro y chasqueando los dedos e invocando algo similar a un espejo.- No importa en qué mundo sea, cada ser que exista en ellas tiene un registro y por tanto, un destino determinado que no siempre, asegura que terminen siendo felices o que mantengan vida. Hay existencias que solo aparecen por cierto límite de tiempo y otras que están destinadas a perdurar hasta su desaparición temporal pero esto. Otras viven plenamente colmados de dicha y muchos otros, viven constantemente en la desesperación, el dolor y…la venganza. Solo que eso es decisión de kami-sama que determina el final del registro._

_-Hum…Sigo sin comprender del todo. –Comente, rascándome la nuca.- Creo que ahora me siento aun mas confundida que al principio._

_-¡Ah…! Te lo mostrare. –Siseo._

_El espejo se ilumino y al instante se extendió frente a mis ojos, ganándose una exaltación de mi parte. Destino me miro casi con arrogancia y abrió el registro._

_-Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, cuyo nombre completo era Johannes Chrysostomus Wolfgangus Theophilus Mozart, nació en Salzburgo un 27 de enero de1756 dentro de alguno de los universos existentes. Se le concedió un magnifico don en la composición de música y al inicio de su vida, fue clamado con el título del niño genio, envidiado por los músicos de su tiempo y aclamado por reyes de la época._

_Junto a su explicación, el espejo reflejo imágenes de el susodicho humano, mostrándome un poco más de lo que yo únicamente conocía por boca de mi instructor pues, aun si era la próxima destino, aun no tenía la información necesaria para poder llevar a cabo mis funciones como deidad. Mirar aquellas escenas me pareció algo fascinante, pero pronto, la fascinación pasaría a convertirse en…decepción._

_-Eso se definió en su pasado, brillante y prospero… y al mismo tiempo… determino su presente. Un lúgubre y careciente presente._

_Y ante mis ojos, se presento la decadencia de una vida que se marchito poco a poco en la más profunda y decante tristeza que en ningún momento, creí imaginar cómo presente para alguien con semejante iluminación pasada como la de ese joven músico. Una vida corta que termino a la edad de 35 años por casusas que los humanos no supieron definir entre enfermedad e influencia de Antonio Salieri, aunque únicamente el primer destino y yo supimos que todo eso solo fue un factor que interpusimos con creces para matarlo de dolor y cansancio. Cuando el espectáculo termino, el espejo desapareció en cuestión de un parpadeo._

_-Al final el resultado de toda nuestra influencia dio frutos, querida. Lo guiamos por el sendero correcto. –Siseo el primer destino, mirándome fijamente.- Al final y con su muerte, Mozart llego a su destino determinado: Lleno de gloria, perpetuado en la eternidad de los siglos venideros sucesivos a él._

_En ese momento entendí que no importaba cual fuera el pasado o presente descrito para un ser vivo, que no importaba cuan doloroso, triste y decadente; que feliz, dichoso o emotivo fuese para ellos; ni cuan crueles o bondadosos pudiésemos ser mientras interveníamos en su registro…lo único que importaba; era cumplir con el destino descrito al final del registro._

_Fuese bueno o malo, ese era el protocolo._

_Extrañamente, me sentí asqueada de nuestro sistema de vida y de la forma en que se trataba a los humanos. Aun si no lo entendía a plenitud, era obvio que sentía algo de molestia e inconformidad con semejantes acciones tan indiferentes._

_-Si es asi, ¿Qué clase de deidad somos he? –Le pregunte, en voz baja y desviando la mirada.- Es aberrante lo que hacemos._

_-¿Sientes lastima por ellos? –Suspire._

_-No lo sé… Tal vez si, tal vez no. Incluso ese término podría aplicar con nosotros. Si lo pensamos bien…no somos nada más que algo que sigue reglas, sin cuestionarse nada, sin seguir sus propias ideas. –Cerré mis ojos y pude escuchar los pasos de destino acercándose a mí.- Por lo menos ellos no saben que se encuentran implícitos en un perfecto plan de manipulación; el que tanto jugamos con ellos. ¿No deberíamos velar por que todos fueran felices? ¿Por qué… kami-sama creo todo esto?_

_El silencio perduro algunos instantes dejándome sentir la presencia de destino frente a mí y al poco tiempo, abrí mis ojos al sentir sus manos acariciando mi rostro, ubicándolo inclinado frente a mí._

_-Irónico, aun cuando somos algo diferentes en el fondo, aun somos idénticos._

_-Eso no es algo ilógico, yo soy tú y tú eres yo. –Afirme, desviando mi vista.- Se que las cosas deben ser asi pero entonces, porque…_

_-…No puedes volver a hablar de estas cosas. ¿Entiendes? –Me dijo duramente._

_Alcé la vista mirándole directamente a los ojos tan rojizos como los míos, expresándole a través de los míos que sabía a lo que se refería al tiempo en que asentía._

_Era absurdo de mi parte, tener esas locas ideas al respecto de algo a lo que no se me tenia permitido cuestionar y tanto el primer destino como yo, entendíamos a la perfección lo mal que estábamos al siquiera proclamar entre nosotros estas cosas. ¡Pero era inevitable! Por alguna razón, ambos teníamos la tendencia a desear las cosas que los humanos tenían, a querer protegerlos a toda costa pero sin poder hacerlo y si, era extraño para los dos que semejante comportamiento se presentase en una existencia tan vacía y careciente como nosotros._

_Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la repentina y suave risilla que mi antecesor soltaba, aun sin dejar de acariciar mis mejillas. Lo mire con clara señal de extrañeza, había algo en esa risa que me provocaba un sentimiento de cautela._

_-¿Sabes, querida mía? Una vez que nos convertimos en destino, nos vemos atados a una correa, siguiendo órdenes porque eso es para lo que nos crearon, bendiciendo y lastimando a los humanos indiferentemente._

_-¿Qué tiene eso de relevante?_

_-Cuando nosotros aparecemos, dominamos completamente a los humanos. Pero extrañamente, siempre nos vemos maravillados por ellos y su mundo, y sin entenderlo, buscamos deshacernos de nuestra correa. –Realice una mueca, aquello era extraño.- Ellos tienen tantas cosas que nosotros no, sentimientos, emociones y ese hermoso y dorado mundo donde existen… Y nosotros…solo obtenemos el vació y la oscuridad._

_Su frente se recargo sobre la mía mientras cerraba sus ojos y me permitía mirar con profunda confusión su rostro sin llegar a comprender porque me estaba diciendo esas cosas ni el porqué de su extraño comportamiento actual._

_-…Nosotros somos la nada, absoluta oscuridad. Solo somos una distorsión sin voluntad. Tal vez sea eso lo que nos hace anhelar a los humanos con tanta devoción. –Siseo.- Pero… no sería grandioso poder romper con todo el sistema. ¿Qué consecuencias habría? ¿Qué tanto cambiaría el curso de las cosas?_

_Yo entrecerré mis ojos, sus palabras podían ser ciertas pues nuestra conducta tan contradictoria era muestra de ello mas sin embargo, él hablaba de deshacernos del dominio de las reglas que kami-sama había impuesto y ambos sabíamos perfectamente, que aquello, era imposible. Él me lo dijo en una ocasión: "incluso si todos los anteriores a nosotros lo hubiesen deseado realmente con fervor, ese deseo seria desvanecido por el dote de sumisión que todos poseemos." Nuestra sumisión era en la misma cantidad que nuestro anhelo. Por tanto, nosotros siempre terminaremos obedeciendo por nuestro propio deseo, siguiendo con el protocolo eternamente y eso aplicaba, incluso si no existiesen las normativas._

_-¿Tu qué crees, querida? –Me pregunto, sacándome de mis pensamientos.- ¿Crees posible desatar el hilo tan complejo que creó kami con el destino?_

_-Creo que todo lo que estás diciendo es absurdo. –Exprese, con cierta molestia.- Algo como eso…es imposible que suceda._

_-Yo no estaría tan seguro de ello… -Afirmo._

_Había algo entre sus palabras tan perfectamente oculto que no terminaba de convencerme. Esa conducta era muy rara viniendo de él, era anormal y…jodidamente atemorizante Destino soltó un suspiro y alejo su rostro del mío, sujetando únicamente mi mentón con su mano derecha, observándome con un extraño brillo en ellos._

_-Si lo pienso detenidamente, no debería decirte esto. Contrario a mi; tú estás totalmente creada a los deseos de kami y bueno, es comprensible que no logre corromperte. –No pude evitar dar un ligero sobresalto por lo que escuchaba.- Pero, aun así quiero intentarlo una vez más… así que…_

_Sus labios crearon una sonrisa retorcida._

_-¿No te gustaría ser parte de los resultados de mi experimento?_

_-¿D-De que mierdas estás hablando? –Pregunte, exaltada, zafándome de su agarre y poniéndome en pie.- Este comportamiento tuyo… parece como si hubieses perdido la razón._

_Se mantuvo en silencio breves instantes y al igual que yo se puso en pie, sin dejar de mirarme._

_Por su gesto, podía deducir que él esperaba que yo dijera algo como eso y por alguna razón, algo en mi interior me sugirió que existía algo bastante terrible dentro del sujeto frente a mí._

_-Lo entiendo, aunque es una pena, las cosas pudieron haber sido bastante divertidas si quisieras ayudar por las buenas. –Comento, alzando los hombros con simpleza.- Pero no importa ¿y sabes porque? Porque incluso si no quieres ser partícipe, al final lo serás._

_-Ya basta. –Ordene._

_-Ya lo he decidido, te permitiré intentar decidir entre tu correa o tu libertad. Sera interesante saber que decidirás al final, ya que, de cualquier forma y sin importar el resultado… vas a morir._

_En ese instante, alguien interrumpió en el lugar._

_-Bienvenido, kami-sama. –Siseo Destino._

_Yo observe a mi creador acercarse a nosotros lentamente hasta detenerse frente a mí y acariciar mi cabeza mientras sonreía._

_-Estas algo tensa ¿Qué es lo que sucede? -No pude responder nada pero mis ojos se deslizaron directamente hasta mi mentor. Kami dirigió su atención a él.- ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo, destino? ¿Qué es lo que le has dicho?_

_-¡Nada importante en realidad! -Destino sonrio amablemente._

_Abrí mis ojos con impresión absoluta para después componer mi postura, fingiendo que esa afirmación era verdad al sonreírle a kami que sonrió de igual manera. Después de eso, mi vista volvió a destino ¿Qué era lo que destino estaba intentando decirme? Toda la conversación que sostuvimos era de dementes, dentro de lo que fuese hacer terminaría no lo entendía. Entrecerré mis orbes, mirándolo con plena seriedad._

_**¿Qué era exactamente lo que él estaba pensando hacer?**_

* * *

_Hello people! ¿Que les ha parecido el capitulo de hoy? _

_Espero que fuese bastante revelador y que lograse transmitir algo de intriga y misterio con respecto al pasado de Dess. La verdad, debo admitir que este fue uno de los capítulos mas complejos y largos que pude escribir, tal vez al publicarlo no lo parezca pero tengan por seguro que mis ojeras y las cifras de palabras y hojas de microsoft office word lo comprueban al 100 por ciento. :) Pero la verdad, me complace bastante el resultado, considero que es uno de los capitulos mejor estrocturados que pude hacer asi que espero que logre cumplir tambien con sus espectativas.  
_

_Quiero informar que este es una primera parte, es decir que posiblemente existan dos o tres capitulos mas que se basen directamente en las memorias de Dess, aunque intentare reducirlos. !Sera pesado! Pero interpondre intermedios para descanzar la tematica y tener algo de contenido extra en la trama. ¿que les parece la idea? _

_Una nota muy importante es agradecerles todo el apoyo que le dan al fic, muchas gracias dattebayo! Espero seguir contando con ustedes y sus adorables review. !Nos veremos en la proxima! :D_


	36. Chapter 36

_**New World**_

_**Capitulo 36: Incierto porvenir.**_

_._

Sakura abrió los ojos y miro con pesadumbre el techo de su habitación por enésima vez, no tenía ganas de ponerse en pie ni tampoco deseaba dejar que sus padres le vieran con tal desanimo, en esos momentos lo único que deseaba era ver que las cosas volvieran a su sitio.

_Deseaba ver a sasuke_.

Pero aun estaba dolida, no sabía cómo reaccionar a esas nuevas cosas que había visto en sasuke, las facetas que había visto por última vez en él habían logrado instalar un profundo temor a que le hiriera como había hecho la última vez. Con palabras, con gestos, con acciones… incluso con su sola presencia. Sakura se sentía realmente amenazada o más bien, sentía que ahora que Dess se había presentado para desenmascarar la verdadera razón del viaje astral de sasuke a su mundo, su integridad física y sentimental se vería total y rotundamente vulnerables ante un peligro que aun, le era desconocido.

Algo le gritaba que era mejor alejarse, que su mundo se vería desmoronado con aquellas revelaciones. Que tal vez, en verdad, hubiera sido mejor no encontrarse con sasuke en esa noche, cuando lo encontró herido y decidió ayudarlo. Entrecerró sus ojos y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, sintiendo unas largas ganas de llorar.

-No se… ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? –Susurro, empezando a llorar, triste y confundida.- ¿Cómo debo actuar de ahora en adelante?

Se abrazo a sí misma, dándose la vuelta hasta quedar recostada de medio lado, encogiéndose en una posición fetal sin dejar de llorar. Era frustrante. Desear ver a sasuke y al mismo tiempo no querer hacerlo y ella lo sabía, eso estaba mal, porque él era la persona a quien más quería, era la persona a la que se había entregado y la persona a la cual _el destino_ la había guiado. Pero los recuerdos de ese sasuke que conoció en aquel accidente al mudarse de casa, los estados de inseguridad y depresión; el constante recuerdo de sus memorias como ninja que sasuke había tenido después de haberla hecho suya –Y desde mucho tiempo antes.– y la presencia de Dess en sus vidas la hacían convencerse de que…

_Sasuke ahora era un desconocido. _

Su propia existencia, su corazón, sus sentimientos, todo lo que ella creía difería de lo que siempre creyó era verdad.

**No sabía cuál era la realidad y cuál era la fantasía. **

Y eso solo lograba hacerla consiente de algo que simplemente la llevaba al borde de la desesperación y la tristeza. ¿Quién podía responder sus dudas? ¿Debía quedarse sentada y esperar a que perdiera lo poco que había recuperado? Ya no sabía que creer ni a quién recurrir. _¿Entonces te quedaras aquí…? _Escucho decir a su Innert. _¿Vivirás asi en lugar de levantarte y luchar por lo que tienes y no quieres perder? _Sakura se levanto rápidamente hasta quedar sentada sobre su cama, su yo interno tenía razón. Siempre se la pasaba quejándose pero no buscaba la manera de resolver las cosas. En esta situación en la que se veía involucrada la inconsistencia de dos universos; la única capaz de recomponer de nuevo su vida era ella misma y esta vez, si sasuke no quería ponerle fin a todo el asunto, entonces, se encargaría de dárselo ella para asi conseguir paz en ese revoltijo.

Mebuki y Kishashi observaron con algo de sorpresa como su hija menor bajaba presurosamente por las escaleras con maleta en mano_. Parece que al fin regresara._ Se dijo Kishashi, dándole no tanta importancia al asunto y regresando a su lectura de periódico.

-Sakura, hija ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

-Voy a casa, mama, ya pase demasiado tiempo haciéndome la tonta. –Sakura se giro a su madre, que la miraba desde la cocina mientras ella se mantenía en la puerta de salida.- Se que es repentino pero en verdad, debo regresar y arreglar de una vez por todas las cosas.

Sakura salió del hogar de sus padres despidiéndose de ellos brevemente y con velocidad abordo su Cooper, poniéndose en marcha de nuevo a su apartamento.

Hablaría con Dess, le pediría que los dejase en paz y volviera al lugar de donde había provenido sin obligar a sasuke a ir con ella sin importar el resultado final que trajera aquello, estaba decidida. Seguramente sasuke la apoyaría, después de todo, desde el primer momento dejo en claro –Con sus constantes evasivas y furiosas actitudes– que él no quería saber lo que Dess quería decirle, que no deseaba por ningún motivo irse del mundo moderno.

_Que se quedaría con ella._

Si lo lograban, se prometía a si misma ayudar a sasuke a olvidar su pasado mas rigurosamente, se esforzaría por hacerlo y darle nuevas memorias, mas felicidad, mas amor y menos dolores. Y cuando la tempestad pasase…

_Ellos comenzarían una nueva vida juntos._

Tal vez hizo mal en tardarse demasiado en decidirse por seguir sus corazonadas, pero ahora, estaba dispuesta a defender lo que ahora tenia y que atesoraba más que nada. Sasuke había cambiado su mundo totalmente, lo había hecho mucho mejor ¿Por qué debía perderle Si bien ella había conocido al anterior sasuke, no recordarlo era la firme muestra de que él no era su persona predestinada. Si lo pensaba bien, Destino había sido la persona que había guiado al sasuke ninja a ella, por consecuente, ¿no podía aquello ser una señal de que ambos debían estar juntos? No sabía porque, pero sentía que estaba peleando por algo imposible pero no se rendiría, ella creía en esa verdad que vivía y esperaba, que durante el tiempo en que tardase a llegar a su apartamento, las cosas no cambiasen en absoluto.

_._

_._

_Habían pasado bastantes años, tal vez algún siglo o más._

_Para ese entonces, recuerdo ya no tener la misma complexión de antes. De ser una niña pase a ser una adolecente y según decía el anterior destino a mí, en años humanos tantearía entre lo años. Aunque claro, ya había vivido mucho más años de los que aparentaba. Poco relevante es relatar los sucesos que tuve durante ese tiempo, las memorias destacadas son únicamente de lo que directamente me interesaba y me dedique a perfeccionar._

_Aprender. _

_Después de esa ocasión en que Destino me mostró un rostro que jamás imagine de él, me apresure a mi misma a estar lista lo más pronto que pudiese y así destituir a mi antecesor de su puesto. Kami parecía estar bastante complacido con mis avances y estaba más que de acuerdo en que tomara pronto el puesto aunque no le comentara absolutamente nada de mis sospechas, con que el estuviese a mi favor era más que suficiente. Tal vez ese pensamiento es algo interesado pero no era asi. Mas que interés, yo lo consideraba una necesidad máxima para proteger el sistema que kami-sama nos había dado. Incluso si tenía alguna inconformidad al inicio, después y habiendo "crecido" en el entorno divino, esas ideas se desplegaron en el viento, dejándome en claro la importancia del cumplimiento CORRECTO de mis funciones como Destino. _

_Una vez me tome la libertad de imaginarme como seria la vida sin un orden, sin un comando constituido por nosotros, el destino, y lo que vi…no fue nada agradable. Aquel paraje lleno de desorden, entregado completamente a la desesperación y el exterminio completo de la humanidad me hizo temer en gran medida del fallo del sistema. Si permitía que esto llegara a suceder, los cambios que se darían serian bastante graves; para fines practicos, todos los universos caerían al igual que nosotros mas sin embargo su extinción seria más dramática. Dolor, sufrimiento y aberración, crueldad y desolación; todo aquello resultaría en el gobierno eterno de la muerte. Creer que todo eso podía volverse en realidad solo me provocaba un constante temor y un profundo sentido de cautela hacia mi mentor que, de algún u otro modo, yo afirmaba que podía ser el detonador de dicha tragedia. ¡Yo no podía permitirlo! Mi instinto me gritaba que debía impedir a toda costa que el sistema se derrumbara, no por mí, sino por ellos y por kami-sama. Pues en el fondo, aun con todo lo injusto que pudiese ser el protocolo, creía fervientemente en que kami hacia todo eso para cuidar de los humanos. _

_Entonces supe que debía mantenerme fiel a los mandatos de kami y preservar el protocolo al pie de la letra. _

_ESO ERA LO CORRECTO, MI DEBER. _

_-¿Cómo esta yéndote con ese registro?_

_Para ese entonces, todavía no autorización total para corregir, escribir y revisar constantemente todos los registros existentes pero gracias a mis rápidos avances, destino considero que ya podía llevar a cabo alguno que otro trabajo. Claro, siempre y cuando estuviera bajo su supervisión. Algo que, sin duda, me era bastante incomodo y fastidioso. Alce la vista ante su pregunta, observándole breves instantes para después volver mi atención al registro entre mis manos._

_-Bastante bien. No tengo ningún problema en componer el destino de este humano. –Comente con tono profesional.- Aunque es molesto no poder hacer esto sin estar bajo tu estúpida vigilancia y limitaciones._

_Lo escuche reír y esto solo ayudo a que mi molestia acrecentara, estaba burlándose de mí._

_-No deberías tomarle tanta importancia. Algún día tendrás el dominio de todo y harás lo que quieras y consideres necesario. –Su voz se alejaba por instantes, asi que alce la vista y lo vi alejándose.- Pero tendrás que esperar a que ese día llegue; por ahora, mantente a mi marguen ¿quieres? Recuerda que aun sigo siendo el legítimo destino._

_Entrecerré mis ojos, apretando mis manos con fuerza sobre el registro._

_-…Ese título será mío más pronto de lo que te imaginas._

_-Podría ser. Tus ansias de tenerlo son bastante notables, lo deseas fervientemente pero ¿sabes? –Siseo, deteniéndose brevemente.- Cuando llegue el momento de la destitución y comiences con la carga; sabrás que no todo lo que brilla es oro. _

_-¿A qué te refieres? –Cuestione._

_-A que puede ser que la anhelada responsabilidad que se te otorga puede terminar convirtiéndose en una rutina efímera y de eso, a la monotonía misma de tu existencia. Cometerás errores, veras la decadencia que traen las cosas que no puedes controlar. –Sus palabras eran directas y firmes.- Tomaras decisiones con pro y en contra de tus principios y puede que termines rompiendo tus propias normativas, que termines rechazando las ordenes de kami…puede incluso que termines deseando morir._

_No pude evitarlo, pero una carcajada ahogada salió de mis labios._

_-Eso es algo muy ridículo, destino. ¿En verdad crees que terminare cometiendo los mismos fallos que nuestros antepasados? ¡No seas absurdo! –Comente, sin contener mi sonrisa arrogante.- Yo tengo firmes mis convicciones del deber, soy una fiel sirviente y no pretendo fallar absolutamente en nada._

_-Estas muy confiada de ti misma. –Afirmo._

_-Por supuesto. Incluso si tu y todos los demás destinos fueron similares, yo al contrario de ustedes son diferente ¿y sabes porque? _

_El guardo silencio y yo ensanche un poco más mi sonrisa._

_-Porque yo fue creada para ser perfecta. –Me puse en pie observándole fijamente sin dejar mi tono socarrón.- Todos los anteriores fueron simples primeras pruebas y con cada uno que fue destituido, los predecesores fueron siendo pulidos hasta llegar a mi… La última, la perfecta._

_-No creí que pudieses llegar a ser tan arrogante y mezquina. _

_-Solo estoy diciendo la verdad. _

_-Hum…Tal vez tengas razón y seas perfecta pero eso es algo que puedes decir ahora; cuando comiences a ver la realidad, las cosas van a cambiar. –Volví a reír._

_-¡Lo dudo mucho! ¿Hablas de que fallare? ¿Qué las cosas cambiaran? Eso es simplemente inaceptable. Soy la elegida ¿Qué podría salir mal? –Comente, con orgullo.- Admitámoslo, kami-sama desea que tome tu lugar pronto porque soy la adecuada y autentica dueña del puesto._

_-¿Eso es lo que crees? Eres bastante ingenua, pero no me sorprende, eres un perro bien entrenado. Toda la situación que te rodea te es desconocida y misteriosa pero… –Siseo mirándome por sobre su hombro.- Aun asi, tú nunca cuestionas nada, solo sabes obedecer. Confías ciegamente en él pero… ¿Qué tanto lo conoces? _

_Ladee el rostro con rapidez._

_-Es irónico, yo me estaba preguntando exactamente lo mismo sobre ti. _

_Una nueva carcajada se hizo presente, mas sin embargo, esta vez no era mi risa sino la de Destino que parecía pasársela de lo lindo por mi comentario. Su burla había logrado disolver mi sonrisa en totalidad al tiempo en que se giraba a mí y me regalaba una sonrisa._

_-… ¿Desconfías de mi…? _

_-Totalmente. –Afirme con rapidez y seriedad.- Y debe quedarte en claro que, sea lo que sea que planeas hacer…voy a detenerlo._

_Sus orbes se entrecerraron y su sonrisa se volvió maléfica._

_-¿Quieres apostar? –Reto._

_No mencione palabra alguna después de que Destino desapareciese totalmente de mi vista tras su comentario, apreté la mandíbula con notable fuerza, sintiendo la ira y la frustración cernirse con dureza sobre mí. Sin duda era un maldito bastardo. Cerré mis ojos brevemente para después calmarme y dedicarme una vez más a mis labores. Una presencia conocida invadió mis sentidos, poniéndome atenta a cualquier palabra que pudiese solicitarme._

_-"¿Cómo va todo?" –Escuche en el recinto._

_-¡Bastante bien, kami-sama! Cada vez estoy más lista para ascender de puesto._

_-"Me agrada escuchar eso… Dime algo…" –Siseo con un tono de voz preocupado.- "¿Haz notado algo raro con Destino?"_

_Yo abrí mis ojos con cierto asombro para después recuperar la compostura._

_-¿A caso ha sucedido algo? ¿Acaso algo va mal? –Pregunte._

_-"No es algo que debas saber… pero no, la respuesta es no. Todo marcha tal y como debe ser. Aunque he notado cierto distanciamiento y rencor entre ustedes; además de su extraño comportamiento. ¿Estás segura de que no sucede absolutamente nada?" _

_Instintivamente, di un ligero sobresalto por sus palabras. Era casi como si él pudiera saberlo aunque claramente, destino y yo sabíamos que eso no era posible. Kami había confirmado que ese espacio era autónomo y que, aun si él era su creador, había ciertas restricciones hacia sí mismo cuando hablábamos del entorno de la catedral. El silencio perduro bastante en los cuales únicamente me dedique a mirar con fijeza el registro sobre mis manos. Mis presentimientos y conversaciones con mi tutor habían dado ápice a una serie de contundentes pruebas de que estaba planeando atentar contra el sistema, en esta oportunidad en la que dios y yo estábamos a solas sentía unas tremendas ganas de decirle todo, mis sospechas, las cosas a las que me entere en anteriores conversaciones y los extraños comportamientos que Destino estaba teniendo._

_Yo había sido testigo de que en varias ocasiones, mi antecesor se encerraba en algún tipo de esfera creada por si mismo ha hacer cosas que yo aun desconocía pero que dada a la minuciosidad, cantidad de tiempo en que se mantenía aislado y la presuntuosa aura de misterio en el asunto; podía asegurar que aquello era rotunda muestra de que Destino, estaba llevando a cabo "su experimento". Podía decir sobre las extrañas desapariciones de registros y la repentina aparición de exceso de odio e infortunio en la mayor parte de ellos. El como en algún tiempo note que algunos de los escritos del destino se reescribían de manera inexacta, cambiando repentinamente en cuestión de un parpadeo incluso después de haber sido corregido o llegado el destino determinado. _

_Y todo esto me inquietaba pero a la vez, despertaba un capricho por hacerme cargo del asunto._

_-"… ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?..." _

_Exponer estas cosas ante kami, eran la solución definitiva a todo ese embrollo. Una forma fácil de tomar el trono y deshacerme de mi corrupto antecesor; además de una garantía de que el protocolo y la vida de los humanos estarían plenamente estables. Eso era lo correcto y aun así estaba totalmente segura de que era capaz de eliminar el problema y mantener el orden establecido sin fallas y por mi cuenta. _

_Las cosas marcharían bien, podía encargarme de todo._

_-No… En lo absoluto. –Sonreí._

_**Ese fue el primer error que pude cometer.**_

_._

_._

_Sasuke abrió sus ojos repentinamente y se incorporo en un parpadeo, quedando sentado sobre la loza blanquecina perteneciente a la catedral de la causalidad. _

-Ya regresaste._ –Giro el rostro a la derecha y se encontró a Dess.- _Te vez algo cansado, sasuke.

-¿Esas son…todas tus memorias?

_Dess negó._

_-_Solo estoy mostrándote lo más relevante, si te mostrara todas y cada una de ellas, posiblemente tardarías todos los años que llevo viviendo para verlos y bueno; ni tu ni yo tenemos el tiempo suficiente para intentarlo._ -Dess se puso en pie con lentitud.- _Además, me preocupa un poco el estado físico de tu cuerpo real. El tiempo fluye de distinta manera aquí que en los demás universos, podría haber complicaciones. Iremos de regreso, quiero asegurarme de que todo está normal, después de eso, seguiremos con mis memorias…

_La peliblanca pretendió comenzar a avanzar, pensando que sasuke se incorporaría y le seguiría mas sin embargo, eso no sucedió. _

_-_Dess…_ -Le llamo, deteniéndola.- _¿Qué fue lo que sucedió después?

_-_Creí haber dicho que seguiríamos después.

_-_Y yo creí que habíamos acordado terminar con esta porquería de una vez por todas. ¿No era eso lo que queríamos?_ –Destino le miro fijamente._

-¿Estás dispuesto a continuar…A pesar de que he dicho que existe una posibilidad de que haiga complicaciones? _–Pregunto, observando a sasuke asentir decididamente.- _De acuerdo, sasuke, seguiremos con esto hasta que lleguemos al final.

_Sasuke medio sonrió para después volver a su estado de seriedad mientras Dess se volvía hasta quedar frente a frente con el Uchiha. Ante el trémulo silencio, sasuke dio un paso al frente y decidió romper con ello._

_-Te preguntare una vez más… -Su voz fue seria y directa.- _¿Qué sucedió después?

_Dess soltó un rápido suspiro._

_-_Nuevamente, paso algo de tiempo. Pero la hostilidad entre Destino y yo se hizo presente con más veracidad. Yo desconfiaba completamente de él y Destino, por su lado, solamente se centraba en sus dichosos asuntos, eso era lo único que le importaba, tanto así que dejo sus funciones y cuando parecía cumplirlas, la cantidad de muertes y tragedias en los distintos mundos aumentaba. La situación estaba poniéndose cada vez peor._ –Comento al tiempo en que apretaba las mandíbulas con fuerza.- _Me decidí a ponerle un alto a todo el caos que estaba provocando, conseguiría respuestas y detendría de una vez por todos sus planes. Así que a sabiendas de que tal vez termináramos en una inminente discusión o a crear una disputa, independientemente de cuál fuese la consecuencia de mis actos, no estaba dispuesta a retroceder en ellos.

_-_Lo enfrentaste._ –Afirmo sasuke._

_-_Asi es. Por primera vez, hice uso de mi poder y comenzamos una pelea algo banal; la mayor parte de nuestras habilidades eran similares aunque… Debo decir, que la única que llevaba las de perder era yo._ -Dess se rasco la nuca, mientras hacia una mueca de vergüenza.- _Destino tenía una fuerza campal que fácilmente superaba la mía, su experiencia y cantidad de años me hacían parecer una cría intentando vencer a un adulto. Ese bastardo me dio una paliza.

"_¡Y una mierda! ¿Qué le dio una paliza?"__ Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, analizando las palabras dichas por Dess. Eso sí que no terminaba de ser impresionante ya que jamás pensó que alguien pudiese darle una paliza a Dess, por experiencia propia, había estado seguro de que nadie podría hacer algo como eso ante su descomunal fuerza. __"¡Puedo oírte, idiota!"__ Escucho la voz de Dess al tiempo en que la miraba fulminarle con sus ojos rojos, bastante molesta._

-¿Cómo es que…?

-¡No preguntes! ¡No fue nada divertido!_ –Grito._

_-_Hmp, ¿y Después…?_–Cuestiono sasuke, cambiando la conversación.- _¿Lograste vencerlo?

_-_La pelea duro poco y en efecto, perdió. Pero no fui yo quien lo venció. –Sasuke junto las cejas, curioso ante esa afirmación._- _La verdad, estuve a punto de desaparecer pero en ese instante, cuando pensé que todo terminaría… Él comenzó a morir.

-… ¿Qué quieres decir?_ –Cuestiono._

_Dess bajo la vista entrecerrando sus orbes en el proceso, en una memorable faceta de tristeza en su rostro._

-¿Sabes? Incluso siendo Destino, nosotros también tenemos normas que seguir._ –Susurro._

_Sasuke frunció el ceño, odiaba cuando ella comenzaba a decir cosas que carecían de lógica u conexión entre sus palabras. Siempre, obligándolo a poner más atención al asunto. Dess alzo el rostro y miro brevemente el techo para después, cerrar sus ojos._

_-_Existen tres reglas fundamentales que debemos obedecer, de lo contrario, tendremos un castigo._ –Formulo seriamente, casi de manera neutra.- _La primera: Proteger y mantener a toda costa el protocolo, mostrando obediencia eterna. La segunda: No profanar la autoridad de kami-sama y pretender ser creador de existencias.

_Dess bajo su rostro y miro a sasuke fijamente, mientras se acercaba a él con lentitud. Instintivamente, sasuke retrocedió unos pasos, algo temeroso de aquella vacía mirada que la peliblanca le dedicaba. No llego muy lejos, termino acorralado en una de las enormes columnas a sus espaldas. _

_-_Yo solo conocía dos pero ese día, supe la tercera. Esta era la más importante de todas:…._–Comento, sin dejar de avanzar.-_…Nunca desarrollar sentimientos propios y mucho menos hacia un humano. Y en ese instante, mientras veía a mi antecesor morir…

_Sasuke aguanto la respiración cuando Dess estuvo frente a él y apunto con su dedo índice su frente._

_-_…Apareciste tú.

**_Y sasuke cayó nuevamente en la oscuridad._**

_·_

_._

_Mis ojos miraban con total asombro y horror como el cuerpo de Destino comenzaba a desmoronarse, pieza por pieza como si fuese un cristal colapsando. Destino miro su mano, viendo como caía en pedazos._

_-P-Parece que no me queda más tiempo… -Siseo, mas para sí que para mi.- Se termino, este es mi limite._

_-…¿Q-Que sucede…? ¿Por qué…? –Cuestione, presa de la confusión.- ¡¿Qué diablos esta sucediéndote?_

_Y en respuesta, él sonrio._

_-Este cuerpo a llegado a su límite, querida. Mi tiempo de existencia termino y ahora, por romper las reglas…desapareceré. –Yo ensanche mis orbes, sin creerlo del todo._

_-Eso…eso no es posible… Nosotros no podemos morir. -Comente, negando con la cabeza.- Solo viajamos de regreso a la oscuridad y dormimos, hasta que volvemos a ser llamados._

_-Mentira.–Afirmo._

_Una parte de su rostro se desmorono y el bajo el rostro ligeramente, en una careta de arrepentimiento y felicidad._

_-Pero no importa, logre mi objetivo. Aunque me arrepiento de no ver con mis propios ojos los resultados. –Me observo con fijeza, sonriendo algo torcidamente.- Pero por lo menos, cumpliré mi promesa, tu podrás verlos y al final, decidirás. Tal y como te lo dije una vez._

_-No bromees, idiota. Yo no voy a fallas, no terminare como tú. –Dije, con algo de pánico oculto.- Me mantendré firme, no romperé las reglas._

_-La cantidad de perfección es la misma cantidad de imperfección que desarrollaras. Todo lo que he dicho se hará realidad…Todo esto es un juego, querida y tu ya no eres capaz de salir de él. –Aseguro, cayendo al suelo. Yo quise acercarme, pero fui detenida por la mano de kami que me sostenía por el hombro.- Asi que has venido a verme desaparecer. ¿No es asi, kami-sama?_

_-Has roto las reglas y debes pagar por lo que has hecho. Morirás como el traidor que eres. –Siseo, fríamente. Después me miro.- Ahora eres Destino, espero que esto te deje una lección de lo que sucederá si fallas._

_Kami volvió su vista nuevamente a mi tutor._

_-¿En qué consiste tu experimento? –Le pregunto.- ¿Qué es lo que planeas?_

_-…Lo único que quería era cambiar, quería ver como el mundo cambiaba habiendo modificado la naturaleza del sistema. Lo que afectaría a los in-cambiables e indestructibles registros del destino. Sin embargo, ya no seré capaz de ver las resultantes de esto. –Siseo, desmoronándose con mayor rapidez.- Tus nos has mantenido atados, despojándonos y manteniéndonos en la oscuridad… Siempre destinados a perecer. Pero ahora, he conseguido obtener lo que todos los anteriores a mí, deseaban y ella tarde o temprano, también se volverá contra ti…_

_Kami no menciono nada y simplemente, se encamino a la enorme esfera donde destino hacia sus experimentos, sin importarle lo que dejaba atrás mientras que yo me quede inmóvil en mi lugar, sin saber que hacer realmente. _

_-Te dejo el resto… Eres libre de decidir el resultado de esta lucha. -Él me miro, con bastante esfuerzo.- Eres libre de condenarlo o… salvarlo. Él es la última pieza del rompecabezas._

_Después, se disolvió totalmente dejándome con la confusión de no entender sus últimas palabras. Recobre la compostura y me dirigí donde kami estaba, encontrándome con él cuando este salía de esa extraña esfera cargando en sus manos lo que serian algunos de los registros que, deduje, habían desaparecido hacia algún tiempo y que aun no terminaba de entender porque y para qué demonios el anterior destino los había ocultado._

_-Destino, a partir de ahora debes preservar el orden del sistema. –Me dijo, entregándome todos los registros.- No me falles._

_-No lo hare. –Asegure._

_En menos de un parpadeo, el desapareció. Bufe con molestia ¿Qué era que todos en ese puto sitio tenían la jodida tendencia de aparecer y desaparecer cuando se les diese la gana? Me gire y me encamine al salón de las estanterías con rapidez, al llegar no pude evitar dirigir mi mirada a un registro en especifico. Lo alce con mi mano derecha y lo analice con rapidez, era extraño pero había una extraña aura en el que me llamaba la atención. Algo muy raro sin duda. Asi que me decidí a abrirlo y leer el nombre del futuro propietario del registro._

_-Uchiha…Sasuke. _

_No lo sabía, pero en ese momento, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Y ese nombre, esa persona…era el detonante del irremediable cambio de todo._

* * *

!Taran! ¿Que tal a estado? Espero fuese de su agrado. El capitulo 36 en si, termina con la narracion directa de las memorias de dess. En el siguiente, las cosas se pondran muy picosas y bueno, nuestra querida pareja no la pasara naaadaa bien... En otra cuestion, disculpen la demora, pero hay una buena razón para esto.

El sabado partire de vacaciones y bueno, no regresare hasta el miercoles de la siguiente semana por la tarde y pues, la pubricacion del capitulo 37 llegaria hasta el jueves o viernes de esa semana. Asi que me dije, "!Vamos! Hagamos este capitulo mas largo y enfoquemos lo necesario para pasar directamente a lo bueno en el siguiente capitulo. !complacelos joder!" Y bueno, ahi lo tienen. Me sentia algo frustrada por mi falta de inspiracion y la verdad, considero que el capi es algo desastrozo pero juro que el capitulo que viene, sera diferente. !Lo juro`tebayo!

Nuevamente una disculpa y un millon de gracias por sus comentarios, me animan un chorro cada vez que los resivo. Yo me despido deseandoles que disfruten de sus vacaciones y ya saben, cualquiera que sea su opinion al respecto pueden hacermela saber, estare encantada de leerlos.

!Mattane Minna! :D


	37. Chapter 37

_**New World**_

_**Capitulo 37: Sueños rotos.**_

_**.**_

Sus parpados temblaron brevemente antes de abrirse por completo.

Sus orbes tan rojizos como la sangre se mostraron finalmente, paseándose con lentitud por el espacio a su alrededor mientras se incorporaba lentamente hasta quedar sentada. Soltó un rápido suspiro y giro su rostro hasta ver la enorme ventaba que daba acceso al balcón, maravillándose con el esplendoroso resplandor que los rayos del sol daban como indicador de un nuevo amanecer, de un nuevo día.

-…Que lindo día. –Siseo.

Prontamente, volvió su rostro al lado contrario y dejo su atención total en el cuerpo que reposaba a su lado. Con lentitud, acomodo la cabeza del humano sobre sus piernas en un intento por darle un mejor apoyo de descanso incluso a sabiendas de que en esos instantes el no sentía absolutamente nada. Lo miro fijamente por varios minutos mientras con su mano derecha, se enredaba entre los cabellos azabaches del Uchiha.

-Pareciese que estas teniendo algún sueño ¿Estas soñando, sasuke…? –Cuestiono en un susurro, observándolo acomodarse ligeramente mientras gruñía. Carcajeo con cierta ironía.- No, no es eso. Solo estás viendo un poco mas de mis memorias. Como si estuvieses viviendo un sueño.

Tras un ligero parpadeo, alzo la vista y sus orbes rojos se encontraron con unos jades, que le devolvían la mirada recelosamente desviándose de vez en cuando hacia su mano que aun acariciaba el cabello de sasuke. Sakura estaba ahí, parada en el marco de la puerta aun abierta, apretando las mandíbulas y respirando algo agitada, seguramente por haber tomado las escaleras en lugar del ascensor. Aunque claro, nunca espero encontrarse con la escena que estaba presenciando. La haruno no lo entendía, pero algo en su interior le gritaba que Dess era como un rival de amor a la cual debía enfrentar para recuperar al moreno. Tal vez estaba exagerando pero en verdad que no soportaba el hecho de que esa mujer se encontrara tan cerca de sasuke.

**Tocándole.**

-Bienvenida, sakura-chan. –Saludo Dess, sacándola de su pensamiento.- ¿Has decidido regresar con nosotros?

Sakura respiro hondamente y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Por supuesto, esta sigue siendo mi apartamento después de todo. –Dess sonrio.

-NUESTRA, sakura-chan, ahora somos tres. No lo olvides. Aunque… -Su mano volvió a acariciar la cabellera de sasuke.- Puede que nuestra relación termine más pronto de lo que te puedes imaginar.

La pelirosa miro a su alrededor con rapidez, buscando alguna anormalidad, detectando al instante ciertas cosas rotas y varios rastros de sangre en el suelo. Volvió su vista a ellos y la enfoco únicamente en sasuke, entrecerrando los ojos al ver moratones y heridas en su rostro en conjunto a unas vendas bien sujetas a su torso. Una idea aproximada de lo que significaban esas cosas llego a su mente, direccionando como culpable a la peliblanca mujer frente suyo que seguía en el suelo, jugueteando con los cabellos del Uchiha. La ligera presencia de ira se fusiono con la preocupación y la frustración. Como acto reflejo camino hasta quedar frente y a unos cuantos pasos lejos de ellos, sus orbes jade se encontraron por segunda vez con los rojizos, en una batalla silenciosa.

-Dime que es lo que ha pasado. –Ordeno.

-Han pasado muchas cosas durante tu cobarde ausencia. –Afirmo. Sakura apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza.- La pregunta a hacerse seria ¿Qué tanto de ello quieres saber?

-Todo. Lo que sucedió y lo que sucede ahora.

Dess entrecerró los ojos y sus manos se encaminaron a acariciar ahora el rostro de sasuke, bajo la atenta mirada de sakura.

-Tuvimos una pelea. Ayer, por la mañana. Sasuke se desmayo largo rato y después, al despertar, atendí sus heridas y conversamos un poco sobre algunas… Cosas…. De hecho, aun lo hacemos. Aunque de un modo menos tradicional. –Comento, con cierto tono irónico en su voz.- Como sea, si estoy despierta es solo porque quiero vigilar que su salud se mantenga integra mientras seguimos "conversando".

-¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas? –Dess bufo.

-Nuestros asuntos… Esas son las cosas de las que hablamos.

Sakura realizo una mueca, esa chica estaba a la defensiva.

-Si es asi… Lo que me dijiste anteriormente suena poco, considerando que estuve algo de tiempo fuera.

-Bueno, es lógico hasta para el más idiota que durante el tiempo en que te ocultaste en casa de tus padres, ambos nos mantuvimos constantemente alejados y discutíamos con frecuencia. –Sakura dio un sobresalto, aquello había sido un golpe bajo.- Al igual que hiciste tu, sasuke se la paso evitándome hasta que fue inevitable sentarnos en calma y quedar en un acuerdo de beneficio mutuo.

-…¿Y dentro de tu concepto de calma se incluye que este herido? –Repuso logrando que Dess frunciera el ceño.

-Eso solo fue un acto improvisto.

-¡¿Enserio?! Creí que la señorita "Destino-todo-lose" tenía todo bajo control.

_Esta mujer no aprende nunca._ Se dijo Dess, intentando reprimir los salvajes impulsos que amenazaban con creces la integridad de esa pelirosa humana que a su parecer, no se cansaba de fastidiar y poner en riesgo su vida. _Además, sigue siendo una entrometida._ Por su parte, sakura estaba bastante consiente del enorme riesgo al que se estaba exponiendo pero eso era lo de menos, estaba decidida a enfrentar lo que sea con tal de recuperar su vida, pero más importante aún, el apartar a esa mujer de sasuke, que no estuviera cerca de él y siguiera dañándolo. _Quería que desapareciera._

Algunos instantes pasaron y Destino se puso de pie, dejando a sasuke sobre el suelo, alzándose de una manera imponente frente a la haruno, que reprimió el impulso de retroceder. Sus orbes jade la miraron atenta y con precaución, aun recordaba la ocasión en que se vio en peligro a causa de esa mujer, no era tonta, sabía que debía mantenerse alerta a todo.

-Esto es extraño, sakura-chan… -Comento, mirándola fijamente.- Ya deberías saber que no es bueno meterse conmigo y aun asi, te atreves a enfrentarme. ¿Por qué?

-…Estoy cansada de huir de las cosas.

Las palabras de sakura resonaron penetrantemente en los oídos de Dess, que se vio interesada por la nueva careta que la haruno estaba mostrándole. Ese porte firme, esas facciones que ocultaban su miedo y mostraban su fortaleza, su mirada que demostraba su clara decisión… En el interior, aquello le parecía un inminente _Déjà vu_ destinando a ser presenciado por ella, recordándole instantáneamente lo que en algún momento le pareció tonto y especial a la vez: _la voluntad de fuego_.

-Esconderme no me llevara a nada… y yo, aun tengo cosas que deseo proteger y preservar, que quiero recuperar. Creí haber superado esa etapa en la que era una mocosa llorona y miedosa, pero no fue asi. _Solo creí hacerlo_. Ciertamente fui cobarde al pretender que todo se arreglaría por si solo pero ahora estoy aquí para darle solución a todo, para proteger lo que más quiero. –Respiro hondamente y su mirada se afilo.- Si estoy enfrentándote es porque quiero que me devuelvas mi vida y la de sasuke, que nos permitir ser libres de elegir y que nos dejes en paz de una vez por todas. Y se… que sasuke piensa de la misma manera. Sea lo que sea que estés haciendo con él, voy a detenerlo y estoy segura de que ambos lograremos hacerte entender que lo único que deseamos es estar juntos.

-¿En verdad lo crees asi, sakura-chan? –Sakura asintió.

-Asi lo creo. El sasuke que conozco pensaría y actuaria de este modo.

-¿Y qué sucedería si el sasuke que conocías no fuera el verdadero sasuke? –Pregunto rápidamente, dando unos pasos al frente, acercándose a sakura.- ¿Qué pasaría…si este sasuke que crees conocer, cambiara?

-… ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

-En estos momentos, sasuke está viendo todas mis memorias con respecto a su registro y su destino, el porqué de su anterior vida y el motivo de que viniese a esta realidad… Es posible que cuando despierte no sea el mismo que dices conocer. –Sakura unió las cejas, mientras un ligero sudor frio comenzaba a aparcar su frente.- Posiblemente el verdadero sasuke Uchiha saldrá a la luz de nuevo y entonces… las cosas cambiaran. ¿Qué harías entonces, sakura?

-No puedo confiar en tus palabras. Puede que todo esto solo sea parte de tu malévolo plan e intentes manipularlo para que se marche contigo… pero no lo lograras. –Apretó los puños, sintiéndose repentinamente insegura de lo que decía.- _Yo reconoceré al verdadero entre todas las mentiras._

Destino meneo la cabeza ligeramente, en algo que pareció un gesto de decepción ante su firme declaración incluso podía decir que la mirada que ahora recibía de la peliblanca era lastimera, como si Dess sintiese algo de dolor por oír lo que afirmaba.

-Cuando una persona vive tanto tiempo viviendo dentro de las mentiras, el odio y el dolor, es muy difícil que reconozca la realidad de lo que es mera fantasía. Eso sucede con sasuke. –Sus orbes se dirigieron a sasuke, igual que los de una confusa pelirosa.- Él no reconoció que lo que tú y este mundo le ofrece no es más que una imagen de lo que tuvo alguna vez y que aun puede recuperar. No ver la realidad, lo hizo prisionero de este sitio y lo llevo a creer que esta sería su nueva realidad…

-Lo que dices… es ilógico. –Dess negó.

-No te engañes, sakura. Lo ilógico fue que ustedes se aferraran con tanta fiereza a esa falsa realidad. Sasuke que ha cansado de vivir vacíamente, de pasar los días careciendo lentamente de vida, perdido entre el deseo de volver y las cadenas que lo ataban a este mundo. _Cansado de ver y amar a alguien que no eres tu._ –Sakura dio un ligero sobresalto ante sus palabras pero no estaba dispuesta a callar.- Pero el miedo pudo más que él y lo orillo a evitarme pero ahora, está decidido a ver la verdad y descubrir por sí mismo la respuesta correcta a todo este acertijo. La decisión que tome marcara el rumbo de todo.

Sakura no pudo evitar ensanchar sus ojos al tiempo en que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar ligeramente, su mente se atrofiaba procesando cada palabra que Destino había dicho y que ella, aun no terminaba de entender. O más bien no quería aceptar que fueran ciertas.

-…Fuiste tú la que trajo a sasuke aquí. ¡Tú lo cruzaste en mi camino! No puedes decir que todo lo que sentimos, todos los momentos que compartimos es una fantasía. ¡No puedes! ¡Todo eso fue real! –Grito, lanzándole una mirada furiosa que reprimió con eficacia las lágrimas.- Si hemos llegado a todo esto es solo porque tú has intervenido. Yo… ¡Yo no puedo creer que sasuke-kun sintiese simple resignación todo este tiempo! ¡Él no puede ver esto como un error! No puedo…No quiero…

Destino bajo la vista y plasmo en su rostro una sonrisa melancólica.

-Pero es asi, todo es tal y como lo has dicho. –Afirmo con pesar.

Antes de que cualquiera de las dos volviese a hablar, su atención fue cautiva de repentino despertar del Uchiha que se mantuvo incorporo hasta quedar sentado, sosteniéndose la frente con la mano y respirando agitadamente, dejando a la vista algunas gotas de sudor en su rostro y la pequeñez del temblor en su cuerpo. Sakura se apresuro a ir a su lado, ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

-Sasuke-kun ¿te encuentras bien? Estas algo pálido… –Pregunto sakura.

En algo inesperado, sasuke se soltó rápidamente se su agarre y se alejo de ella, sin mirarle en ningún momento y sin responder a su pregunta. Los ojos de sasuke se mantuvieron fijos únicamente en la peliblanca que le miraba a la espera de lo que pudiese decir.

-Todo lo que he visto es cierto ¿no es asi? –Dess pretendía responder con su habitual sarcasmo, más el muchacho no pretendía permitírselo.-…Quiero oírlo de tu propia persona.

Dess suspiro y bajo la vista al suelo.

-Al principio no preste atención a esos registros, únicamente los reacomode en los estantes de su debido mundo, cometí un gran error al no tomarle importancia. La guerra exploto en el mundo ninja, el odio y el dolor acrecentó y atormento a los humanos. Había algo que siempre llevaba a los humanos a un conflicto y tras seguirle la pista volví a toparme con esos registros. conto con seriedad y convicción.- Los Uchiha estaban marcados por una oscuridad que mi antecesor les otorgo… Me costó algo de trabajo corregir sus registros pero logre suprimir esa oscuridad hasta que apareció un Uchiha capaz de despertar el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno: Uchiha Madara. Y con él, comenzó la caída del sistema.

-¡Tsk! Ese bastardo… ¿Por qué tiene que estar implicado en todo? –Siseo sasuke.

-Madara era diferente a los demás, buscaba la paz y su mayor prioridad era proteger a sus hermanos. Mas los Uchiha eran luchadores natos, orgullosos y poderosos, ellos deseaban la gloria y no darían su brazo a torcer fácilmente ante las burdas ideas de paz. Quise creer en Madara e interpuse en su camino al clan Senjuu, específicamente, a Hashirama; que tenia los mismos ideales de paz que Madara. Y bueno, tras varios esfuerzos ambos clanes construyeron la paz uniéndose.

-Comenzaron a crear la aldea, konoha.

-Asi es…Parecía que todo estaría bien. Creí romper la maldición del odio pero no fue asi. Eso solo fue el principio. –Sasuke frunció el ceño.

Sakura miro brevemente el rostro de sasuke, deduciendo por su fija mirada, que todo lo que destino decía era solo la verdad. No entendía muy bien las cosas pues ella no estaba involucrada en los hechos de ese mundo ninja, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era escuchar y tratar de entender un poco sobre lo que sus acompañantes hablaban.

-Cuando la paz llego, el odio de los Uchiha se desvaneció y se acrecentó el amor en ellos mientras que los Senjuu, quienes eran considerados un clan de amor, mostraron tendencias de desconfianza, traición y odio contra los Uchiha. Madara vio esto y despertó en él nuevos ideales, sentimientos que nacieron con la muerte de su último hermano y el nuevo poder que sus ojos obtuvieron. Hashirama intento detenerlo pero fue inútil; Madara había escogido la maldad por gusto propio. –Apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, en una muestra de frustración.- Yo no pude hacer nada y el odio volvió al mundo por mucho tiempo más, incluso después de la "aparente" muerte de Madara. Deje ese asunto olvidado y tras un tiempo, apareció otro de los registros que mi antecesor había modificado, alguien que tu también conociste, sasuke y que te ínsito a destruir konoha para vengar a tu hermano.

Sasuke entrecerró sus orbes con cierta furia.

-Óbito. –Dess asintió.

-Él era parecido a Madara, difería del resto de los Uchiha y fue gracias a él que entendí a la perfección la maldición que tu clan tenia.

-…Una maldición… ¿Qué clase de maldición es esa? –Cuestiono sakura.

-La maldición eterna presente en nuestros ojos. –La voz de sasuke sonó fría.- El poder otorgado por la pérdida del amor.

-Mientras más amor tenían más oscura seria su alma al perderlo. -Sakura abrió los ojos con impresión ante las palabas de Dess.- Cuando sufrían la perdida de lo que más amaban, una parte bloqueada en su cerebro se liberaba y despertaba en sus ojos el Mangekyo Sharingan, dándoles un poder inigualable que se volvía eterno al trasplantase los ojos de otro Uchiha, particularmente, entre hermanos. Esto los llevaba a adorar la oscuridad, el poder los seducía y los conducía a la demencia.

El silencio perduro instantes, en los cuales sasuke sentía el sabor amargo de su pasado y la trágica herencia de su clan.

-Óbito sufrió cruelmente la perdida de Rin y dedico su vida al mal. Cuando pasó algo de tiempo más, otro registro apareció. El último registro modificado que me dio más pistas sobre el experimento de mi antecesor: Tu, Uchiha Sasuke.

-¡E-Espera! ¿No se suponía que tú los habías corregido? –Sasuke miro de reojo a sakura con rapidez.

-Hmp, ella logro restaurar todos los demás registros de los Uchiha a excepción de tres: Madara, óbito y yo.

Dess asintió.

-Sus registros tenían ciertas peculiaridades: las personas que tenían contacto con ellas estaban destinadas a sufrir o en todo caso, morir. Otra era que sus personalidades o ideas eran diferentes al resto de los miembros del clan; y por último…

-…Todos tenían a la venganza como un sello distintivo que los marcaba para siempre. –Dedujo sakura, en un susurro.

-Lo que el anterior a mi deseaba, era que el sistema que manejaba el destino de las personas desapareciera. Los tres registros modificaros lograron su objetivo pues aquellos que eran inocentes y que estaban destinados a vivir felices, perecieron el dolor y perduraron el odio entre ellos. –Susurro, frunciendo el ceño.- Fui inútil, no pude detenerlo… Ahora ya no soy digna de portar este título, no me interesa pues tal y como él dijo; termine por decidirme por mi libertad y romper mi correa.

_¡Eso es tortura!_ Siseo seriamente el Innert de sakura con cierto rencor y sakura concordaba con su idea, a lo que los Uchiha eran sometidos era una aberración total. Utilizar personas y torcerlas de ese modo era algo que nadie podía considerar sano. Pensar que sasuke había tenido que soportar todo eso le producía un nudo en la garganta._ ¿Cuánto dolor tuvo que soportar?_ Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, la peliblanca había sufrido a su manera. Dess alzo la vista y con pasos lentos se acerco a sasuke hasta detenerse frente a él. Sus orbes carmesí adoptaron un brillo peculiar y extraño a los ojos de los dos humanos.

-¿Sabes? Tu cambiaste mi mundo, sasuke. Lo has visto y sé que no hace falta que lo diga pero… quiero hacerlo…. Antes, solo era algo sin voluntad. Mi gustosa tarea se volvió rutina y la rutina en nada, tal vez por eso no me esforcé tanto en ayudar a los otros dos dueños de los registros modificados…Eso fue hasta que apareciste tu. –Sakura le miro sin entender a lo que se refería.- Tú serias un humano diferente, inteligente, algo arrogante pero alegre y lindo. Vivirías feliz en una familia que te quería y pertenecerías a un clan respetable…aún si eras un humano más… El saber lo feliz que serias y los sentimientos que tenias por aquellos a quienes amabas…me hacía sentir un extraño calor crecer dentro de mí. ¡Y eso que aun no llegabas al mundo humano!

Sasuke le miro en silencio, aunque se notaba una ligera presión en sus mandíbulas.

-Cuando naciste por fin, me pareció como si el mundo brillara con más intensidad. Sin darme cuenta; me encontré a mi misma deseando familiarizarme contigo lo más que pudiese.

-…No digas idioteces. No tiene sentido que lo digas ahora. –Destino medio carcajeó, rascándose la nuca con algo de pena.

-¡Lose! Tú no eres alguien muy sentimental pero de todos modos lo diré. –Continuo, sin prestar atención a la creciente tensión en sasuke.- Al seguir con más atención tu vida y tu interacción con el mundo, desperté un interés innato por la naturaleza humana. Quería ver más de ese hermoso mundo y por sobre todo, desee con todo mi corazón experimentar esos sentimientos que los humanos tenían como un precioso privilegio.

-Tsk; he dicho que no digas estupideces, no quiero escucharlo. –Ordeno.

Dess suspiro y le miro fijamente, transmitiendo en su mirada la firme intención de no detenerse y no era, precisamente, que tuviese alguna intención de hacerlo anteriormente. Sabía que sasuke conocía lo que quería decirle y que consideraba molesto el hecho de reafirmarlo frente a él, pero era importante para ella. _Tienes que escucharme, no me queda tiempo._ Sasuke apretó la mandíbula, escuchando la voz de Destino colarse en su mente. ¿Qué ella no entendía? Bien, entonces, la obligaría a callarse de una vez por todas. Ya había tenido suficiente con verlo en sus memorias como para que ahora se pusiera a divulgarlo. Sin preámbulo quiso acercarse a ella pero sakura intervino alzando su brazo frente a él para detenerlo.

-Lo siento, sasuke-kun… Pero creo que lo que ella intenta decirte, es importante. -Mencionó sakura, sin mirarlo y bajando lentamente su brazo.- No sé porque, pero si mi intuición no me falla, lo mejor que puedes hacer es escucharla.

-…Gracias, sakura-chan. –Agradeció destino.- Sasuke…Yo… Lo siento mucho.

El portador del Sharingan respingo ligeramente, mirándola.

-Yo rompí todas mis prioridades y las reglas que me regían. La primera al permitir que los planes de mi antecesor se llevaran a cabo. Rompí la segunda…al crear a tu "_Dobe amigo"_ y a la _molestia_ para ti; y la tercera… Por haberme permitido tener sentimientos por una sabandija como tú, baka. –Dess no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risilla, su última frase sonaba algo insultante.- Yo te ame como una madre y hermana; no quería que te perdieras en el odio como Madara y óbito; y encontré en tu hermano mayor una esperanza para romper con tu trágico destino. Itachi te amaba tanto como yo y se, que incluso si yo incite la orden de masacre…Él haría lo que fuera por ti.

Sus orbes rojizos se entrecerraron, impresionando a sakura que no podía creerse que los ojos de esa persona estuviesen a poco de llorar. Por otro lado; el Uchiha se sentía realmente incomodo y frustrado, aquello le parecía bastante innecesario y torturador para su conciencia.

-Se suponía que con su crimen, tu sed de venganza aparecería y te llevaría a matarle; salvándolo a él y a ti mismo. Tú regresarías a konoha, vivirías feliz al lado de la mujer que amabas y tendrías la tranquilidad que los Uchiha se merecían. Me equivoque… Obligarte a matar a tu hermano en base a mentiras solo te provoco más dolor, yo te lleve a la oscuridad…

- … ¡No sigas! …ya basta…

-…Me lamente mucho de lo que hice… Y cuando estuviste a punto de morir; encontré una solución. Si tú te redimías y corregías por ti mismo tu destino… _La maldición se rompería._ Por eso te envié a este universo, hice que ciertas personas olvidaran su encuentro con el sasuke de este mundo y te permití conocer a plenitud lo que tenias y que aun, puedes recuperar. –Sus ojos se movieron hasta toparse con sakura que ahora le miraba con los ojos abiertos de la impresión.- Ahora ya lo sabes, sakura-chan… Yo suprimí esas memorias que hace poco recordaste. Aunque no eres la única. Todo para que tu y los demás conocidos de sasuke, pudieran ayudarme a hacerle llegar un poquito de luz a su roto corazón.

_No puede ser… _Se dijo sakura mentalmente, sin creerse lo que había escuchado. No sabía que pensar ni que decir, su silencio era un grito desesperado. Dess sonrio de medio lado, sintiéndose repentinamente conforme con su trabajo._ Todo termina asi._

-Ya que lo sabes todo… Tú eliges entre quedarte aquí o regresar a tu mundo. ¿Qué es lo que harás ahora, sasuke? –Pregunto.

-Si regreso… Tendré que enfrentar mis pecados ¿no es asi? Redimir los daños y aceptar las consecuencias de mis actos. –Dess asintió. Respiro profundamente, sin bajar la vista.- ¿Qué pasara con este mundo si me marcho?

-Nada… volverá a la normalidad. Lo que viviste aquí será borrado, física y mentalmente…Los recuerdos que tus amigos y familia tienen contigo se irán; al igual que los contactos físicos. El tiempo dará una pausa, construirá memorias sustitutas y este mundo seguirá su curso. Eso es todo

Sasuke cerró brevemente sus ojos, meditando lo que había escuchado. Volvió a abrirlos y los fijo nuevamente sobre Destino, intentando suprimir el nerviosismo que sentía por formular tal pregunta. Aunque por la firme mirada que la peliblanca le dedicaba, no había funcionado.

-¿Y si…decidiera quedarme? ¿Qué sucedería? –Ella alzo los hombros con simpleza.

-Lo más seguro es que las fluctuaciones tiempo espacio comenzarían a decaer, traería calamidades a ambos mundos y… de algún modo, llegaría el fin de todo. La tierra pos-apocalíptica que _the walking death_ o esas películas que hablan del fin del mundo muestran, podrían volverse realidad. –Afirmo, moviendo sus brazos de una manera extraña. Ambos humanos tuvieron un fuerte escalofrió.- Pero eso solo es una aproximación, claro. La realidad podría ponerse mucho; MUCHO peor.

El silencio regreso de nuevo entre ellos; dejando que las palabras de Dess sobre el trágico destino de la vida conocida sonaran más tétricas y contundentes de lo que habían sido. Una breve carcajada amarga salió de los labios del Uchiha.

-Hmp, eres una exagerada. –Siseo sasuke, pasándose una mano por el rostro.- No me dejas muchas opciones de donde escoger ¿he?

Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la peliblanca que alzo una ceja con diversión.

-¡Me atrapaste, vaquero! –Objeto Dess.- …Ese es mi trabajo, nadie dijo que las cosas serian fáciles.

La vida no era justa en ningún sentido. El había tenido que aprenderlo en carne propia, el dolor, el odio y la crueldad siempre habían sido sus compañeros mientras vivía en la oscuridad y de solo recordar que siempre imagino que la luz era para los débiles, deseaba pegarse un chidori por su idiotez. La debilidad era creer que la soledad y el odio lo harían más fuerte. ¿Qué si podía culpar a alguien? ¡Por supuesto que podía! Existían miles de personas a quienes culpar inclusive podía nombrar a destino como la principal causante… **Pero no lo haría**…. Culpar a los demás no era justo pues incluso si existieron personas que le orillaron al mal o lo manipularon a su antojo, el compartía la culpa por no saber distinguir lo que en verdad importaba en lugar de dejarse llevar por el rencor.

_La vida era cruel, nadie dijo seria bella._

El destino era como una ruleta, girando en un constante ciclo sin fin; como si fuera un sueño, dentro de un sueño. Una cruel manera de control divino en la cual, Kami y Destino se encargaban de jugar, buscando alcanzar sus metas. ¿Qué buscaba kami con eso? ¿Por qué la entidad llamada destino en sus reencarnaciones rompía las reglas? Si le preguntaban lo primero, respondería que solo buscaba demostrar su poderío sobre la humanidad. Y si le preguntaban lo segundo; tal vez y solo tal vez, la respuesta se encontraba en cada uno de los humanos existentes. _**Libertad.**_ Al igual que ellos, estaban atados a una vida restringida, sometidos a pensar y creer en una falsa realidad; indudablemente dando como consecuencia la búsqueda de una eterna libertad de sentir. Y sentir, englobaba querer, amar, de experimentar la felicidad y decidir por sí mismos.

-Las personas confundimos la realidad con las ilusiones, creemos en las fantasías al no tener verdades que creer. –Susurro Sasuke, casi para sí mismo.

Sakura observo con cierta tristeza al Uchiha mientras que Destino, esperaba pacientemente una respuesta.

-…Algunas veces se nos da la oportunidad de reacomodar nuestro camino y apreciar lo que perdimos alguna vez pero al convencernos de que la ilusión es real; nos hacemos acreedores de cosas que no nos pertenecen y creemos firmemente que eso es lo correcto, que todo eso conforma una nueva felicidad. –Se giro a la pelirosa y con lentitud, tomo sus manos entre las suyas sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.- Ahora…Yo he visto esta verdad desde todos los ángulos posibles. Vi el mundo en que nací desde los ojos de una divinidad, juzgue tus actos y sentí el dolor de los otros que se involucraron en mi vida y a pesar de todo; en el fondo, estaba feliz de volver a ese tiempo.

-N-No entiendo, sasuke-kun… ¿Qué quieres decir con todo eso? –Cuestiono, temerosa.

-…He tomado una decisión, sakura. Y esta vez, seré fiel a mis verdaderos sentimientos. –Afirmo, besando sus manos para después soltarla lentamente.- Ya no puedo seguir engañándome más, ya no puedo permanecer a tu lado.

_Ya no puedo permanecer a tu lado._ Sus palabras fueron un balde de agua fría cayendo duramente contra su corazón y sakura sabía, quisiera aceptarlo o no, lo que significaban. Destino se tambaleo ligeramente, sin que se percataran sus acompañantes y aun con eso, sonrio ligeramente. _Las cosas están como deben ser. _Sasuke por su parte, volvió a girarse hacia Dess mostrando presente en sus orbes, el brillo de la rotunda decisión. _Ahora todo estaba claro._

-¿C-Cual va a ser tu respuesta, sasuke?

El Uchiha sonrio de medio lado sintiendo placer por su elección.

-Hmp, quiero regresar a mi mundo.

En ese instante, el mundo de sakura pareció colapsar en millones de pedazos sin que sasuke y destino se percataran de ello.

-Me alegra saberlo… Es la mejor decisión que pudiste tomar. –Afirmo Destino para después respirar con alivio y pesadez.- Ya no me queda más tiempo, sasuke, fue bueno que te decidieras antes de que desapareciera.

-¿De qué mierdas hablas?

Destino en respuesta, descubrió parte de su cuerpo cubierto por sus ropas y le mostro a sasuke su piel agrietada y prácticamente, cristalizada. _Lo entiendes ¿verdad?_ Escucho la voz de destino en su mente. _Es el precio por desobedecer las órdenes. _Inevitablemente; sintió un grueso nudo bloqueándole la garganta y un sentimiento de culpabilidad. Destino suspiro y sonrio con cierta socarronería.

-Ya que todo está decidido solo queda una cosa que decir: Regresaras a tu mundo. Tal como deseas. –Comento, encaminándose a la terraza y mirar al par de jóvenes desde ahí.- Al salir el sol mañana, desaparecerás y volverás a tu vida. Asi que aun te queda algo de tiempo para hacer lo que gustes… Bueno, solo el resto de hoy. ¡Aprovéchalo!

Y después de eso, desapareció.

Con un suspiro bastante cansado, encamino su mirada a la pelirosa a su lado que ocultaba su mirada con sus cabellos, dejando únicamente a la vista el temblor de su cuerpo y las lagrimas que caían al suelo y mojaban la alfombra. No había gemidos no sollozos, sakura intentaba mostrarse fuerte y él lo admiraba, pero al mismo tiempo, le producía dolor.

-Sakura, yo… -Intento decir, pero ella interrumpió.

-N-No lo digas… Se lo que dirás. ¡Y yo! –Alzo el rostro y mostro su faceta de completa tristeza. Sasuke se sorprendió por verla asi, en cierto modo, de nuevo.-…y-yo… Duele y m-mucho.

-…Lo que tú y yo vivimos, no debió suceder. Ni tú ni yo tenemos la culpa.

_¡Imbécil, idiota!_ Grito su Innert, como si de una fiera herida se tratase. Sakura desvió la mirada a un punto inexistente de la blanquecina pared, intentando de algún modo volver a calmar su jodido temperamento que en nada ayudaría a la situación con la que se enfrentaba si la dejaba salir.

-No vas a cambiar de parecer ¿verdad? –Cuestiono sakura, entrecerrando los ojos y apretando la mandíbula.- No importa lo que diga, ni cuando te ruegue y de seguro, tampoco te importara que te diga cuanto te amo… ¿verdad?

-… ¿Qué más puedo decirte? Decir lo contrario de lo que ya he dicho y pronunciar lo que tus oídos desean escuchar seria simplemente seguir mintiendo. –Afirmo con seriedad. Sakura sollozó con dolor.- Incluso si lo hiciera, ambos sabemos que solo obtendrías dolor. Siempre termino lastimándote y aunque no lo quiera, lo que he decidido no cambiara en lo absoluto.

-…L-Lárgate. Vete de mi casa y no vuelvas.

Se giro con rapidez e inicio la marcha a su habitación, deseando que sasuke no le detuviese y que la dejase sola. Después de todo, él se iría para no volver jamás y ella no pretendía lastimarse más de lo que ya estaba. Sasuke dedujo lo que haría y con rapidez, la sujeto por el brazo. Si la dejaba ir en ese estado terminaría sintiéndose peor consigo mismo pues herirla no estaba en sus planes. Incluso si se marchaba no deseaba que lo odiara.

-Espera, quiero que escuchar lo que tengo que decir. –Pidió.

-¡Para que quieres que lo escuche! ¡¿Qué puedes decirme que no hayas dicho ya he?! ¡¿Qué te irás?! ¿Qué ya no volveré a verte? ¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Y no quiero oírlo de nuevo! –Grito, explotando por fin contra el.- ¡Pedirme que te escucha, que no te olvide, que no te odie o lo que sea no va a evitar que sufra, idiota! Si eso es lo que pedirás… Mejor no lo digas… Porque es cruel que lo hagas.

Sasuke frunció el ceño sin permitirle que se alejara a pesar de todos sus intentos por soltarse de su agarre.

-¡Se que es cruel pero no quiero verte sufrir! –Grito.

-¡Eso es inevitable, desde que te encontré he sufrido! ¡Tú eres el causante y te odio, te odio por hacerme amarte como lo hago y tener que verte marchar para siempre! ¡Lárgate, no quiero verte, largo!

Sus palabras fueron como cuchillas, duras verdades para el que algo dolido; le soltó con lentitud sintiéndose sin derecho a reclamar ni a pedir nada. Sakura corrió hacia la segunda planta y se encerró en su habitación dejando a sasuke solo al inicio de las escaleras. El silencio se volvió su compañero y la firmeza de su decisión su impulso para darse la vuelta y marcharse del apartamento.. Al caminar por la calle sin rumbo fijo, no pudo evitar apretar las mandíbulas, sintiendo el amargo sabor de la culpabilidad expandirse por su pecho pero a partir de ese momento, ya no había marcha atrás. No volvería a caer en fantasías.

**Su decisión era irrevocable.**

Regresaría a su mundo y recuperaría su vida.

* * *

Antes de que maten, pido disculpas por mi retrazo, ya saben las vacaciones detienen el progreso. :P

En otra cuestion; este capitulo representa definitivamente que si no me fallan lo calculos, con el capitulo 39, llegamos al fin del fic. !Horror! No quiero que termine pero es inevitable. Aunque claro, habra un breve epilogo para darle definitiva conclucion a new world. Por otro lado; ¿que les parecio el capitulo? ¿Bueno, regular, del asco? La verdad me costo algo de trabajo construirlo ya que tenia muchisimos escenarios que pudiesen representarlos, no me decidia por como llevarlo a cabo y siendo sincera, estoy satisfecha con el resultado. Notoriamente el capitulo es mas largo...o eso parece jaja.

Nuevamente agradesco sus hermosos review que siempre me animan el dia y espero contar con ustedes en estos ultimos capitulos por publicar. Ya saben; cualquier queja, sugerencia o aportacion !A un review de distancia!

Se les quiere mucho; !Matta ne; minna-san! :D


	38. Chapter 38

_**New World**_

_**Capitulo 38: Despidiéndose del ayer.**_

_**.**_

Uzumaki Naruto caminaba por la calle, trayendo consigo una especie de caja metálica mientras sonreía zorrunamente. Su vida como casado era magnifica, exceptuando claro que su suegro lo odiaba a muerte aunque fuera de eso; no se quejaba en nada. Tenía un buen trabajo, buenos amigos y una maravillosa esposa a la cual amaba con todo su corazón. Todo era perfecto… o bueno… tal vez una cosita se salía de su mundo perfecto y eso era la prohibición de su alimento "sagrado": El ramen.

¿Pero quien tendría la osadía de reprimirle al adorador de ramen número 1 del mundo, comer su comida favorita?

_¡Hinata-chan es algo cruel! _Grito mentalmente, recordando lo cruel que fue su mujer al no permitirle consumir nada de ramen ya fuese preparado en Ichiraku ramen o para preparar instantáneamente en casa. NADA DE RAMEN. Y si; la parte difícil sobrevino realmente rápido y tan fuerte, que el hiperactivo y alegre rubio se había vuelto bastante deprimente especialmente a las horas de las comidas. La hyuuga se preocupaba por la excesiva cantidad de ramen en su organismo y aunque su cuerpo no parecía tener ningún tipo de negatividad hacia el exquisito platillo, Hinata quería evitar que en un futuro le produjera algún daño. Claro, la ida había surgido de la médica tsunade, quien en una consulta rutinaria había mencionado que había tenido un paciente de gravedad a causa de una intoxicación al comer en puestos ambulantes. _¡La abuela Tsunade lo ha hecho apropósito `tebayo!_

Naruto suspiro, alzando una ceja con cierta frustración. Las semanas después de aquella prohibición le parecieron exhaustas y realmente difíciles, en su opinión, el haberle quitado el ramen era como quitarle a Popeye su espinaca y vaya que sí se sentía realmente debilitado últimamente. Tras estos pensamientos, sus labios soltaron una ligera carcajada.

-¡Ha sido una suerte el que terminara pronto con el trabajo! Gracias a eso estamos juntos ahora… -Le comento a la caja que cargaba, haciendo una mueca de exorbitante felicidad.- Además no creo que a Hinata-chan le moleste… Solo será por esta vez.

Con rapidez miro a sus lados y al descubrir que nadie le miraba, se dedico a impartir constantes besos en la caja metálica.

-¡Oh, como te extrañe mi adorado ramen especial de Ichiraku! –Gritoneo, pegando su mejilla a ella.- Bendito sea kami-sama por encontrar abierto el puesto de Ichiraku aquí en la playa de Odaiba.

Después de eso, prosiguió con su camino hasta que al haber caminado algunos metros más, sus orbes se toparon con una persona bastante familiar sentada cerca del límite de un acantilado.

-¿He? ¿Qué hace él aquí…? –Se pregunto.

A paso lento se dispuso a acercarse solo un poco para asegurarse de que no estaba alucinando debido a la falta de ingesta de ramen, pero no fue asi. Lo que veía era real y eso, acrecentaba la duda en él. _Algo no anda bien._ Sus ojos azules se entrecerraron al ver la triste faceta de su rostro y la distante mirada que aquella persona dedicaba al mar. Tomando algo de aire, sonriendo y pretendiendo que no llevaba algo de tiempo observándolo, se apresuro a correr hacia su dirección para encontrarse con él y despejar todas sus dudas.

-¡Oe, teme! –Le llamo en un grito.

Sasuke se giro al instante para verlo agitando su mano en alto en un saludo mientras se detenía a su lado una vez llegando donde él estaba.

-Naruto…

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, sasuke-teme? Pensé que estarías con sakura-chan. –Su gesto feliz cambio a uno serio, al notar la repentina tensión en sasuke.-… ¿Acaso a sucedido algo?

-Hn, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Es extraño que estés en este lugar tu solo y más cuando parece que algo te preocupa. ¡A mí no me engañas, teme! –Sasuke respingo ligeramente. Naruto tomo asiento a su lado.- No es usual verte tan… intranquilo. ¿Qué es lo que sucedió esta vez?

-No sé si debas saberlo y además, no lo creerías. –Naruto bufo.

-¡¿Y porque no `tebayo?! Estas exagerando las cosas, anda dime. ¿Qué cosa pudo haber sucedido como para que creas que yo, uzumaki Naruto, pueda pensar que lo que me digas es totalmente irreal?

-Tsk, si te lo digo es posible que termines más tocado de lo que ya estas.

-¡ARGH! Deja de darme escusas tontas y suelta de una vez la sopa. –Grito, mirándolo con enojo.- ¡Ambos sabemos que te estás _partiendo_ por decirme el chiste dattebayo!

-Hmp ¿enserio quieres saber? –Naruto asintió repetidas veces.- Tsk, de acuerdo… Después no digas que no te lo advertí.

-¡Ha! ¿Qué podría pasar?

-Bien, escucha… Lo que tú y los demás creen saber de mí y mi vida; es una mentira. Todo lo que tengo le pertenece a alguien más, yo…solo lo suplante por un tiempo.

Sasuke bajo la vista al suelo rocoso para después soltar un pesado suspiro. Naruto le miro impacientemente.

-La verdad es que pertenezco a otro universo. Mi mundo no tiene nada de lo que tiene el suyo y si estoy aquí; es porque realice un viaje espacio tiempo para llegar a este mundo y aprender una lección de vida.

-No entiendo… ¿Qué quieres decirme, teme? –Sasuke chasqueo la lengua.

-¡Quiero decir que no soy de este mundo, idiota! Pertenezco a un mundo donde los ninja son reales. Por obvias razones pertenezco a un clan muy bien conocido en las demás naciones ninja y aunque en mi infancia fui un ninja fiel a mi aldea, deserte y desde entonces he sido un ninja renegado y perseguido por mis crímenes. –Sus ojos se fijaron en el rubio Uzumaki que le devolvía la mirada sin hablar.- Fui malvado, mate personas y me hundí en la oscuridad. Hubo una guerra, peleamos y cuando estuve a punto de morir la entidad llamada destino me salvo la vida, me mando a este mundo y tras vivir aquí; enmendé mi camino y ahora estoy listo para volver a mi mundo y recuperar mi vida.

El silencio fue enorme después de sus palabras mientras ambos se miraban intensamente a los ojos. Naruto alzo la mano y le apunto, sonriendo extrañamente con notable nerviosismo.

-Ya… ¿Qué mierdas has estado fumándote todo este tiempo? –Comenzó a carcajear.- ¡Que historia más ficciosa y ridícula ha sido esa! Enserio, nunca creí que pudieses bromear de este modo, teme.

Una vena palpito con enojo en la frente de sasuke.

-No estoy bromeando. –Siseo.

-¡Si, claro!…Ya hablando en serio ¿Qué sucede realmente?

-Lo que te he dicho, es lo que sucede.

-¡Carajo! No me mires asi. –Dijo ante la fijeza de los ojos de sasuke.- ¡We, no jodas! N-No me asustes, teme… ¡Las mentiras son del diablo `tebayo!

-¡No estoy mintiendo, baka! –Grito, soltándole un golpe.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y desvió la vista de vuelta al suelo. Se sentía un ingenuo al pensar que el torpe del Dobe le creería y entendería la situación, había confiado demasiado en el poco intelecto que el rubio tenía. Naruto entrecerró los ojos después de pasar un rato sobándose la cabeza, observando a sasuke penetrantemente por instantes.

-… ¿En verdad lo que dices es cierto? –Cuestiono.

-Hmp, lo es.

El silencio reino nuevamente hasta que fue interrumpido por el suspiro que naruto soltó.

-Ok…Te conozco y viendo la seriedad con la que lo dices, sé que es verdad. –Comento, dedicándose a abrir su caja metálica.

-¿Qué se supone que haces ahora?

-¿No es obvio? Me preparo para escuchar con detalle la historia, seguramente será larga y siendo sincero, mi hambre necesitara ser satisfecha si quieres que preste toda la atención posible. –Sasuke observo como naruto sacaba dos tazones de ramen para después pasarle uno de ellos a él.- Pensaba comerlos yo solo pero dada la situación, compartiré contigo mi delicioso manjar. ¡Agradécelo adecuadamente dattebayo!

-¿Qué no se supone que tu mujer te prohibió comer esto?

-Ne, Hinata-chan no lo sabrá… asi que en fines prácticos, no he roto la regla. –Sonrio.

Sasuke tomo el tazón con cuidado sin comprender mucho el extraño comportamiento del rubio. Entrecerró sus ojos; recordando un imborrable momento.

-No te entiendo…Naruto… ¿Por qué sigues aquí, porque quieres escuchar más?–Pregunto, mirando fijamente el ramen.- Estas tan tranquilo. Yo esperaba otra reacción de tu parte pero tu… ¿Por qué estas actuando de este modo?

Naruto coloco su mano izquierda sobre su hombro, logrando que el Uchiha le mirara.

-Porque eres mi amigo… seas de este mundo o no. –Afirmo.

Sasuke no pudo evitar mostrar su asombro al ensanchar sus ojos, impactado por escuchar nuevamente esa frase del hiperactivo rubio. _Porque eres mi amigo. _Tal y como en esa ocasión; se sintió extrañamente feliz de saber que aun existía ese inexplicable lazo de amistad que los unía.

-¡Bien! Ahora que todo está listo, hazme favor de contarme todo sin que falte nada `tebayo. - Naruto separo sus palillos de madera.- No pienso dejarte en paz hasta que entienda porque cojones andas tan marica. ¡Asi que empieza de una vez, que el ramen se está enfriando!

Sasuke sonrio de medio lado y fijo su vista en el horizonte. Definitivamente; había cosas que nunca cambiarían: Esos lazos nunca desaparecieron.

**.**

_-Asi que esta termino siendo tu elección… _

Destino alzo su cansada vista hacia su creador.

Ambos estaban en la catedral de la causalidad, rodeados de un tétrico silencio. Ella desmoronándose en pedazos que terminaban como polvo sobre el suelo y él, simplemente siendo un espectador.

_-…E-Es lo que elegí y ciertamente… _-Jadeo con cansancio.- _N-No me arrepiento de ello._

_-¿Por qué, destino? Una vez te dije que seguir las reglas te darían longevidad y si no, te darían la extinción. Si lo sabías asi… ¿Por qué?_

_-…E-Existen muchas r-razones para ello, kami-sama pero creo que… l-la principal fue que yo deseaba v-vivir. Sentirme h-humana aunque fuese una vez… _-Comento, sintiendo como su vida se desvanecía.-_ M-Morir ya no me aterra ¿sabe? P-Porque gracias a mi defecto fui c-capaz de encontrar en l-los humanos algo más h-hermoso que lo que tú nos dabas._

_-¿Y que fue eso?_

_-…Los s-sentimientos cálidos que g-guardaban en su corazón. La v-voluntad… que los impulsa a vivir. _-Una última sonrisa se asomo en sus labios.-_ E-Estoy feliz de que pudiera…experimentarlos… y deseo que ahora, la felicidad… sea e-eterna para todos ellos._

Su cuerpo se disolvió en polvo ante la atenta mirada de kami, que al cabo de unos instantes de silencio se permitió sonreír ligeramente al tiempo en que se inclinaba y tocaba sutilmente lo que hasta unos segundos atrás había sido Dess.

_-…Al final, no somos tan distintos de los humanos. Aquí los únicos prisioneros fuimos nosotros ¿verdad? _–Siseo al tiempo en que su cuerpo comenzaba a emanar luz.-_ Gracias por tu esfuerzo, Destino. Ahora entiendo que la existencia de los humanos tiene gran valor. Ten por seguro que tu deseo…se hará realidad._

La luminosidad de su cuerpo se extendió por todos los sitios.

_-El juego, termino._

.

El día se les había pasado volando, tanto, que ahora la tarde estaba comenzando a caer. El imponente sol que había estado observándolos desde lo alto había descendido un poco, queriendo indicar que en algunas horas más la tarde se volvería más profunda, llenando de colores naranjos el cielo y dando la bienvenida a la noche. El silencio se volvió su compañero por largos instantes y durante los cuales, habían permanecido observando cómo las olas azotaban con fuerza el acantilado.

-¡Je! Lo sabía.

Sasuke observo confundido a naruto ante su afirmación.

-Desde la primera vez que te vi, supe que algo no cuadraba. En mi interior, algo decía que no pertenecías a este lugar… Y la verdad me asuste mucho cuando me vi sintiendo extrañas cosas por ti ¡Creí que me estaba volviendo _gay_! –Gritoneo y sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.- Pero después entendí que esos sentimientos eran diferentes, existía algo único entre nosotros, un lazo que nos permitía entendernos a pesar de nuestras diferencias. Yo sentía aprecio y confianza; te quería como un amigo y como un hermano…

Sasuke sonrio malévolamente después de un rato.

-Hn, ¿entonces no estabas enamorado de mi, maldito asqueroso?

-¡Por supuesto que no dattebayo! –Refuto, molesto e indignado.- No sabes lo mucho que me alegre al ver que no me estaba volviendo… rarito.

-Hn

Sasuke se puso en pie y cerro sus orbes.

-Ahora que sabes la verdad, ¿Qué piensas al respecto, naruto? Quisiera saberlo…

-Bueno… A decir verdad, es impresionante. Jamás me considere alguien que creyera en esas cosas sobre los viajes astrales o los mundos paralelos pero ahora, teniéndote frente a mí, creo que existen cosas que nunca alcanzaremos a comprender y que aunque parezcan imposibles pueden volverse realidad. –Comento, alzando los hombros con simpleza.- En cuanto a tu decisión, creo que es la más acertada. Es lo mejor para todos, en especial para ti teme. Aunque… no me imagino lo mal que debe estarla pasando sakura-chan en estos momentos.

Naruto observo con cierta pena como sasuke apretaba las mandíbulas en un gesto de frustración.

-Sasuke… ¿Qué es lo que harás?

-Hmp, ¿no es obvio? Regresare a mi mundo, por supuesto. –Naruto negó.

-Yo me refiero a lo que harás durante el tiempo que te queda aquí. ¡Deberías ponerle más atención a tu entorno, baka! –Sasuke gruño en respuesta.- Hablando en serio ¿no has pensado en despedirte de los demás; de tu…em…familia? ¿En ir a ver a sakura-chan?

-…No lo creo necesario.

-¿No lo crees o no te crees capaz de hacerlo? …Sé lo que estas pensando y entiendo lo difícil que es para ti.

-No, no lo sabes. No eres tu…eres tu al que sakura odia ahora; no eres tu el que tiene que ir y decirle a una familia que su hijo sigue perdido… -Su voz sonó agresiva mientras fruncía el ceño.- ¡No eres tu al que le han dicho esta verdad, no eres tu quien tiene que lastimar a los demás por su decisión! …¿Qué puedes saber tú?

-¿Quieres dejar de actuar como si fueras la única víctima en todo esto? Es irritante e infantil de tu parte. ¡El mundo no gira únicamente entorno a ti!

-…N-Naruto…

-¿Crees que es fácil para mi? ¿Qué está bien irte sin despedirte, sin considerar lo que sentirían los demás? En absoluto lo es. Pero soy tu amigo y te apoyo; porque los lazos que nos unen son indestructibles y son por ellos por los cuales deseo lo mejor para ti. –Suspiro.

Sasuke guardo silencio, recibiendo un golpe directo a su orgullo. De algún modo; todas las palabras que naruto decía terminaban siendo la verdad que él no se atrevía a admitir.

-Ciertamente; puede que no sepa realmente como te sientes. Pero sé que es difícil porque incluso si no eres de nuestro mundo, nos tienes cariño… Al igual que nosotros a ti. Sé que tienes miedo, lastimar a otros nunca es agradable y más cuando ya estamos unidos vínculos que se han vuelto fuertes con el tiempo. –Comento, bajando la vista al rocoso suelo.- Y aun asi, debes afrontarlo para poder ser feliz. No importa cuán doloroso sea, nosotros te aceptaremos tal cual eres y respetaremos tu decisión, incluso si es difícil aceptarlo, al final lo harán.

Naruto se puso en pie, cerrando brevemente sus ojos e inhalando un poco del aire salado.

-Soy tu amigo pero no pretendo tolerar que te comportes como un niño mimado. Creí que el otro yo… –Sus orbes azules se abrieron y se encontraron fuertemente con los negros de sasuke.- Creí que Uzumaki Naruto, te había enseñado todo referente a los lazos, a confiar en los demás y creer en ti mismo. Me parece que ya va siendo tiempo de que aprendas esta verdad también. ¿No crees?

Mirándose frente a frente, sasuke no fue capaz de encontrar nada con que negar o responder a su amigo, hacerlo implicaba mentirse a sí mismo y bueno, estaba por demás decir que no había algo que pudiese negar la total verdad que naruto había dicho y que él no se atrevía a aceptar. Si bien nunca tuvo en mente revelarle la verdad a naruto, no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. En un principio pensó que no lo aceptaría, que tal vez terminaría dejándolo solo pero no fue asi. _Naruto era luz._ Esto era algo que nunca diría, su maldito ego era demasiado grande como para darse el lujo de perderlo tan fácilmente pero incluso él aceptaba –para sus adentros- que naruto era una magnifica y única persona, capaz de destruir el odio e unificar corazones. No lo aceptaría, pero estaba feliz de tenerlo como amigo. Sin duda y tal como su hermano itachi le había dicho alguna vez; era bastante afortunado de tener un amigo como lo era el rubio uzumaki.

Era cierto que Naruto no era muy inteligente, era bastante torpe e hiperactivo para su gusto pero siempre habría miles de virtudes que opacaban esos aparentes defectos; como por ejemplo: su fuerte decisión, su implacable fuerte mental y física, la voluntad que tenia para cumplir sus sueños, su contagiosa alegría y su ferviente concepto y fidelidad a los vínculos. Ciertamente; gracias a él, al resto del equip todos aquellos que habían desarrollado cariño hacia su persona, sasuke podía decir que un tenía un corazón. Era por ellos que aun tenía una pequeña esperanza de rehacer su vida…Era por ellos que aun creía que podía tener un futuro brillante y prospero.

_Incluso estando cerca de la muerte, ellos fueron su inspiración y más grande anhelo._

-Hmp, tienes razón, maldito Usuratonkashi. Te debo una…

-De hecho, esta es la segunda vez ¿recuerdas? –Carcajeó, mirando su reloj de mano para después soltar un grito y comenzar a recoger sus cosas.- Lo siento teme, pero se me ha hecho tarde. ¡Hinata-chan me matara!

-Eres todo un _mandilón_, Dobe.

-¡Eres un…! ¡ARG! Por esta vez te la perdono, solo porque no quiero mandarte todo moribundo a tu mundo. Pero antes de irme, quiero que tengas muy en claro lo que voy a decirte… -Alzo su puño hacia sasuke, que se mostro asombrado.- Siempre voy a ser tu amigo, sasuke, en este mundo o en el otro lo seré. Espero que tú también me consideres de ese modo…

-Hmp –Choco sus puños.

-¡Por cierto! No olvides invitar a mi otro yo dos tazones de ramen, en pago a lo que he hecho por ti. –Gritoneo, ya estando algo lejos de sasuke mientras alzaba y agitaba su mano al aire.- ¡Que tengas suerte mi amigo dattebayo!

Sasuke sonrio de medio lado, observándolo perderse en la distancia.

-…Adiós, Usuratonkashi.

Al verse nuevamente solo, dirigió sus pasos hasta el borde del acantilado manteniendo su vista fija en el horizonte. Escuchando el bramido de las implacables olas y sintiendo la fría briza en su rostro, sasuke se perdió en sus pensamientos una vez más.

El silencio siempre había sido su compañero; de algún modo, eso le permitía adentrarse profundamente en su mente y asi; dejar correr aquellos sentimientos restringidos en su corazón. Las personas necesitaban propósitos en los cuales creer, que los motivaran a esforzarse, a creer en algo. _A vivir_. En la vida todo tiene un orden y dentro de ese orden siempre están los objetivos. Aunque también existen esos lazos que te obligan a pensar que no todo en tu vida es un mísero objetivo. Las memorias resurgieron con vehemencia desde el interior de su alma, llevándolo conscientemente hasta esas sensaciones que decía haber eliminado…esas sensaciones que hacia un tiempo habían renacido.

La verdad era que muy independientemente de lo que sucedió en su vida, él fue el único en engañarse desde un principio. A él le habían arrebatado su felicidad, había perdido a su madre, a su padre y a su hermano y vivió hundido en el odio, sin desear nada más que lo que le habían arrebatado. _Creer que no tenía nada fue su primer error. _¿Lo peor? Que cuando tuvo una nueva felicidad y una familia la hecho por el caño para obtener su pasado, su anhelo era regresar a ese tiempo en el que no tenía nada más en que pensar fuera de la familia que el tanto amaba dejando de lado las emociones, apartando a las personas que le querían, hiriéndolas sin piedad en una búsqueda banal.

_Sasuke anhelaba un pasado perdido._

Y se olvido de lo que era realmente importante en su presente, hasta el día en que recibió una nueva oportunidad. Ahora estaba ahí, permitiendo que el atardecer se llevara su tristeza y observara en silencio sus lágrimas; en alguna ocasión había estado del mismo modo, llorando amargamente al descubrir la verdad de su hermano frente al mar y al borde de un acantilado. Al igual que entonces…su decisión le encararía un solo camino, solo que en esta ocasión, la verdad lo conduciría por buen camino.

Alzaría el vuelo hasta cruzar el cielo con sus alas recolectando los pedazos rotos de su vida y restaurarlos; uniéndolos, convirtiéndolos en un brillante amanecer.

**Asi lo haría**.

Con rapidez, limpio su rostro y tras tranquilizarse, encamino sus pasos hacia las calles de la ciudad con una fuerte determinación guiándolo.

Algo innegable en las vidas humanas era que muchas veces, las personas se dedicaban a perder muchos momentos importantes en cosas sin sentido. Desperdiciaban las maravillas a su alrededor, ignoraban los sucesos de importancia en sus seres queridos y se volvían indiferentes ante su mundo; Sasuke había tenido mucho tiempo viviendo de ese modo que ahora que era consciente de ello, estaba decidido a no caer en lo mismo de nuevo. Fue asi que sus pies lo condujeron a cada puerta del hogar de sus conocidos y con quienes compartió buenos momentos durante su estancia en ese lugar para despedirse, no les dijo los verdaderos motivos de partida solamente se limito a decir que saldría del país y que tal vez, no volvería. Y tal como afirmo naruto, ellos lo aceptaron, decir que se sintió aliviado era poco. Prontamente después de esas rápidas visitas; su siguiente objetivo fue la mansión Uchiha donde su familia extrañamente se encontraba completamente reunida y paso un largo tiempo junto a ellos; conversando animadamente con su padre con él cual pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de pasar tiempo, beso a su madre constantemente demostrándole todo el cariño que le tenía y bromeo con itachi llegando incluso a jugar como solían hacer cuando eran niños.

Aunque estaba feliz de lo que estaba aconteciendo al mismo tiempo, se entristecía. No solo por el hecho de que aquellas personas no eran realmente su familia sino más bien por el simbolismo que le daba a todo eso. En esos instantes, sasuke sintió que por un breve momento, el tiempo lo había transportado a aquel tiempo en que se vio asi; rodeado de su verdadera familia y sintiendo el calor del amor de familia en cada poro de su piel.

Y tan pronto como llego, se fue.

Le fue bastante difícil despedirse de ellos a pesar de que se habían creído la cuestión de u inesperado viaje, no pudo evitar abrazarlos fuertemente por última vez y reprimir las intensas ganas que le dieron de romper a llorar de nuevo. No fue fácil despedirse de todos ellos pero lo había logrado y estaba satisfecho de ello. Ahora estando nuevamente caminando por las ruidosas calles de Japón, a su mente vino la última persona a la que deseaba ver y se dirigió a ese lugar donde estaba seguro, quería permanecer lo poco que le restaba de tiempo.

Solo esperaba, poder arreglar las cosas adecuadamente.

.

Ino miraba con total impresión a su amiga sakura, sin creerse todo lo que había escuchado sobre sasuke. Sinceramente nunca pensó que la llamada tan desesperada que sakura le había hecho terminara por llevarla a semejante descubrimiento.

-Yo…No sé qué decirte, sakura. –Le comento una vez que salió de su estado de shock.- Ahora entiendo porque te sientes tan mal, debe ser difícil saber esto y sobrellevar la carga.

-C-Creo que lo que más me duele, es que sasuke se olvidara tan fácilmente de todo lo que sucedió y lo que sentía. Como si…no significara nada.

Ino entrecerró los puños con fuerza, observando a su amiga encogerse sobre su cama con un rostro lleno de tristeza, si bien hacia un tiempo que había dejado de llorar aun permanecía totalmente evidente el dolor por el que estaba pasando. _Lo siento, frentona. _Escucharla y analizar las cosas no fue nada sencillo y la conclusión a la que había llegado tampoco lo era, de hecho, seguramente difería de lo que su pelirosa amiga esperaba de ella.

-Escucha, sakura… Comprendo a la perfección toda y entiendo como debes sentirte ahora pero… debo serte sincera al decirte, que incluso si es doloroso, la verdad es innegable y pienso que tal vez estas siendo bastante egoísta al solo pensar en ti.

-¿Q-Que?… ¿Egoísta? –Susurro.

Ino asintió.

-Dime… En algún momento desde que esa mujer, destino, les hablo de la verdad… ¿Tu te pusiste en el lugar de sasuke? -Sakura dio un sobresalto ante su pregunta.- Se que es difícil para ti pero el debió haberla pasado mucho peor. Enterarse de esas cosas debió causarle mucho temor y confusión. Siendo sincera; de haber sido yo seguramente tomaría la misma decisión que él ha tomado….

-¡P-Pero, ino…!

-Solo contéstate una cosa, amiga. –Interrumpió; mirándole fijamente.- De haber sido tú consiente de toda esa verdad ¿Qué habrías hecho?

Sakura ensancho los ojos, quedándose estática por un rato, analizando profundamente lo que ino le decía. Ella jamás se imagino la magnitud de cosas que representaría saber directamente todo lo que sasuke ahora conocía ni tampoco se le ocurrió detenerse y pensar como se sentía él al respecto y ahora que lo había analizado a detalle sí que se había convertido en una maldita egoísta. _¿Qué habrías hecho?_ Se cuestiono a si misma mentalmente, incorporándose sobre la cama sin atreverse a despegar su vista del colchón. No encontraba una respuesta diferente a la que Yanamaka había dado, concretamente, ahora se sentía avergonzada del drama que armo al respecto. Además de egoísta, sakura consideraba que también había actuado arrogante al dar por adelantadas las decisiones, sentimientos y acciones del Uchiha.

-Quisiera decir que no lo sé, pero mentiría. –Aseguro, comenzando a llorar de nuevo.- ¡Oh, ino! ¿Qué he hecho…?

-…No llores amiga, no es tu culpa. ¡Cualquiera actuaria de ese modo! Siento mucho haberte dicho esto pero no me gusta verte asi… Creí que hablarte directamente sería lo mejor, tal vez me equivoque.

-N-No lo hiciste, al contrario. –Hipeo, limpiándose el rostro.- Es m-mejor que me diera cuenta de estas cosas, aunque sea un poco tarde.

-Amiga, nunca es tarde para arreglar los problemas ¿entiendes?

-…Si lo es, ino. Es muy tarde. –Repuso.

Ino entrecerró los ojos con cierta tristeza, viendo la gran pena que enmarcaba el rostro de su mejor amiga.

-¿Qué hare ahora ino? Le he dicho cosas terribles a sasuke sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de hablar y defenderse. Le ofendí y además de eso, le he dicho que le odio y que no quería volver a verle. –Comento, apretando sus manos entre las sabanas de su cama.- Es demasiado tarde para arreglarlo; seguramente él ya debe estar muy lejos de aquí… Sasuke debe estar odiándome.

Ino estuvo a punto de hablar pero el timbre del llamado a la puerta le interrumpió. Indicando a sakura que volvería pronto, bajo las escaleras y abrió la puerta, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente al ver a la persona que estaba fuera de ella. El muchacho le miro tranquilamente.

-…Hn, Yanamaka. –Saludo sasuke.- ¿Puedo pasar?

Ino no pudo emitir palabra y lo único que puso hacer fue asentir con rapidez mientras le abría el paso silenciosamente. Una vez estuvieron dentro, otra presencia se hizo presente.

-¿Quién es, ino…?

Ambos enfocaron la vista en la haruno que se encontraba en los últimos escalones de la escalera, mirando fijamente a sasuke. Ino noto la tensión que había y carraspeo para denotar su presencia.

-Creo que tienen mucho de qué hablar, asi que me voy. –Dijo Ino.

El silencio reino después de su ida hasta que sasuke se decidió por romperlo.

-…Quería verte. –Afirmo, como su primer comentario.- No quiero irme sin saber que estarás bien.

-¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Se lo has prometido a mi hermano, acaso? –Sasuke negó.

-Lo hago porque asi lo quiero.

Sakura bajo los escalones hasta detener sus pasos a unos escasos centímetros de sasuke, sus jades observaban sus pies, incapaz de alzar la vista y enfrentar la penetrante mirada que él le dedicaba. Sasuke se sintió incomodo por su silencio.

-Sakura, yo…

-S-Siento mucho el haberme comportado tan horriblemente contigo. –Comento repentinamente, sorprendiendo a sasuke.- Yo…no me puse a pensar en cómo te encontrabas y pido disculpas por mí actuar, no debí portarme ni tratarte de ese modo.

-No necesitas hacerlo…no fue tu culpa. –Sakura negó.

-No pretendas justificarme, sasuke, no necesito pensar que me tienes lastima ¿de acuerdo?

El Uchiha frunció el ceño, furioso e improvistamente atrapo a sakura en un abrazo, logrando que ella se quedase inmóvil sin saber muy bien qué hacer ni que decir. _¿Por qué? _Se pregunto sakura mentalmente. En ese instante sentía tantas cosas en su interior, tanto enojo, frustración y al mismo tiempo, tanta tristeza, cariño… pero su cuerpo y su mente no daban ápice a otra cosa que no fuera esa fría estabilidad suya.

-Siempre me he preguntado qué demonios es lo que sucede contigo y que maldito defecto tiene tu cerebro. –Hablo sasuke, sacándola de sus pensamientos.- Siempre andas pensando estupideces de ti misma y das interpretaciones equivocadas de las palabras de los demás.

Soltando lentamente el agarre; le permitió alejarse un poco mientras sus manos se aferraban a las mejillas algo sonrosadas de sakura.

-Yo no te tengo lastima. Y odio que te consideres a ti misma alguien débil cuando no lo eres… Nunca lo has sido. Si estoy aquí es porque deseaba verte. Quiero agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí y si me es posible… Me gustaría estar contigo el tiempo que resta antes de irme. –Sakura abrió sus ojos, sorprendida. Él unió sus frentes y cerro sus ojos.- Se que debes odiarme y tienes todo el derecho, pero aun asi, te pido que me dejes quedarme…Este lugar fue mi hogar y tu eres una persona importante para mí.

_Soy importante para él._ Se dijo mentalmente, sintiendo una gran felicidad en su pecho. Suspiro con lentitud y alivio, se alegraba de que sasuke aun la tuviese presente, ahora veía que había actuado mal y que ino tenía razón. _Jamás es tarde para arreglar las cosas._

-…Olvídalo. –Sasuke quiso protestar pero ella no se lo permitió.- ¡Dije que lo olvides! Lo que paso ya paso ¿sí?

-Hn, ¿tan fácil lo dejas de lado? –Sakura negó.

-No, en lo absoluto pero no pretendo desperdiciar el tiempo que nos queda discutiendo sobre estupideces. No nos queda mucho tiempo… Yo te perdono y tú me perdonas ¿cierto? ¡Todo arreglado! –Medio grito, soltándose de su agarre y picando su pecho de manera confianzuda.- Entonces, sasuke-kun ¿Qué te parece si vemos una película de terror? Eso nos mantendrá lo suficientemente despiertos para aguantar la desvelada. No sé qué tan buena esta pero si no es suficiente, creo que tengo algo de tequila y malvaviscos guardados en algún lado.

Él le sonrio de medio lado y ella respondió a su vez con una ligera risilla.

-Hmp, me parece bien.

_Era extraño_ _pero estaba bien asi._

Ninguno de los dos se imagino que la situación cambiaria de este modo, primero estaban prácticamente hechos el uno para el otro y ahora, a pesar de que no se trataban como desconocidos, entre ellos ya no había ningún rastro de ese ferviente amor que los había unido alguna vez. ¡Está bien! Si se querían pero no del mismo modo que antes, ahora era diferente, se querían pero no como una pareja sino más bien como un gran par de amigos. Tal vez ese era el modo correcto en que debieron permanecer mientras vivían juntos, confiando en el otro y manteniendo un lazo único de amistad; y si lo pensaban bien, lo que sucedió entre ellos solo había sido una consecuencia de los recuerdos que ambos tenían de diferentes personas que se entremezclaron con la aparente realidad en la que se vieron atrapados por Destino. Mientras derrochaban el tiempo jugando videojuegos, recordando los sucesos que acontecieron juntos y divirtiéndose entre bromas; sasuke pensó que esa mujer que tenía en frente y que sin duda alguna seria la viva imagen de su molestia siempre había estado presente en alguna parte de su corazón y que el único que se tardo en darse cuenta de ello había sido precisamente él. Por su parte; sakura aceptaba totalmente la decisión que sasuke había tomado. Ahora que era más consciente de las cosas, veía con más claridad el asunto y si, tal como dijo ino, si ella estuviese en la misma situación que el Uchiha; por lógica, elegiría volver.

Incluso si le era doloroso, era lo mejor. En esos momentos se recordó algo que ya había dicho anteriormente: Ella haría todo lo que fuese con tal de que sasuke fuese feliz, incluso si eso significaba dejarlo ir. El tiempo corrió a paso rápido y cuando menos lo notaron se encontraron sentados contra el respaldo de uno de los sillones, dando la cara directamente a las enormes ventanas del balcón, a la espera del pronto amanecer. En silencio; la espera comenzó a taladrar sus corazones: uno con ansiedad y el otro, con dolor.

-Bueno… ya es hora de despedirnos, sasuke-kun. –Murmuro.

-Hn, debes prometer que estarás bien, que no andarás de Emo ¿de acuerdo? –Pregunto, mirándola rápidamente con seriedad.- Hazlo para que los demás y yo estemos tranquilos, pero más que nada por ti ¿entiendes?

-¡Ya lo entendí! Puff, me tratas como una niña pequeña. –Siseo ofendida.

-Hmp

En rápido momento, sakura se abalanzo sobre él y se aferro con fuerza a su playera, permitiendo que la sorpresa de sasuke fuese sustituida por la tristeza mientras la abrazaba de igual forma, sintiendo como las lagrimas de sakura mojaban sutilmente sus ropas. Entre ellos sobraban palabras y las que faltaban por decir tal vez estaban demás; lo único que en ese instante necesitaban era la compañía del otro para afrontar el miedo a lo que vendría en ese nuevo día. Sakura lloro con más fuerza cuando sus ojos percibieron que el de su compañero brillaba con cierta intensidad y empezaba a desvanecerse. Sus manos se sujetaron a él con más fuerza, aunque sakura sabía que era inútil.

-N-Ne, sasuke-kun... p-prometeme que no vas a olvidarme porque y-yo no lo hare. -Sasuke entrecerro los ojos.

-Eso es algo que no puedes hacer aunque lo quieras, sakura. Todas las memorias, los toques...Cada suceso y palabra que te di. Todo eso no puedes tenerlo; porque...incluso eso voy a quitarte.

-T-Te amo, sasuke-kun, n-no lo olvides… Cuídate m-mucho ¿sí? Y asegúrate de s-ser feliz… con s-sakura-san. Por favor. -Susurro en varios hipeos. Él asintió. - S-Se que es inútil pero… s-solo una última vez…Por favor, _quédate conmigo._

Sasuke sonrio y cerro sus ojos totalmente; sintiendo la triste ironía del momento.

_-…Sakura…_ -Murmuro, depositando un beso sobre su frente.-_…Gracias._

Los rayos del sol iluminaron la solitaria silueta de sakura, que aun se mantenía de rodillas, abrazándose a sí misma con fuerza mientras diminutas esferas de luz salían de entre sus brazos, disolviéndose en la nada.

* * *

_Hola, hola!_

_¿Que les a parecido el capitulo de hoy? Espero que fuese de su agrado porque, aca entre nosotros, yo siento que no es nada bueno :s En otra parte, debo decir que mi parte favorita de el es exactamente el final, porque fue una de las escenas que me imagine desde que se me ocurrio la idea de escribir este fic. Como ya saben, pronto terminara new world y ahora si, a cuentas exactas solo sera el capitulo 36... _

_A menos, claro, que ustedes deseen un Epilogo. _

_¿Quieren que exista un epilogo para cerrar definitivamente la historia? Pliss, haganme saber su respuesta._

_Nuevamente, agradesco su apoyo al fic que es uno de los primeros proyectos que termino como usuaria de esta pagina. Son ustedes lo que hacen que estas historias siguan publicandose; muchas gracias. _

_Y como siempre y para despedirme; pueden expresarme sus bellos comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y opiniones a traves de un review. Se les quiere y nos vemos en el siguente capitulo, !bye, bye! _


	39. Chapter 39

_**New World**_

_**Capitulo 39: Cuando el sol se esconde…**_

_**.**_

_-Este es el fin, sasuke…_

_Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente, encontrándose a sí mismo de pie en un espacio similar al que en varias ocasiones se encontró con naruto después de enfrentar sus mejores ataques y frente a él, se encontró con Dess que le sonreía socarronamente, manteniéndose recargada en una puerta de madera que no parecía tener sustento alguno._

_-¡T-Tu! _

_-¿Sorprendido, cierto? Sabía que lo estarías. –Sus pasos la alejaron de la puerta unos pocos pasos._

_-Pero… Moriste. –Dess suspiro._

_-Bueno, digamos que los meritos que hice obtuvieron frutos. –Sasuke se sintió algo aliviado de escuchar eso.- De todo a todo ¿desde cuándo eres tan chismoso? Creo que en verdad extraño al chico amargado, frívolo, arrogante y sarcástico que solías ser._

_Una vena de ira salto en la frente de sasuke. Dess carcajeó brevemente para después suavizar su mirada._

_-Pero fuera de eso, me alegra poder verte de nuevo. -Sasuke sonrio en respuesta.- En fin, vayamos directo al grano. Seguro estas muriéndote por regresar ¿o no?_

_-Hn, por supuesto. _

_-¡Bien! Pero antes; hay alguien que también debe despertar. –Chasqueo los dedos._

_Inmediatamente después de hacerlo, la puerta que estaba detrás de Destino comenzó a abrirse lentamente, desprendiendo una cegadora luz que de poco a poco ilumino la silueta de una persona. Sasuke no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa al develar completamente la identidad de aquel sujeto al cual podía apreciar mejor gracias a que la puerta se había cerrado tras de sí…Cabello azabache tan desordenado como el suyo, piel pálida y buen físico, ojos afilados y plenamente negros. __**Frente a frente; sasuke al fin conocía a su yo del mundo moderno.**__ Una edad poco mayor a la que él actualmente tenia y que aparento durante su estancia en ese mundo; portando un traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata azulada, sasuke supo que era fácil diferenciarlos por sus vestimentas ya que él nuevamente portaba su traje ninja. El segundo sasuke avanzo hasta pararse a un lado de Dess, manteniendo su mano derecha en su bolsillo y mirando al primero con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios. _

_-Hmp, has tardado demasiado en venir. Empezaba a acostumbrarme a tu mundo. –Le comento haciendo que el primero le observara atentamente.-…Aunque era bastante aburrido permanecer atado a esa cama._

_-¿Cama…? ¿Dónde se supone que estoy en estos momentos? _

_-En el hospital de… ¿konoha?...Me parece que asi le llaman. Estas en un aparente coma debido a tu batalla con un tipo de voz fastidiosa que regularmente va a visitarte. –Sasuke ensancho sus ojos ante esa noticia.- Fue bastante tedioso lidiar con eso pero en cierto contexto, me parecía familiar… Al igual que todas esas personas que iban verte._

_-¡Tiempo sin verte, segundo sasuke! Una disculpa por el retrasó. –Saludo Dess animadamente.- Debo agradecerte tu ayuda y la paciencia que tuviste al cambiarte de lugar._

_-Hn, solo apresúrate y regrésanos a donde pertenecemos._

_-De acuerdo. ¡Escuchen! ¿Ven las puertas detrás suyo? Pues esas son las entradas a cada mundo. –Ambos Uchiha miraron sus espaldas rápidamente de rojo.- Cada uno se dirigirá a la puerta contraria a la que está detrás y deberán cruzarlas, asi estarán de regreso._

_Los dos pelinegros asintieron al mismo tiempo, encaminándose a paso lento hacia el otro extremo de su posición actual y deteniéndose improvistamente a mitad de camino; quedando totalmente uno frente el otro. Sus orbes oscuros se enfrentaron, viéndose a sí mismos a través de otros ojos. El primero intento hablar pero el segundo le interrumpió, riendo burlonamente. _

_-¿No me digas que pretendías pedir disculpas por lo que me paso o a agradecerme? –Volvió a reír, ladeando el rostro ligeramente y enarcando una ceja.- Eso no va conmigo, asi que ahórratelo. No quiero verme a mí mismo actuando como un completo marica._

_-¡Tsk! No actúes como si fueras la gran cosa. _

_-¡Hmp!… _

_El rostro sonriente del segundo sasuke adquirió seriedad total._

_-Tus amigos quieren que despiertes y __ella__ está esperando por ti. –Comento.- Detrás de esa puerta; tendrás que enfrentar muchas cosas, espero estés preparado._

_El silencio perduro después de sus palabras, sin una aparente respuesta del primero. El sasuke del segundo mundo siguió su camino siendo imitado por el otro. Cuando el segundo tuvo su mano sobre la perilla, soltó un bufido, deteniendo en ese acto a sasuke. _

_-Lo que hiciste más te vale lo corrijas; antes de que lo pierdas todo de nuevo…Solo voy a advertirte una cosa más: No te atrevas a hacerle daño de nuevo a sakura. -Su mirada se enfoco de reojo en sasuke, amenazante.- Yo la escuche sufrir por ti durante este tiempo y no necesita que la lastimes más con tus idioteces ¿entiendes?_

_-Hmp, se perfectamente lo que debo hacer. _

_-Hn, eso espero. –Dijo, abriendo su puerta y desapareciendo tras ella._

_-¡Yo también espero lo cumplas! –Agrego Dess, observando fijamente a sasuke.- Cuídate mucho… Uchiha bastardo._

_Él no respondió, permitiéndose únicamente sonreír de medio lado. Sasuke abrió la puerta y entro; cegándose rápidamente, perdiéndose en la nada detrás de ella._

.

-¡Wa! ¿Qué demonios…?

A su alrededor, el constante sonido de un silbido abrumaba sus sentidos, aturdiéndolo mucho más de lo que ya estaba. El cuerpo le dolía, bastante y aunque quiso abrir los ojos no pudo hacerlo. Era como si sus parpados se negasen a permitirle observar lo que había a su alrededor.

-¡Maldición! ¿Qué hago? ¡A-Alguien, Ayuda!

-¡¿Qué sucede…?! –Pregunto una voz diferente a la primera.

Sasuke dedujo que habían dos personas en la habitación con él, debido a los constantes ruidos de sus movimientos los ubico a una distancia muy poco alejada de la suya y por lo poco claro que lograba escuchar, podía decir que discutían entre breves murmullos muy mal disimulados.

-¡Sabia que no debía dejarte aquí solo con él! –Reclamo una voz que le pareció notoriamente familiar.- ¡Te advertí claramente que no debes jugar con los aparatos médicos, baka!

-¡AH; pero si yo no he hecho nada dattebayo!

Eso le basto para saber cuáles eran las identidades de esas personas y en un doloroso esfuerzo, comenzó a incorporarse dificultosamente en la cama. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, observando difusamente una cabellera rosada y otra rubia. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de sus movimientos, estando demasiados centrados en su disputa y con lo cual, le permitieron estabilizar su enfoque para al final.

-¿Entonces qué diablos está pasando?

-¡No lo sé, sakura-chan! ¡De repente la maquina esa…! –Repuso naruto, alzando la vista hacia el interior de la habitación.- ¡Em!…e-empezó…a…

Los orbes azulados de naruto se mantuvieron fijos sobre sasuke, abiertos con absoluta impresión y prácticamente estático en su sitio, cosa que produjo que sakura se extrañara de primera estancia, hasta denotar que algo había captado totalmente su atención.

-¿Naruto? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Él…Sasuke. –Sakura unió sus cejas confundida.

-¿Sasuke…? ¿Qué es lo que pasa con…?

-…N-Naruto…

La respiración de sakura se detuvo súbitamente, escuchando aquella voz recitar el nombre de su rubio amigos, logrando que su cuerpo se sintiese frio y su corazón palpitara imponentemente mientras se giraba con total lentitud hacia donde se suponía había un chico sumamente sumergido en coma. _¿Puede acaso ser una ilusión?_ Fue entonces que se vio observada fijamente por ese par de ojos negros y supo realmente que no estaba dentro de ningún genjutsu. Abrió sus orbes con indudable sorpresa y confusión; que se sumaron a la faceta desconcertada que su rostro había adoptado.

- …S-Sasuke…Kun… -Sus labios temblaron al pronunciar su nombre.

-N-No puede ser, esto es i-increíble `tebayo.

-Hmp

Ninguno pudo evitar terminar anonados; al ver con sus propios ojos como el mencionado ampliaba sus labios en lo que era una sonrisa de medio lado.

-…E-Empieza a creerlo, U-Usuratonkashi.

Sintiéndose aturdidos por escuchar de nuevo su voz y verle tan vivo como antes; en su interior comenzó a despertar su lado consiente y que se había apagado, cautivo de la impresión de su repentino despertar. En consecuencia, la primera en reaccionar fue la pelirosa haruno que impulsada por la emoción y la alegría se lanzo corriendo a sasuke, abrazándole con fuerza mientras lloraba desbordantemente, llamándole constantemente. Sasuke le miro profundamente, hasta que lentamente, sus manos cobraron vida y fueron a parar directamente en la cintura de sakura que no se quejo ni dijo nada al respecto, más preocupada por seguir desahogándose que en notar esas cosas.

-…S-Siempre… Siempre estuvimos esperando, r-rezando por qué despertaras algún día… Y a-aunque fue realmente duro, -Sus femeninas manos se aferraron con vehemencia sobre la bata de sasuke.- N-Nunca perdimos la e-esperanza de que r-regresarías a nosotros…Sasuke-kun.

Naruto se movió torpemente hasta ellos, mirando prudencialmente a sus compañeros por breves instantes en los que no supo que decir ni cómo actuar, por lo cual, se giro ansiosamente dispuesto a irse de ese lugar y regresar cuando el mismo ordenara sus ideas. Más sin embargo; no avanzo nada al verse siendo sujeto por algo que le impedía irse. _¿Qué…?_ Naruto miro su mano izquierda y se sorprendió de ver prendida la mano de sasuke en su manga de la chamarra, en un agarre efímero y fácil de romper si se movía aunque claramente eso era algo que ya no podía hacer. Sus ojos se alzaron hasta mirar al Uchiha que mantenía su vista fija en un punto inexacto de la nada, entendiendo sin necesidad de palabras su acción.

Contener las lágrimas le fue imposible, tanto que recordó la ocasión en que habían encontrado a sasuke por primera vez después de su partida de konoha en una de las guaridas de orochimaru. Titubeante, el uzumaki encamino la mano que sasuke sostenía hasta posarla sobre su hombro, el único que no estaba invadido por la presencia de sakura, cubriéndose el rostro con su antebrazo en un acto que claramente mostraba lo orgulloso y vergonzoso que naruto podía ser.

-Hn, ma…rica.

-T-Tu siempre tan amargado, teme. –Siseo, carcajeando un poco.- En verdad…ya era tiempo de que despertaras dattebayo.

-¿Desde c-cuándo el despampanante h-héroe de las cinco n-naciones ninja se ha vuelto tan blando y s-sentimental? –Planteo con cierta burla en su voz, escuchando un gruñido por parte del uzumaki.- Sin duda… te h-has convertido en t-toda una princesa, Dobe.

-¡Ugh, cállate!

Sakura escucho a sus compañeros, tranquilizándose poco a poco y terminando por sonreír contra el hombro de sasuke y al mismo tiempo, alzando su mano para sujetar la chamarreta de naruto con la misma fuerza con la que se sostenía al Uchiha. Al igual que aquella ocasión, en varias misiones y durante mucho tiempo, ellos no habían podido traerle de vuelta pero ahora, era diferente. En ese momento; los tres eran demasiado consientes de que sus lazos nunca se habían roto, que por mucho dolor que sufrieron al final sus esfuerzos fueron recompensados. Estando sujetos unos de los otros, entendieron plenamente la magnitud de esos sentimientos que los unían, fuertemente, conectando sus almas y corazones.

-Ustedes dos nunca cambian. ¿No? Creo que a estas alturas, solo queda una cosa por decir…–Murmuro sakura.

-¡Sakura-chan tiene toda la razón! –Medio grito naruto, limpiándose las lagrimas y sonriendo anchamente.- Bienvenido a casa de nuevo; sasuke-teme.

El Uchiha sonrio sinceramente, cerrando sus ojos con total tranquilidad.

-…E-Estoy de v-vuelta.

Por fin; había regresado a su verdadero hogar. Pero las cosas no terminaban simplemente de ese modo.

-Parece que al fin despiertas. –Escucharon.

El trió del equipo Kakashi se vio acorralado por algunos ambu que venían acompañados por la aun quinta hokage, Tsunade. Naruto y sakura se pusieron alertas mientras sasuke afilaba sus orbes deduciendo a que habían ido esas personas a verle. Tsunade suspiro y su rostro se volvió totalmente serio, fijando su mirada únicamente en el Uchiha.

-Siento hacer esto chicos, pero me temo que Uchiha tendrá que venir con nosotros. Es inevitable. –Comento, haciendo un movimiento con la mano a los ambu que fueron tras sasuke.- Desde este momento quedas arrestado y confinado a prisión… Hasta el momento del juicio.

_**Las cosas no serian tan sencillas.**_

Después de haber sido arrestado, sasuke fue llevado a una de las celdas subterráneas dentro de konoha, donde permaneció por unas varias semanas. Mohosas y deplorables, él no tuvo más remedio que irse adaptando al estado tan pésimo en el que se encontraba, intentando por todos los medios conformarse con la poca y mala comida que le administraban, tolerando la molesta actitud de los demás presos y de los mimos guardias. Aceptando silenciosamente los innumerables insultos que recibía día con día, sintiéndose aliviado de ser aunque sea pocamente visitado por naruto y sakura; -ya que incluso eso le habían restringido–.

Realmente, de no ser asi, tal vez ya estaría demente al verse rodeado por esas cuatro paredes en ese diminuto espacio día tras día. Para él no había comodidades ni nada que pudiese asemejarse, no era como los demás presos. Para aquellos que aun lo mantenían en ese lugar no era más que un perro rabioso, peligroso para la sociedad… _Un perro al que pretendían ejecutar_. Sasuke no sabía que era más divertido: si el hecho de que era tan peligroso que medio mundo deseaba asesinarle o el hecho de que aun con su inconmensurable poder no hiciese nada por huir. Aunque fuera algo retorcido su pensamiento, no era como si su arrogancia fuese a desaparecer solo porque ahora era consciente de los malos actos que había cometido. Incluso si los demás quisieran cambiarle, seguía siendo Sasuke Uchiha y por ello, no todo iba a cambiar en su personalidad.

Los días corrieron sin detenerse, hasta que el momento de la verdad llego.

Esa mañana, un par de ambu fueron en su búsqueda y tras sacarlo de la celda, le condujeron a aquel diminuto estadio; donde en algún momento, se realizaron las peleas finales de los exámenes chunnin de su generación y que se vio interrumpida por la aparición de orochimaru. Caminaron por pasillos hasta que se vio recibido por la luminosidad del sol que le aturdió brevemente, para después escuchar a perfección el tumulto de protestas y gritos a su alrededor. _Hn, lindo recibimiento._ Se dijo mentalmente, observando que el estadio estaba llena por cada persona perteneciente a la aldea, civil o no, podía asegurar que todos estaban ahí, a la espera de verlo morir. Alzo brevemente sus ojos una vez que los ambu se detuvieron frente a un enorme pedestal, donde pudo ubicar a la princesa tsunade y a los últimos miembros del consejo.

Inconscientemente, sasuke busco el chakra de naruto en el lugar pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte y dedujo que, por la cara de molestia que tenia la hokage, el consejo de la aldea se las había arreglado para sacar a naruto fuera de la aldea durante su juicio. Sonrio internamente; no le sorprendía que esos vejetes fuesen capaces de ello. Contrario a eso; lo que si le sorprendía era que tampoco pudiese sentir la presencia de Kakashi, sakura y el raro de su sustituto. Parecía que en verdad deseaban dejarle solo frente a la aldea. La multitud cayó ante la imponente presencia de la hokage, que solo necesito levantar su mano para obtener silencio y plena atención.

-Uchiha sasuke, estas frente a este tribunal para ser juzgado por tus crimines… Se te acusa de muchas cosas, entre ellas: Deserción y asesinato. -La voz de tsunade resonó ampliamente en aquel lugar.- Pero más que nada por aliarte a organizaciones delictivas peligrosas como lo fue akatsuki, crear conflictos entre aldeas ninjas y atentar contra las 5 naciones ninja.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos al escuchar eso, aunque su rostro seguía pasivo y hasta cierto punto desinteresado.

-En cuanto a cuestiones de nación; Uchiha sasuke, eres acusado por traición a la villa. –Cito un anciano del consejo. Tsunade suspiro.- Tanto por irte con orochimaru, intentar destruirla y para colmo, asesinar a uno de sus hokage: Danzou.

-Estando aquí, ¿Cómo te declaras a ti mismo?

-Hn, la respuesta a esa pregunta es bastante clara. –Siseo burlonamente, sorprendiendo a tsunade.- De hecho es absurdo, pero dadas las circunstancias…

Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, entre sádica y melancólica.

-…Sí, soy totalmente culpable de lo que se me acusa. –Sasuke pudo notar como las personas empezaban a murmurar.- Y aunque hay algunas cosas de las que me arrepiento, devo admitir que incluso con eso, existen muchas otras de las que no. Como asesinar a ese maldito.

La multitud enardeció un grito, alzando sus voces ante la clara evidencia de que sasuke era un sin vergüenza y lo era, porque en el interior, aquella faceta, esas palabras y esa actitud no era algo que pretendiese ocultar. ¿Qué demonios buscaba lograr haciendo todo lo contrario a lo que prometió hacer? A sus ojos, pretendía ser sincero en todo y aun si la aldea le condenaba a morir, lo aceptaría. En cualquier otro momento; adoptar esa nueva idea le sería totalmente inaceptable pues desde el momento en que decidió regresar a su mundo, su único deseo fue resolver todo el daño y vivir el resto de su vida en paz pero, en esos momentos, en que escuchaba las acusaciones de toda la villa sintió por fin el peso de la verdadera culpa carcomiendo su esperanza. Esa culpa no le dejaría vivir en paz, ni a él ni a nadie con quien mantuviera lazos y no pretendía arruinarle la vida a sus compañeros por su culpa nuevamente; no lo soportaría. No había modo de que las cosas fueran diferentes.

-¡Que impertinencia! –Grito uno de los ancianos.

-¡¿Qué acaso deseas adelantar tu muerte?! –Anuncio otro, golpeando la mesa del tribunal con fuerza.- ¡Alguien como tú no puede ser exhumado!

-Hmp, ser perdonado por gente tan sucia como tú no es algo que desee, anciano decrepito. –Declaro abiertamente.

-¡Esto es una estupidez! Claramente este tipo no tiene sentido del honor ni de la vergüenza, no solo a manchado la reputación de konoha sino que también la de su propio clan y más aun, viene a burlarse de todos nosotros a costa del daño que ha provocado. –Tsunade miro de reojo a la anciana a su lado izquierdo, apretando los puños por debajo de la mesa.- Tú como hokage debes es darle un juicio justo pero por obvias razones el veredicto ya está dado, ese mocoso ha firmado su sentencia por sí solo.

-Ya no hay nada que hacer, Tsunade-Hime, ese… ¡bastardo! Debe morir. –Termino el último consejero.

Tsunade pensó las cosas breves instantes, viéndose presionada por la multitud a su alrededor. _¡Maldición, ¿Dónde mierdas están?! _Apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza, ya no podía darles más tiempo. La sentencia debía ser dada.

-Entiendo… -Siseo, mirando con frustración a sasuke.- Incluso si no lo deseo, mi debes es cumplir la ley. Por lo tanto… Recibirás la pena máxima.

La gente bramo y sasuke se vio siendo arrodillado en el suelo al tiempo en que uno de los ambu desenfundaba una katana, apuntando firmemente contra su nuca. Aun con eso; no se alerto. Estaba consciente de que esa sería la mejor forma de pagar sus crímenes. Tsunade prefirió cerrar sus orbes mientras alzaba la mano, previniendo al ambu de que daría la señal para asesinarlo. El constante grito de la multitud acompaño la caída de la mano de la hokage y al mismo tiempo, impulso al verdugo a hacer lo mismo con su arma.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos pacientemente, después de observar la sombra del ambu a sus espaldas alzando su katana. La espada bajo con velocidad dispuesta a arrebatarle la vida.

Y en cuestión de segundos, todo se detuvo.

Varias presencias se hicieron presentes a su alrededor. Rápidos golpes y agiles movimientos se llevaron a cabo en fracciones de tiempo y sin que sasuke pudiese siquiera imaginárselo, se vio salvado de morir bajo el filo de la espada que ahora, había salido volando hasta impactarse contra el suelo. Sin creer muy bien lo que había sucedido, sasuke alzo su vista y descubrió que las personas que habían intervenido no eran nada más y nada menos que los miembros del equipo 7 acompañados de una persona extra: El kazekage de la arena, Gaara. La ondeante capa rojiza de figuras de llamaradas negras llamo su atención, reconociendo prontamente que el portador era Uzumaki Naruto, el héroe de la alianza, que se mantenía con la vista al frente y los brazos cruzados, en una pose firme e imponente.

-Teme ¿te encuentras bien?

-Naruto, ¿Qué estas…?

-Luego hablaremos de eso. –El rubio le miro brevemente para después volver la vista al frente.- Deja todo en mis manos, sasuke.

-…Vamos, naruto. –Siseo Gaara, avanzando.

Naruto siguió a Gaara, dejando pasmado a sasuke que no entendía muy bien que mierda era lo que hacían ellos irrumpiendo en el juicio y metiéndose en problemas por alguien como él. Molesto y confuso; intento detener a naruto con un fuerte bramido pero la calidez de la mano de sakura tocando su hombro fue suficiente para detenerle.

-¿Sakura? –Ella sonrio ligeramente.

-Todo saldrá bien ahora, sasuke-kun.

-¡Pero…!

-¡Vaya que si eres mal agradecido, alumno! En vez de agradecer te pones a hacer preguntas…. –Intervino Kakashi, ayudando a sasuke a ponerse en pie. Su faceta se volvió rotundamente seria induciendo a sasuke a hacer lo mismo.- Ahora solo cállate y observa…Él sabe lo que hace.

El Uchiha no entendió muy bien lo que quiso decir con eso pero hizo lo que su sensei le indico y observo atentamente como naruto y Gaara se habían encaminado algunos pasos hasta detenerse totalmente frente al pedestal del consejo.

-¡¿Quién se creen que son para interferir con este juicio?! –Gritoneo la anciana del consejo.- ¡Esto es un atropello, kazekage! ¡Usted y ese mocoso no…!

-¡Se han tardado bastante, mocosos! –Intervino Tsunade, saltando de su sitio hasta posarse al lado de ellos.- Por poco y el imbécil del Uchiha no la cuenta.

-Tsunade… ¡¿Tú has confabulado con esto?! –La rubia sonrio socarronamente.- ¡Esto es intolerable e inconcebible! ¡Traición! ¡Son escoria…!

Improvistamente, una explosión de arena arrojo fuera de sus lugares a los ancianos, acallando totalmente sus protestas ante la frívola mirada que el kazekage tenía sobre ellos.

-La única escoria que veo aquí…Son ustedes.

Tras la afirmación de Gaara, los gritos de la multitud se apagaron con prontitud, amenazados ante el aura tan escalofriante que el shinobi de la arena poseía en esos instantes. Naruto dio un salto hasta quedar sobre la mesa del tribunal, valiéndole un carajo si rompía con las jodidas leyes morales o todas las impuestas por esa bola de vejetes. ¡Al carajo con ellas! Seguir permitiendo que injusticias sucedieran era caer tan bajo como esas basuras. Sus reglas eran simples injusticias y falsedades que ahora pretendía sacar a la luz para el bien de su aldea y cada una de las personas a las que consideraba importantes. Sabía que ellos lo entenderían, abrirían los ojos de una vez por todas y restablecería la aldea que el primer hokage, Hashirama Senju soñó y deseo conservar.

El silencio fue tétrico y sasuke reconoció que naruto se imponía totalmente ante los demás shinobis. Era obvio que ninguno se atrevería a intervenir ni tampoco intentarían silenciar al rubio que los había salvado y más aun, al que medio mundo consideraba la reencarnación del Rikudou Sennin, el shinobi más fuerte. Incluso si naruto no lo pedía, las personas a su alrededor escucharían sin rebatir en nada todo lo que fuese a decir, estaba por demás imaginar que algún idiota lo hiciese. Seguramente las consecuencias que podría acarrear enfrentarse a Naruto influían directamente en aquella sumisión total.

-En alguna ocasión, Hashirama Senju y Uchiha Madara tuvieron un sueño… -Inicio naruto, con voz potente y seria.- Ambos soñaron con crear una alianza que terminase con las guerras, el fundar una aldea donde los niños viviesen y donde los civiles y shinobis existiesen mutuamente en paz. Ambos deseaban cambiar el mundo…

Naruto cerró sus ojos lentamente, dejando sus sentimientos fluir.

-Hubo muchas razones que hicieron que de algún u otro modo las cosas no salieran como se suponían debían ser. La maldición del odio se mantuvo vivo por mucho tiempo, de nación a nación, de persona a persona y en lugar de intentar destruirlo lo alentamos a seguir creciendo. –La aldea entera estaba atenta a sus palabras, ningún sonido más allá de su voz era audible.- La aldea ideal que en sus inicios se mantuvo pura fue deteriorándose, siendo manchada y ultrajada constantemente. El consejo es uno de los culpables de ello, la maldad de las personas es otro y la falta de entendimiento entre personas también…

-Es bien sabido por todos que lo Uchiha siempre han sido considerados símbolos de la traición y la maldad pero la verdad es que la fealdad dentro de los corazones de todos nosotros los volvieron en eso. La injusticia que gobierna un pueblo convierte a las personas en futuros Madara u óbito. –Comento ahora el kazekage.

-Se que todos saben que este hombre, Sasuke Uchiha, es mi mejor amigo y es a quien siempre he perseguido… Yo no puedo permitir que siguán haciéndole daño. –Siseo, sorprendiendo a él pelinegro detrás de él.- No puedo permitir que sigan siendo injustos, no puedo permitir que se le inculpe o condenen. Yo no voy a permitir que lo asesinen.

La multitud comenzó a emitir ligeros susurros, algunos hablando sobre el terrible atrevimiento que naruto cometía, otros de inconformidad y otros más de confusión. Convencer a una aldea entera que se encontraba totalmente engañada no sería nada fácil.

-¡¿Por qué le defiendes?! ¡¿No eres tu quien quería eliminar el mal del mundo?! –Grito un shinobi al cual no pudieron identificar entre tanta gente.- ¡¿Estas acaso de acuerdo con que ese bastardo debe ser liberado a pesar de sus crímenes?!

-¡Tiene razón, él se merece morir! –Objeto otro.

-¡Uchiha Sasuke traiciono a la aldea y no solo eso, por su culpa, la cuarta guerra estallo! –Naruto afilo su mirada ante esa boba afirmación.- ¡Él mato a muchas personas y apoyo de igual forma a las miles de bajas que todas las naciones tuvimos que sufrir!

-…Ustedes no lo están entendiendo. –Susurro.

-¡¿Qué debemos entender?! ¿Qué debemos perdonarle por hacer sufrir a tantas personas? ¿Qué debemos aceptarle de vuelta, cuando fue él quien amenazo con destruirnos? –Esta vez la gente se unió en un grito de concordancia. Kakashi denoto algo nervioso que la mayoría planeaba atacarlos.- ¡Uchiha debe pagar por sus crímenes, debe pagar por el dolor que ha causado! ¡Y sobre todo, debe pagar por todo lo que nos ha arrebatado!

-¡Asi es, debemos matarlo, debe morir!

Para sorpresa de todos, la serenidad que naruto había estado manteniendo se esfumo, convirtiéndose en furia e ira, alzándose imponentemente en la forma de un Kiuuby dorado que berreo fuertemente, logrando intimidar a la multitud enardecida. Sus orbes adoptaron un brillo de desafío y peligrosidad inigualable, casi comparable con la que el mismo sasuke podía mirar.

-… ¡Si es lo que desean, pueden intentarlo! –Reto.

_¡Calma mocoso! _Le regaño la voz Kuruma, obligándolo a tranquilizarse y a desvanecer la presencia de su chakra lentamente._ Ve al grano, naruto._

-Entiendo perfectamente todo lo que ustedes dicen y comprendo sus deseos pero… de ser asi… ¡Entonces nosotros le debemos mucho a sasuke! –Las personas incluido sasuke, ensancharon los ojos con sorpresa.- ¡Antes de juzgar y hacer pagar a sasuke, nosotros debemos retribuirle todo lo que le hemos quitado!

Tsunade sonrió de medio lado y miro a sus alrededores, dispuesta a unirse al discurso.

-Desde los tiempos del primer hokage, la desconfianza ha sido el opresor de los Uchiha. A partir de esos tiempos hasta los nuestros, ellos han sido reprimidos, odiados y por sobre todo, menospreciados. Fuimos nosotros quienes los recluimos lejos de la aldea…Fuimos nosotros los que provocamos que planearan el golpe de estado. –El sonido de las protestas se hicieron presentes.- ¡Escuchen! Las razones por las que ustedes saben que los Uchiha fueron excluidos no son ciertas… Incluso lo que creen saber sobre Uchiha Itachi. Nada de lo que el consejo nos ha hecho creer lo es.

-Uchiha itachi es el verdadero héroe de konoha. –Afirmo naruto.

-¡P-Pero qué tontería están diciendo! –Grito uno de los ancianos.- ¡Lo que dicen es mentira!

-¡Maldito anciano estúpido!

Naruto lo tomo con fuerza de sus ropajes, alzándolo al aire con total brusquedad y emitiéndole a través de su rabioso rostro el enojo que sentía.

-¡¿Mentiras?! ¡Lo dicen ustedes quienes se han pasado la vida engañando a la aldea, ustedes que han ocultado sus asquerosas acciones corruptas! ¡¿Por qué no les dice la verdad?! –Rebatió, jaloneándolo constantemente mientras lo hacía.- ¡Dígales que ustedes no quisieron hacer las paces con lo Uchiha! ¡Que impidieron que el tercero arreglara las cosas pacíficamente, obligándolo a dar la orden de exterminio de los Uchiha! ¡Dígales que fueron ustedes quienes ordenaron a itachi a asesinar a su gente, para después condenarlo a vivir como un traidor!

-…N-Nosotros lo hicimos por el bien de la aldea. –Siseo.

-¡Al carajo con sus idioteces! Itachi se sacrifico con tal de evitar una guerra en la que konoha se viese destruida, el odiaba la guerra y por ello asesino a su familia con tal de permitir que los aldeanos de esta villa siguiesen con vida a costa de los suyos.

-Las pruebas necesarias están aquí… -Pronuncio sai, alzando su mano al aire.- Lo conseguí directamente de las pertenecías de Danzou-sama y en ellas, se encuentra la información necesaria para probar la culpabilidad del consejo.

Sasuke observo como en las manos del ayudante de Danzou se encontraban varios archivos en los cuales seguramente estaría gravada la información correspondiente a la masacre de su clan. Sonrio de medio lado tristemente, incluso alguien tan meticuloso como lo era el viejo Shimura había sido tan torpe como para dejar rastros de su crimen. El cuchicheo de las personas se volvió más débil, aunque notorio aun. Parecía que ellos estaban empezando a darse cuenta de todo.

-Las personas nos volvemos ciegas ante las realidades… sabiendo todo esto ¿Quién de ustedes sigue pensando que sasuke es el culpable? ¿Cuántos de ustedes en este momento son capaces de alzar su puño contra él? –Ante las palabras del kazekage no hubo respuesta alguna. El mismo se giro lentamente a sasuke.- En algún momento yo fui como el… Alguien que fue obligado a escoger el odio y la venganza, consumidos por la oscuridad hacemos cosas con tal de acabar con nuestro dolor.

El pelirrojo se acerco unos pasos al Uchiha, mirándolo frente a frente.

-Se que estas dispuesto a aceptar cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir el perdón, incluso si eso significo morir, tu ya no eres capaz de intentar destruir konoha… -Sasuke dio un ligero sobre salto, Gaara entrecerró los ojos.-…Lo veo en tu mirada. No eres el mismo de antes. ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho cambiar? ¿Por qué ayudaste a la alianza? ¿Qué es lo que deseas hacer?

-Siempre estuve preso entre las sombras… El peso de nuestros ancestros recayó con fuerza sobre mí y mi vida destrozada solo me hizo anhelar un pasado perdido. Nunca fui capaz de darme cuenta de la verdad de las cosas, me aferre a la realidad que todas las mentiras a mi alrededor crearon… Eso era lo único en lo que yo podía creer.

Sasuke cerró lentamente sus ojos e inhaló aire, dándose valor.

-Ciertamente, yo odie a esta aldea cuando supe la verdad sobre mi hermano y pisotee los deseos que me había dejado. Pero cuando me reencontré con él durante la guerra… _Todo cambio. –_Sakura hizo una mueca de tristeza, observándolo apretar fuertemente las mandíbulas.- Itachi… Me mostro sus sentimientos y aun cuando no sabía si destruiría konoha o no, el dijo que me amaría a pesar del camino que escogiera.

-…Teme… -Susurro naruto.

-No puedo decir que es lo que realmente me ha hecho cambiar puesto que lo que me sucedió no es algo que puedan creer… pero esa experiencia me hizo ver la verdad. Y entonces entendí que todo estaba haciéndolo mal y que naruto tenía razón: mi hogar siempre estuvo aquí, mi familia estaba a mi lado…justo como ahora.

_Mi familia estaba a mi lado…_ _Justo como ahora. _Kakashi, sakura y naruto no pudieron evitar sentir un enorme sentimiento de felicidad al entender el significado de esa frase. _Sasuke se estaba refiriendo a ellos como su familia._

-¿Qué porque ayude a la alianza? Eso fue simplemente porque no iba a permitir que esta aldea y mi hermano se desperdiciaran. Protegería en lo que mi hermano había creído y al mismo tiempo, protegería lo que yo mas apreciaba. –Abrió sus orbes oscuros, mirando a la multitud con plena seriedad.- No espero que me perdonen porque soy consciente del tamaño de mis errores pero…si hay algo que debo decir es que ciertamente, espero ser aceptado de vuelta. Quiero enmendar los daños y la verdad…es que yo…

Alzo la vista firmemente, sin miedo, sin reprimirse en nada.

-Me imagino con una familia, viviendo tranquilamente en la aldea en compañía de las personas con las que mantengo un lazo. Amar y ser amado… -Susurro, sonriendo melancólicamente.- Quiero crear un nuevo futuro y vivir, solo eso deseo. No hay nada más a lo que yo pueda aspirar…

El silencio se mantuvo durante un tiempo hasta que el sonido de los aplausos se hizo presente, primero muy poco hasta ir aumentando poco a poco al tiempo en que la multitud se ponía en pie y gritaban frases de disculpas y animo al Uchiha. Tsunade sonrio y alzo su mano, silenciando de nuevo el lugar.

-Dadas las circunstancias y a la intervención de el kazekage y tu equipo; además de las pruebas que se obtuvieron… Considero que ya no eres alguien a quien podamos acusar. Sasuke Uchiha, quedas totalmente exonerado de cualquier culpa… –Comento, girándose a observar a los miembros del consejo, escuchando los gritos de conformidad por parte de la aldea.- En tanto a ustedes, los miembros del consejo deberán ser encerrados de por vida por sus crímenes. ¡La reputación de Itachi y el apellido Uchiha queda limpio! A partir de este día y para siempre… Konoha volverá a ser la aldea que mi abuelo, Hashirama deseo ver alzada en gloria.

A su alrededor, sasuke observo la desbordante felicidad que se expandió por todo el sitio. Frases de aceptación iban y venían desde varios sitios; él no espero aquella reacción y lo único que atino a hacer fue fruncir el ceño, era algo bochornoso todo eso.

-¡Aw teme estas a salvo ahora! –Gritoneo naruto, abrazándole por los hombros.- ¡Ne, ne! ¿A quién le debes la vida chiquito?

-¡Tsk! Jodete, Dobe.

-¡Jum! Eres todo un maldito malagradecido, dattebayo. –Gruño, rascándole la cabeza.

-¡Eres un hijo de…!

-¡Ya, ya, niños tranquilos! No empiecen con peleas ¡Este es un momento para festejar! –Intervino Kakashi, sujetando a naruto del cuello.- Yo me llevare a este chico un poco para empezar a despejar la zona mientras ustedes rompen el hielo de una vez por todas…

Sasuke no entendió muy bien aquello hasta que vio como Kakashi le daba un ligero empujón a sakura que termino a una distancia muy corta frente a él, poniéndola muy nerviosa y tensa. Observo a sakura comenzar a rebatir tímidamente pero con potencia a su sensei que ya estaba bastante lejos de su ubicación e inevitablemente, no pudo evitar agradecerle a Kakashi que le diese esa oportunidad de empezar a reacomodar su vida con un buen paso.

_¡¿Y ahora qué hago?!_ Se grito mentalmente, quedándose estática frente a sasuke. Su cabeza se mantenía agachada, mirando fijamente sus pies y sintiendo su rostro arder con vergüenza. Ciertamente no sabía que decir, que pensar o que decir, estando en ese momento había muchas cosas que quisiera expresar pero no le era posible, no solo por el nerviosismo sino porque no sabía exactamente con que iniciar. Tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados que lo único lógico que se permitió hacer fue mantenerse en silencio. _¿Qué era lo que debía hacer?_

_-_Sakura… -Le llamo, acortando la distancia. Ella se puso realmente tensa.- …Ven.

Sakura sintió su pulso detenerse cuando la mano de sasuke toco delicadamente su mejilla, alzando lentamente su rostro a él y logrando hacerla caer en el embrujo de sus hermosos ojos negros. Sasuke condujo su otra mano a la diminuta cintura de la pelirosa, acercándola totalmente a su cuerpo y sintiendo las manos temblorosas de la chica sujetarse a su pecho con fuerza. Unió sus frentes, admirando el exquisito sonrojo en su rostro.

-Lo siento, sakura. Siento haber hecho todo lo que hice y haberte herido tanto. –Susurro, viéndola dar un pequeño sobresalto de sorpresa.- Yo escuche lo que dijiste aquella vez, durante tu batalla con los zetsu y juro por kami-sama que desee con toda mi alma quedarme contigo.

Sakura entrecerró sus ojos, desviando su mirada con cierta tristeza y felicidad entremezclada.

-N-No necesitas pedir perdón…hace mucho que te he perdonado. Incluso si fue doloroso… –Susurro, sintiendo las amplias ganas de llorar.- Siempre te perdone, p-porque yo sigue amándote… Y siento mucho el que me veas asi, tan llorosa y débil…

Las palabras de sakura se ahogaron cuando el Uchiha sorpresivamente beso su mejilla, dejándola sin habla. Después y con lentitud, sasuke encamino sus labios hasta su oído, dejando arder a sakura entre su cálido recorrido marcado por sus besos.

-…Te necesito, sakura. –Ella cerró sus ojos ante sus palabras.

-…S-Sasuke-kun… ¿Esto es un s-sueño? -Suspiro, abriendo sus ojos y encontrándose con el rostro de sasuke más cerca de suyo.- ¿A-Acaso estás d-diciendo que tú…a-aceptas mis sentimientos…?

-Hn, asi es.

Los labios de sasuke dejaron un rápido y superficial beso sobre los de ella, incitándola, sintiendo la plenitud de sus sentimientos guiándolo a ella.

-Y te quiero solo para mí… Molestia.

Y en ese instante, ambos se unieron en un ferviente beso, lleno de los sentimientos que ambos sentían por el otro, rememorando el anhelo mutuo del reencuentro y la felicidad que envergaba sus almas. Todo a su alrededor parecía haber desaparecido, en ese momento solo eran ellos dos y sus corazones, latiendo al unisonó. A la distancia; naruto uzumaki sonrio anchamente apretando fuertemente la mano de su querida Hinata que respondió a su alegría con una sonrisa. _Todo mejoraría_. Por fin y gracias a los grandes esfuerzos de la voluntad de aquellas personas que mantenían un corazón tan luminoso como el de naruto, la paz reinaría por fin en la vida de todos. El pasado era algo que ya no podrían borrar y que les marcaria de por vida pero al mismo tiempo, era algo que ya no necesitaban; ya que desde ahora se dedicarían a disfrutar de todo aquello que en verdad valía la pena y por lo que tanto habían luchado.

-…Me da mucho gusto que hayas vuelto. –Sakura se separo y le abrazo fuertemente. Alzo el rostro, sonriéndole ampliamente.- Te amo, sasuke-kun.

Sasuke sonrio y volvió a unir sus labios en una clara respuesta a la pelirosa que no necesito nada más para entenderlo._ Y yo a ti._ Y mientras la efusividad seguía en cada persona de konoha, sasuke se vio totalmente convencido de que las cosas por fin habían tomado su verdadero curso.

Ya no habría más odio, no más muertes ni peleas innecesarias. La oscuridad por fin había abandonado el mundo para permitirles mirar con claridad el camino hacia un prospero futuro. Un nuevo día se abriría para todos. La felicidad no dependía de lo que les faltaba, sino del esmerado cuidad y amor que sintiesen por lo que tenían. Brotaba del interior, no venía de afuera.

**Un nuevo día se alzaría imponente frente a sus ojos; marcando un nuevo comienzo para todos.**

* * *

!Awwwwww, gomen, gomen, gomen!

Siento haber tardado tanto con este capitulo que ya es el final -claro solo falta el epilogo-. Lo que sucede es que la preparatoria me las ha puesto muy duras con respecto a los examenes, pagos y esas cosas; ciertamente, no me han dado oportunidad de nada. !Pero aqui estoy de nuevo! No podia dejar este fic truncado por esas cosas y pues, sepase que de agradesco todo su apoyo.

Por cierto; la ultima vez que lei los review encontra uno que en particular me hizo pensar muchas cosas... No recuerdo el nombre del usuario pero si esta leyendo esto seguro sabra que hablo de su mensaje.

Yo se que no a todos los fanáticos de la serie anime/manga de Naruto-Naruto shippuden sienten agrado por las parejas como el sasusaku y yo respeto eso pero me parece una falta de respeto no solo para mi -Y no digo que sea algo que afecta al fic- para todos los que si mantenemos un gusto por estas parejas. Digo, si no les agrada ¿porque carajos se toman la puta molestia de leer cosas que les desgradan? !Peor aun! Tiene la pauta de escribir ofensas bastante subidas de todo con respecto a esto... En lo personal estoy algo molesta no por el fic sino por la actitud tan poco irracional y madura de esa persona. Pero en fin, solo le pediría el FAVOR de no volver a exponerse de esa manera. Evitémonos problemas incensarios cada quien con sus ideas y gustos; y bueno, si no te gusta el naruhina o el sasusaku o "x" pareja !Esta bien, te respeto! Pero por favor, compórtate como alguien inteligente y deja de pasearte en las cosas que no te gustan y ofender los gustos de los demás.

No solo por mi, sino por todos los usuarios de fanfiction.

En otro aspecto, nuevamente pido disculpas a todos ustedes por mi enorme retraso y por las incomodidades que pudiese crearle este comentario o incluso el mismo fic. Espero que este ultimo capitulo fuese lo suficientemente bueno como para compensar su tortuosa espera y ya saben que en unos cuantos días cerraremos totalmente con un epilogo la secuencia de New World. Miles de gracias y recuerden:

Comentarios, sugerencias, quejas u opiniones !A un review de distancia! :D Hasta la proxima, sasusaku fans ;)


	40. Final

_**New World**_

**Epilogo**

_**.**_

"_Ne… ¿lo sabías? La felicidad tiene una enorme gama de intereses que es casi imposible apresarla en su totalidad en nuestra alma, sin embargo, si está a nuestro alcance… Es posible que si podamos ser plenamente felices. Hay personas que pagan precios muy altos a cambio de un momento, de un solo destello de felicidad, sin lograr comprender que esa felicidad proviene de nuestro más sencillo entorno._

_¿Tú lo entiendes, verdad?_

_Si, ahora tú lo entiendes más que nadie ¿no es asi…?"_

-¡Sasuke-kun!

El joven Uchiha se detuvo, observando a Sai acercarse a él y reanudar el paso con su compañía.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía, sasuke-kun. ¿Mucho trabajo?

-Hmp, asi es.

-Lo imagine. Leí en un libro que ahora más que nunca debes llevar el dinero a tu hogar. –Sasuke sonrio de medio lado.- Mantener a una familia debe ser difícil y complicado.

-…De hecho, no tanto.

Los años habían pasado desde que decidió volver a konoha después de su mítico viaje a otro mundo. Si bien al inicio los habitantes de la aleda le recibieron gratamente, para el, fue bastante difícil adaptarse de nuevo. Aun si estaba dispuesto a dejar atrás su pasado, en su mente y corazón, los tristes recuerdos y las vivencias amargas seguían presentes, grabadas en él como si hubiesen sido hechas con un hierro al rojo vivo. Fue difícil entender que esas heridas jamás desaparecerían por completo y más aun, el aceptarlas pero al final, por muy duro que fuese, lo había logrado y ahora podía decir que se sentía en paz consigo mismo.

Todo gracias a que la tenía a ella consigo.

Sakura había sido su pilar de apoyo; incluso si tenía grandes jornadas de trabajo o se encontraba terriblemente agotada, ella siempre le procuraba. Cuando salía de misión, sakura se encargaba de su hogar y esperarle, asi que cada vez que sasuke regresaba a la aldea, sabía que en casa estaría sakura para recibirlo. Recordándole que lo amaba y que no estaba solo, sin importar el clima, la hora ni el momento, ella siempre estaba ahí, a su lado.

**Solo para él. **

Prontamente y tras varias citas –Determinante que naruto usaba y que él no se atrevía a aceptar como tal–, pidió a su dulce compañera que se mudara a la mansión Uchiha, donde le fue más fácil desenvolverse a ella y mostrarle sus sentimientos. Ya saben, el era un Uchiha y bueno, ellos no eran tan aficionados a mostrar su cariño públicamente. Con el paso de las semanas, su relación se volvió más formal hasta llegar al punto en que varias personas habían visto a Uchiha Sasuke ser cariñoso, atento y romántico con la pelirosa haruno ¡Totalmente en público! Obviamente, las personas comenzaron a hablar y sasuke, mas por gusto propio que por cumplir con los chismes, propuso matrimonio a sakura que, más que gustosa, respondió en un grito un rotundo sí. La noticia causo gran revuelo, específicamente en naruto que anunciaba las nuevas por cualquier sitio que pisase. ¡Incluso había llegado a oídos de otras naciones! Sinceramente; sasuke nunca creyó que en su boda se presentarían ciertos shinobis de otras aldeas como lo fueron el kazekage Gaara y el mismísimo Raikage –El cual aun afirmaba desear matarle– y aunque este último podría considerarse como una amenaza, sasuke se mantuvo más preocupado y nerviosos por la furiosa aura asesina que Kishashi Haruno, le mandaba. Fuera de eso, todo había salido a la perfección.

Esa noche fue mágica para los dos; en especial para sasuke quien veía por fin la culminación de uno de sus más grandes sueños y que, evidentemente, traería a sus manos muchas más maravillas. El amor que se profesaban crecía cada día más hasta que llego como resultante una nueva vida: Su primer hijo, Riosuke Uchiha –Que era la viva imagen de sasuke–. Y tiempo después, una segunda personita llego a su familia: Misaki Uchiha.

"_Para algunos la felicidad es jugar tenis, lograr una meta y quizá para otros seria viajar… pero la verdadera felicidad arraiga en lo más profundo de nuestro interior. Sé que te has esforzado por rehacer tu vida y admito profundamente lo bien que lo has hecho. Ningún logro que merezca la pena se alcanza fácilmente y tu, mi querido bastardo, has demostrado tu verdadero valor. ¡No sabiendo como morir, sino sabiendo cómo VIVIR! Tu esfuerzo a dado muy buenos frutos, por cierto ¿Cómo están tu esposa e hijos? Seguramente; felices a tu lado ¿no?"_

Sasuke suspiro pesadamente, estando ya sobre la calle principal del barrio Uchiha. Hacía mucho tiempo que a sus oídos no llegaban las lamentaciones de los fantasmas de esa trágica noche, incluso ellos, ahora podían descansar en paz. Sus pasos se detuvieron hasta que entro a una de las mansiones del lugar, dejando sus calzas ninjas en el recibidor.

-…Estoy en casa. –Aviso, en tono alto.

Prontamente, una cabellera rosada se asomo desde la cocina.

-Bienvenido, sasuke-kun. ¿Cómo te fue hoy? –Cuestiono acercándose, abrazándole mientras depositaba un beso en sus labios.

-Hmp, regular… -Volvió a besarla, para después unir sus frentes.- Me hace falta descansar un poco.

-Ya veo… ¡Oh! Si gustas, intentare hablar con tsunade-shisou para que te de algunas vacaciones ¿Qué te parece, sasuke-kun? –Sasuke sonrio malévolo.

_Igual de torpe que siempre._ Se dijo mentalmente, recorriendo con su mirada su excepcional cuerpo. Claramente necesitaba vacaciones pero dudaba que la hokage se las concediera a tan buena racha de trabajo y bueno, no era como si le urgiera tenerlas. De hecho, el tenia una muy buena manera para des-estresarse y eso; concretamente, implicaba a su hermosa pelirosa, una cama y una serie de frenéticos movimientos. _Sensualmente torpe, diría yo._

-Hn, no creo que sea necesario. –Sakura le miro sin entender.- Pero hay algo que podemos hacer para compensarlo.

-¿A-Asi? ¿Y qué tienes en mente? –Pregunto, intuyendo que algo no iba bien.

-Bueno; podríamos jugar un poco… solos tú y yo ¿Qué dices preciosa? –Siseo. Sakura ensancho sus orbes al entender a lo que se refería.- Te aseguro que la pasaremos igual que siempre, y vas a rogar por mas.

…_oh, oh._ Siseo el Innert de sakura, mientras se veían fijamente observadas por los lujuriosos orbes de sasuke. _¡OH, OH!_

-¿E-Estas bromeando, cierto? –Dijo, nerviosamente.

-Hmp, en lo absoluto. –Respondió, apresándola entre sus brazos.- Tengo muchas ganas de ti, sakura.

Ella se sonrojo totalmente, sintiendo las caricias subidas de tono que sasuke le proporcionaba a su cuerpo mientras devoraba su frágil cuello con feroces besos.

-S-Sasuke…kun…detente… -Jadeo.- E-Este no es…el m-mejor momento.

-Mmm… ¿Y porque no? –Le beso imponentemente.

-¡Oto-san!

Sasuke recobro la cordura, observando a una pequeña niña de unos ojos color jade y cabello oscuro aparecer corriendo desde el pasillo, interrumpiendo sus planes de energética relajación. Ligeramente frustrado se separo de su mujer para cargar en brazos a su hija que le beso la mejilla cariñosamente.

-¡Ne, oto-san! ¿A que no adivinas quien está en casa, oto-san? –Sasuke miro interrogante a su esposa.

-Naruto ha venido de visita.

-¡Tsk! Jodida suerte la mía… ¿Qué falta? ¿Qué una estúpida ave orine encima mío? –Siseo sarcásticamente entre dientes, provocándole risa a la haruno.- ¿Dónde está tu hermano, Misaki?

-¡Riosuke-chan esta en el patio con tío naruto, oto-san!

El Uchiha suspiro para después encaminarse al final del pasillo donde se encontraba el jardín.

"_A veces me pongo a pensar en todo lo que ha acontecido desde que llegaste al mundo. Aun recuerdo lo que fuiste antes, a ese joven hombre que se buscaba a sí mismo, sintiéndose prisionero de la tragedia y el destino; un joven que no tenía a donde ir a pesar de tener ante el diversos caminos, divagando en la oscuridad…Ahora que veo de ti a un hombre bueno, decidido y autónomo, sé que no me equivoque al enviarte a ese otro mundo… Tu segundo nacimiento te dio la libertad que tanto deseaste."_

-¡Suéltame tío, maldición! ¡Suéltame!

Sasuke observo con diversión como su hijo mayor –De una edad de 10 años– era brutalmente apapachado por naruto, que parecía disfrutar de hacer avergonzar al joven Uchiha. Con rapidez, bajo a Misaki, tomo una piedrecilla y la arrojo con fuerza contra el rostro del uzumaki que ágilmente, esquivo el golpe soltando con ello a Riosuke.

-¡¿Qué mierdas te pasa, maldito teme dattebayo?! –Reclamo.

-Hn, no molestes a mi hijo, Dobe. –Advirtió, recargándose en la pared.- O te aseguro que no vivirás para tener tus propios herederos.

-¡Ja! Eso es algo que Hinata-chan y yo, ya tenemos más que trabajado, idiota. Asi que aunque me asesines habrá cientos de mini naruto que vendrás a vengarse por su apuesto padre. –Un tic afloro en el matrimonio Uchiha.- Además no lo estoy molestando, solo estábamos jugando ¿verdad que si, Riosuke-chan?

-Tsk, muérete…

-¡Que cruel eres! ¡¿Qué hice yo para que me odiara mi sobrino; kami-sama?! –Grito, lloriqueando exageradamente.- Ugh… ¿Por qué tenias que ser tan amargado como tu padre?

Misaki se apresuro donde el rubio y le abrazo fuertemente, mirando peligrosamente a su hermano.

-¡Eres muy malo, Riosuke-chan! –Su hermano mayor dio un sobresalto.- ¡Agredir a nuestro tío no es bueno, baka!

-¡Pero ha sido él quien empezó!

-¡NO, NO, NO! Hermano malo, ya no te quiero. –Riosuke hizo una mueca, entre dolida y celosa de la preferencia que su hermana tenia por su tío.- ¡Ya no llores, tío naruto! ¡Misaki te quiere mucho, mucho!

-¡Yo también te quiero mi adorada sobrina! –Abrazo a la niña, molestando aun mas al primogénito Uchiha.- Y por eso, tío naruto te llevara a viajar con él.

-¿Enserio? –Naruto asintió.

-¡Por supuesto que sí, dattebayo!

-¡No vas a llevarte a mi hermana! –Repuso Riosuke.

-¿Quieres apostar, niño bonito? –Comento, sonriendo zorrunamente, empezando a correr por el jardín con Misaki en brazos.- ¡Alcánzame si la quieres de regreso, mini teme!

-¡O-Oe, eso no es justo! ¡Regresa a Misaki ahora!

-¡Mas rápido, Dattebayo!

_¿D-Dattebayo…?_ Un nuevo y profundo tic ataco el ojo derecho de sasuke mientras su rostro mostraba una mueca de insatisfacción y fracaso. Ciertamente; aun no entendía que era lo que Misaki adoraba del cabeza hueca del Dobe como para ser tan apegada a él.

Sakura rio y recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro de su marido, sintiéndole relajarse poco a poco.

-Bueno… ¿Quién diría que llegaría el día en que escucharíamos a un Uchiha gritar: dattebayo?

-¡Tsk! Solo espero que no se le dé por decirlo con frecuencia.

-De hecho… lo dice casi todo el tiempo. –Aun aura deprimente se hizo presente en sasuke.- Creo que tendrás que acostumbrarte, querido.

Sasuke suspiro.

-Hn, ya he aguantado a naruto muchos años, supongo que podrá soportar dicha frasecita se viene de mi hija. –Sakura sonrio.

Sasuke entrelazó su mano con la de la pelirosa que respondió con fuerza el agarre mientras ambos se dedicaban a observar a sus hijos divertirse en campaña del jinchuriki. La paz y tranquilidad que sentían en esos momentos nunca la creyeron posible, estando ahí, se juraban a si mismo que no deseaban estar en otro lugar que no fuera ese. Repentinamente; sakura dio un sobresalto y de las bolsas de su mandil, saco una carta. Sasuke alzo una ceja con escepticismo mientras la observaba con poco interés.

-Hmp, ¿y eso? –Sakura suspiro.

-Es para ti, bobo.

-Tsk, ¿Quién la trajo? –Pregunto al no ver remitentes.

-Pues… era una chica muy rara, no parecía ser de por aquí. –Comento, colocándose una mano en la barbilla.- Aunque debo decir que era muy hermosa… en especial sus ojos rojos.

-Ojos…rojos. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Pues no lo sé con exactitud, fue bastante confuso cuando me llamo por mi nombre ¡Yo ni siquiera la conozco! Dijo que te conocía y que si me conocía, solo que no lo había hecho en este mundo… -Suspiro y miro seriamente a su marido.- Me dijo que tu sabrías quien te escribía, que seguramente un "bastardo" como tú lo entendería rápido".

Sasuke ensancho sus orbes, impresionado para después sonreír de medio lado, extrañando a su mujer.

Con brevedad, le explico a sakura que esa persona de quien había recibido la carta era una vieja amiga a la cual le debía la vida, y aunque sakura se sorprendió de saber que sasuke había estado en peligro de morir, no se molesto en absoluto de que su pelinegro decidiera salir de nuevo a las calles de konoha a leer para sí mismo dicha carta. No iba a negar que esa carta era bastante sospechosa y que en cualquier otro caso estaría demasiado celosa pero, existía algo en la mirada de sasuke que le aseguraba que nada malo sucedería con esa carta y que podía confiar plenamente en el. Sakura confiaba en su marido y él, había demostrado muchas veces que era digno de dicha confianza. Suspiro, mientras componía una ligera sonrisa, al tiempo en que observaba al uzumaki acercarse a ella.

-Ne, sakura-chan… ¿A dónde fue el teme?

-A caminar…tiene un asunto pendiente que resolver. –Simplifico, ensanchando su sonrisa.- Solo espero que regrese antes de la cena.

"_Acciones hay en la vida que brillan sobre la flor del corazón como gotas de roció. Son estos actos los que, resbalando sobre la conciencia del hombre, bruñen en su personalidad e impiden que se llene de escoria… A la larga, integran la grandeza del ser humano… Recuerda siempre que una sonrisa lleva felicidad al hogar, que fomenta la voluntad y da fortaleza a una amistad. Te deseo que amas y que amando, también seas amado. Que tengas amigos y por lo menos en uno puedas confiar sin dudar; ama a tu mujer e hijos que siempre te darán lo necesario para seguir adelante."_

Sus orbes oscuros leyeron silenciosamente la última frase escrita en aquella carta, haciendo que una parte de su alma se sintiese aliviada por fin tras varios años de inquietud, al saber que Dess no se había olvidado de su promesa final. Lentamente se puso en pie, observando tranquilamente como las hojas de los arboles volaban con el viento mientras se encaminaban a la salida de la aldea. Antes de partir a su hogar, dedico una última mirada a aquella conmemorativa banca donde en algún momento inicio todo.

Una sonrisa se plasmo en su rostro mientras emprendía camino y dejaba tras de sí, los restos de esa carta hecha pedazos.

_El prisionero había encontrado libertad._

.

**"_Ambos serán felices; el hilo del destino siempre los ha unido."_**

.

La lluvia caía como una ligera brisa sobre su rostro, o eso era lo que ella sentía ante su agitada carrera. Aunque era consciente de que su lindo vestido negro se encontraba empapado y su maquillaje arruinado al igual que su peinado, no pretendía detener su marcha por ningún motivo. Todo parecía haber quedado en el olvido, al igual que su reunión familiar. La noche era fría acompañada por la sutil lluvia que caía sobre Tokio y ahí estaba ella, corriendo a todo lo que podía sin rumbo conocido, siendo llamada por los recuerdos olvidados en su mente e impulsada por el latido desenfrenado de su corazón, que termino guiándola a través de toda la ciudad hasta llegar a mitad de un parque.

Sin saber concretamente lo que terminaría encontrando; condujo sus pasos a través del bosque, topándose con una zona que jamás había visto. Se detuvo rápidamente, escuchando su agitada respiración mientras observaba el extraño sendero frente a ella y la rara edificación que asemejaba a un arco, o más bien, una gigantesca entrada.

_No entiendo muy bien que sucede…_ Le dijo su Innert, al tiempo en que sus ojos jade se enfocaban en la única banca del lugar. Su corazón se lleno de algo similar a la tristeza y el anhelo. _¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo aquí?_

-Y-Yo… solo sé que debíamos venir aquí… y esperar. –Se auto respondió, tomando asiento en dicha banca sin importar que estuviese lloviendo.- E-Esperar algo…que, ¿hemos estado e-esperando, tal vez?

El frio calo fuertemente en su cuerpo por lo cual se abrazo a sí misma, intentando obtener algo de calor. Ciertamente; estar hay era una locura pero poco le importaba, por alguna razón, ella deseaba y debía estar ahí, a la espera de algo que aun no podía recordar del todo. Las últimas semanas habían sido bastante extrañas. Había conocido a muchas personas desde que se había mudado a su departamento, poco después se encontró con que Hayato había entrado a un psicólogo para sanarse de su enfermedad y bueno, gratificantemente, la directora del hospital, Tsunade Senju, la consideraba la mejor opción para convertirse en la próxima jefa del hospital una vez que la rubia se retirara del oficio medico. Aun con toda la dicha que todo eso le provoco, aun había cosas que no entendía como el hecho de que su mente se viera tan frecuentemente atacada por sutiles recuerdos de su convivencia con un hombre… al cual poco recordaba. No fue hasta que conoció a Uzumaki Naruto en la fiesta de esa noche de reunión familiar que pudo recordar plenamente las cosas.

La chica salió de sus pensamientos cuando repentinamente, la lluvia dejo de caer sobre si.

-¿Uh, se detuvo? –Se pregunto, descubriendo que habia alguien parado frente a ella.- D-Disculpe…

Al alzar su rostro, sus palabras murieron en su garganta mientras sus ojos admiraban la hermosura del hombre frente a si. Con cierta torpeza se puso en pie, detallando a esa persona, reconociéndole al instante. Recordando la textura de esa pálida piel y profundidad de sus misteriosos ojos negros; reconociendo su peculiar cabello azabachado y rebelde, denotando la imponente altura y porte que ese sujeto poseía que ahora la protegía de la lluvia con su sombrilla. Ensimismados en sus miradas, la noción del tiempo se perdió totalmente sin moverse y sin decir nada, hasta que el pelinegro cerró su sombrilla ante la falta de lluvia que, por fin, había parado.

El silencio perduro brevemente luego de ello.

-…Hace mucho tiempo que deseaba volver a verte. –Comenzó el joven, en un susurro.- Desde la última vez que te vi, no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza… Pero cuando me decidí a buscarte, algo se interpuso y…

-Lose. –Interrumpió.- Ahora lo recuerdo. El accidente donde salvaste mi vida, la aparición de tu otro yo de un mundo ninja y la supresión de mis recuerdos…sobre ti.

El joven observo con cierta preocupación como ella empezaba a soltar lágrimas sobre su sonrosado rostro, intentando mantener contacto con sus ojos a pesar de la aparente tristeza que sentía.

-Y-Yo también estuve deseando verte de nuevo… Y tenerte a mi lado. –Confeso, llorando amargamente.- S-Siempre…Siempre e-estuve esperando por ti… _Uchiha Sasuke._

El pelinegro la atrapo en un fuerte abrazo, refugiándola del frio, sintiendo la calidez que su corazón adoptaba por la emoción del reencuentro tan esperado luego de una larga espera.

-Igual que tu, anhele este momento muchas veces, _Haruno Sakura. _

-E-Eres… un idiota… -Sakura alzo el rostro.- ¿P-Porque tardaste tanto e-en venir?

-Hn, ser un icono de los negocios no es fácil. –Ella rio.

-Maldito arrogante…

-Sasuke limpio las lagrimas de la pelirosa, depositando después un beso sobre su mejilla derecha y después, unir sus frentes, mirándose intensamente de cerca.

-Siento haberte hecho esperar tanto, pero ahora que estamos juntos… -Sus labios besaron con rapidez los de ella.- No pienso volver a dejarte ir; no otra vez.

-Yo tampoco voy a dejarte, te amo, sasuke-kun… -El sonrio arrogante.

-Y yo a ti, molestia.

Sus labios volvieron a unirse de nuevo, fervientemente, reconociéndose y sintiéndose plenos, uniéndose después de tanto tiempo anhelándose el uno al otro. Bajo la oscuridad de la noche, parados sobre el sendero de una deteriorada entrada y cerca de aquella frívola banca; sus destinos volvían a unirse de por vida para marcar el final y el inicio de una nueva vida.

_**This is the beginning… of a New World.**_

* * *

Este es el final. Ugh... creo que llorare. :P

Ciertamente, estoy muy satisfecha con mi trabajo en este fic y de ante mano, agradesco a todos aquellos que siguieron New world hasta el final, ya fuese comentando o simplemente leyendolo, a todos ustedes MIL GRACIAS. Sin su apoyo esta historia tal vez no hubiese llegado hasta este punto. Espero que este epilogo fuese de su agrado y que bueno, diese satisfaccion como cierre de esta historia.

¿Que si tengo planeado volver a escribir un fic?

Si, lo tengo pero no sera inmediatamente. Tengo varios proyectos en puerta, podria decirles que son 3 historias diferentes en las que ya estoy trabajando (entre ellas la reedicion de mi fic: Divino angel de oscuridad) pero como ya he dicho, tal vez seran publicados en algun momento que aun no tengo definido. Pasara algo de tiempo para esto...

De nuevo muchisismas gracias por seguir la historia y bueno, no me queda mas que decirles que espero contar de nuevo con ustedes en alguna de mis proximas publicaciones.

!Sayonara!


End file.
